To Love, Honor, and Protect
by JHsgf82
Summary: (AU) Yoon Ji Hoo is a firefighter, and Geum Jan Di is an EMT. When their paths cross professionally, Ji Hoo is instantly captivated by the tough, spunky Jan Di. But Jan Di is not so easily won over. Will Ji Hoo become the firefighter of Jan Di's heart? And will she, in turn, soothe his wounded soul? Will love conquer all obstacles, or will tragedy befall them?
1. Yoon Ji Hoo

_**A/N: Hi, everyone! I thought of this story idea while driving past a fire station. I just thought it would be interesting if Ji Hoo was an actual firefighter. I also really enjoyed Gu Hye Sun's performance in Angel Eyes, where she played an EMT, so I thought it would be interesting to put the two together. I guess Jan Di here is kind of a cross between Jan Di and Soo Wan, with my own spin.**_

 _ **Just a warning, this is pure AU, so Boys Over Flowers never happened in this. If you don't like that, that's fine, but I really enjoy writing and reading AU sometimes. So, basically, the characters retain their names and basic personalities in this, with some slight variations due to their experiences.**_

 _ **I know I'm going to regret posting another story when I have so many going, but I was inspired. I just got really into this idea and couldn't help myself. So, I hope you will enjoy and have patience with me on the updates for all!**_

 _ **This chapter—as well as the next—is an introduction to the characters, so it may not be all that exciting. And I don't know anything about being a firefighter, aside from what I've learned from some internet research. So, forgive me any inaccuracies... And if you know I made an error in something, feel free to let me know. I appreciate any feedback!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Boys Over Flowers characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Yoon Ji Hoo**

 _Love is friendship set on fire –_ Jeremy Taylor

It was a warm, sunny spring afternoon in Seoul—one of those beautiful, cloudless days everyone loves so much. It had been a relatively quiet day at the fire station in the Jongno District, and the four firefighters on shift—and two volunteers—were doing their best to occupy themselves. Several were catching up on paperwork or doing busy-work, and several others were talking and goofing around. Down the street—one block away—the 119 Disaster Headquarters and Ambulance Services building stood, equally quiet.

"Ya, Chief! Chief Yoon!" a five-year veteran of the station called up to his superior—and friend—stirring him from a pleasantly dreamless sleep.

Yoon Ji Hoo lay on his back, atop the cherry-red fire engine. He wore his typical attire while on duty—a white t-shirt, pants, and suspenders. Eyes still shut and one arm behind his head, he called down from his regular napping spot, "Yeah?"

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo was a young man with a lean, muscular build and hair the color of flames—as the other firefighters teased. His facial features were defined—soft, yet masculine—and he was considered very handsome by most women he came across. In fact, there had been more than the occasional comment from an admiring female, suggesting that he looked like a _living statue_. This was always a bit embarrassing for Ji Hoo to hear, and his men would tease him endlessly about it, or at least until threatened with retribution.

At 28 years of age, Yoon Ji Hoo was the youngest fire chief in the history of the Jongno Station, which had resulted in him also being buddies with the men he supervised. Although he was well-respected by everyone there, the guys also enjoyed teasing him whenever they got the chance.

The other firefighters particularly enjoyed teasing him about his habit of taking naps at odd times—and in odd places, such as on top of the fire engine. Ji Hoo's reasoning was logical enough, though—he explained that if there was a fire, he would be ready to go and could simply slide down into the truck.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo let out a slow yawn and stretched his long limbs over his head. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared up at the sun that had been beating down mercilessly upon him. He squinted due to the brightness and immediately shut his eyes again. More cautiously, he opened them a second time and blinked the sleep away.

"What can I do for you?" Ji Hoo asked of the man below him.

"Just thought I'd let you know that we're going to hose down the engine now, Chief, so unless you want a shower, I suggest you find another place to nap," a man by the name of Lee Jung-Woo playfully informed.

"No, thanks, already had one today," Ji Hoo replied, and Jung-Woo chuckled. "Appreciate the heads-up!" Then, Ji Hoo sat up and climbed down off the truck.

The station that Ji Hoo oversaw was one of six stations, comprising the first fire district of Seoul. His station serviced the Jongno District—spanning Sejongno to the Great East Gate. The staff consisted of a group of 4 full-time firefighters, as well as a handful of on-call and volunteer firefighters.

Ji Hoo and his men certainly had fun at the station, which was necessary once in awhile—given the sheer number of hours they worked. But they also knew when to be serious. And each man there took his job _extremely_ serious, particularly Yoon Ji Hoo.

Chief Yoon always started off the day with having his men recite the Charter of Fire Services, which went: _We, firefighters, shall always remember and cherish our responsibility to protect the precious lives and property of Koreans. With this mission in mind, we will do our best to provide high-quality fire services so that all citizens may lead happier, safer lives._

Ji Hoo took this oath very seriously.

And he was proud of the team he had assembled. They worked cooperatively together, were efficient—when it was time to get down to business—and were swift to act.

Being a firefighter was the only line of work Ji Hoo had ever known, and he thrived on it. It was arduous, but there were rewarding moments, too—when everything went well and everyone got out safely, without injury.

Ji Hoo always breathed a deep sigh of relief and said a silent prayer of thanks at those times. And the victims were always extremely grateful when things went right. They would cry, hug him, and thank him profusely for saving the life of a family member or beloved pet. Sometimes, they would even refer to him as a _hero_.

But Ji Hoo didn't see himself that way, at all—and that wasn't why he did it. It was his job, his sacred duty—his _life_ —and he would do it for as long as he was able.

A firefighter's life was far from glorious. It was grueling, stressful, and dangerous. Still, Ji Hoo couldn't imagine doing anything else.

* * *

After disembarking the fire truck, Ji Hoo settled into his office to do some paperwork, but it wasn't long before there was a knock at his door. "Chief, you have a visitor," one of the volunteers informed.

Ji Hoo waved in the visitor, while still focused upon the sheet in front of him. A tall man with dark-brown, wavy hair and dressed immaculately stepped into the doorway.

A wide smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips when he looked up and saw the person there. "Song Woo Bin!" Ji Hoo exclaimed.

Song Woo Bin was from a wealthy, powerful family that owned a large construction empire in South Korea. And though he didn't like to talk about it, the Songs had ties to the mafia. Woo Bin was also a renowned ladies' man.

Ji Hoo stood and walked around his desk. The two longtime friends clasped hands—smiling—and that turned into a man-hug. "Where in all of South Korea have you been hiding, Woo Bin-ah?!"

"I've been around," Woo Bin coolly commented.

"I'll bet you have," Ji Hoo quipped. "Enjoying your freedom while you can?"

Woo Bin laughed. "Something like that," he replied, grinning.

Ji Hoo bid Woo Bin to sit. He did so, crossing one knee over the other, and Ji Hoo took a seat behind his desk. And the two best friends spent a few minutes catching up…

"So, what brings you here, Woo Bin-ah?"

"What, a guy can't just visit an old friend when he feels like it?"

"Sure, but was that all you wanted?" Ji Hoo asked, raising a brow.

"Well…," Woo-Bin gave Ji Hoo a sheepish look and drummed his fingers upon his knee. "Not exactly. I have a favor to ask."

"Ah," Ji Hoo rested his chin in his hand. "Well, what is it?"

"I came by to ask if you'd go on a double-date with me."

"A double-date? Ah, I don't know…"

"Aw man, whyyy?" Woo Bin practically whined. It was humorless coming from a grown man such as him.

"I met this really cute girl at a club. Her name's Chu Ga Eul. She's not the type I'm usually into, but she's really sweet, and I like her a lot. But she refuses to go out with me unless her friend can come along, too. And she asked me if I knew anyone for her friend."

"Ya, just because your wingman, Yi Jeong, is out of the country doesn't mean I'll just fill in."

Woo Bin smirked. "Come on, man. Just this once. Go out with us Friday night."

"No can do. Sorry," and Ji Hoo picked up his pen and tapped it lightly upon the desk.

Woo Bin tightened his lips before speaking again, "Ji Hoo-yah," he spoke softly, "…Don't you think it's time you moved on? It's been two years. You need this."

 _Is that,_ _right?_ Ji Hoo mused, _has it really been that long?_ It had been that long since she left, he realized.

Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh. Putting down the pen, he folded his hands upon the desk. "…It's not about that. I'm over her now," he replied—although, not entirely convincing to Woo Bin. "I just don't have time to date."

Ji Hoo picked up the pen again and pretended to focus on the unfinished report before him. And Woo Bin studied him carefully, while resting his face in one hand.

It had taken Ji Hoo a good year—at least—to even consider dating someone else after his break-up with his childhood sweetheart, Min Seo Hyun. And since then, he hadn't gone out much at all, despite many attempts by his best friends—So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin. He almost always turned them down.

And the handful of dates he _had_ gone on, hadn't progressed very far. It never lasted long—with the women he went out with—or turned into a real relationship, usually because the woman claimed he didn't make her a priority. And there was probably some truth to that. Although his job _was_ a major factor, he did use it as something of an excuse. For, the complete truth of the matter was that Ji Hoo still wasn't ready to move on…

Woo Bin released a small sigh and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You gotta relax sometimes, though, man. And it's been forever since you've been on a date, right? I was beginning to think you might change professions and become a monk," Woo Bin teased—to lighten the mood.

Ji Hoo gave a halfhearted chuckle. "No, no change of profession happening. But like I said, I don't have time to date, or even relax much because I work more than 80 hours per week," he explained in a rather sharp tone.

" _Wow_ , you're grouchy. You know what I think? I think you need to _get some_ , my friend," Woo Bin gave Ji Hoo a sly grin.

"Some what?" Ji Hoo teased back, raising a brow. "Some _sleep_? Yeah, I do need to get some sleep; you're absolutely right. If I'm grouchy it's because I've only slept about 6 hours in the past two days."

Woo Bin barked out a laugh. "Well, that sucks, but that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but I'm all set there. All I really need is some sleep."

"Oh, you're all set, really? You're telling me you don't get… _lonely_?" and Woo Bin raised a brow. "For female companionship?"

Ji Hoo smirked. "I guess so—sometimes—but I manage."

"Oh, you manage, huh?"

"Yeah."

And they exchanged a laugh.

"Seriously, though, can't you just come out Friday night, just this once?" Woo Bin asked.

"It really means that much to you?"

"Yea, it does."

"Well…," Ji Hoo paused. "I don't know, maybe. But I can't Friday because I'm on-call."

"Can't you get out of it? Come on, your girl is really hot…"

"Oh, well, in that case, _sure_."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ji Hoo shrugged. "If she's hot, then sure, I'll blow off my job and just let people die and their homes burn to the ground."

Woo Bin gave him a wry smile. "Aish, no need to be a jerk about it."

Ji Hoo flashed him a sardonic smile.

"Ah, you're so dedicated, Ji Hoo-ah," Woo Bin grinned and clasped his hands together. "Well, I suppose I could change the day… Although, Ga Eul said she had to twist her friend's arm to get her to agree to go in the first place. She sounds stubborn, just like you. And…I'll admit that I don't actually know what she looks like."

"Oh, well that really makes me want to change my mind about going," Ji Hoo quipped.

"Well, she does seem to have a lot in common with you, Ji Hoo-ah. And I know how you care more about personality, anyway," and Woo Bin winked at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shook his head at his friend. "I'll think about it."

It was then that they heard the piercing screech of the fire alarm resonating throughout the station.

Ji Hoo jumped up from his chair. "Gotta go! I'll call you later, Woo Bin-ah!" and he clapped him on the back.

* * *

Ji Hoo rushed out of the room—grabbing his coat and hat off its hook in the process. He ran outside and hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

It was always the same, Ji Hoo mused, as the engine pulled out of the station—honking and speeding out onto the street. One moment, life was peaceful and slow-moving, and suddenly there was an emergency and everything kicked into high-gear.

Ji Hoo enjoyed those quiet, tranquil moments, for he knew how it could all too suddenly come to an abrupt end. In fact, he knew all too well that _life_ , itself, could be over at any given moment.

But Ji Hoo had the ability to seamlessly switch gears and go into rescue mode. His adrenaline would kick in, and he would suddenly become a different person… Ji Hoo been a firefighter for 10 years now—he'd joined as soon as he was old enough, at the age of 18—and fighting fires was as natural as breathing to him. It defined him entirely.

* * *

Ji Hoo donned his full gear en route, as the engine fought its way through the afternoon traffic. He and his team, which included the 4 full-time firefighters and 2 volunteers, arrived on the scene minutes later—to a Class C gas fire. Ji Hoo hopped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. He instructed the driver to man the rig and the engine company to ready the operating hose line, while he led his team into the building to neutralize the fire and ensure everyone got out.

The fire alarm was blaring from inside, and residents began filtering out of the mid-sized apartment building—helping each other along, shielding their faces, and coughing. As Ji Hoo rushed into the building, a middle-aged woman stopped him. She clutched at his jacket sleeve and explained what had happened. She informed him that there were still others inside and frantically plead for him to rescue them. Ji Hoo simply nodded and called out to the EMS team—that had also arrived on site—to take care of her and the other residents.

Once inside, Ji Hoo assessed the situation. He shouted out a few orders to his team—over the noise of the alarm and the scattered, panicked screams.

The priority was to locate, contain, and extinguish the fire—as it always was—but they were also performing a primary search for anyone left inside and guiding people toward the exit.

The firefighters advanced up the stairwell.

Using a thermal imaging camera, the team determined the origin point of the fire, which was in one of the apartments on the 5th floor. Ji Hoo pounded on the door, announcing their presence and demanding that anyone inside evacuate immediately. When there was no response, Ji Hoo checked the door for heat and accessibility. Then, he announced that they were coming in. Another firefighter pulled out his Halligan bar and handed it to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo stuck the forked end past the interior door jamb and held it there, while Jung-Woo used his ax to strike it.

The door gave, and they burst in. Upon entering, they instantly felt the heat, and the room was covered in a dense layer of smoke, as if traveling through a murky swamp. And the brigade immediately saw the flames rising from the kitchen stove through the open doorway.

A young volunteer called out to Ji Hoo, "Chief, over there!" and he pointed across the room, toward the hazy silhouette of a woman lying face-flat on the floor.

Ji Hoo sent two of his men into the kitchen to extinguish the gas fire with a dry chemical, while he and Jung-Woo attended to the victim.

Ji Hoo and Jung-Woo rushed over to check on the woman lying on the floor. She was alive but barely conscious. She let out a small moan and began coughing. Jung-Woo placed an oxygen mask over her face.

Then, Jung-Woo asked the woman if she was alright. She nodded, and he helped her up. He held onto her waist and placed one of her arms around his neck, supporting her.

"Jung-Woo, we got this. Get her out," Ji Hoo instructed.

But she physically resisted and refused to go—shaking her head and crying out, "No! My son—my little boy—is still inside!"

Ji Hoo began to frantically scan the room with his eyes. "Go on, Jung-Woo!" he demanded.

"No, no, my boy, my boy! Kwang-Min-ah!" the woman struggled with her rescuer and screamed out for her little boy.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," Ji Hoo promised.

The woman choked out a few sobs, and then she nodded.

Using gentle force, Jung-Woo tugged at the young mother's arm and removed her from the apartment, which wasn't difficult in her weakened state.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo called out for the boy, while the other two firefighters finished off the fire in the kitchen.

"Kwang-Min, Kwang-Min, where are you?" Ji Hoo called out, scouring the small apartment for the boy. When he heard soft crying, he followed it.

Ji Hoo found the boy in the bedroom. He was huddled in a corner against the wall, hugging his legs and calling for his eomma in a hoarse voice—that was barely a whisper.

Ji Hoo rushed to the boy, who was wedged into a small nook between a desk and the wall. "Kwang-Min. I'm Chief Yoon Ji Hoo. I'm here to help. Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head.

"Can you move?"

The boy slowly nodded and then let out a small series of coughs.

"Good. Will you please come out, then?" Ji Hoo asked, for he was just out of his reach.

Kwang-Min looked up with red, moistened eyes, but he made no attempt to take Ji Hoo's hand. He shook his head and began crying more loudly, "Eommaaa, Eommaaa!"

"Your eomma is OK, Kwang-Min," Ji Hoo replied, "Now, please come with me."

Trembling—and with tears streaming down his cheeks—the boy glanced around the room and then looked back into Ji Hoo's eyes. He shook his head. "I c-c-ant…," and then Kwang-Min began to cough again. He appeared dangerously close to passing out from smoke inhalation. Ji Hoo pulled out his oxygen mask and slipped it through the crack. "Put this on."

The boy did so, and Ji Hoo shoved the desk aside. He knelt before Kwang-Min and looked in his eyes.

Ji Hoo knew that terrified expression that he saw there—he knew it very well. And he offered his hand again.

Then, Ji Hoo heard a high-pitched squeal, following up by a crunching sound, and his eyes shot to the ceiling. It no longer appeared sound.

Ji Hoo's chocolate eyes widened. _A fire pocket_ …

Ji Hoo didn't want to alarm the child, but he needed to notify the other two. So, she shouted out to his men in the next room that the fire was rekindling. And then his eyes quickly shot back to Kwang-Min.

"We need to go _right now_ , Kwang-Min."

The boy shook his head again and simply cried for his eomma.

"You _can._ You can do it," Ji Hoo assured. "I know you're scared, Kwang-Min, but I need you to be brave right now. And I know what it's like because you see, I was in a fire when I was a little boy, too."

Kwang-Min looked up at Ji Hoo with the timid curiosity of a mouse.

"It's going to be fine, so please, just trust me," Ji Hoo said.

Kwang-Min stared into Ji Hoo's eyes.

It was then that Ji Hoo heard a loud crunching sound, and a piece of ceiling tile began to crumble away, as the fire ate its way through like the greedy little animal it was.

Ji Hoo quickly wrapped his arms around the young boy, shielding him entirely and taking the hit upon his own shoulder. The boy cried out, and Ji Hoo quickly scooped him up and rushed out with him.

And Ji Hoo's men finished extinguishing the small, yet rapidly spreading fire before it could do more damage.

* * *

The apartment residents waited anxiously for the firefighters to come out with the last person unaccounted for—particularly the young mother of the boy who was still inside—while the EMTs finished tending to the injured. The EMS team was checking the last of the victims, providing oxygen and assessing their condition. A few were put on stretchers and placed in ambulances to be taken to the hospital for additional treatment.

…

Moments later, Ji Hoo came out carrying the six-year-old boy out in his arms. The mother of the boy was nearby, wearing an oxygen mask, weeping, and praying silently.

Upon seeing the fire chief walk out with her son, she immediately rushed to him and relieved him of his small burden. The young mother cried, hugged, and kissed the child in her arms until the EMTs asked to take him and check that he was alright.

The mother reluctantly gave up her son to one of the EMTs, who carried him over to the truck and sat him down on a stretcher.

Then, the mother looked to Ji Hoo. With gratitude shining in her eyes, she threw her arms around the fire chief's neck, gushing her emotions and her thanks to him for saving her son.

Ji Hoo was used to gratitude of that kind. He was used to getting a hug or even the occasional kiss on the cheek. Thankful women had even attempted to bring him presents afterward, but he never accepted them. He didn't think it right to accept gifts for doing one's job.

Ji Hoo gave her a polite nod after she released him, and then he rushed back inside to ensure the fire was completely out and to perform a final search. The mother went to her son's side and took hold of his hand.

After the fire was vanquished and the final search had been completed—to where everyone was accounted for—Ji Hoo allowed himself to come down from his adrenaline-induced state. It seemed that there were only a few minor injuries—mainly scrapes, superficial burns, and a few mild cases of smoke inhalation. Ji Hoo breathed a sigh of relief that no one was injured more badly or killed.

And Ji Hoo was proud of his team. They had all worked well together well, as they always did—even the newer ones—and they were efficient and swift to act.

Finally, Ji Hoo spoke with the owner of the apartment complex and with the residents, who had gathered around. He reported on the damage and informed them of when they would be allowed back in.

* * *

As Ji Hoo prepared to head back to the truck, he glanced over to the group of EMTs, who were packing up. And someone caught his eye…

Ji Hoo's lips parted—and he swore he felt his heart speed up a bit—at the sight of a lone female EMT amongst the men. She seemed to be in charge, for she was instructing the other EMTs. Ji Hoo cocked his head to the side to get a better look at her.

The young woman appeared to be in her mid to late 20s. Her dark umber hair was pulled back into a ponytail and covered by a navy-blue hat, and she wore the orange and blue uniform of the emergency medical professionals. Although she was not _model_ -tall or thin, her figure was attractive—slender, yet curvy.

Unable to help himself, Ji Hoo continued to observe her—oblivious to the fact that the other guys were suggesting they go back to the station.

But Ji Hoo's gaze—and full attention—was now fixed upon the mysterious female, who he'd never seen before…

He wasn't sure what it was _exactly_. Although vague, there was just _something_ about her—the way she carried herself. In her movements, she exuded strength and confidence, but he sensed something else there. Her face was soft and her eyes expressive—and there was an innocence to them.

Ji Hoo watched her toss out a few orders and pack up her medical kit. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, and then she met his eyes. Her brow wrinkled and then her eyes flickered. She looked _angry_ …

 _Damn, she must have caught me staring…_

…

* * *

The female EMT clenched her fists at her sides and began to approach Ji Hoo. She stormed up to him and placed her hands firmly upon her slim hips. Puzzled, Ji Hoo simply stared at her.

She stared back, and Ji Hoo noticed a small wrinkle forming above her nose.

After a moment of silence, she spoke—louder than expected. "Are you in charge here?" she demanded with a brash tone.

 _Perhaps first impressions are not always accurate_ …, he mused.

Her eyes were focused upon him, awaiting his answer. Ji Hoo stood up taller and responded, "Yes, I'm—"

But before he could finish his sentence, she cut him off. "What was with _that_?"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed in confusion. "What was with _what_?"

"Well, for starters, how about your slow response time?"

"What are you talking about? We got here as fast as we could, given the usual traffic, and it was well within the acceptable time span."

"You arrived after us," she pointed out.

"By _seconds_ , and you're slightly closer."

"Sometimes, seconds is all it takes."

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. She certainly had some nerve.

She was briefly silent, but then she seemed to get a second wind. "And then how about that rescue—and the boy?"

"Excuse me?" he replied, incredulous.

"Why did it take you so long to get him out? What were you doing in there?" she besieged.

Ji Hoo felt his patience wearing thin as paper. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of someone he just met—who wasn't even a firefighter—criticizing his job performance. "What was I doing? he scoffed. "I was doing my job. Believe it or not, it's not as easy as it looks," he added, with a not-so-subtle sarcasm.

She tightened her mouth and glared at him—obviously not finding humor in his comment.

Straight-faced, Ji Hoo continued, "Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I'll ask you kindly not to question my team or my methods. I don't tell you how to do your job, do I?"

This seemed to quiet her for the moment, yet there was a flicker of malice in her eyes. Perhaps no one had ever spoken up to her like that before. Ji Hoo prepared himself for the tongue-lashing that was sure to follow, but she said nothing.

...

Ji Hoo glanced back at the truck, where all his men were watching in silent astonishment. He rolled his eyes as he turned away, fully expecting to hear about this later. When Ji Hoo returned his gaze to her, she was still casting daggers at him, but then her face relaxed and she muttered, "You're right. Mianhae…," and she bowed her head.

Ji Hoo recoiled in shock at receiving an apology from her. "Um, mianhae, too. That was rude of me…"

She shook her head and glanced away. "Forget it. I'm just glad everyone's alright."

Ji Hoo took a breath before asking, sincerely, "Kwang-Min is alright then?"

Jan Di softened at Ji Hoo's question, as well as his reference to the boy by name. "Yes, he should be fine, thank goodness! We sent him to Seoul Red Cross Hospital to be checked out, though."

Ji Hoo nodded. Kwang-Min had seemed fine to him, too, but then he'd seen the ambulance take him and his mother away. He'd assumed it was just to be on the safe side, but he'd wanted to verify.

"Good. I'll stop by and check on him later." He wasn't sure why he informed her of his plan to do that…

Jan Di nodded, and her lips—shining with their natural color only—curled up into a faint smile. It was sweet and cute, and he found himself curious about her full smile. Surely, it must be radiant…

"That's good of you," she said. "I plan to do that, as well."

He returned with a smile of his own, as he took further note of her face. It was naturally pretty, with only a subtle hint of makeup upon it.

…

Then, realizing that the argument had prevented proper introductions, Ji Hoo cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "So, um, maybe we should start over. I'm Chief Yoon Ji Hoo of the Jongno Fire District," he held out his hand to her. "And you are?"

She glanced down at his hand with a guarded expression, and he wasn't sure she would return the gesture. But then she replied, "Geum Jan Di," and gave him a quick bow. And suddenly, she took his hand and shook it roughly. Her shake was strong, as if she had something to prove.

After the firm handshake, Ji Hoo removed his helmet and held it under one arm.

A brief silence passed between them like a gentle breeze…

He noticed that she seemed to be studying him now, and he watched a small smirk cross her lips. " _You're_ the chief? _Really_?" and she gave him a look up and down.

"Yes. Is that so surprising?"

Jan Di assessed him. "A little. I mean, you just look _so_ …," and she took in his appearance—his mussed auburn hair, his dark eyes and full lips, his handsome ash-stained face.

And her voice trailed off, as if she'd either lost her train of thought _or_ was unsure whether she should say what she was thinking.

Thinning her lips, she glanced away for a second and finished saying, "…so young…and inexperienced."

 _Of course, she had to add the latter part, didn't she?_

"Actually, I've been doing this for 10 years," Ji Hoo replied, "…And _you_?" he raised a brow. "How long have you been in this line of work?"

"Six years," she responded immediately.

" _Really_?" Ji Hoo folded his arms. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

Jan Di smirked. "What, is that a line?"

Ji Hoo nearly laughed, but he managed to keep a straight-face. " _No_ , just an observation."

She nodded. "Well, I just transferred to this district."

He nodded.

…

By now, the other firefighters were calling for Ji Hoo and asking him to wrap it up. He turned back to look at them, and they were all grinning.

Ji Hoo sighed and looked back at Jan Di. "Well, I should—" he began.

"…Yeah, me too," she finished.

Ji Hoo nodded to her and then went to the passenger side of the engine. As he reached for the handle and pulled upward, he winced slightly.

Noticing this, Jan Di stated, "You're injured," matter-of-factly.

He glanced back at her. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she moved closer to him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why don't you just let me take a quick look? It's my job."

"There's no need. I'm fine, really."

"Oh, don't be macho now, come on!"

"Really, you don't have to—," Ji Hoo began, but she was already dragging him back by the arm. She pulled off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his tee.

Ji Hoo stared down at her, as she tugged the collar of his shirt aside and studied the area. He glanced back at the guys—who appeared thoroughly amused by the scenario. It was rather humiliating… Ji Hoo cast a glare in the general direction of his men and then turned back to Jan Di.

"Hmm, well, it doesn't look too bad. You have a large bruise forming…and a small gash, though… What happened?"

"Oh, a piece of ceiling tile hit me. No big deal."

"Hm… Wait here; I'll get my medical kit and fix you up!"

Ji Hoo began to tell her that it was not necessary, but she had already jogged off after the kit. Ji Hoo looked back at his men once more and gave them all a pre-emptive warning about making any snide comments.

Jan Di returned with the kit and doctored the minor laceration. "All done," she replied when finished.

"Kamsahamnida," he said with a bow.

Jan Di simply nodded. She gave him a small smile and then returned to her team.

* * *

Ji Hoo watched her for a moment before hopping into the passenger side of the truck. And he glanced back at Jung-Woo, who was seated directly behind him. Jung-Woo was grinning at him, but he placed a hand over his mouth to cover it.

" _What_?" Ji Hoo dared him to speak.

Jung-Woo shook his head. "Nothing," he said, grinning.

* * *

On the ride back, the taunting began—that is, until Ji Hoo threatened the men with extra chores around the station. It died out then.

…

That evening, after a visit to the hospital—as promised—and ensuring that Kwang-Min was alright, Ji Hoo brought back pizza for the guys. Over dinner, they sat around talking. As the evening wore on, things grew silly, and the interaction between Chief Yoon and the female EMT inevitably came up again.

"So, did you see that female EMT at the hospital when you visited the boy, Chief?" an older firefighter by the name of Yeong-Ho asked.

Ji Hoo sighed and shook his head no. Apparently, his empty threat had done no good whatsoever. He took a bite of a slice of pizza.

"Aigoo, Chief, I can't believe how that EMT chick just went off on you!" one of the chattier young volunteers-in-training exclaimed—a nineteen-year old named Jae-Hyun.

"Yea, but our chief here didn't put up with it," and Jung-Woo nudged Ji Hoo from his seat beside him.

Ji Hoo smirked and took another bite, chewing it thoroughly.

"Yea, yeah, Chief went right back at her!" a man—slightly younger than Ji Hoo—named Do-Yun put up his dukes and began dancing a circle around Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo remained seated, shaking his head.

"Yea, and then she started undressing the chief, ow, ow!" Jae-Hyun hooted.

Ji Hoo scoffed. "She wasn't _undressing_ me, you dummy. She was tending to my wound, which I **did not** ask her to do," and he cast his eyes to the side, as the corners of his mouth involuntarily twisted.

"Oh yeah, sure, right! How _is_ that _teeny_ - _tiny_ cut on your shoulder, by the way, Chief?"

Ji Hoo pointed a finger at Jae-Hyun. "Ya, I'm warning you, Kid. Stop talking about it, or I'll _punish_ you."

Jae-Hyun laughed, along with the others.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, New Guy!" Jung-Woo advised.

Jae-Hyun just chuckled. "But, I'm worried about the chief!" he responded to his sunbaenim. And then the younger firefighter turned back to Ji Hoo and laid a hand upon his shoulder, "Do you think you'll make it? Oh, please don't die, Chief! We'd be lost without you!"

"Alright, that's it. For your insolence, drop and give me 50."

Jae-Hyun looked perplexed. "You serious, Chief?"

Ji Hoo folded his arms. "You bet I am. Now, get down there!"

"Yes, Chief!" Jae-Hyun saluted and immediately dropped down and began knocking out push-ups.

Ji Hoo folded his arms and monitored the penalty. He wasn't actually angry, but once in awhile he needed to get his guys back in line—they spoke entirely too freely sometimes.

Ji Hoo leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he supervised the push-ups.

"Get lower," Ji Hoo barked.

Jung-Woo smirked from beside Ji Hoo, "I warned ya," he muttered. Ji Hoo and Jung-Woo exchanged an amused glance before looking back down upon Jae-Hyun.

…

The room grew silent for a few minutes, while Jae-Hyun completed the set, until finally, Yeong-Ho mused, "You know, that's true that you didn't ask her to treat your wound, Chief..."

Ji Hoo gave a brief nod and continued chewing.

Another volunteer—who was in his early twenties—by the name of Sung-Jin came up and put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder, smiling. Ji Hoo squinted up at him. "You know what I think, Chief? I think that...," he leaned in closer, "…she _wants_ you, Chief."

Ji Hoo shook his head and gave the guy a light shove. "You're out of your damn mind."

The others all laughed. And then Jae-Hyun shot upright after finishing his last push-up.

"No, she definitely wants you, Chief!" Sung-Jin assured, "You should go for it!"

Ji Hoo shook his head. He glanced to Jung-Woo—who raised a brow—and then back to Sung-Jin.

Ji Hoo had had enough for one day, so he decided to start fighting back. "You think every woman who makes eye contact wants you, Sung-Jin," and Ji Hoo smirked, "…which is why you strike out so much when we go to bars."

"Oooohhh!" Jae-Hyun shouted out, and the others burst into raucous laughter.

Sung-Jin frowned and placed a hand over his heart. "That hurt, Chief…," he moped. And then he added haughtily under his breath, "Why are they lookin' if they're not interested...?"

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, Chief Yoon, what do you think of the EMT girl? Ohh, what was her name…?" Do-Yun inquired of the room.

"Geum Jan Di," Ji Hoo replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, you remember her name, do you, Chief?" Do-Yun teased.

"Do you want to do push-ups, too, Do-Yun?" Ji Hoo warned. The younger guy lowered his head in humility, "No, Chief. Mianhada."

"And, of course, I remember. It was only hours ago. Plus, I never forget anything," Ji Hoo joked.

The others chuckled, and some nodded in agreement.

"But she was pretty cute, right?" Sung-Jin chimed in. "Come on, Chief. Didn't you think she was cute?"

Ji Hoo paused to consider the question, which he wished to avoid answering. Sure, she was cute— _very cute_ —but she was also loud, bossy, and a little annoying... Despite all that, the thought of her brought an inexplicable smile to Ji Hoo's face.

While Ji Hoo reflected upon his earlier interaction with Geum Jan Di—and pondered his choice of words—the others began talking amongst themselves and offering their own opinions on her.

Jae-Hyun commented that he found her pretty but a little old for him. Yeong-Ho agreed that she was cute and pretty, but he stated that he shouldn't even comment, since he was married.

"I think she was OK, but I guess I just like em more feminine," Do-Yun added to the debate.

"What are you talking about? Who says she's not feminine? And there's nothing hotter than a girl in uniform, I say!" Sung-Jin retorted.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! And we need to see her without the hat and with her hair down! And maybe with a cute outfit on!" Jae-Hyun inserted.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply and shook his head at them. Although, he had to admit—to himself—that he wouldn't mind seeing those things, too.

"Maybe we should steal her away from Emergency Services and have her for our team!" Sung-Jin suggested.

A few agreed, and then they started _rating_ her.

…

"Maybe you should all stop objectifying her," Ji Hoo's responded.

"Aw, come on, Chief…we're just having fun!" Jae-Hyun whined. And then he immediately bowed his head and clasped his hands together in a prayer position. "Mianhada, Chief! Please don't make me do more push-ups!"

Ji Hoo sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face. Jung-Woo cast a glance to Ji Hoo and studied him for a moment.

Finally, Jung-Woo chimed in on the discussion. "He's just saying that because he _likes_ her, right, Chief?"

Ji Hoo shot Jung-Woo an annoyed look, as if to suggest he 'grow up.' Jung-Woo gave him a disarming smile in return and clapped his friend on the back, in hope of forgiveness.

But Ji Hoo didn't indicate whether he would, one way or the other. He merely tightened his mouth and looked to the others. "Besides, what's the point of having her here, anyway? We'll undoubtedly see her again. We all work together, so to speak," Ji Hoo muttered.

"Oh, so you have thought about seeing her again…," Jung-Woo smirked over at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo again ignored his friend.

"Yeah, but then she would be here all the time, and you and she could flirt some more," Sung-Jin went to Ji Hoo and nudged him suggestively.

" _Flirting_? You call _that_ flirting?"

A resounding 'yes' came from the group, as well as comments about it being _love_ and it being a match made in Heaven…

Ji Hoo groaned. "We weren't flirting. It was an argument."

"Same thing," Sung-Jin replied.

Ji Hoo shook his head. _Understanding a little more why you're single now, Sung-Jin…_

But instead, Ji Hoo came back with, "So, you guys don't even care that she basically insulted our entire brigade?"

Sung-Jin shrugged. "I dunno, I like em a little feisty," he smirked.

And Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she didn't mean it," Jae-Hyun suggested. "Maybe she just has the hots for you, Chief, and she was playing hard to get!"

"I don't think that was it," Ji Hoo remarked.

"Don't be modest, Chief; you're a catch!" Jae-Hyun laughed. "And they say a strong no is a yes, right?"

Ji Hoo grinned at the younger firefighter. "Oh, you have a lot to learn about women, Jae-Hyun…"

"He's right. It was more like she had PMD or something…," Sung-Jin mumbled.

Ji Hoo placed a hand to his head and shook it.

" _PMD_? What the hell is that? Are you talking about PMS?" Do-Yun replied. And Jae-Hyun made a squeamish face.

"Yeah, that's it! She has PMS!" Sung-Jin snapped his fingers.

Do-Yun shook his head and muttered, " _Babo_ …," under his breath. "It's not Premenstrual Disease!"

"Actually, I think my wife might have that disease," Yeong-Ho commented, with a hearty laugh.

Chuckles were heard all around the room.

Ji Hoo released a sharp exhale and stood. "And on that note… I think you're all babos," Ji Hoo announced, "and rather than sticking around here discussing PMS, I'm going to my office to finish my paperwork and then get some sleep. I suggest you all find something constructive to do. Oh, and don't disturb me unless it's important."

They all stared over at him, as he began to walk away.

"Oh, but wait, Chief! Speaking of women, I was wondering what ever happened to that model you used to date. She was hot as hell," Sung-Jin interjected.

They all silently glared at Sung-Jin, and Jung-Woo gave him a sharp elbow to the side. He let out a small 'ow' and rubbed the area.

Without beating around the bush, Ji Hoo replied, "She moved to Paris."

…

The room grew quiet for a good 30 seconds, and Ji Hoo began to walk off again. But then, Jae-Hyun suddenly spoke out, "We just want to see you happy, Chief!"

The others would surely rib him later for the overly sentimental statement, but for now, they all simply nodded in agreement.

"That's very nice, but I'm fine. I am happy. I have you guys, after all," and Ji Hoo put on a smile.

"Man, did you ever get screwed!" Jung-Woo joked, and everyone laughed.

…

As Ji Hoo returned to his office, he smiled faintly. They _were_ a bunch of idiots, but good guys deep down. He knew that any one of them would risk his life for any other person in that room, as well as for a citizen. And he wouldn't trade them for anything…

* * *

Moments later, Ji Hoo settled into his office and began to fill out the report for the day. Not long after, Jung-Woo caught up with him in his office.

"Ji Hoo-ah," he addressed. They were of similar ages and experience levels—plus, they were good friends—so he always called Ji Hoo by his name during off-hours or when the others weren't around.

"What can I do for you, Jung-Woo-ah?" and Ji Hoo offered him a seat.

"Well," Jung-Woo gave a little laugh. "I was wondering what you really think of Geum Jan Di."

Ji Hoo exhaled and raised a finger to his lips. _This again…_

"All joking aside, do you think you'll ask her out?"

Ji Hoo thought on it for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I don't plan on it. I just met her. I don't even know anything about her."

Jung-Woo kept his eyes on Ji Hoo, and he nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I ask because…if you're not interested in _going for it_ , I thought…maybe I would…"

Ji Hoo blinked. " _Really_? You like her, huh?" and he squeezed his hands together.

"Yeah," Jung-Woo shrugged. "She's cute, and she seems pretty cool…"

Ji Hoo's eyes shot to the ceiling, and his lips curved upward slightly. "Yeah, she does…," and he lost himself in thought temporarily. "…When she's not biting my head off, anyway," he retorted, chuckling, once he returned from his reverie.

Jung-Woo gave off a short laugh. "Yeah, true."

Then, there was a silence, as Ji Hoo observed a clearly distracted Jung-Woo. Ji Hoo stared down at his hands and pursed his lips. He took a deep breath and looked up again, smiling at Jung-Woo. "You know, you didn't need my permission on this…," and he paused, "…I think that you should ask her out if you want to."

A wide smile crossed Jung-Woo's face. "Gomawo, you're the best!" and he clasped hands with Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo gave him a small nod. "Good luck."

Jung-Woo smiled. "Gomawo."

And Ji Hoo flashed a 'fighting' fist at him.

Jung-Woo chuckled and flashed one back. "Well, I guess I better get some work done…," he said and exited the office.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Ji Hoo's shift had ended, and though his apartment was only two blocks away, he chose to sleep at the station. He was almost always at the station, even when he wasn't working. He slept there more than at his home, in fact. It was just simpler—he told himself—when he needed to be there early the next day. So, he went upstairs to the sleeping quarters and climbed up into the top bunk.

Ji Hoo lay down upon the bed and stared up at the alabaster ceiling, thankful for the quiet once more. Although his team acted like a bunch of morons sometimes, he truly enjoyed their company. But he still appreciated his alone time—and the quiet.

Placing a hand behind his head, Ji Hoo lay there—staring up at the small crack he always noticed and wishing for his dreams to be good that night…

Since a young age, Ji Hoo had experienced a recurring nightmare… Screams and cries for Eomma and Appa amidst flames… Smoke so thick that it rendered him unable to see, nor breath… Wandering and coming to dead-end after dead-end… An inescapable trap…

The dream didn't occur every time he drifted off but often enough to disturb his sleeping patterns… It was the same thing he went into daily, but this was very different…

Ji Hoo's chest slowly rose and fell, as he breathed in and out. He shut his eyes and attempted to drift off, but he lay awake for several hours…

But this night, it was a very different type of specter visiting his mind—one he welcomed much more than the typical images that haunted him… For some reason, tonight, he kept seeing _her_ face—the face of _Geum Jan Di_.

Although not nearly as disturbing to him, the appearance of Geum Jan Di in his head was curious. Why was _she_ making a profound appearance there?

But there was something completely captivating about Geum Jan Di—something about her that made him want to know more...

At first, he'd been irritated with this woman for attacking his men and his authority, but then he'd seen another side to her—one soft, yet strong.

He recalled that faint hint of a smile she gave him. It was more of a small smirk but completely enticing nonetheless, and he found himself wanting to see more of her smile… What would that be like?

Ji Hoo closed his eyes for a second—to imagine—and his lips curled up.

And then there was her touch… Despite her rough exterior and sharp words, when she was tending him, she was completely gentle…

Ji Hoo's eyes shot open again. He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself, before shutting them again. If the guys could read his thoughts…

He recalled his men's teasing. It was ridiculous and mere speculation to suggest that she liked him, but then again, there was a moment when she was looking at him that he suspected that she might find him attractive…

Ji Hoo scoffed at himself.

Why was he trying to figure her out—and reading into things that probably meant nothing?

Still, she was a nice distraction. But much more than that. In fact, Ji Hoo hadn't found himself so suddenly and utterly bewitched by a woman since Min Seo Hyun…

With Seo Hyun, they had known each other as children, and he'd always liked her. But they lost touch with each other for a long time. And then, when they reconnected as adults, it had been an instant and immense attraction—but just that, purely attraction. With Geum Jan Di, it was something with far more potential…

But perhaps he was speculating again…

 _And Jung-Woo likes her_ , he thought, _So, I should just let it go, shouldn't I…?_

...

When his mind gave him no answer to his internal inquiry, Ji Hoo sighed. Perhaps he was just lonely… Oh, he had his fellow firefighters, but spending 90% of time with a bunch of nutty guys wasn't always enough.

Perhaps Woo Bin was right... Perhaps he did need to try and move on—go out more, date… And Ji Hoo decided to take Woo Bin up on his offer for the blind double-date.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? I'm not so great with the action sequences, so hopefully, that came out alright. And I did my best with the guy humor in here, lol.**_

 _ **So, I'll be leaving for Paraguay in a day. I'll only be gone for about 10 days, but it may put me behind in my writing. I'm glad I could get something out before I left. To any of you reading any of my other stories, I apologize for the delay, and I will update as soon as possible. I hope you'll enjoy this in the meantime. Thanks for your extra patience!**_


	2. Geum Jan Di

**Chapter Two: Geum Jan Di**

"Jan Di-ah, hellooo! Earth to Jan Di! Are you still in Seoul, Jan Di-ah, or have you gone somewhere else?" Jan Di's best friend—a lovely young woman of 27, by the name of Chu Ga Eul—called out to her from across the table of their favorite lunch restaurant. They frequented it because it was close to the EMS station.

This afternoon, the two friends sat at their regular table near the window. The small table was spread with a communal serving of bibimbap and various side dishes—kimchi, rice, and fried sweet potato noodles.

Jan Di had failed to react to her name—and hadn't even acknowledged the dark-haired beauty before her. In fact, she had been staring out into space for several minutes now.

Ga Eul waved a hand in front of Jan Di's face to gain her attention. Jan Di flinched and finally began to blink rapidly in recognition. "Oh! Sorry, Ga Eul-ah!"

"It's OK. I forgive you, but what in the world were you thinking about?" Ga Eul's rosy lips twitched in amusement.

Jan Di glanced off to the side, while fidgeting with her hat in her lap. Ga Eul eyed her best friend.

"It's nothing," Jan Di finally said.

At this, Ga Eul leaned forward and rested her chin upon her knuckle. "Really? There's nothing at all on your mind?"

Jan Di tossed her head back with a scoff. "How do you do that?" she barked.

Ga Eul merely smiled in satisfaction.

And Jan Di let out a small sigh. "Well, it's nothing really… I was just…thinking about the fire yesterday."

Ga Eul nodded and captured a piece of kimchi between her chopsticks. "Did something happen?" she asked, before popping the bite of crisp, spicy cabbage into her mouth.

Jan Di scooped a heaping of noodles into her mouth in turn; she slurped them down before proceeding. And she told Ga Eul about the boy and his mother, who had thankfully been released from the hospital.

"Well, I'm so glad they are alright."

"Me, too," Jan Di nodded. She took a long pause, while playing with her food.

Ga Eul leaned in slightly. "Was there something else?"

Jan Di poked at her food, hemming and hawing for several seconds before releasing a frustrated groan. And reluctantly, she told the story of her interaction with the fire chief—Yoon Ji Hoo.

After Jan Di had related the brief tale, Ga Eul pressed her lips together, studying her best friend. And Jan Di's eyes darted back and forth in avoidance of the burning stare.

"Well, it's over now, so why do you keep thinking about him?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di immediately took note of Ga Eul's choice of words— _him_ , not _it_ —and quickly corrected her. "I'm not thinking about that jerk!" she asserted, in a raised voice.

After her unnecessarily loud tone, Jan Di glanced quickly around the room and then lowered her eyes.

Ga Eul took her time in speaking, "...Jan Di-ah, it seems to me—and I say this out of _love_ —that you were the one being kind of a jerk to him… Questioning how he did his job and all…"

Jan Di gripped her hat between her fingers. "Ahh, I know! I was. I _really_ was…"

"Why?" Ga Eul asked the obvious.

Jan Di shook her head back and forth. "I don't know. …I guess…I was having a bad day." She folded one arm over the other at the table.

Ga Eul laid a sympathetic hand on Jan Di's arm. "Were you thinking about _him_?" she asked delicately.

Jan Di glanced away, as the sudden reminder nearly brought moisture to her eyes. But that was so stupid. She chewed on her lip. "Yeah, a little, I guess…"

Ga Eul reached across the table to place a sympathetic hand upon her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, really," Jan Di assured, and she put on a big smile. But Ga Eul knew it was fake, for Jan Di never smiled that widely, not naturally. "I should be over it, right?"

"There's no set time span for heartache, Jan Di-ah."

"I know, but I'm really OK." She toyed with a piece of beef.

"Ahh," Jan Di suddenly snapped her head back. "I still can't believe you're forcing me to go on a date! You know that I hate you for that, right?" Ga Eul smirked in response. "And I'm only doing it because I do actually love you," Jan Di added.

Ga Eul gave her a warm smile. "I love you, too, and I _appreciate_ it. You know, I do think it'll be good for you to get out. All you ever do is work or stay at home reading."

Jan Di grumbled, "Well, there's not much time for anything else…"

"I know."

"But enough about me! Tell me more about this guy you like. I need to make sure he's good enough for you!"

"Well," Ga Eul blushed and looked away. "He's really cute…"

Jan Di nodded. "OK… Please tell me that his list of attributes includes more than that."

"Well, I don't really know much about him, honestly. I was hoping to get to know him more on our date. We just met at the club, and he's kind of…mysterious, actually. And it's really...," Ga Eul blushed, "exciting…"

Jan Di nodded ultra-slowly. It was a bit concerning to her. "Ga Eul-ah, you're not the type to meet some random guy and just agree to go out with him," and her brow furrowed.

"I know, but just this once…I wanted to…see what that would be like. Besides, it's not like I just hooked up with him that night. And I even made him work for it a little before I gave him my phone number."

Jan Di gave Ga Eul a sardonic smile. "Well, I'm glad you asked me along, in case I need to protect you!"

Ga Eul chuckled. "Oh, Jan Di-ah, so protective… You're always looking out for everyone, aren't you? I mean, you care for me, your mother, your brother..."

"Well, I have to, don't I?"

"I really admire what you do. It's wonderful of you."

"No, it's just what family does."

…

Ga Eul nodded. She felt the same way.

"But why would you need to protect _me_ , Jan Di-ah?"

"I don't know; this guy might try to pull something funny… I just don't trust guys."

Ga Eul looked upon her with big brown, sympathetic eyes. "Jan Di-ah…," she began seriously. And Jan Di met Ga Eul's eyes.

"Not every guy is going to be like him," she said, placing a hand on Jan Di's arm. "Not every guy is going to do to you what he did…"

Jan Di sighed. "I know that. And I'm not really even angry with him anymore. I mean, it wasn't really his fault completely," Jan Di paused and stared down at her hands. "We were just too…different."

Ga Eul tightened her mouth, and there was a silence. They both went back to eating their meal.

…

* * *

Just then, they heard the door to the small restaurant being opened, accompanied by the tinkling of a bell. Jan Di instinctively looked up, only to see Yoon Ji Hoo walk in, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes shot away from him like shrapnel, and covering the side of her face with her hand, she shrunk down in her seat.

Ga Eul looked over at the man who had entered; he was now heading to the counter. And she turned back to Jan Di. "Jan Di-ah, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Jan Di urged.

"Who is that?" Ga Eul asked in a whisper, glancing extraneously between the man and Jan Di. "Why are you hiding?" And then realization dawned on Ga Eul's face. " _Wait_ , is that…the fire chief?"

"Shhh!" Jan Di hissed, still attempting to hide herself from view.

Ga Eul was thoroughly amused. "Ahh, that's him, right?" she whispered.

Jan Di nodded, while shielding her face.

Ga Eul chuckled and snuck a casual glance at Ji Hoo. He was ordering lunch to go. "He's cute…," she commented.

"He's _not_ cute," Jan Di snipped. And she partially uncovered her face to get a look, as if that needed verification.

Ga Eul tossed Jan Di a disbelieving smirk—partially due to her comment and partially due to how immature she was acting. "Oh really? Well, he looks pretty cute to me… And if you don't think he's cute, then why are you acting this way?" _They say a strong no is a yes, after all, Jan Di-ah…_

"Because I don't want to talk to him," Jan Di muttered through her hand. "And if _you_ keep talking he's going to hear you and know we're talking about him, and he might come over..."

Ga Eul leaned back in her chair and tossed a strand of pin-straight, jet-black hair over her shoulder. "Fine. I can be cool. But, can you?"

"Of course I can," Jan Di muttered, as she peeled her fingers away from her eyes, cautiously peeking through. Ji Hoo's back was turned to her and one muscular arm rested upon the counter. The girl at the counter was reading back his order to him—and _flirting_ shamelessly. Jan Di subtly rolled her eyes.

Then, Ji Hoo's head turned. He caught sight of Jan Di, and his lips curved into an amused little smile.

Mortified at having been caught looking, Jan Di snapped her head back and focused upon the food before her, that was quickly growing cold. She dug into the hot pot with her utensils and pulled out several large chunks of juicy beef. And she shoved them into her mouth—all at once.

* * *

Ji Hoo had to wait for his food to be prepared, so he took a seat at a table across from the girls, who were quite obviously looking at him but hoping to go unnoticed. One of them, he recognized right away as the EMT Geum Jan Di. He placed his forearms upon the table and leaned against it. Geum Jan Di was clearly trying to avoid him, and he was a nice guy, so he decided to play along. He occupied his eyes by looking out the window, and then he pulled out his phone, pretending to do something on there. But he couldn't help but be drawn to Geum Jan Di's table.

Being far subtler, Ji Hoo glimpsed Jan Di out of the corner of his eye. It was cute and entertaining—watching her stuff her face and awkwardly avoid eye contact. It was like she was a completely different person from the confident emergency medical professional she was yesterday. _How interesting_ , Ji Hoo thought, unable to banish the smile from his face.

Moments later, the girl who worked there brought over his takeout order. He thanked her and stood from his seat.

* * *

As Jan Di chewed, Yoon Ji Hoo walked past the table with several carry-out containers in hand. Their eyes inevitably met, and when they did, her cheeks just so happened to be stuffed with food.

Ji Hoo smiled genuinely at Jan Di and raised a hand in a static wave. He _had_ to acknowledge her now—now that they'd quite clearly locked eyes.

She couldn't smile back, for her mouth was stuffed with food. But, as it would be rude of her not return the gesture, Jan Di threw up her hand to wave too. And then she looked quickly away and resumed chewing.

* * *

Ga Eul watched Ji Hoo chuckle to himself, as he exited the shop. And then she turned back to Jan Di. "He's gone now," she informed.

By then, Jan Di had finished chewing. She looked up to confirm, and when she saw that he was indeed gone, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was entertaining," Ga Eul commented with a grin.

And Jan Di smacked her friend on the arm. "Ugh, you mean _humiliating_ …," she mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"That, too. But it wasn't so bad. Well, aside from the part where you looked like a squirrel storing nuts in its cheek for winter."

Jan Di groaned and dropped her head, allowing it to bang lightly against the table. When she finally looked up again, Ga Eul was smiling at her.

"Do you want to know what I think, Jan Di-ah?"

"Not really…," Jan Di muttered haughtily. She put her hat back on, slipping her ponytail through the hole in the back and securing it in place.

"Well, too bad; I'm going to tell you, anyway! I think…," Ga Eul gave her friend a sly grin, "that you have a little crush on the fire chief..."

"Do not!" Jan Di protested, and realizing she'd raised her voice, she quieted. Muttered more softly, she said, "I just met the guy… How could I have a crush on him already?"

"Sometimes it doesn't take long... Ever heard of love at first sight?"

Jan Di scoffed, "Yeah right!"

"OK, more like attraction," Ga Eul corrected when Jan Di eyed her skeptically. "I don't believe in love at first sight." And Ga Eul took a bite of food.

" _No_ , but you do believe in _soulmates,_ don't you?" Jan Di raised a brow. Ga Eul gave a pronounced nod of the head in response.

Jan Di fidgeted with her cup of water. "You really think there is _one_ perfect person out there for everyone?"

"I absolutely do."

"But, how could that be?" It didn't make sense to Jan Di at all. "And how would you even know if you were with this person?"

"You'll just know, I believe," Ga Eul assured. "You'll feel it when you're with him, like someone is trying to tell you something…," Ga Eul spoke dreamily, her milk chocolate eyes drifting skyward.

 _Yeah, well I thought I felt it before, but I was wrong_ …, Jan Di mused. _Maybe love doesn't conquer all._ _Maybe sometimes reality gets in the way…_

And Jan Di didn't get it. How could Ga Eul be so sure? How could she be so dreamy and romantic about the notion, especially considering the fact that Ga Eul had been on her fair share of bad dates? And she'd had her heart broken—several times, in fact. But no matter how many creeps Ga Eul went out with, she still believed that Prince Charming would ride up one day.

 _We're not children anymore, Ga_ _Eul-ah…_

Jan Di wanted to say that last line in her head, but she didn't want to shatter Ga Eul's worldview. In fact, she loved that about her best friend, and she wished she could be more like that, too. At one time, she was…

Jan Di folded her arms and stared across the table at her best friend. "So, do you think this guy you met could be your soulmate, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul pondered for a moment. "I really don't know…but I plan to find out."

Jan Di gave a nod. What else was there to say to that? That was the purpose of dating anyone—to learn more about the person. But sometimes you didn't learn enough…

The women continued with their lunch. They chatted about other subjects, but Ga Eul didn't seem to want to let go of the original topic.

"Hm," Ga Eul pondered, "Maybe you shouldn't go on the double-date. Maybe you should go out with this fireman… He could be…your _soulmate_ , Jan Di-ah," Ga Eul smirked and raised her cup to her lips.

"Get real! I don't want to go out with him! He's…he's insufferable!"

"Didn't you think your ex was insufferable at first?" And Ga Eul immediately covered her mouth, regretting the statement. "Oh, Jan Di-ah, I'm so sorry! That was really insensitive of me!"

"No, it's OK…," she paused, "he _was_ , actually…," and then the tiniest hint of a smile crossed Jan Di's lips. "But then, he got better… He was almost…sweet…for awhile _…"_

 _But then, everything went to hell—just when it was getting great…_

After a brief silence, Ga Eul spoke. "You know I just want to see you happy, right?"

Jan Di smiled warmly. "I know that."

" _So_ …," Ga Eul began.

"So?"

"So, you're really not interested in the fire chief?" Ga Eul reiterated.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I'm _really not_ interested."

Ga Eul sighed in defeat. "Whatever you say, Jan Di-ah."

They both went back to their food.

After a few bites, "…Maybe something will come of this date Saturday, then," Ga Eul chirped hopefully. And Sometimes Jan Di wondered if her best friend was more eager about finding her a guy than her mother...

Jan Di simply gave a dismissive nod, and they finished off their meal.

* * *

After lunch, Jan Di returned to the 119 Headquarters. The building was newly renovated—five stories, lined all around with windows and with large 119 and police emblems jutting out from the front side.

Jan Di ascended the stairs of the building and entered the common area where her team was hanging out. She glanced around the room. Some were lounging on the couch; a pair was playing cards, and another was lifting weights in the adjacent weight room. She took a moment to silently observe the group—that had so quickly become so important to her. Although she hadn't been with them long, she had developed quite the rapport with them.

As she entered, Jan Di cleared her throat to announce her presence.

This sound was met with the words, "Captain Geum is back, hurray!" being shouted by one of the rookie EMTs—a 19-year-old named Dong-Geun. The young man bolted upright when he saw her, and the other men snapped to attention.

Jan Di walked in proudly, her hands behind her back. And she gave them all a mock look of disapproval. "Look at this place…and look at all of you…"

The newer ones to the profession were concerned, and they quickly stood and bowed or saluted her, but the veterans knew better.

"At ease," Jan Di joked with the newbies, "You don't have to do that every time."

A middle-aged EMT chuckled and took one hand away from the cards he was holding to shoot Jan Di a quick salute. Jan Di faintly smiled and nodded to him, as her hands were occupied behind her back. Then, the man went back to the hand of cards he was playing. "Thank goodness you're back," he muttered.

"Yeah, we didn't think Dong-Geun-ah was going to go on living while you were gone," the man seated beside him—a seasoned EMT by the name of Hyeon-U—joked.

And Jan Di gave a sarcastic laugh in response. "Ya, watch yourself!" she chastised.

But Dong-Geun seemed unaffected by the teasing, and he rushed over to stand tall before Jan Di. "What did you bring back for us, Captain Geum?!" he exclaimed.

Jan Di looked upon the boy with a stern expression. "What, you think I always have to bring you something when I go somewhere? Am I your eomma?" she barked.

Dong-Geun shook his head sullenly. "N-no, of course not, Captain," and giving her an awkward chuckle, he rubbed the back of his neck. But when he noticed that she had two hands concealed behind her back, his excitement grew like a weed.

"Did you happen to go to…did you bring…?" the rookie began excitedly.

Jan Di tried to fight it back, but her grin finally broke through. "OK, fine. Yes, I brought back some seafood soup, since I know you love it from there." And the young man's face lit up like fireflies on a summer's eve. "But you have to share it with the others!"

When she revealed her surprise—and then insisted he share—all the men jumped up eagerly and began to crowd around her. They were all fans of that particular stew. It was the best around, after all.

"I will share; I promise! You're the best, Captain Geum! Will you marry me?" Dong-Geun cried out, as she handed him the cardboard treat box.

Chuckles were heard all around the room. It was common knowledge that Dong-Geun had a crush on Geum Jan Di from the start—not that it was something he'd ever try to pursue. She _was_ his elder by nine years—and his superior. Besides that, she treated him like a little brother.

But that didn't stop Dong-Geun from playfully bringing it up. No one would take him seriously, anyway, and if she ever did happen to change her mind, he'd be open to it…

Jan Di smirked at the proposal and ruffled the teen's feathery onyx hair. "Aren't you cute? But you don't want to marry me, Dong-Geun-ah..."

Dong-Geun nodded vibrantly. "Yes, yes I do! Because I'm in love with you," he announced, holding out his arms out as if presenting himself to her.

The rest of the team broke out into side-splitting laughter, but Dong-Geun kept a straight face and a hopeful expression. Jan Di shook her head and gave the boy a playful shove. "You're not in love with me, Kid. And you don't wanna be…" Jan Di turned to walk off.

The team exchanged a few laughs and amused expressions at Captain Geum's Big Bad Wolf routine.

"She's right, Dong-Geun-ah, Captain Geum would eat you alive," another man in his late twenties called out to the poor, rejected Dong-Geun.

"Ya, watch it, _you_ ," Jan Di pointed in warning.

"You saw how she went off on to the fire chief… Chief Yoon, was it?" Hyeon-U added.

At the mention of his name, Jan Di walked off, suddenly occupying herself. She didn't want to hear about it again. She'd already gotten enough of that from her best friend at lunch. She didn't need an encore.

"Ohh, struck a nerve…," Hyeon-U whispered to the others. And the others, aside from Dong-Geun, snickered.

"I heard that!" Jan Di shot back, quickly shutting the lot of them up. Hyeon-U bowed his head in humble apology.

The truth of the matter was, they all knew by now when to cut it out and show respect for Geum Jan Di, and it was getting past that point now. She was clearly becoming irked.

Jan Di placed her hands upon her hips and glanced around the eerily silent room. "So, is that what you all think? Does _everyone_ think I was too harsh on the fire chief?"

"No, not at all, Captain!" Dong-Geun inserted, with a vigorous nod of his head. "You even treated him after!"

The other guys nodded in unison.

...

* * *

The scream of the alarm ended the discussion prematurely, and Jan Di and her team rushed out to their vehicles. Jan Di spoke with the dispatcher over her radio, and he informed her of what they were going into. It was a fire—and a bad one. It was a three-alarm code, so multiple units had been called in.

When the EMTs arrived, the firefighters from the Jongno District were already on the scene, as well as two nearby units. The driver of the ambulance pulled up, and Jan Di quickly hopped out of the passenger side. She began to take stock of the situation and gave her orders. The team immediately began rounding up the afflicted and treating them by severity of condition.

* * *

Inside, Ji Hoo's team and two other teams of firefighters were working to neutralize the fire and get everyone out. After nearly 45 minutes, they were still inside...

Meanwhile, outside, Jan Di and the other EMTs could do nothing but wait. They had treated or sent off to the hospital everyone who'd gotten out, but according to the chief of one of the additional units, there were still several residents inside the large apartment complex.

This was the worst part for Jan Di—the waiting. At least when she was in the midst of a rescue—even if she didn't succeed—she was doing _something,_ something _active_. She wasn't just standing around hoping and praying, while others risked their lives.

Jan Di stood with arms folded, leaning against the ambulance. When she heard one of the firefighters speak on his communication device, she listened in casually. But when she heard what she was certain was Chief Yoon's voice, her head snapped in that direction. It was strange how she knew his voice already. And she could best explain that by the fact that it was very distinct. It was a pleasant voice—commanding, yet simultaneously gentle. And Jan Di berated herself for having taken note of that subtlety.

"Chief? Chief, Is that you? What's going on, Chief?" a firefighter nn Yoon Ji Hoo's team demanded into his portable radio.

…

"Chief?!" he shouted into the device.

There was the screech of static before Ji Hoo spoke again.

…

And he informed his fellow firefighter that a wall had partially collapsed—making their path impassable—and two victims were behind it.

…

Jan Di wrung her hands, as she listened in closely to the intermittent sound of Yoon Ji Hoo's voice, combined with loud banging and grunting, as he informed the man on the radio that they were attempting to push aside the obstruction. Reinforcements were sent in to help with removing the heavy debris.

After what seemed an interminable time, Jan Di watched Chief Yoon come out. He was carrying an unconscious woman, and one of his men walked beside him, carrying a small boy. They were a mother and child. Chief Yoon and the other man approached Jan Di, and she immediately relieved them of their burdens. Jan Di's guys placed the victims on side-by-side stretchers, and Jan Di assessed their conditions. The woman's burns were bad—at least second degree, possibly third. It didn't look good for her. The boy appeared in better condition, but both were still unconscious.

Jan Di placed masks over both their mouths and provided them with much-needed oxygen. Slowly, the boy began to wake, coughing as he did so. Jan Di immediately checked on him. "I'm Geum Jan Di," she whispered softly, "And I'm here to help." The boy looked up at her glossy-eyed, and then he immediately scanned for his mother. He saw her lying on the stretcher next to him; he weakly cried out and attempted to reach for her.

The two needed to go to the hospital now, but Jan Di knew the ambulance couldn't accommodate both stretchers. So, she called out to the driver of the second ambulance on the scene. She hated to separate mother and child, but it was necessary. They could drive one behind the other. She had her men lift a stretcher into the back of each ambulance.

Jan Di sent Hyeon-U—her best man—with the boy and called out, "Will someone else ride with the boy?" After asking around, it was determined that the boy had no other family there.

The firefighter, who'd carried the boy out, then stepped forward and offered to ride with him to the hospital. So, Jan Di sent Jung-Woo with the boy in the other ambulance, and she hopped in with the mother, who was in critical condition. Before she could close the double back doors, Chief Yoon announced, "I'm going, too!" and he jumped inside with her.

* * *

On the ride to the hospital, Jan Di tended the victim, while Ji Hoo kept a careful watch. For several minutes, he sat there silently squeezing his hands together. Finally, he spoke. "You're good at what you do…"

Jan Di's lips parted. She glanced to her side at him, noticing a burn mark forming on his face. "Thanks," she replied. Once the victim was alright, she would treat it for him.

"How is she?" he asked, craning his neck to get a better view.

"Not good," Jan Di sighed. "She's stable, but her vitals could definitely be better, and as you can tell, her burns are severe."

Ji Hoo lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed hard before asking, "Is she going to make it?"

"I don't know," Jan Di admitted immediately. "I'm not a doctor."

Jan Di checked the equipment and noticed an irregularity. The woman stirred and appeared to wake up. Ji Hoo rose, and they both observed the victim. The woman began to cough and then suddenly went into bronchospasms. Jan Di quickly attempted to get a doctor on the phone to instruct her on what to do. She expected that the doctor would suggest a bronchodilator or steroid. But then, the woman let out a strained gasp and stopped breathing altogether.

Jan Di released her phone and prepared to perform CPR, but Ji Hoo was already leaning over the gurney, and he started without her. Ji Hoo began frantic compressions, while Jan Di looked on helplessly. The woman was receiving oxygen, but it was not working, so Jan Di attempted using breaths. Ji Hoo and Jan Di alternated between breaths and compressions.

…

After several iterations of CPR—with no response—Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo in despair. He clearly refused to give up, and she didn't want to either, but it was approaching 7 minutes now since she had stopped breathing. The clock was ticking. Brain cells were already beginning to die off, and soon, there wouldn't be much hope that she would recover functionally.

Still, Chief Yoon was not willing to give up.

"Chief Yoon, why don't you let me take your place?" Jan Di suggested. "Your arms must be getting tired."

"I'm fine," Ji Hoo insisted, as he resumed his work.

Jan Di continued to assist him in his effort, even though she knew that this person was gone, and they were not coming back. She had seen it before—and she could feel it now…

Yet, Chief Yoon continued his work…

"Chief Yoon...," Jan Di began tentatively, after another failed attempt of CPR. But Ji Hoo shook his head, cutting her off. And he continued to try.

After another iteration, she repeated, "Chief Yoon…"

"No, not yet!" he shouted back.

He tried once more, to no avail, and Jan Di laid a hand lightly upon his arm. " _Ji Hoo_ …"

Her voice was like a gentle breeze wafting up after a terrible storm. At the sound of her softly saying his first name, he turned to look at her—his eyes reddened and beginning to mist over.

She looked into his eyes, softly saying, "She's gone. I'm…sorry…"

"No…no, no, no, NO!" he shouted, and—breaking away from her touch—he pounded his fist against the metal bar of the stretcher.

"I'm sorry," Jan Di muttered sullenly. "We did the best we could..."

Somehow, that didn't seem nearly good enough for him, and he appeared deeply affected. In fact, the look in his eyes—and the hint of moisture clinging to his eyelashes—made the usually stoic Jan Di feel like crying herself.

And then Ji Hoo covered his face with his hands and dropped his head down between his knees. Jan Di didn't know what to do for him, and she considered placing a hand upon his back in comfort. But instead, she decided to just give him his space, and they sat there in silence. She knew that they were both thinking of the boy…

Ji Hoo and Jan Di arrived at the hospital moments later, only to have verified what they already knew—that the woman was dead upon arrival.

* * *

When it was all over—and they had spoken with everyone who needed to be spoken to and ensured that the child was taken care of—Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di. His hair was disheveled and his face clearly displaying the wreck that he was inside.

"OK, let's have it," he came out with.

"What?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Yell at me. Tell me what I did wrong!" he demanded in a raised voice. It was as if he wanted her to…

Jan Di's brow wrinkled; she lowered her head and grew silent.

" _Well_? Aren't you going to say anything, like before?" he demanded in agitation. "Tell me I didn't get her out in time! Tell me I didn't administer CPR correctly! Tell me it's my fault!"

Jan Di's lips parted. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why did he have this insane need to blame himself? And why was he asking her about it?

It perturbed Jan Di that he was shouting at her for no reason, but she could tell that he was hurting over this—though she didn't fully understand why he was hurting so very much. And that disturbed her…

It was always tough to lose an emergency victim, but he was taking it extremely hard. Did he always take it this hard? And if so, how did he continue to do what he did? Nevertheless, it touched her—how much he truly cared…

Finally, she raised her eyes to his tortured ones—that were currently fixed upon her. "You did **nothing** wrong," she said. "You did everything you could, and you were…exceptional, in fact."

Ji Hoo stared at her as if she'd suffered a brain injury. Then, he swallowed hard, looked away from her, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jan Di watched his chest rise and fall heavily. And then he muttered, "Thank you."

Jan Di nodded. "There's no need to thank me. But I wondered if I could look at that burn…"

"No, thank you," he simply said, and then he turned to walk away. He'd leave it untreated, as a temporary mark of his permanent failure.

And Jan Di watched Ji Hoo walk away with a heavy chest and sorrowful eyes.

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

Ji Hoo and Jung-Woo were sitting together on the couch in the day room, while the others were performing various tasks around the station.

Jung-Woo observed his overly quiet friend. He was pale; he had dark circles under his eyes, and frankly, he looked like death. "Ji Hoo-ah," Jung-Woo began. Ji Hoo said nothing but looked over.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible."

Ji Hoo scoffed. "Thanks."

Truth was, he _felt_ terrible—emotionally and physically. In addition to the events of two days ago, his head was splitting like a log under the blade of an axe.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jung-Woo asked.

Ji Hoo placed a hand to his forehead. His forehead felt warm to the touch, yet his body was chilled. But Ji Hoo didn't want to admit that he was ill. "I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"It's probably because you haven't slept for two days."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. Why don't you sleep? Not only is that not healthy to go without sleep, but it's dangerous for you and for others. If you're not alert—"

"I know," Ji Hoo cut him off sharply.

"Then…"

Ji Hoo released a heavy-laden sigh. "…When I close my eyes…I see it all over again…"

Jung-Woo wasn't sure if Ji Hoo was talking about the recent or the more distant past, but nevertheless, he was concerned for his friend.

Ji Hoo shut his eyes, and Jung-Woo was hopeful that he might drift off, but instead, his eyes shot back open almost immediately.

"I know how you're feeling Ji Hoo-ah," Jung-Woo uttered in sympathy. "It sucked, bad. But, there's nothing that you can do. Not taking care of yourself is not going to bring anyone back."

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. Jung-Woo did make a very good point. "Alright, I'll try to sleep."

"Good. Why don't you go home and do so now? You're not needed—or wanted here," Jung-Woo teased, in hopes of getting his sick friend to relax a bit.

Ji Hoo chortled. "Well, I don't really have much time to sleep because I have a date at 7."

It was only 3 hours away…

"A date? You?! You're joking!" and Jung-Woo gave a hearty laugh.

"Dead serious," he replied.

"Who's the unlucky girl?"

Ji Hoo gave a sardonic smile. "I don't know. It's a blind date."

Jung-Woo rubbed his chin. "Interesting… Well, that's great!" and Jung-Woo clapped Ji Hoo on the back. "Then you definitely better go home and get some sleep. You'll want to have your strength, you know, in case the date goes well…" And Jung-Woo winked at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Don't ever do that again."

And the two shared a laugh.

Jung-Woo stood and pulled Ji Hoo up from the couch. "Go home carefully and rest."

"Fine," Ji Hoo nodded and waved Jung-Woo off.

"Can you make it on your own."

"Of course."

"Oh, and don't forget to clean yourself up before your date," Jung-Woo tossed at Ji Hoo's back as he walked off.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later…_

Jan Di had rushed home from work to get ready for her date. At this point, she barely had an hour, but it couldn't be helped. An elderly woman had collapsed several hours ago, and Jan Di had needed to speak with the doctor about her medication. And then she had called around to find out more information about the orphaned boy from the fire two days ago. She was given the runaround but finally found out that he had gone to live with a relative.

Jan Di had been thinking about that fire almost constantly for nearly two days—and about Yoon Ji Hoo.

It had been a heartbreaking scene, and it always bothered her when someone died, but sadly, it came with the job. But the reaction of Chief Yoon had become lodged in her head. He'd been doing this for years, yet he'd acted as though he'd never had someone die on him. He'd reacted as if he'd lost a member of his family, rather than a complete stranger.

Perhaps it was unfeeling of her, but in their line of work, it was important to remain somewhat detached. It was impossible not to take work home with her sometimes, but if every death tortured her like this one had for Chief Yoon, then she'd never survive in her profession.

Still, Jan Di wondered if she'd become a bit too callous. Had she been in this line of work so long that it was beginning to mold her into something she did not want to be? Had her past hardened her a bit too much? She didn't like the thought of that. Perhaps she needed to be more like Chief Yoon. It seemed strange, but the fact that she was upset—yet not upset _enough_ —bothered her greatly…

* * *

Jan Di hadn't dressed up in quite awhile—there had been no reason to. So, she wondered if she looked alright. But as she dressed for her date in a simple mint-colored dress, her mind wandered yet again to Chief Yoon—she wondered how he was doing… And she berated herself for thinking of him yet again!

As she stood before the mirror in her bedroom, evaluating the person there, Jan Di realized how little she cared—about how she looked and about this date. She didn't really care at all, in fact. She wasn't excited or nervous. She wasn't _anything_. And she didn't want to go. But she was doing it for her best friend, so it didn't matter how she felt about it…

All she really wanted to do right now was to somehow check to see that Chief Yoon was alright. She also wanted to update him on the boy, for she knew he'd want to know about that if he didn't already. _She_ felt slightly better about the boy, now that he was in the care of a relative, but if she knew that Chief Yoon was at peace with it, then perhaps she could ease up and relax.

But why did she even care? That was the question. Why should she care so much about this man who she barely knew? Why should she care so much that she was considering blowing off her date to go and see him? It was completely ridiculous!

And Ga Eul's words came back to her… But she ignored them.

Jan Di repeated aloud to herself—that she was being ridiculous. And then she finished getting ready for her date by whisking her hair up and applying a bit of makeup.

* * *

Jung-Woo had finally convinced Ji Hoo to go home early and rest. He'd barely made it there. His fever seemed to have worsened, and his vision had blurred. And as he rode the elevator up to his apartment, he felt like the whole thing was spinning. Ji Hoo wobbled slightly and caught himself against the mirrored back of the elevator car.

Upon arrival at this door, Ji Hoo fumbled with the key in his fevered state. Somehow, he managed to finally get the door open. He ambled inside, allowing the door to close behind him on its own. Ji Hoo walked through the open entryway of his home and glanced toward his kitchen. He wanted some water to quench his parched throat, but right now bed sounded far more appealing. So, he stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed face-first onto his bed.

He would just lay down for 20 minutes or so before getting ready for the date. He felt warm, so he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Usually, Ji Hoo was very tidy, but tonight he didn't really care. When the chills kicked in, he suddenly shivered. And he slipped underneath his neutral-colored comforter. He rolled around for a moment, attempting to get comfortable. And one arm flopped limply over the side of the bed, as he finally settled onto his back and shut his eyes.

* * *

Jan Di entered the restaurant; she was taken to a table where Ga Eul was seated with a good-looking and stylishly-dressed man with dark brown hair. She smiled and bid hello to them. The man stood, and they exchanged a bow, and Ga Eul introduced them. And then they chatted casually, as they looked over the menu.

...

When Jan Di's date had not shown up after 20 minutes, they all started to wonder about him. "I'm so sorry," Song Woo Bin said. "I don't know what could have happened to him. He's usually very punctual. But then again, with his line of work, sometimes emergencies come up."

"Emergencies?" Jan Di asked. "Is he a doctor?"

"No, he's a firefighter," Woo Bin replied, as he pulled out his phone to send Ji Hoo a text.

"Hm…," she muttered, casting her gaze downward in thought.

"A firefighter?" Ga Eul repeated. She looked to Jan Di, raising a brow. Knowing what Ga Eul must be thinking, Jan Di shook her head at her best friend.

 _No._ _No, it couldn't be him…_ And Jan Di could practically hear the gears turning in Ga Eul's head. She was probably thinking it was him, and that it was _Fate_ or some nonsense…

Then, Woo Bin spoke, stirring her from her reverie, "What, is that a deal breaker for you, Geum Jan Di-ssi? Do you want a guy who makes a lot of money, or something?"

Jan Di scoffed. "Of course not," and she waved Woo Bin off with a hand. _Been there, done that…_ "I don't care what he does for a living…," she mumbled.

"No, our Jan Di here doesn't care about that sort of thing at all," Ga Eul added.

When Woo Bin received nothing back after texting his friend, he called. He got Ji Hoo's voicemail. "Yo, man. We're at the restaurant. Are you on your way? Did something happen? Just checkin' on ya. Call me when you get this. Thanks, my brotha."

Jan Di smirked in Woo Bin's direction, while he looked out across the restaurant. Apparently, this guy thought he was cool, always speaking gangsta English.

…

When nearly 45 minutes passed—and after repeated attempts at contact by Woo Bin—the trio decided to order without him. Woo Bin was very apologetic and offered to pay for Jan Di's meal, and Ga Eul had insisted that Jan Di stay. She clearly felt bad for her. So, Jan Di put on a smile and decided to stay. She wanted to get to know this guy that Ga Eul was seeing anyway.

…

So, the three of them had dinner and chatted. Ga Eul asked Woo Bin a lot of questions about himself, but Jan Di asked even more. They learned that Song Woo Bin was well-known in the construction industry, though he did not like to talk much about his family or his past. This was a bit concerning for Jan Di, even though Song Woo Bin seemed nice enough. And he was most certainly a charming man…

* * *

After Jan Di's non-existent _date_ ended _—_ which had actually been more enjoyable than she'd expected—she headed toward home. She had walked because the restaurant was nearby. As she neared her apartment, she decided she wasn't ready to go home yet. So, she went the other direction.

Jan Di began wandering the streets, with only the company of her thoughts, and somehow, she ended up at the fire station. She didn't know what had possessed her to go there—and could only chalk it up to temporary insanity—but she was there now. She didn't know what she was going to say exactly, but she decided to just suck it up and go inside.

One of the firefighters was there, seated in a chair in the apparatus bay. She recalled seeing him before, but she didn't remember his name. He was Chief Yoon's righthand man; it seemed, and he had been the one to ride along with the boy.

The fireman looked up when he saw Jan Di, and his eyes flashed with a look that made Jan Di feel slightly uncomfortable. And she suddenly recalled that she was dressed up—entirely too dressed up for the fire station. She felt her cheeks begin to warm.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I was wondering…," she took a breath. "Is Chief Yoon here?"

The man looked at her curiously before responding, "No, he's at home."

Jan Di's disappointment rang through her like a gong. Why was it that she was far more disappointed that she had failed to catch Chief Yoon than she had been about her date not showing up? Wasn't there something very wrong with that?

"OK, thank you," she replied, as she turned to quickly vacate the premises.

"Wait," the man called out to her.

When Jan Di turned back, the man had stood and was approaching her.

"Maybe I could be of assistance."

Jan Di needed an excuse—and fast. "Well, um, I just needed to discuss a few details regarding the fire on Thursday with Chief Yoon. I…was completing some final reports…"

The man stood before her now. "Oh, well I could probably help with that." And then he introduced himself. Before she could introduce herself, though, he told her that he already knew who she was.

Jan Di attempted to get out of it by saying that she didn't want to bother him, but he insisted that it was not a bother and led her into the common area, offering her a seat. She chose to stand, while he sat.

"I see that, like the chief, you eat, sleep, and breathe work...," Jung-Woo folded his arms across his chest.

Jan Di gave a short, awkward laugh. "Well, that is…"

She noticed that he was still taking in her appearance, and Jan Di felt her cheeks grow warmer. She felt on display or something. "Do you always get so dressed up to do paperwork, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" he asked with a wry smile.

Jan Di was definitely regretting coming now. Not only was the man she came to see not there, but she had embarrassed herself by going dressed as she was. And more embarrassing still was the fact that she had gone there at all, in hopes of seeing him.

Jan Di attempted to laugh off her discomfort. But now, she would be even further mortified by having to explain about her date. Not that she owed him any explanation. It wasn't any of his business. But he just kept staring her down, and she felt like a freak, so she explained, "I had a date. That's why I'm dressed up."

This seemed to interest Jung-Woo.

"…But then, afterward, I remembered something I needed to ask Ji—Chief Yoon about the fire. Also, I got an update on the boy and thought Chief Yoon would want to know, so I stopped by on my way home."

Jung-Woo nodded. "I see," and he stroked his chin. "So, your date didn't take you home then?"

 _Crap…_

Jan Di tried to come up with an excuse, but she had never been very good at that, so she reluctantly admitted that her date hadn't been able to make it.

"So, you were stood up," Jung-Woo remarked.

 _Could this get any worse?_ She wondered.

"No," she replied firmly. "I wasn't _stood up_. He had a good reason." Jan Di was sure of it, or at least that's what she was telling herself, to make herself feel better.

Jung-Woo nodded slowly and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I see."

Jan Di felt her discomfort level rising again as he observed her. Avoiding eye contact with him, she muttered, "Well, I should be going… It's late…and it can wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry to bother you!" and she quickly turned to leave.

As she headed through the doorway of the station, she heard him call out to her, "The guy who stood you up is an idiot!"

Jan Di spun back around to look at him over her shoulder. "What?"

Jung-Woo approached her once more, slowly. "The guy's a jerk…and a complete idiot," Jung-Woo swallowed and continued more tentatively, "to stand up someone like _you_ , such a beautiful woman… There's obviously something wrong with him," Jung-Woo smirked.

Jan Di lowered her eyes, "Well, that's kind of you to say, but he doesn't even know what I look like. It was a blind date."

Jan Di suddenly had a thought. _What if he showed up, saw me, and left?! No, he wouldn't do that… He's friends with Song Woo Bin, after all…_

Jung-Woo observed her, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Are you thinking that he may have shown up, seen you, and left?"

"Of course not!" _Get out of my head!_ And Jan Di shoved Jung-Woo hard in the shoulder.

Jung-Woo chuckled but softened when Jan Di frowned—and her eyes darted back and forth. "Don't worry Geum Jan Di-ssi. That couldn't possibly be it. I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

Jan Di gave him a brief, fleeting smile and then changed the subject. "Well, I'll be going," she paused and garnered her courage, "but about Chief Yoon…"

"Yes?" he raised a brow curiously.

"Well, I was just wondering…is he…OK?"

Jung-Woo glanced at Jan Di curiously.

"Because…he seemed to really struggle with it, two days ago, when that woman died."

Jung-Woo nodded. "Yes, he always does, I suppose," Jung-Woo released his breath, "it's a sensitive area for him…"

The words, "What do you mean?" escaped Jan Di's mouth, and she immediately regretted prying for more information than she should.

"Well, you see…," Jung-Woo shoved his hands into his pockets. Staring down at the ground, he continued, "…Chief Yoon's parents died in a fire when he was a child."

…

Jan Di's lips parted, "Oh," she uttered, lowering her head in sorrow. "That's…awful. I'm so sorry to hear that."

Jan Di began to chew on her bottom lip. She wondered if that was why he decided to become a firefighter… It must have been so traumatic for him. How could he possibly relive it every single day?

Jung-Woo pulled his phone out of his pocket and began typing. "Here it is," he said, and he handed Jan Di an online article about a family involved in a mysterious fire.

Jan Di scrolled through the article, her eyes flitting from side to side as she read each line carefully...

* * *

 **December 4th, 1994**

 _After the devastation, police are investigating the Yoon deaths…_

 _…_

 _Fire Chief Jung reported that the fire must have been started unnaturally…_

 _…_

 _Police suspect arson…_

 _…_

 _But no other evidence of an intruder was found…_

 _…_

 _Surviving alone was their five-year-old son, Yoon Ji Hoo…_

 _…_

 _No suspects have been identified, but police suspect the crime to have been perpetrated by enemies of the Yoon family…_

* * *

Jan Di felt her eyes beginning to mist, especially considering that she could empathize. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. But he had lost **both** —and at such a young age! And to lose them in such a way…

"They never found out what happened, and they closed the case years ago," Jung-Woo informed, as she handed his phone back. "It was bullshit."

Jan Di stood there, her eyes lowered to the ground and blinking rapidly—to push back the tears.

"Are you alright?" Jung-Woo asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Yes, of course," and she quickly turned away, wiping her eyes out of his view.

"The chief has been like a zombie the past couple days, but he's doing better. He'll be OK. He always is. So, don't worry," Jung-Woo said, in hopes of making Jan Di feel better.

Jan Di nodded, keeping back turned to him.

"But today he was sick, so I sent him home."

At that, Jan Di looked back at Jung-Woo. "He's sick?"

Jung-Woo didn't acknowledge her statement but instead snapped his fingers, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, damn…," he grumbled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I was going to send the chief off with some food, since I know his place is probably devoid of anything edible. He needs to eat."

Jan Di smiled faintly. "That's nice. You look out for him…," she commented.

Jung-Woo chuckled. "Well, the chief doesn't usually need or _want_ anyone to look out for him, but in this case, he might just be feverish enough to not care."

"You're a good friend," Jan Di added.

Jung-Woo revealed a pearly smile. "I guess so," he said, attempting to hide how pleased he was by her comment. That must have scored him a point or two with her.

"But I can't leave to take it to him."

Without thinking, Jan Di volunteered, "I can take it to him!"

After her sudden outburst, Jan Di cleared her throat. Toning down her unexpected enthusiasm, she added, "That is if it will help, and if…you tell me where he lives."

Be it concern, pity, or something else entirely—that she refused to accept—she wanted to see Yoon Ji Hoo. She wanted to see him tonight, in fact, and know that he was OK. Jan Di berated herself for allowing this man to affect her like this—and so quickly. It seemed desperate and pathetic, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she did. And even though she could likely do nothing, she wanted to try to do _something_ for him…

Jung-Woo pursed his lips at her unexpected eagerness. "Um, OK, that'd be great. Thanks." And he went into the kitchen nook. Jan Di watched Jung-Woo return with a container.

He handed it to her. "Here's some soup for him, and if you let me borrow your phone for a moment, I'll type in his address for you."

Jan Di hesitantly nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse. She handed it to him. Jung-Woo's fingers flew across the keys. "Here," he handed it back to her. "It's in there under contacts. Oh, and I…," he placed a hand behind his head. "…put my number in there, too. You know, in case you need anything," he added.

Jan Di nodded. "Um, thanks."

Then, Jung-Woo fished into his back pocket. "Oh, here's a key to Chief Yoon's apartment. I'll let the doorman know you're coming," and he placed the key in her hand.

"What?" Jan Di looked at Jung-Woo, flabbergasted. Did he expect her to just walk into someone's else's apartment—and a _man's_ , who she barely knew? What had she gotten herself into?

Jung-Woo explained, "That's just in case. Sometimes he is so sound asleep that he doesn't answer."

"But…," Jan Di began to protest, and Jung-Woo simply said, "It's OK. I trust you."

"OK…"

And Jan Di turned to leave. She took a few steps before Jung-Woo called her back once again. "Geum Jan Di!"

She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Would you…," he took a deep breath before continuing, "like to have coffee with me sometime?"

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thoughts? I'm not so good with writing action, and I'm not a medical professional or firefighter, so if anything is inaccurate, I apologize._

 ** _Teaser for Next Chapter:_** _Jan Di visits an ill Ji Hoo at his home. Ji Hoo is guilt-ridden over standing up his date. And Jung-Woo makes a play for Jan Di._


	3. Nightingale

**A/N:** As always, I am sorry for the delay and wish I could update more frequently. Thank you for your patience! Reminder, this is an alternate universe (AU) story, so some things will be very different from BOF and some things may remain similar. I will occasionally parallel the show or alter events that happened in BOF to fit this story. I don't go out of my way to do this, but I do try to toss some of that in here and there to connect it to the show. So, if Jan Di, Ji Hoo, or any other characters ever seem OOC (out of character) it's because they're not EXACTLY the same people as in the show. But I hope I have kept their basic essence. I hope this finds you all well, and I do hope you enjoy!

 **Guest reviews:**

Ghost: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you are taking care of yourself, as well. I am doing fine, thank you. Yes, I am toying with the idea of Ga Eul and Woo Bin, but I won't reveal yet what I end up doing with them. Just wanted to try something different. And yes, sly Jan Di. Now you shall see what happens. Hope you enjoy!

 **I do not own any rights to the following:** John Keats' _Ode to a Nightingale_ , Emile Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_ , Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_ , nor William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Nightingale**

Ji Hoo awoke the next morning feeling as though his head had not only been slammed against a brick wall but repeatedly. He squinted in pain as the morning sun permeated his bedroom window and subsequently assaulted his eyes. But despite how bad he felt, he had to admit that he was better than last night. This morning, it felt more like that time he went out drinking with the guys for his birthday. After _that hangover_ , he vowed to never again take so much alcohol, or at least to chase it with water and take aspirin…

As Ji Hoo sat up in bed, his dreams came rushing back to him. They had been interesting last night. For one, he'd dreamt that Geum Jan Di came to his home and cared for him throughout the night…

Ji Hoo swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood. A bit wobbly from being in bed for so many hours, he made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he noticed something on the island. He removed the covering to reveal a full meal of seafood porridge and side dishes. He stared at the meal for a moment, and the hint of a smile crossed his lips.

So, it wasn't a dream…

Geum Jan Di _had_ come to his home, and she must have made this for him. In addition to that, she had treated and taken care of him throughout the night. He wondered what time she finally went home...

And little by little, pieces of their conversation from last night began rolling back to him on a wave. He'd unwittingly revealed a lot to her last night while speaking without reservation—or full mental capacity… Perhaps he should be embarrassed, but instead, he felt only appreciation for having her at his side last night. After all, it wasn't something he was used to—have someone to take care of him… And he had to admit, he kind of liked it…

As he sat down to the breakfast Geum Jan Di had prepared for him, Ji Hoo pondered on how he could thank Geum Jan Di for her kindness. Maybe she would let him take her out. It was then that Ji Hoo suddenly remembered something…

 _The date…_

"Crap," he muttered, placing a hand to his forehead. Dropping his head, he growled at his own negligence and went looking for his phone. He couldn't find it right away, so he looked all around his place. After tossing his pillows aside he noticed it lying underneath. Ji Hoo picked it up and selected a particular contact.

…

"Woo Bin-ah," he greeted the man on the other end.

…

"Yes, and I'm very sorry. I got sick and passed out last night at home…"

…

And then Woo Bin explained to Ji Hoo that his date had come, stayed for a little while, and then left.

Ji Hoo rubbed his temple. "Ahh, I feel absolutely horrible, Woo Bin-ah. Could you give me the girl's name and number, so I can call her to apologize?" He pulled out a notepad.

…

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. "Say that name again." Perhaps he was still a bit feverish…

…

Clearing his throat, Ji Hoo replied, "That's what I thought you said… Arasso…," and he jotted down the number. "Thanks."

After hanging up, Ji Hoo stared at the phone number on the clean white sheet of notepad paper. He didn't need to write the name down. It was _her_. It was Geum Jan Di. **She** had been his date, and he'd stood her up…

But then she had shown up at his place. It was strange… Why had she come? Did she know he was supposed to be her date? It didn't seem like it... She'd said something—he tried to recall—about plans falling through…

And then he recalled her saying she was doing a favor for someone, but what was she talking about? And how did she get in? There were only a couple of people who could have let her in. One was Woo Bin. The other was Jung-Woo.

Ji Hoo mused on these questions as he ate the breakfast she prepared. Once he focused on the food, he noticed how delicious it was. But he couldn't fully enjoy it, for his stomach had soured at the thought of letting her down. For some reason, it was really eating away at him. And what tangled his insides even worse was recalling how much she had done for him last night. It wasn't that he owed his life to her, but he definitely owed her _a lot_. It took a special kind of person to do what she did for someone she barely knew…

First things first, he owed her an apology for standing her up. And he decided to go to her in person and give her one. He didn't relish the conversation to come, but he was honorable, so he would own up to his mistake. He would just tell her and get it over with, and hopefully, she would forgive him. At least—he told himself—she knew his reason for not showing up.

Having decided this, he was able to finish the breakfast she'd painstakingly prepared. It would be an insult to let it go to waste. And he'd already insulted her enough, hadn't he?

* * *

 _Earlier that Morning…_

Jan Di awoke at 5 minutes to 7 AM. She was lying on her side on a couch and using her arm as a pillow. Her eyelashes fluttered like tiny wings, as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Suddenly, she gasped and sat straight up on the leather couch. Glancing at her watch, she gasped a second time. _I_ _was here all night?!_ Quickly, she stood up.

Wandering around the room looking for her purse, Jan Di thought back to the events of last night. And it didn't take long for her to recall everything.

After caring for Yoon Ji Hoo throughout the night—and then stopping at a 24-hour market for some groceries—she had cooked a healthy breakfast for him and left it on his kitchen island. After checking on him, she wandered back into his living room. Exhausted by that point, she decided to just sit down and rest her eyes for a moment before going home, but she must have drifted off…

"I need to go home!" Jan Di exclaimed aloud—and then she immediately covered her mouth to silence herself. She didn't have work until later, but she was feeling a bit improper for staying the night there—even though it was completely innocent.

Finally finding her purse on a nearby end table, she grasped onto the handle and prepared to leave. But she decided to check on the ailing firefighter before going. She set down her purse again. And then she tiptoed through his lavish apartment, across the hardwood floor, which made absolutely no squeaks. When she passed by the bathroom, she caught sight of herself through the opened door in the full-length mirror. And she cringed in horror.

She looked a fright, like some character from a monster movie. What was that one—the Bride of Frankenstein? That's what she looked like…

Her hair was a mess—sticking up and out every which way. Sighing, she smoothed down the dark, unruly strands before peeking into his bedroom. Yoon Ji Hoo appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He was completely silent, though, so she snuck closer—just to make sure he was still breathing…

Standing over his bed, she observed her patient. He still looked a bit peaked but much better than last night. His eyes were dark underneath, and his skin was pale—but not that ghoulish color from the night before. She noticed that his natural color was returning, which was a good sign. And his moistened bangs fell across his forehead, giving him a boyish look that made Jan Di smile.

To her relief, he _was_ still breathing, and Jan Di stood there in a drowsy daze, watching his chest rise and fall beneath the blanket. It was lulling, almost enough to put her to sleep right where she stood.

Shaking herself—physically—from her trance, she reached down to tuck his covers tight around him. And then carefully, she reached out to place a hand upon his forehead. She sighed in relief at discovering that his fever remained broken.

Then Jan Di glanced at the gauze-covered wound on his cheek, and she wondered if she could check the dressing without waking him. After only a few seconds' hesitation, she decided to risk it, since it needed to be done. So, she kneeled beside his bed and ultra-carefully peeled up the layer of gauze.

Ji Hoo lightly stirred—causing her to freeze—but he did not wake. She exhaled and continued, delicately peeling at the gauze. It came off cleanly, and Jan Di observed his infected burn. It seemed to be healing well, so she grabbed the first aid supplies and did a quick change of the dressing. After finishing, she stood and took one last look at him. As she did so, he began to stir again. He rolled onto his side, startling her, so she rushed out of the room. Immediately, she left.

As Jan Di headed out of Ji Hoo's building and onto the street, which was now well-lit by the morning sun, she thought more about last night. Somehow, it felt like the longest night of her life, which was odd considering she had spent many late nights on the job… But it wasn't long in a bad way. In fact, it had its extremely pleasant moments—when she and Ji Hoo talked. And Jan Di had the feeling that she wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon.

Even if she were crazy enough to believe that there was something _magical_ about their connection, it wasn't going to happen. It was obvious that he wasn't available. She'd seen the picture… So, why should she even bother?

So, Jan Di shrugged it off and told herself it was just some freak thing that she should forget all about. Perhaps her compassion for him in his suffering had triggered these unexpected emotions—like some strange kind of Florence Nightingale Effect… Jan Di had to laugh at herself for the things her restless mind came up with.

She didn't often take on the role of caregiver like that, and she wasn't sure what had possessed her to throw herself into it so much. It wasn't that she was wholly inexperienced at treating others—she had a little brother and had babysat Ga Eul's niece and nephew before. But typically, in her job, she would administer CPR or First Aid—hopefully saving the person's life—and then she would transport them to a hospital where the doctors would take over. They were the ones who truly cared for the ailing.

Being with Yoon Ji Hoo last night, it felt like she had entered some parallel dimension…

What simultaneously delighted and frightened Jan Di was the instant connection she had formed with Yoon Ji Hoo. Did he feel it, too? She wondered. It was definitely strange how much they had bonded. Even at the best of times with her ex, they had never connected _this much_. And she felt a bit silly, but she wondered if it was possible for someone to exist who shared a part of your soul…

Jan Di groaned at herself. _Ahh, I'm sounding like Ga Eul now…_

 _Speaking of Ga Eul…_ All of a sudden, Jan Di wondered how the rest of Ga Eul's date with Song Woo Bin had gone. She was extremely curious.

The guy seemed nice enough, but she didn't quite trust him with Ga Eul. For one, he was entirely too smooth… Two, and more importantly, he seemed to have some problem with discussing anything related to his family. He was very careful last night to avoid that subject and divert any conversation on the topic. And Jan Di mused on what kind of skeletons were in this man's closet…

Regardless, Jan Di wanted to know about the date. So, with a yawn, she pulled out her phone to give her best friend a call.

* * *

"Yoboseyo," Ga Eul answered after a single ring.

"Ga Eul-ah, I'm sorry to call so early. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Good morning, Jan Di-ah! No, of course not. I was awake," the bright-eyed girl responded. And it was clear that she had been up. After all, Ga Eul was one of those annoyingly chipper morning people.

Jan Di, on the other hand, was not—mainly because her job involved a lot of night hours. And Ga Eul knew this well. "What are you doing up so early, Jan Di-ah?"

"Well, I, uh… _What,_ I can't get up early, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di snipped, with an edge to her tone.

Ga Eul smirked at her response. _Someone is crabby this morning…_ "Sure, you can, but you usually don't."

"Well, I'm just heading home, actually," Jan Di admitted.

"Oh? Did you get called in to work?"

Jan Di inwardly groaned. It was funny that she had called for information about _Ga Eul_ , but now _she_ was being grilled for information. How quickly her dear friend turned the tables on her! Ms. Chu Ga Eul had a knack for that, and Jan Di imagined she would make a good spy…

"No, I didn't."

This piqued Chu Ga Eul's curiosity. It wasn't like her best friend to stay out all night unless she was working. "…OK, so, what gives?" the persistent young woman continued. "Where are you coming from then? Errands? Early morning errands?"

"What's with the third degree, Ga Eul-ah?" she demanded.

"I'm just curious. Besides, you always ask me questions."

 _Touche…_

"Well, I'm older, and it's my job to look out for you," Jan Di proudly informed.

To which, Ga Eul simply chuckled. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore…"

"But I always will."

"I know, and I'm OK with that. But this one time, indulge me."

"Alright, fine," and Jan Di sighed, knowing she was sure to get an earful. "…Well, if you must know, I just left…," and she paused to nibble on her lip before continuing, "…Chief Yoon's place." She was careful to speak formally of him.

"Whaaat? Omo…you…you…?"

"Before you go any further, it's not what you think!" Jan Di practically shouted into the phone. "…You are way off the mark so don't even think it," she continued more calmly.

. . .

Although Jan Di attempted to divert the conversation back to her friend, Ga Eul was not the type to just let things go. So, with a defeated sigh, Jan Di told her the whole story.

"So, that's all, and I'd appreciate if we could just change the subject."

. . .

Afterward, the emergency medical technician's best friend remained silently pensive for several long seconds. "So, um…did your date from last night ever call, Jan Di-ah?"

It was a change of topic but not by much.

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know, I was upset for you all night," Ga Eul admitted. "Here I was the one to beg you to agree to it, and your date didn't even show!"

"It's OK, really. I wasn't upset for long."

"That's a relief."

"In fact, I haven't even thought much about it." But more than that, Jan Di was almost relieved that her date hadn't shown because despite Yoon Ji Hoo being ill, she couldn't imagine her date being more pleasant than the evening she ended up having. It sounded so strange in her head, almost laughable, and surely Ga Eul or anyone else would find it ridiculous were she to admit that.

"Mm, right," Ga Eul uttered, without putting much effort into sounding nonchalant.

"What does that mean?" And Jan Di could practically hear the gears turning in Ga Eul's head. Her best friend was a kind and understanding person, but she certainly had opinions about matters.

Delicately, Ga Eul began, "Just that…well, you weren't really into the idea in the first place, and…"

"And what?"

An impish grin crossed her lips. "I thought you wanted to drop the subject," Ga Eul replied.

Jan Di released a heavy exhale. "It's fine. Go on, tell me what you are thinking…"

Ga Eul had tried to refrain from speaking her mind, but since Jan Di was going to ask, she would tell her exactly what she thought. "Well, OK. I think that you are not worried about the blind date guy because you _are_ into the fireman instead."

Jan Di scoffed. Ga Eul certainly said what she was thinking, quite bluntly. And on this subject, she was beginning to sound like a broken record, but Jan Di could give no argument.

Jan Di simply picked up her pace down the street.

. . .

When the silence encompassed them, Ga Eul spoke—straight to the point. "Why don't you ask him out, Jan Di-ah—your fireman?" she asked hopefully.

"He's not MY fireman, Ga Eul-ah!"

Ga Eul couldn't help but giggle. It was as if they had regressed 10 to 15 years, and she couldn't resist taunting her oldest friend about that. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And even though I know you're going to deny it, it's obvious that you like him. So why don't you just cut the charade and go for it? It's not like we're in junior high anymore."

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. What had happened to her sweet, shy best friend who used to make the boys crazy because she wouldn't give them even the slightest bit of attention?

"No way! I can't do that. And why would I?"

Ga Eul spoke in a feather soft voice, "You know, it's OK to ask a guy out, Jan Di-ah. You're a grown woman now. It's OK to ask for what you want."

Jan Di poked out her cheeks. Ga Eul had a point, and Jan Di was certainly not anti-feminist. But still, it had been so long since she dated. She wasn't even sure she remembered how to… That was another reason for her relief over her date not showing up.

"No," Jan Di answered, shaking her head in certainty. "I just don't think I could do it. It's too weird… And don't you think it's a little bit desperate?"

Ga Eul sighed. "No, it's not _desperate_."

. . .

Finally arriving at the door to her apartment, Jan Di went in. After slumping onto her small couch, she exhaled into the phone. "It doesn't even matter, Ga Eul-ah. Even if I wanted to... I think he has a girlfriend..."

Jan Di dropped her head back against the couch cushions.

"Oh," Ga Eul's own disappointment seemed to mirror Jan Di's. "He told you that?"

"No," Jan Di replied, and sullenly she recalled the photo of the waxen beauty hidden away in his dresser drawer. He'd also babbled something about needing to meet someone when he was delirious from fever…

"No, he didn't tell me that, but I saw a picture of them together. And she's a model… I recognize her."

"Omo… Well, then where was his model girlfriend of his last night? Why wasn't she the one to care for him all night long?" Ga Eul placed a hand upon her hip in protest.

Jan Di shrugged on her end. "I don't know. Maybe she was busy, or he didn't tell her."

"Well, are you going to find out for sure?"

"No, why should I? It's not that big of a deal. …There are plenty of guys out there," Jan Di added, unconvincingly.

"Whatever you say, Jan Di-ah."

"So, enough about me! How did your date with Song Woo Bin—the mystery man—go?"

Ga Eul's cheeks flushed lightly. "Well, it went just fine, Jan Di-ah."

"Elaborate, please."

Ga Eul grinned and bit down on her lip. "Well, after dinner, he took me dancing…"

"Ooo, dancing… And is he a good dancer?"

"Yes, he's excellent. We danced a little before at the club, but this was…a different kind of dancing. It was more formal and…closer."

"How close?"

"Don't worry. Not _that close_ , Jan Di-ah," Ga Eul smirked.

"Did he keep his hands to himself?" Jan Di asked suspiciously.

Ga Eul laughed. "Yes, he was a gentleman." And then she proceeded to detail the fancy venue that Woo Bin had taken her to and the elegant dancing that went on there. Ga Eul had attempted the advanced dance moves—not very well—but Woo Bin had been patient with her and eventually, she got the hang of it.

"That's nice, Ga Eul-ah, and then what…?"

Ga Eul knew just what Jan Di was getting at. "Don't worry, Jan Di-ah. He took me home, and he kissed me goodnight, but nothing else happened."

Jan Di breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Grinning, Jan Di got a thought in her head. After her friend's evil line of questioning earlier, she owed her some payback. "So, Ga Eul-ah… Is Song Woo Bin a good kisser?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di called her name when she didn't respond.

. . .

"Ga Eul-ah…" For a moment, Jan Di was unsure of whether she was still there.

. . .

Finally, Ga Eul returned from wherever she had been. "Yes, Jan Di-ah… He's a _very_ good kisser…," and Ga Eul recalled the kiss. His lips were soft and moist, and he certainly had experience… " _But_ …," she accidentally muttered aloud.

"But what, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul chuckled. She didn't really want to go into how despite the wonderful evening she'd had, despite Song Woo Bin's good looks and cool moves, that she wasn't sure yet if he was _The One_. She'd told herself long ago that she would know it right away when she found him... But maybe that was just naïve. "Oh, nothing. Never mind. I had a great time."

Jan Di smiled in satisfaction. However, her deviousness had backfired a little, for her question had only elicited wonderings of her own—on what it would be like to kiss…other people…

With a smack to her forehead, as if that would banish such thoughts, Jan Di ended the call with Ga Eul. But she couldn't stop thinking about last night…

* * *

 _The Night Before…_

After leaving Lee Jung-Woo with an 'I'll think about it and get back to you,' in response to his offer to get coffee, Jan Di left the station and walked the two blocks to Yoon Ji Hoo's place. It took some time, but she finally found his building. Upon arrival, she stared up at the endless levels that seemed to reach the clouds.

Taking a breath, Jan Di stepped inside.

As Jung-Woo had promised, the doorman was expecting her. He was a friendly, older gentleman, who bowed to her upon arrival. "You must be Miss Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di confirmed with a slow nod.

The old man smiled and asked politely if she would wait a moment while he tried to reach Master Yoon. He picked up his phone and called.

While he phoned, Jan Di wandered the lobby of the apartment complex—food in hand. And she took the place in. It was breathtaking. She'd never been in such a place…

There were large floral arrangements adorning the entryway and plush carpeting. What she imagined were expensive paintings hung on the walls, and when she glanced up, she noticed a large crystal chandelier.

 _Wow, this place is incredible—even the lobby!_

"Excuse me," the friendly doorman interrupted, tearing her away from admiring the place.

Jan Di turned to face him.

He bowed to her and said, "Master Yoon is not answering, so you can just go up and try him there," and he motioned toward the elevators.

"Are you sure it's OK?"

The man's eyes crinkled, and he nodded.

"But...maybe I..." _Maybe I shouldn't…_ She was still feeling funny about the whole thing, and she considered just leaving the food with the doorman. She heaved a sigh.

"Is something wrong Miss?" and the doorman's withered face creased.

Jan Di put on a smile and shook her head. "No, not at all."

The man smiled back and ushered her toward the elevators. "Hit the button, and it will take you directly to Master Yoon's penthouse."

 _Wow, he has his own private elevator…and a penthouse…_

Jan Di nodded and thanked the man. She bowed to him and then got into the elevator. She watched the elderly man bow back to her as the doors slammed shut. And elevator began its ascent. As it rose, Jan Di felt her hand—that held the bag with the soup container inside—begin to lightly shake. She didn't have a fear of elevators, so why was she suddenly so nervous?

* * *

It didn't take long for the lift to reach its destination and when it opened, Jan Di found herself in a hallway before a lone white door.

Jan Di stepped out of the elevator and approached the doorway. Poising her knuckle inches away, she prepared to knock. She hesitated for a few seconds before deciding it was too late to turn back now. She rapped on the door—and waited. When he didn't come to the door after several knocks, she reluctantly tried the key, and the lock clicked in response.

Jan Di barely pushed open the door and peered inside as timid as a mouse. "Excuse me, Yoon Ji Hoo?" she called.

No one answered. She took a cautious step inside and called out to him again.

The room was completely silent and dark, aside from a soft beam of light shining down from the ceiling. Jan Di glanced up and saw stars twinkling through a large skylight.

 _Wow…_

The starlight was pretty but not adequate, so Jan Di fumbled for a light switch. She couldn't seem to find one, but like magic, the place suddenly lit up.

Jan Di gasped. "Motion sensors?" she wondered, as she took a step inside. She glanced around the room before taking another step, and then she took another.

Standing in the midst of his entryway, Jan Di was immediately hit with how extravagant the place was. It was even more amazing than the lobby downstairs—and certainly not the type of place one could afford on a firefighter's salary.

Finding her voice, she called out louder this time, "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi! I'm sorry to disturb you, but I brought you some food…"

When no response came, Jan Di hesitantly ventured further into the penthouse. She felt as though she was walking into the lion's den. It wasn't that she was a coward, but she felt uncomfortable traipsing into someone's place uninvited like this. On top of that, it was a man's place—a man who was practically a stranger to her…

Jan Di supposed she had been sent there, but not by the owner of the home. She'd been sent by a friend of the owner. And Jan Di imagined how she would feel if Ga Eul pulled something like this. Even if she meant well, Jan Di would kill her.

With a sigh, Jan Di reminded herself that it was too late and that she needed to finish her mission.

She passed by a kitchen nook, briefly stopping to admire the spacious area—that could fit at least four of her kitchens in it. And she set the bag down on the marble island.

Jan Di strongly considered just dropping the food and running, but she did want to check on him. So, she ventured further—through the living room, complete with fine neutral-colored, matching furniture, through the dining room… And then she turned a corner, not knowing what to expect there.

Off an alcove of the living room was an eggshell white bookcase. She noticed he had quite the library, and being a book lover, she stopped to take a quick look. From a quick glance, she could see that they were organized alphabetically. Yoon Ji Hoo was clearly very orderly, as well as tidy. Taking a closer look at the books on the shelves, she also saw that his tastes were vast—ranging from classic literature to poetry to philosophy.

Jan Di finally tore herself away from the books and continued on. The place was like a labyrinth, with more rooms than she had first expected. There was a bedroom, a small study, as well as a weight room. And in one of the back rooms, she noticed an instrument case propped up in a far corner. It was a smaller case, perhaps for a violin… She also saw several guitars hanging on the wall.

 _Apparently, he has a musical side to him…_

Finally, she came across the master bedroom, and she heard the first sound from the silent place. It was the faint sound of someone softly breathing. She peeked inside the open door, and there was Yoon Ji Hoo out cold in his bed.

* * *

Inadvertently, Jan Di's lips curled up at the sight of the disheveled, sleeping man in queen-sized bed. She tread lightly into the room, though she wasn't sure why. After all, he was going to discover she was there soon enough…

Jan Di stood over Yoon Ji Hoo. With hands clasped in front of her, she whispered, "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi. It's Geum Jan Di. Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer but only stirred ever so slightly, so she leaned down to take a closer look at him. As she did so, she noticed the burn from the previous day upon his otherwise flawless cheek. It looked bad—much worse than when she'd seen it before; it appeared to be getting infected. And her smile faded.

Jan Di squatted down next to his bed. He shivered in his sleep, and she placed a hand gingerly upon his forehead. He was warm—very warm. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you babo…," she tenderly chastised, "why didn't you let me treat you right away, or at least take care of this yourself?"

Ji Hoo stirred again, and this time opened his eyes. When she came into focus, he flinched. "Geum Jan Di?" he muttered in disbelief. And he blinked his eyes rapidly as if she was a desert mirage. "What are you… How did you…?"

"It's a long story. I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I brought food for you," she replied.

"Oh," he commented, puzzled. "Thank you…"

"I'll bring it in to you, but first things first. I need to treat your wound."

As Ji Hoo was too weak to argue with her—and still wasn't quite sure he was not imagining her—he simply lay there like a wet noodle.

Jan Di didn't have her supplies with her, so she told him she would be back and went to his bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, which was predictably organized. She grabbed the supplies needed from there and then got into the hall linen closet looking for two washcloths. She found them, wet them down, and wrung them out. Then, she returned to him.

Yoon Ji Hoo had closed his eyes again. She placed one of the dampened cloths upon his forehead.

Jan Di's priorities were to minister to the seeping wound on his cheek and get his fever down. So, she knelt by his bed and began to dab at his wound with the other washcloth. He flinched at first contact and opened his eyes, stopping Jan Di from her work.

"This really isn't necessary, Geum Jan Di," he said.

"It _is_ ," she insisted. "Your wound is becoming infected. Do you want to end up in the hospital?"

He shook his head in a rather cute way, but Jan Di remained stern. "Why did you let it go, anyway? You should know better," she chastised.

He muttered something she didn't quite understand, so she simply continued. After cleaning the area, she pulled out the disinfectant from his home first aid kit.

Ji Hoo winced at the first contact of the antiseptic upon his skin.

"It'll only hurt for a second. Please be brave," she spoke almost like one would speak to a small child. And he mumbled something not quite coherent in response.

Jan Di grinned as she dabbed at his cheek with the ointment. Then, she lightly blew upon the area to ease the sting of the alcohol. Ji Hoo opened his eyes at the feel of the cool breeze upon his skin, and he stared up into her dark chocolate eyes for a moment.

"Better now?" she gently whispered.

"Mm," he nodded, closing his eyes again. And she continued to clean the burn area. Some small blisters had formed, and Jan Di was careful not to burst them. Although the bumps looked painful, she felt they did nothing to mar his overall _perfect_ appearance.

While she worked, Ji Hoo's eyes remained closed. Until out of the blue, he spoke. Truly befuddled, he asked her, "Why are you doing this?"

Jan Di thought for a moment, as she applied a sterile gauze pad to his cheek... She didn't really know whether she had a good explanation for it or not…

"I don't know," she finally responded. "I guess because…I like to help people," she paused, "…And besides, there is no one else here to do it, so it fell to me." She added the last part in the attempt at sounding detached.

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together in understanding, his eyes remaining closed. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how did you know where I lived, or how to get in?"

She didn't speak right away, and he opened his eyes to look upon her. He searched her eyes for answers.

They were basic questions, but Jan Di was still reeling over his 'why are you doing this?' question. She knew why she was there—as a favor. And when she saw him there suffering, her natural instincts kicked in. It was her job to come to people's aid, so why would she forsake him when she was there and could help?

"I came here as a favor to your friend. He told me where you lived and gave me a key in case you didn't answer, and your doorman let me up."

 _Yes, that was all there was to it. It had nothing to do with wanting to see him or caring about him—at least not more than the average person in need..._

But it wasn't just that, and she knew it. She could have left the food with the doorman, or even left the food on the counter, but she stayed. And going to the fire station—the whole reason she ended up there tonight—well, that would take some explaining… She had reasons, but they were completely phony. She'd really gone because she had the urge to see him. Feeling pathetic, Jan Di sighed. Ji Hoo looked at her curiously.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Well, that's very kind of you." It was then that he seemed to take in her appearance. Giving her a look up and down, he said, "I'm sorry if I spoiled your evening."

"You didn't," she replied immediately." And suddenly Jan Di was very aware of her attire. Since she assumed it required some explanation, she added, "I had plans, but they kind of fell through..."

And Jan Di was relieved when Ji Hoo accepted her answer without further questioning her. All he did was take another look at her in the mint dress and comment, "You look nice."

Jan Di's lips parted in surprise. But maybe it was just the fever talking… Regardless, she mumbled a shy, "Thank you," before standing.

"Oh, the reason I came…," she began before leaving the room.

Ji Hoo craned his neck to see what she was doing but couldn't. So, he gave up and wearily fell back against his pillow. Minutes later she returned with a tray with a bowl and a glass of water atop it.

"Soup!" she exclaimed. "I was asked to bring you soup."

"I see," and Ji Hoo had a pretty good guess as to who would've sent it.

Jan Di had him sit up. In doing so, his cover fell away, revealing his bare, well-toned chest. Averting her eyes, she placed the tray over his legs.

"Thank you," he said.

Jan Di nodded and stepped back. "Take that, too," she instructed, pointing to a small white pill beside the bowl of soup on the tray.

Folding her arms, Jan Di leaned against the far wall and watched as Ji Hoo popped the pill. Then, he picked up the glass and weakly lifted it to his lips. He took a gulp of the water, shutting his eyes as the liquid trickled down his parched throat, quenching his thirst. He downed three-fourths of the glass and then went for the soup. Jan Di watched as he scooped up a bit of broth. He seemed to struggle, and she considered feeding him, but that would be awkward.

"How is it?" she asked eagerly after he managed to swallow.

"It's good. One of my favorites. Thank you."

"Well, it's from your friend," Jan Di inserted.

Ji Hoo took another spoonful and then looked to Jan Di curiously. Was she planning on watching him the entire time?

It made him feel a bit self-conscious. He wanted to question how long she would be staying but didn't want to seem rude. And it wasn't like he minded having her here. She was nice to look at…especially now—all dressed up in that pale green dress, makeup on, and with her hair up like that. And he imagined she could be pleasant company, at least when in a good mood. But he wasn't exactly at _his_ best right now…

He finished most of his soup and the rest of the water, and then she suggested he get some rest. Again, he was too weak to argue, so he allowed her to take the tray, and ha laid back.

She left to clean up and then returned. He looked to be asleep, but then his eyes shot open. And he started babbling about forgetting something…or being late to meet someone…

She went to him and knelt again at his bedside. She took the cloth away and felt his head. Still hot. She decided to take his temperature. After finding a thermometer, she ordered him to say 'ahh.'

Ji Hoo felt like a little kid, but he complied, and she stuck the instrument in his mouth. When it beeped, Jan Di removed it.

"I know I was supposed to do _something_ …," he muttered after she removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"Hmm," she looked down at the thermometer, tightening her lips. "Don't worry, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi. Everything is fine. You have a high fever, so you're probably not thinking clearly right now. Just try to sleep, OK?"

Her words seemed to ease him, so he lay back down and pulled up his comforter around him. "Rest now," and she picked up the wash cloth and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked, stopping her in her tracks.

 _Does he actually want me to stay?_

The hint of a smile played upon her lips. "I'll be back. I'm just going to rewet the cloth, so we can get that fever of yours down."

"You really don't have to…," he began, but it was clear she was not going to listen, so he nodded.

When she returned to him, she brought a bowl of water and set it on the bedside table. And she began dabbing at his forehead. Swallowing, she moved down to his neck and then hovered over his chest. He was watching her with dark, glossy eyes the entire time.

"Umm…," she uttered, hesitating, "Is this…OK?"

He gave her a subtle nod, and she carefully dabbed at his muscular chest with the cool cloth. In order to distract herself from thinking too much about what she was doing, she began talking. She informed him about the boy and prattled on about her day… Ji Hoo listened closely without saying much. She did a quick job of cooling him, and then she dipped the cloth into the bowl and wrung it out. She returned the moistened cotton fabric to his forehead.

His chest slowly rose and fell, and she could tell he was drifting. Clearing her throat, Jan Di said, "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi…"

He didn't respond.

Leaning in closer, she whispered, "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi…

But still, he did not answer, and she only heard the sound of his breathing. Jan Di smiled at the sleeping man next to her, and she stood. Tiptoeing out of his room, she glanced back at him. And she turned off his light. "Goodnight, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi…"

Geum Jan Di was not sure of what she should do. She wanted to make sure that Yoon Ji Hoo's fever broke before she left him. She checked her watch, and it was nearly midnight now. With a sigh, Jan Di decided to make herself useful.

First, she thought to clean, but the place was immaculate. Next, she considered cooking something for him for tomorrow. _Porridge would be good_ , she thought… So, she went into his kitchen to see if he had the ingredients. She looked through the fridge, but it was as barren as a cave—with only a few items on the shelves, none of which could be made into much. Then, she went through his cupboards. Nothing useful in there either.

 _Jung-Woo-ssi was right…_

Jan Di supposed that she could go to the market around the corner that was open all night. It would have the basics that she needed. She could run to the store and quickly come back, but first, she would check on him.

She returned to his room and delicately lowered herself to a seated position on the edge of his bed beside him. She removed the cloth and placed a hand upon his forehead. He seemed a bit cooler but warmer than his body temperature should be.

She removed her hand, and he stirred. He shifted in bed, and his brow furrowed. Then, he began mumbling something and tossing and turning. "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, are you alright?" she asked, frowning.

He continued to twitch and murmur incoherent things in his sleep. Leaning over him, she softly called out, "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, please wake up. You're having a nightmare."

When his movements only became more erratic, Jan Di gripped the side of the bed and prepared to rise from it. It was then, that his hand shot out like a spring and gripped onto hers. "Don't leave. Don't go…"

Jan Di's lips parted. He was squeezing her hand hard and muttering, "No, no…NO!" Then she heard him cry out for his parents...

And Jan Di recalled what Jung-Woo had told her this evening...

 _He must be having a nightmare about his parents' death…_ And her heart broke for him.

Ji Hoo gripped Jan Di's hand tighter. He was almost hurting her, but she allowed it. Suddenly, he let out a strained gasp and shot upright in his bed. It took him a moment to register what was going on, and he looked to her in confusion.

"Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, are you alright?" she asked gently.

Still holding onto her hand, he questioned her presence. "Geum Jan Di?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What happened?"

"You just had a nightmare."

"Oh," he exhaled and squeezing his eyes shut, he slumped back against his headboard. After a moment, he realized he was grasping onto her hand, so he released it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I…have them sometimes…"

Lowering her eyes, Jan Di nodded. When she looked up, he was still fighting to control his rampant breathing.

"Why don't you try and go back to sleep?" she suggested.

He gave a sharp exhale in response. "I don't know if I can."

"Sure, you can! You just need to take your mind off the nightmare. Hmm…," and Jan Di thought for a moment. "Maybe I could read to you?"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "That's OK. You must need to get home…"

"No, it's OK. I'll read to you, at least until you fall asleep."

Ji Hoo's smile grew. "That's kind of you, but you really don't have to go to the trouble."

"Don't be silly. It's no trouble, and I enjoy reading. But what should I read to you?"

Ji Hoo thought for a moment and named a book of poetry that resided on his bookshelf, and he gave her a page number. "Could you read that?"

Jan Di nodded and went for the book.

He asked her to read a poem called _Ode to a Nightingale_ , which he said was one of his favorites. When Jan Di opened the leather-bound book to the page, her brow wrinkled up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it's in English… I'll try, but my English is not so good, so I hope you'll forgive any mistakes," she laughed. "Most of the foreign books I read are translated. I think I would be lost if they weren't."

Ji Hoo merely smiled. "It's OK. I'm sure you'll do fine. And this is good practice. Go on…"

Clearing her throat, Jan Di tentatively began, "My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains…"

Ji Hoo closed his eyes, as he listened.

She read the poem to the best of her ability, though she hardly understood a word she was saying. And when she struggled with a word or phrase, he filled in the blanks for her.

. . .

"How did you know that was what came next?"

"Because I've read this one—a lot. So, I have it memorized."

"Wow…"

"I like it," he said.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Well, the symbolism, I guess…"

She nodded but said nothing further, for she didn't want to seem dense.

"It's all about escape from reality and _freedom_ …," he informed her before she could ask.

"I see…," she said; although, she didn't quite understand.

"The nightingale symbolizes love, but also death…"

Jan Di pondered that statement.

And then he said something that didn't quite make sense. She tried to pretend she understood, but no, he must have gotten it wrong. And she laughed. "Whaaat?" she cutely questioned.

"Ahh, I didn't explain that quite right," and Ji Hoo gave a bashful smile. "…Well, maybe we could discuss this further—when my brain is functioning properly, that is."

Jan Di chuckled. "Sure… You know, I had no idea you were into poetry," and she glanced over at him.

He was resting now with his eyelids half-open. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Geum Jan Di," he wryly commented.

"Yes, well I guess I have a lot to learn…"

Immediately, she turned away, scrunching her eyes shut. What had come over her?! Why was she saying such flighty, flirtatious things?

Ji Hoo smiled, said nothing, and shut his eyes. He seemed to be teetering between sleep and awake, and he looked peaceful in that place. Jan Di quieted and stayed there with him…

Not long after, Ji Hoo fell into a deep sleep. Jan Di remained at his side, keeping a close watch.

His fever finally broke in the early morning hours. She first noticed this by the glistening sheen of sweat that formed upon his face, neck, and chest. Ignoring the appealing way the light hit him, she again dabbed at him with a cloth.

When he woke up, she asked how he was feeling—to which he replied, "Better."

Suddenly growing shy, she suggested, "You should probably put something on, so you don't catch a cold. Especially now that your fever broke."

And he agreed.

It was mostly for practical purposes that she suggested it, but as much as she hated to admit—even to herself—the sight of him shirtless was stirring a physical reaction in her. "Um," she cleared her throat. "Where do you keep your clean t-shirts?"

Ji Hoo pointed a still shaky finger toward his dresser.

Jan Di pulled open the top drawer and noticed a row of briefs neatly folded inside. Quickly, she shut her eyes and slammed the drawer closed.

"No, the second drawer," he calmly corrected.

Jan Di let out a nervous laugh and moved down a drawer. In this one, his shirts were likewise folded and arranged by color—whites on top, followed by light colors, and then dark underneath.

"You're very organized," she commented.

"I guess so," he replied.

Jan Di pulled out a white cotton t-shirt, but when she did she noticed something tucked underneath the stack. She caught a peek at it. It was a photo of Yoon Ji Hoo with a woman—a very beautiful and strangely familiar-looking woman…

 _His girlfriend maybe?_

It wasn't a surprise to her that he had one. _Why wouldn't he?_ _He's not unattractive, after all_ …

Jan Di felt guilty for her nosiness, but she couldn't help but casually take another look. She knew this woman somehow... But from where? And then, it hit her. It was Min Seo Hyun, the model. Jan Di had seen her in magazines and on posters and billboards all over Seoul. She was beautiful, smart, and sophisticated.

"Did you find one?" he called over to her.

Startled, Jan Di quickly tucked the photo away. "Oh, um, yes!"

She picked up the shirt, closed the drawer, and took it to Ji Hoo. "Thank you," he said, as she handed it to him. She nodded and looked away as he slipped it down over his head.

Jan Di suggested that he get some rest, and he complied, but he was in and out of sleep. Jan Di stayed with him, and when he would wake they would talk. It was mostly small talk, but occasionally he would say something funny. She hadn't realized he had such a playful, humorous side to him, and one of his dry jokes had her laughing for a minute straight.

* * *

And over the course of the hours that night, some deeper topics arose. One such topic began with a simple comment from Jan Di that his place was amazing…

Ji Hoo thanked her but then admitted that he didn't stay here often.

"Why not?" she asked without thinking. Immediately, she apologized for being too forward.

"No, it's OK. Well, I work a lot, but even when I'm not working I don't stay often. I guess it feels…lonely…"

Jan Di was silent.

"I don't mind being alone. In fact, I really enjoy it sometimes, but…in this place…the loneliness is like a black hole threatening to swallow me up…

When his comment seemed to sadden her, he changed the subject, "Geum Jan Di, you said you like to read, right? So, what do you like to read?"

"Well, I…I don't want to say."

Ji Hoo's eyes crinkled, and his mouth curled up. "Don't tell me that the tough Geum Jan Di is a fan of romance novels or something..."

"Ha! Well, yes, actually… But not the kind you're probably thinking of, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi…"

"What kind then?"

"I like _tragic_ romance. The ones that don't have happy endings…"

This sparked Ji Hoo's interest. "Wow. And which one is your favorite? Romeo & Juliet, perhaps?" he grinned.

Jan Di shook her head rapidly. "No."

With eyes closed, Ji Hoo spoke, _"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…"_

Ji Hoo grew silent, and his eyes remained closed. And Jan Di stared at him. Oddly, she felt her heart speeding up…

"Wh-what?" she finally stammered.

Ji Hoo opened his eyes to gaze upon her. She looked completely perplexed, and a small smile graced his pale, dry lips. "It's a quote—from Romeo & Juliet. Girls find that romantic, don't they?"

Jan Di glanced away, releasing a short burst of air through her lips. Then, she turned back to him. "Well, yes, it _was_ romantic, but Romeo and Juliet were babos…"

Ji Hoo stifled a laugh. "Well, isn't everyone a fool when it comes to love?" he asked.

Jan Di smirked over at him. "I guess you're right. Most people are, yes." _Myself included…_ And Jan Di suddenly found herself thinking about _that person_ …

Ji Hoo observed her. "So… Which one is it then?"

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë," she answered without a thought.

Ji Hoo nodded. "And why is it your favorite?" He sincerely wanted to know.

Jan Di took a moment to consider.

. . .

And then she quoted:

 _Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! (Emily_ _Brontë,_ _W_ _uthering Heights)_

Yes, Jan Di really felt that the quote exemplified her last relationship.

Ji Hoo blinked at Jan Di's cryptic response. And he imagined she must have been hurt before—badly, no doubt.

"It's also a quote from the book," she explained.

"I assumed as much. But it's not one that I've read, so do you care to explain more?"

Softly sighing, she explained, "It's my favorite because it reminds me not to make the same mistake twice." And then she began occupying herself, hoping to put an end to the subject.

Ji Hoo could read women well enough, but Geum Jan Di was different than most women. Still, he was getting a handle on her, and it was clear she wanted to end any further discussion on that. So, slightly diverting the conversation, he said, "Well, if you like tragic romance, I imagine you've read _Great Expectations_."

Jan Di shook her head. "I haven't, actually."

"Well, you should. It's a classic, and one of my favorites… Why don't we make a deal then? I'll read _Wuthering Heights_ , and you read _Great Expectations_."

Jan Di smiled. "OK," and she extended her hand. "You have a deal," and they shook on it.

. . .

* * *

 _The Next Afternoon…_

When Ji Hoo walked into the EMT headquarters, he was met by a series of blank stares. He asked one of the men if Geum Jan Di was there, and the younger man eyed him curiously—almost suspiciously—before finally replying, "Yes, I'll get her for you." The man bowed to him, but Ji Hoo had the feeling it wasn't quite sincere.

"You have a visitor, Chief," the man informed her at her office door, and she came out.

Then, Dong-Geun saluted Jan Di. She gave him a light shove. "I told you to stop that," she hissed. Dong-Geun protested that he was put up to it.

Jan Di rolled her eyes and walked into the common area. And there before her was none other than Yoon Ji Hoo. "Chief Yoon," she greeted formally.

Ji Hoo stood there in casual clothing, holding a bag. The gauze bandage she'd placed on his cheek was still there. Holding the bag with one hand, he gave her a little wave with the other.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered. Perhaps it was rude, but she was rather shocked to see him there.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "Um, could we speak…in private?"

Jan Di glanced around the room at the onlookers before demanding that they go and do something. They all got up in a hurry and scattered. Then, Jan Di led Ji Hoo to her office.

Once inside, Ji Hoo held out the bag to Jan Di. "First of all, I wanted to return this," and he held out the bag to her. Inside was her purse.

"Oh, thank you."

"You left it at my place. I put it in the bag so as not to give anyone here the wrong idea."

Jan Di nodded. "Good idea. They're a nosy bunch," she chuckled.

She took the purse and set it aside. Then, she offered him a seat. He took the seat offered and sat down across from her, while she sat behind her desk.

Ji Hoo noticed a photo upon her desk. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded. Picking it up, he took a closer look. In the photo were four people, a man, a woman, and two small children—a girl and a younger boy.

"It's my family," she informed him.

Ji Hoo nodded. "It's a nice-looking family."

"Thank you."

"And is this you?" he smiled while pointing to a girl making a funny face.

Jan Di laughed, her cheeks lightly flushing. "Um, yes…a much younger version."

"You were cute."

Jan Di scoffed. "I don't know about that… It's not really the best photo, but it's the only one I had with my dad in it…" And Jan Di looked away when she felt her eyes begin to moisten.

Understanding well, Ji Hoo lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK. Thank you…"

After quickly wiping her eyes out of his sight, she turned back to him. "Anyway, it seemed like there was something else you wanted to talk to me about. So, what can I do for you, Chief Yoon?"

"You don't have to call me that," he informed.

"Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi then."

"Or that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just Ji Hoo if you'd like."

 _Is he flirting?_ _No, he's probably just being nice..._

"That's OK. It's not proper. I barely know you…," she said.

Smirking, he countered, "I wouldn't say that. You have been to my place, and you learned a lot about me last night. You even saw my underwear..."

 ** _Now_** _, he is flirting… Or, perhaps it is just a big joke to him…_

Her cheeks burning, Jan Di quickly looked away. "That was an accident!"

It was then that Jan Di heard a noise, and she noticed a patch of dark hair around the corner of her office door. She called out the eavesdropper, and Dong-Geun revealed himself.

"Dong-Geun! What are you doing?" Jan Di shouted.

"Mianhada, Captain, I was just…," the young man stammered, and when he realized he had no good excuse, he added another, "Mianhada!" and bowed several times.

"You're dead, Dong-Geun!" and she tossed the closest thing she could find—a first aid manual—at her subordinate's head, narrowly missing Ji Hoo, who quickly ducked.

With a groan, Jan Di promised herself that she'd deal with him later.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I see your guys need to be kept in line, too."

Jan Di sighed in response. "Yes, they do…" And she could have died of shame. No doubt her guys would torture her mercilessly about it later, but she vowed to kill them if they even said a word.

. . .

Clearing his throat, Ji Hoo said, "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Jan Di nodded. "It's no big deal."

"It was a big deal. I really appreciated it, and I wanted to thank you properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Dinner, really?" she blinked rapidly.

"Yes."

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well…"

"You said you wanted to learn more, right?" and he raised a playful brow.

Jan Di felt her cheeks begin to warm. She hadn't thought he would remember her slip-up. "Well, I, uh—"

But he cut her off. "I'd like to learn more about you, too, Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di's cheeks were burning now, so she looked away.

Ji Hoo continued, "You're an interesting one, Geum Jan Di. And you're not so bad to talk to, when you're not yelling at me…," and he flashed a warm smile, which she couldn't help but return.

As he waited for her to respond, Jan Di put on a stern face and leaned back in her chair.

. . .

"Well, I suppose you're not so bad to talk to either…"

Smiling hopefully, he asked, "So, perhaps we could talk…and learn more about each other …over dinner?"

And then he gave her _that smile_ again—the one she found it hard to look directly at—because it was too bright

Jan Di's lips parted. Despite the slight cheesiness of the invite, she couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Why Yoon Ji Hoo, you're not asking me out on a date, are you?" She leaned forward at her desk.

"Maybe," he grinned. "If I were, what would you say? Would you agree?"

"Well, I don't know… Don't you—I mean, do you…have a girlfriend…?"

To Jan Di's surprise, he laughed. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you out. I'm not _that_ type."

Jan Di gave an awkward chuckle, "Of course…"

"And you? Are you…involved with anyone?"

"No, I'm not involved! I'm not involved with anyone!" And Jan Di inwardly groaned at how overly eager she sounded. Toning it down, she reiterated, "I'm not involved with anyone."

Ji Hoo flashed his smile again. "Well, now that that's settled, what do you say?"

"Ahh, I don't know…," Jan Di fake hemmed and hawed while toying with her pen, "Maybe… I'd have to check my schedule... I'm very busy, you know?"

"So am I, but I'll make some time," he replied.

And Jan Di was fighting that annoying grin again. With an over the top sigh, she gave in, "Alright… If you give me your number, I will check my schedule and call you to set something up."

"Great," and Ji Hoo grabbed a pen and jotted his number down on the top post-it on a stack on her desk. Then, he stood. "I'll see you around, Geum Jan Di-ssi."

And with that, he left…

* * *

Ji Hoo left with the emergency medical headquarters with the biggest smile on his face. He'd vowed to make it up to Jan Di for missing their date, and he fully intended to do just that. He decided that he would give her an amazing date, one she would not soon forget… After all, a wonderful girl such as she deserved a wonderful date…

And he immediately began planning in his head…

* * *

Afterward, Ji Hoo returned to the station. And he ran into Jung-Woo in the common area.

"Hey, Ji Hoo-yah. Where are you coming from?" Jung-Woo asked.

"Oh, well I just…had an errand to run."

Jung-Woo nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better. So, did she bring you the soup last night? Geum Jan Di?"

"Oh. Yes, yes she did."

"Were you shocked?"

"Yes. _Very_ …"

Jung-Woo chuckled, "I sent her over with a key and told your doorman. I hope you aren't angry that I sent her."

 _Quite the contrary, I owe you thanks for sending her to me_ …, Ji Hoo thought.

"No, I'm not angry. Thank you, Jung-Woo-ah, for sending her— _the food_ ," he quickly corrected, "to me. I appreciate the thought."

Jung-Woo waved him off with a hand. "Ah well, I figured you needed to eat. It's no big deal. But wasn't she sweet to do that?" Jung-Woo beamed, and he raised his eyes skyward, clearly thinking of Jan Di…

" _Yes_ ," Ji Hoo nodded, looking down at his hands. "It was. _She is_ very sweet..." Ji Hoo recalled last night—the way she'd cared for him all night long. And then he envisioned her lovely face—the cute little mole beside her nose, the large and warm, yet simultaneously feisty eyes, and the thin pink lips that curved into a half-smile.

But then, Ji Hoo was suddenly wracked by guilt. He'd completely forgotten that Jung-Woo was interested in Jan Di… How had that very important fact completely slipped his mind?

Or maybe it hadn't at all, but he'd just dismissed it. He'd been selfish…

Jung-Woo broke Ji Hoo's reverie. "Yeah, she's _really something_ … And the poor girl got stood up last night. Can you imagine? What idiot would stand up such a pretty girl?!"

Ji Hoo's face fell further. _He_ was that idiot… He'd planned to make it up to her, but now he wasn't sure what he should do…

"You really like her, huh?" Ji Hoo asked delicately.

"Mm. I asked her out, you know?"

Ji Hoo's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, last night after she came looking for you."

"She came looking for me?"

"Yes, she said she had something to tell you."

Ji Hoo nodded. "What did she say when you asked her out?" He tried not to sound too eager.

Jung-Woo shrugged. "She said she'd think about it. I'm trying to give her time to respond, but I'm dying from the suspense! I wonder why she hasn't called…," and he sighed.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she's just busy… Try and wait a little longer, Jung-Woo-ah…"

Jung-Woo nodded and clapped Ji Hoo on the back. "You're right. Thanks, chingu."

* * *

That Night…

Jan Di returned home from work. Wearily, she stumbled through the door and began preparing for bed. She wasn't quite sure how she'd made it through the day. After practically pulling an all-nighter and then only taking a short nap before working all evening, she was about ready to drop.

Finally, she made it to her bed and slipped under the covers. She sighed in satisfaction at the feel of the soft bed beneath her. Then, she glanced to her nightstand and noticed _Great Expectations_ setting there. She'd picked it up earlier from the bookstore, as Ji Hoo suggested.

Despite her exhaustion, Jan Di couldn't sleep. She couldn't turn her mind off, so she opened the book and began reading. After polishing off the first chapter, she was eager to talk to him about it.

She wasn't sure if she should call so late. It was only ten, but maybe he went to bed early…

After pondering for nearly fifteen minutes, she decided to call. So, she dialed his number and waited.

. . .

" _Heyy_ ," a groggy voice with a hint of pleasant surprise greeted her.

Noting his tone, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. I'm just in bed, here at the station."

"Oh. Well, I should go then."

"No, don't go. Stay." His words came out abrupt and commanding—he hadn't intended for it to sound that way.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "I mean, won't you stay? Please?" and Ji Hoo scrunched up his nose at himself, unsure of whether the second attempt was any better. It just sounded needy.

Jan Di bit her lip to subdue the smile that was forming. Keeping her cool, she replied, "OK, I'll stay."

. . .

Little smiles of pleasure crossed the lips of both, unbeknownst to the other. Finally breaking the silence, "So…," Ji Hoo began. "What are you doing now?"

"Well, I just picked up _Great Expectations_ and started reading."

"Oh, really? What do you think so far?"

"I love it."

Ji Hoo smiled in satisfaction. "I thought you would."

"But the beginning—when Magwitch jumps out at Pip! That was startling! Why didn't you warn me?" Assuredly, she would have smacked his arm if he were there, but she had to settle for mental smacking right now.

In good humor, Ji Hoo chuckled. "I'm sorry about my oversight."

With an exhale, Jan Di replied, "It's fine. I got through it, but just like with horror movies, it's not the kind of thing that is best for at night when you are all alone."

Jan Di mentally berated herself for revealing such a weakness. Yes, it was true that she got lonely sometimes, and occasionally she even got scared. If she heard a strange noise or watched something particularly frightening, she would be on edge. She felt like a little child. And It was silly, particularly considering the job she had and the horrible things that she had seen, which could never be unseen…

"Are you saying you need protection?" It just came out of his mouth without thinking. Ji Hoo knew that Geum Jan Di had a softer side to her—he'd experienced it first hand, but he hadn't seen her afraid or vulnerable before, as she had seen him.

When she didn't say anything, Ji Hoo wanted to slap himself in the face. Clearly, he'd embarrassed her, but it wasn't his intent. He'd simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind—that being an image of him being there with her, holding her in his arms and keeping her safe from any harm, whether real or imagined…

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, and I love hearing from all of you, so drop me a review if you feel so inclined. I am always eager and nervous after a chapter, just hoping you all like it!_

 **Teaser for next chapter:** S _omeone from Ji Hoo's past returns, shaking things up. Ji Hoo deals with his guilt, leading to a rift between Jan Di and him. Jan Di keeps her new suitor at bay, while still pining for Ji Hoo. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo deals with his regret over stepping aside. Will Ji Hoo and Jan Di remain friends? Will that be enough for them?_


	4. Chemistry Part I

_**A/N:**_ _Again, I'm sorry for the long gap between updates. I hope you are still reading, and I hope you enjoy it. For those following my other stories, "Like the Lotus: The Next Generation" will be next, and yes, I know it has been too long. However, I may finish my two-shot before that one, and if I do I'll put it out, but I'll be working on both diligently. I know I have been remiss, but I will do my best to update more regularly now. Thanks for your patience!_

 _This chapter is mainly fluff and banter, but there is a LOT of stuff building up over the next couple chapters, and I've actually been struggling with how I want it all to go. I feel like I've had so many decisions to make about this chapter and the next few over the past week or two, and I admit that I've changed my mind on some things regarding how this story will go. But I've been super excited about this story lately, and I feel like it's going to be way better now than my original vision, though, so I hope you'll hang in there with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 _ *******_ _I also wanted to let you all know that with this chapter I hit the 1,000,000 wordmark, which means that I have published over_ _ **1,000,000**_ (1,011,926, to be precise) _words on this site! (And I have written even more than that). This has been over the span of slightly less than three years, and I am very proud of reaching that. I can't say how many hours went into bringing that about, but it's a very large number… I'm sure you are all thinking that either she really loves to write or has a lot of time on her hands. Well, the former more than the latter. Haha, anyway, yes, I love writing, and it's been a pleasure for me to express myself through these 1 million plus words and to hopefully entertain all of you. Thanks for being my audience and always encouraging me to keep at it! *******_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _Hyun: The idea was partially inspired by 'Angel Eyes," as well as me driving by a fire station one day. Jan Di's character is meant to have a little bit of Soo Wan from 'Angel Eyes' in her. Good question and glad you find it interesting._

 _Good reader: I know you have been waiting for this for a long time, but I'm quite busy and it's hard to keep up. I'll always do my best, though, and I won't give up on any of my stories. Thanks for your continued interest!_

 _Guest: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

 _Mly: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and yes, I wanted to give them a similar but slightly different dynamic (and personalities). Overall, they are JanHoo, though, and I hope to do justice to that powerful relationship (in my opinion). It's really fun writing them in this story. I do so love AU. I have so much more freedom._

 _Jademy: Haha, yes, I'm really terrible about the teaser bombs. Teasers in or out? What is your vote? Sometimes, I feel like I should take them out because often I change my mind, or the chapters end in different places than I first planned, so then the teasers are off a bit. And don't worry, there will be more silly flirting as well as some more heated romance and drama. There'll be some angst and action to come, as well._

 _Smilingfrog101: Not sure if I responded to you before, but if not, thank you! I'm glad you loved it and couldn't put it down. I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you are still reading and will enjoy this chapter._

 _Ghost: I'm glad you enjoyed it and so sorry to make you wait so long. I hope you are still reading and will enjoy! Your request is not troublesome. I just have a lot going on and it's tough to keep up with it all. I try to go in order of updates unless I'm just really super into and inspired for one particular story._

 ** _***_** _Special thanks_ NerwenT for her amazing input on this chapter and the upcoming ones!

 _ **Sorry for the long author note!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the BOF characters. I am only borrowing them and tweaking their personalities just a tad. I also do not own the song "I Know You" by Skylar Grey._

 _Remember, these are AU characters, so they may deviate slightly from their BOF personalities. **And there is one scene in here that's a little more mature, but it's still easily T, in my opinion. Just a warning, though, for any who don't like that.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Chemistry Part I**

" _Are you saying you need protection?"_

That was what he had asked. _Really, Ji Hoo?_ he questioned himself. _What in the world is wrong with me?_

When Jan Di failed to respond to his question, and nearly a minute had passed without any words, Ji Hoo softly asked, "Are you still there?" Perhaps she had thought him bold or crazy and had decided to hang up. Then he heard her voice again; it was quiet and serene. "Yes, I'm here," was all she said, yet it was enough to put him at ease. She possessed a mysterious talent for that… His nightmares had even seemed less frequent since meeting her.

The fire chief had risen up on his elbows and sat up in bed, even smoothed back his messy copper hair when he first answered her call, as if she was really there and he needed to present himself properly. But now, he settled back against his pillow and relaxed in bed. "Good. Um…," he tried to come up with a topic, but then he decided it better to explain his earlier comment. "I didn't mean that like it sounded, by the way. I...just meant that some things are not best done alone." Ji Hoo squeezed his eyes shut. _That wasn't much better._

Jan Di smiled faintly on her end. "You're right...but my job is demanding, as you know, and I live alone, so I don't have much choice." Ji Hoo listened as she continued, "I don't mind being alone, though, not usually, but I guess, sometimes...I do wish for...some company. Do you ever feel that way, Chief Yoon?"

"Ji Hoo," he corrected.

"Ji Hoo-ssi," she met him halfway, and he could practically see the smirk she must be wearing right now. He smiled at her obstinance. "And yes, I do feel that way sometimes..."

To his surprise, he'd just revealed a very private detail about himself-that sometimes he felt lonely. It wouldn't seem like much to most people, but for him, that was something very intimate. And she was nearly a perfect stranger.

But for some reason, she didn't feel like a stranger to him… He felt like he knew her, even though he didn't really know her… Perhaps he should change that. But it had already begun to change, hadn't it? And even though she was the one to call, he had taken his own first step by conversing with her this way outside of work.

Hoping to keep her on the phone a bit longer, Ji Hoo asked out of the blue, "So, what were two narrative elements the author used in the first chapter of _Great Expectations_?"

Jan Di laughed out loud. It was a short, sweet, jovial burst of energy, almost childlike, and it made Ji Hoo feel happier just hearing it.

"Well, I had no idea there was going to be a quiz, Seonsaengnim! I admit that I did not study," she teased.

Ji Hoo chuckled in his own quiet, subtle way. "Yes, there will be one every week. So, make sure to study for next time."

Jan Di laughed at that. "I'll do my best. Please take care of me!" she exclaimed in a bubbly tone.

Ji Hoo couldn't fight the grin from forming as he held the phone closer to his ear. "Well, don't expect me to go easy on you now. The quizzes will be tough because I suspect that Geum Jan Di likes a challenge."

"Well," she smiled to herself, "you suspect right."

And Ji Hoo's lips curled up into a full-blown smile.

"But I'm not very bright, so don't make them _too_ challenging," she pointed out, worriedly. "I don't want to be one of those poor kids who gets called on in class and doesn't have the answer…" Even though she had been that before.

"Don't worry. Just do your best and be confident like you are at work."

"Okay, I will."

Ji Hoo then asked Jan Di how far she'd gotten in the book, and she told him she'd finished the first chapter. He then asked her about her thoughts on it, aside from the startling beginning, and they talked for another good hour before she let out a small yawn into the phone. She'd nearly forgotten about how tired she was; it was as if she had some strange adrenaline pumping through her veins, keeping her awake...

"You're tired," he pointed out.

"A little."

"You should sleep," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I should be sleeping, but I couldn't at first, so I started reading the book, and now I'm hooked, and I...really wanted to tell you. I'm sorry to call so late."

"It's all right. I'm...glad you called," he said.

His voice had taken on a low, husky quality. Perhaps it was just his nighttime voice, but there was an almost a sensual quality to it. Whatever it was, it inexplicably made her skin prickle and her thighs tingle. "Really?" She squeezed the covers between her fingers, feeling practically giddy, like a teenage girl with a crush. It was silly, but this, right now, seemed reminiscent of an old but familiar feeling, only completely different. It felt like she had entered an early stage of something new, exciting, and a little bit frightening.

 _Sometimes when it hits you, it hits you fast and hard_ , she supposed.

"Yes," Ji Hoo responded to her incredulous remark, wondering why he was suddenly speaking his mind with no apparent filter. It wasn't at all how he would normally behave, and he'd never been quite this way with anyone else…

A prolonged silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They both knew the other was there, and that was reassuring and pleasant.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you longer. You must be tired, too," Jan Di finally spoke.

"Yeah," he said but in a slightly disappointed way. "Well, read the second chapter, and I'll call you sometime this week with a pop quiz."

"I will. And you will read _Wuthering Heights_ , right?"

"Yes, I promise. I will pick it up soon. I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you really?" she laughed.

"Of course. I can appreciate many genres of literature."

 _You're too good to be true, Yoon Ji Hoo… A brave, good-looking man with a brain, who reads...now there's a rarity!_

"Besides, I'm very curious to check out the novel that appeals so much to Captain Geum Jan Di."

"You won't be disappointed," she said with confidence in her voice and a smile on her lips. And then she bid him goodnight. "Goodnight, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi."

"Goodnight, Geum Jan Di."

* * *

After ending the call with Jan Di, Ji Hoo stuck his phone in his pocket and lie back, resting his hands behind his head. It had been an enjoyable conversation, and he looked forward to many more to come, but then he realized something. She hadn't said anything about the date he'd asked her on, and he hadn't brought it up, either. It had crossed his mind, of course, to simply ask if she'd checked that busy schedule of hers, but he didn't want to seem too eager. There was also the small matter of him not yet telling her that he was supposed to be her blind date.

And then there was Jung Woo, who really seemed to like her a lot. This was going to be a problem; he could already tell, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He should certainly talk to Jung Woo and let him know that he, too, had asked Jan Di out, before he found out about his invite, of course. But equally, or perhaps even more important, was knowing where Jan Di stood on this matter. Ji Hoo wanted to keep things casual, though; he didn't want to pressure her at all, so perhaps he would wait for her to bring it up. As far as Jung Woo was concerned, Ji Hoo thought it might be best to mention something to his good friend before he possibly found out from her. That wouldn't exactly go over well…

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later…_**

Jan Di sat in her office, lounging with her feet up on her desk and reading _Great Expectations_. She'd gotten further than expected and was already in the midst of chapter three. This could be attributed to the fact that today was one of those rare days when things were very slow at headquarters.

As emergency medical technicians, Jan Di and her team responded to a myriad of situations, such as cardiac arrests, broken bones, motor vehicle collisions, drug overdoses, and attempted suicides. They performed a number of tasks, from controlling bleeding to intubation to administering some select medications in the field. It was a lot to manage, and they always needed to be on top of their game, so they were required to participate in trainings, at least yearly and sometimes when a new procedure was developed. In fact, they had a special district-wide training day in just a couple of weeks. She would be attending this along with Hyeon-U and a couple others.

The EMTs worked in collaboration with other emergency service professionals when the situation called for it, including occasionally the police force, and of course, the firefighters, in cases of fire or as back-up during a difficult extraction after a motor vehicle crash Strangely, Jan Di had noticed she'd begun to have a reaction when she heard about a fire call in their area, whether she and her team were called to assist or not. But it wasn't the type of reaction she should have. Instead, she found herself experiencing the faintest skip of her heart when she knew she would be seeing Chief Yoon, and when they weren't called to the scene she found herself wondering about him and how it went… But there was no place for those kinds of feelings in her line of work, and it was ridiculous, really, that something as terrible as a fire could stir up such feelings within her.

Today, 119 had only gotten a couple of calls for minor things. In a way, it was nice because it was relaxing, and it meant good news for the citizens out there. Jan Di liked to tell herself that on such days the sun was smiling down on the people of the city. It was something her dad always used to say. He was a positive, sentimental kind of guy who'd made up stories such as that to stop her from crying and to put her to bed as a child.

She missed him…

Yes, these days were nice, but they also got boring. At least now she had something to occupy her time. Outside her office, the guys were oddly quiet, so Jan Di got up and took a quick peek outside the door; they all seemed to be keeping themselves occupied. Hyeon-U and Hyun-Gi were playing cards; Il-Sung was seated on the couch reading. Jae-Kwang was lifting weights in the weight room, and Dong-Geun was reviewing a training manual with his glasses on. As Jan Di peered around the corner, she folded her arms and smiled. It was a rare opportunity when 'the children' were playing so nicely and she didn't need to babysit them. Oh, it wasn't that they didn't get along, but more like they were energetic and rambunctious as little boys, with the attention span of gnats, the younger ones, anyway. That is, aside from when it came to the job.

Since they seemed so complacent right now, Jan Di took the opportunity to hole herself up in her office and read. But as interesting as the book was, Jan Di noticed her thoughts drifting...to Chief Yoon, to be precise. She hadn't seen or heard from him for a couple of days, and she wondered when he was going to call her with the promised quiz. That wasn't the only thought in her head, though…

Jan Di sighed and placed the book down on her desk, keeping it open to the page. She couldn't seem to concentrate at the moment, and she'd even had trouble getting through a single sentence. She chalked it up to tiredness, so she decided to just relax. Nestling back in her chair, she let a contented sigh escape her lips. But as soon as she closed her eyes, her thoughts settled on the fire chief…

Why was it that he was invading her mind so much these days? What was it that made him so interesting to her? It wasn't just his looks; it was more than that. With a groan, she leaned forward and buried her face in her arms on the desk...

* * *

 _It seemed like no time at all before Jan Di heard a knock on the door. Her head snapped up, and she quickly smoothed down her undoubtedly messy hair and bid the person to enter. The door opened, and Chief Yoon stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Chief Yoon, what are you doing here?"_

 _He tossed her a tiny, perfect smile. "It's Ji Hoo, remember? You should really start calling me Ji Hoo…"_

" _Wh-why…?" It was odd for him to put it like that._

 _He only grinned at her. "We're going to be friends, aren't we?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, friends. Right."_

" _Then say my name."_

" _O-kay. Ji Hoo."_

" _That's much better," he said, lingering in the doorway._

" _Ji Hoo," she repeated deliberately, "what are you doing here?"_

" _Well, I came to offer my protection…"_

" _What are you talking about…? Protection?" She was flummoxed. And then she recalled his comment about her reading the book alone. She glanced down at her desk where the book lay, cover up. "That's okay; I don't need it."_

 _This only seemed to spur him on, and he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. Her lips parted in surprise. What was he doing? She stood from her seat and came around the side of her desk, but she stuck to the side as if fastened there by some strong adhesive._

" _Geum Jan Di, I have a confession. I actually came for a different reason."_

" _What reason?" He wasn't making any sense right now, but he was so nice to look at, practically radiant, that she let it slide._

" _You never gave me an answer about our date. So, I came to ask when I can take you out?"_

 _She glanced down like a shy schoolgirl and fidgeted with the loose grain of wood at the right edge of her desk. "Oh, well, I…"_

 _Ji Hoo took a step forward, and his face took on that seriousness it often had. "Don't you want to go out with me?"_

" _I do," she responded immediately. She'd been thinking about it a lot, ever since he'd asked her, in fact, but it didn't seem like a simple situation. "But…"_

" _But?" he asked, coming closer._

" _Well, it's just that...I don't think it's a good idea...I mean, don't you think it will be…?"_

 _He kept coming closer until he was so close that they were practically touching. She couldn't think with him this close, so she put her hand up. "...Awkward," she managed to mutter in a weak sounding voice._

 _He took another partial step forward, forcing her hand to press against his chest, and their eyes locked. She dropped her hand immediately and gripped the edge of the desk for support. "Don't you think so?" she asked in the strongest voice she could muster, "...We work together frequently, and…"_

 _He was staring into her eyes with an intense expression, and he didn't seem to be buying her flimsy reasoning at all._

" _People will talk…," she halfheartedly protested as she raised her chin for a better look at him. She was not only running out of excuses but also self-restraint. He was very, very close, and she wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face…_

 _To her surprise, he smiled widely in response. "Who cares?"_

 _Her mouth dropped open, and it was then that he placed his mouth over hers..._

 _He captured her lips in the middle in a firm yet soft kiss, and a rush of pleasure spread throughout her body in waves. Her hands instinctively settled on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist as he gently sucked upon her bottom lip. Her fingers wandered up his chest, to his shoulders, and into his hair, and he turned her just enough to where her back was facing the side of her desk and pressed in slightly. He moved his lips steadily over hers, and she responded in kind, opening her mouth while mussing his auburn hair, that was softer than she'd imagined. He pressed his strong hands into the small of her back, causing a shiver to run a course through her body, and he bent her back slightly. His hands slid along her hips, and their lips parted just long enough for him to lift her onto the edge of the desk._

 _What had come over him? And what had come over her? Shouldn't she be telling him to stop, that they couldn't do this...not here…? But she didn't have the strength to fight it…_

 _Things were moving so fast between them that it seemed unreal..._

 _Without saying a word, he lifted her shirt; she raised her arms and let him take it off. But if he got to do that, then so did she… She reached for the hem of his shirt and took it off him. Meeting with no resistance to his advances, he began kissing and nibbling along her jaw and down her neck while she hugged him around the neck. Sighing and moaning her approval, she shut her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation fully before allowing him to lay her back on her messy desk. A few items spilled over the sides, including the book, but she didn't care. There was nothing sharp poking into her back, so this was perfectly fine by her._

 _He came around the side of the desk, placing one hand on each side and hovering over her. And he stared down at her nearly exposed upper body. She was itching to touch him, and her fingers danced up his muscular forearms just before he leaned forward to kiss her lips again. He moved on to kissing her chest, working his lips thoroughly across the skin there while his hands wandered her arms and stomach. And then she felt one of his arms winding around her back. He brought his mouth down to hers once more and kissed her, softly this time._

 _Pulling back a bit, he whispered, 'Jan Di-ah...,' against her lips as his fingers went for the clasp of her bra…_

* * *

The distinctive blaring of the alarm, indicating an emergency situation, shook Jan Di's entire body, waking her immediately. Her head raised and snapped from side to side.

Suddenly, she was alone and seated in her chair fully clothed. "Was it just a dream?" she sighed longingly at being jerked out of her dream tryst, realizing she'd wished for the sexy little fantasy to continue. And it probably would have because apparently, her dream self had no self-control…

"Always at the worst possible times…," she mumbled in annoyance, but then she recalled _who_ her dream lover had been. Safe to say, she was a bit freaked out, and she animatedly shook her head at herself in disbelief. "What in the world...?!"

And then she snapped out of her stupor and rose to her feet. _The alarm!_

Jan Di rushed out of her office in a cold sweat and still feeling the annoyingly embarrassing after-effects of her body's strong reaction to the dream, but there was no time to tend to that now. She shook it off as best she could, telling herself that she couldn't be doing this-getting distracted-that she shouldn't be having those kinds of dreams about _him_ or even be thinking about him that way.

 _Why not?_ The impish side of her demanded. _There's nothing wrong with that._ _He's a man, and you're a woman. You're both single adults, and clearly, there's an attraction there..._

 _Well, because it's unprofessional. It's just going to make things awkward, or worse yet, interfere with work. Choose someone else, anyone else, just not someone you work closely with._ This was the logical part of her brain speaking. Damn that side for making some fine points!

Jan Di sprinted toward the bay while her pro and con sides duked it out in her head, coming to no clear consensus.

Ok, so he had asked her out, and she hadn't exactly discouraged it… Yes, it would be nice to go out with him, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt unsettled. There were just too many what-ifs, too many things that could go wrong...and she didn't know how, but she was certain that dating Yoon Ji Hoo would lead to disaster…

Then the devilish part wormed its way in again, reminding her about seeing his nude upper body before. _It would be amazing, though, wouldn't it?_

 _I'm sure it would, but…_

 _And you deserve it. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?_

 _Ugh! Shut up!_ She internally yelled at herself. _That's for good reason…_

Truthfully, it had been quite some time since she'd been out with a man, and frankly, she'd lost track of how many months. No, strike that; she knew how long it had been, but she had chosen to forget…

* * *

Frankly, she didn't have the best track record with men. She hardly dated when she was younger, first because of shyness, and then because of family problems. There were a couple of young crushes that didn't turn into much. And then there was her relationship with her ex in her last year of high school, the one serious one she'd had, which was a disaster; at least the end of it was. She was with him the longest, and it took her a long time to even come close to getting past it. And then when she finally thought she could like someone new, that ended before it even began… But that wasn't something she wanted to think about, either.

* * *

Wiping her eyes quickly to banish the sudden tears, she arrived at the bay as the last chime of the alarm went off. The ambulance was ready to go with Hyeon-U at the wheel. Jan Di opened the door and got in beside him, casting a quick glance to the back where Dong-Geun and Jin-Soo, a middle-aged but newer EMT with short, spiked hair, who they had already labeled as the 'quiet one,' sat.

"A seventy-five-year-old woman passed out in her home," Hyeon-U briefed Jan Di as she settled into her seat. This was a common occurrence and accounted for nearly half of the calls they received.

Jan Di nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she buckled up. Hyeon-U glanced over for a few seconds as he put the vehicle into gear. "You all right?" he asked as he hit the siren and pulled out of the bay.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Hyeon-U set his jaw as he checked the traffic. While he waited, he looked briefly at Jan Di before fixing his eyes on the road and pulling out. "You look flushed."

"Oh." Jan Di patted her legs vigorously. She probably _was_ blushing after that dream, especially given her response to it, and having attention brought to the matter made it even worse. She turned to stare out the window, hoping to hide her face from his sight until it went back to normal.

"Dammit!" Hyeon-U shouted when someone cut him off, and he tossed some verbal lashes out the window. He muttered a few choice phrases under his breath but was soon calm again. "Getting sick or something, Captain Geum?" he asked softly while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course not. I don't get sick," she asserted. "It was just...hot in my office…" _Aish, that dream!_ That cursed image of making out with Chief Yoon against-and on-her desk was still haunting her mind. She shifted in her seat again.

"What's with you?" Hyeon-U asked, noticing her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing," she growled, "It's just hot in here, too..." She exhaled, waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt at cooling her cheeks.

She was just relieved that she wouldn't be seeing Chief Yoon right now. In fact, how was she ever going to look him in the eye after this? Oh well, as long as he never found out, she would do her best to pretend nothing was weird…

Apparently, Hyeon-U believed her story because he simply turned the air up a bit and let the subject drop. He continued driving in the direction of the emergency call...

* * *

The 119 team arrived at the home of the elderly woman. They rushed inside and up the stairs to the second floor. At the open door, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman. From the inside, they could hear a dog barking and whimpering. "Thank God you're here! Come quickly!" the short-haired woman exclaimed as she beckoned them inside.

Jan Di was the first inside the apartment, followed closely by her three guys. She caught sight of the victim and rushed to her immediately, but seated protectively in front of the woman, blocking her path, was a dog, a shaggy black and white dog with big brown eyes and a half speckled face. The dog was whimpering, but when Jan Di got near, it began to crouch low and growl at her. Keeping her eyes on the dog the entire time, Jan Di cautiously approached.

All eyes were on Jan Di. "Be careful, Captain!" Dong-Geun exclaimed, with worry in his voice. Hyeon-U echoed that sentiment and then asked the woman, who had shown them in, about what had happened to the victim and about her relationship to her. "Are you related?" he asked.

"No, I'm her neighbor…," she spoke shakily, "but I l-look in on her from time to time. I...I...was bringing her groceries...I do that sometimes because...she...is all alone."

"That's kind of you," Hyeon-U said.

The woman took a deep breath. "I was coming to check on her today when I...found her...this way...," she stammered upon recalling the fright she had and the sight before her now. "I don't know how long she was like this, but I called as soon as I found her."

Hyeon-U looked to Jan Di and then put a comforting hand on the rattled woman's shoulder. "Has this ever happened to her before?"

"She fell once a few months ago and injured her hip, but she didn't lose consciousness."

Hyeon-U nodded and continued to question the woman. "Does she have any medical conditions? Taking any medications?"

"High blood pressure, and…," the woman thought for a moment, "She has a heart condition."

Jan Di took note of this in her head. She'd wondered if it was a case of syncope due to heat exhaustion, dehydration, low blood pressure, or perhaps a reaction to a medication, but from what this woman had said, she'd probably had a cardiac arrest.

"Madam, Halmoni, can you hear me?" Jan Di called to the woman, and she tried to assess her condition with her eyes from the short distance away that she was. It didn't look good based upon the woman's pallor, and Jan Di couldn't see her chest moving at all. Slowly, she crouched and reached out for the woman's frail wrist, hoping to check for a pulse, but the dog snarled at her.

"Ma'am, please call the dog!" Jan Di instructed the neighbor. The neighbor said she didn't know the dog's name, but she attempted to call it, referring to it as just 'dog.' But the canine wouldn't budge and was now staring Jan Di down. Jan Di was very frustrated; she needed to tend to the victim quickly, but she didn't want to get bitten either. Again, she reached out, but the dog barked at her and lunged slightly.

Jan pulled back her hand. "It's okay…it's okay...I'm not going to hurt you...," she spoke in a dulcet tone toward the dog. This seemed to calm it a bit, and she saw its tail wag once, but it still would not move an inch away from the woman.

Dong-Geun and Jin-Soo made their way toward their superior to back her up or even grab the dog if necessary, but when the two men came up behind Jan Di, the dog began to snarl again.

"Stay back," Jan Di warned. "I don't want you to get attacked."

"Be careful, Captain," Dong Geun reiterated.

Hyeon-U folded his arms. "I agree with the rookie, Captain. I know you're fearless, but even though this animal is a pet, it doesn't seem friendly."

"It's OK," Jan Di reassured. "It's just scared."

"Even more dangerous," Hyeon-U pointed out.

"Yeah, but what choice do I have?" And then Jan Di had a thought. "Ya, Dong-Geun, do you have any food on you?"

"Food?" the young man questioned.

"Yes, I know you always carry around a protein bar or cookies or something."

"Yes, Captain, I do."

"Give it to me, quick!"

"Yes, Captain." Dong-Geun dipped his hand in his pocket and came up with a package of cookies. Jan Di stuck her hand behind her, and he placed it in the palm, "Here you go, Captain."

"Thanks, I'll replace them." Jan Di tore open the package and plucked out a cookie. Squatting down lower, she held out the cookie toward the dog. "Here, girl." The dog sniffed the air but didn't go for the cookie. _Aish…_ Jan Di then tossed the cookie to the side, hoping she would go for it. When she didn't, Jan Di gave up. _Whatever, I'm going in! If I get bitten, I get bitten!_

To Jan Di's surprise, the dog just sat there watching her when she touched the woman. The old lady was pale and cool, and her eyes were closed. "Halmoni, my name is Geum Jan Di, and I'm with emergency services. I'm here to help you." Jan Di checked the radial artery and then the carotid artery. As she suspected.

Jan Di looked to Hyeon-U, and her eyes said it all. Hyeon-U tightened his mouth at the lack of hope in the captain's eyes, and he sat the younger woman down on the couch in the living room area.

"No pulse," Jan Di said in a low voice. Dong-Geun handed Jan Di the red box containing the AED kit, and he and Jin-Soo helped Jan Di gently roll the woman fully onto her back. Jan Di pulled out the mask and placed it over the woman's face. "Starting CPR."

Dong-Geun and Jin-Soo assisted Jan Di while she tried to resuscitate the woman. Meanwhile, Hyeon-U spoke with the neighbor. "Does she have any family?"

"No. Her husband passed away a few years ago, and she didn't have kids. She just lives here with her dog. I check in on her now and again, take her to some doctor appointments, and bring her groceries."

Jan Di worked on the woman for several minutes to no avail. It was as she'd thought; the woman was probably dead when they arrived, but Jan Di kept trying. At some point, the dog strangely seemed to understand the situation because it walked off, tail between its legs, and lay down in a corner with its head between its paws.

"Is...is she going to be alright?" the neighbor called from the next room.

Jan Di finally stood and walked toward the neighbor and Hyeon-U, her head lowered slightly. This was the part that sucked-when there was nothing she could do to help and had to deliver bad news. It happened often in cases such as these, especially with the elderly because by the time the call was made and they got there, it was usually too late. And this woman had probably fallen at least 15 or 20 minutes before the neighbor even found her. It was just one of those things that happened, no one's fault, but just life. Jan Di just hoped she didn't suffer.

The neighbor stood up from the couch to face the EMT captain, and Hyeon-U stood beside her. The nervous woman wrung her hands and waited for Jan Di to tell her what she probably already knew. Jan Di stood there with a tightened jaw. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing more we can do."

The middle-aged woman shed a couple of tears and nodded. It was obvious that she'd cared for the old woman, even though they were not related.

 _It's always hard to keep a sunny disposition in times like these, Appa…_ , Jan Di thought.

"Again, I'm very sorry," Jan Di said, and she looked to Hyeon-U and asked him to make the appropriate calls. Jan Di then asked the woman a few questions and encouraged her to go back to her home.

"What about the dog?" Dong-Geun pointed toward the cowering animal in the corner. Jan Di somberly looked over. It looked terrified with its tail between its legs, and she could tell it was shivering.

 _It must be so sad about its owner…_

"Right. Ma'am, are you able to, or do you know of anyone who can take care of this dog?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I definitely can't, and I don't think anyone else here will take it in." Jan Di considered going around to some apartments and asking, but then the woman added, "She wasn't even supposed to have the dog here. It was a secret, and she taught the dog to hide when the landlord or any company came, except for me."

"I see," Jan Di said. "Well, don't worry. I'll take care of the matter." Jan Di gently asked the woman to return to her home, and she promised to call her with the details.

* * *

The old woman was pronounced dead at the scene of a myocardial infarction, as Jan Di had suspected. After the coroner finished his examination and the body was removed, Jan Di packed up her gear. Afterward, she stopped and stared over at the canine.

"So, what do you want to do, Captain?" Hyeon-U asked, noticing her intense stare. It was clear that the captain had thoughts in her head.

Jan Di slowly approached the dog again, and her guys, again, warned her to be careful. She passed the bag of cookies on the floor. "I'll be fine," she said as she stooped down to pick up the bag.

"Should we just set it free?" Jin-Soo asked.

"No, it'll get hit by a car or maybe bite someone," Jan Di replied. Even though she suspected this dog was a very good dog, it was obviously scared and didn't know what to do.

Jan Di got down low and slowly held the cookie out, judging the dog's reaction.

Hyeon-U folded his arms tightly, half-expecting to soon be driving the captain to the hospital to have her hand stitched up, or worse yet, the dog might go for her face or throat. "Captain, are you sure about this?" and he took a step forward. The dog looked over, and its eyes got wider.

Jan Di cast her glance quickly between the dog and man. "It's fine, Hyeon-U. Stand down."

Jan Di remained calm and confident because she knew animals could sense that. And she kept the cookie out. The dog shrunk back, but then she spoke softly to it, and it slunk forward.

The guys looked on with concern, but then they saw the dog sniff and take the cookie out of the captain's hand. They sighed in relief, and Jan Di turned her head slightly, while still keeping an eye on the dog. Jan Di fixed her team with a big smile. "You see?"

"Wau, Captain Geum is some kind of dog whisperer!" Dong-Geun exclaimed, impressed. Jan Di tossed the dog another cookie, and it munched away on that.

Jin-Soo smiled, and Hyeon-U shook his head.

"No, Dong-Geun-ah, I think she is just beginning to trust me, so I'm lucky."

"Alright, well what now?" Hyeon-U asked.

"I'll lure her with cookies, and we'll take her with us. Then...," and Jan Di shrugged, "I don't know; I guess I'll take her to a shelter or something, I guess."

Jan Di stood up; she took another cookie out and dangled it as she started walking, and she whistled for the dog. "Here girl, come on…" And Jan Di was relieved that it didn't take much for the dog to follow her.

The guys went first and opened the double back doors to the ambulance, and Jan Di hopped inside. Holding the cookie out, Captain Geum whistled for the dog again, and it jumped inside. She rewarded the animal with the cookie, and the guys shut the doors.

* * *

On the ride back to headquarters, Jan Di spent her time petting the dog and making calls to shelters. The first one she called informed that they were full. Then she called a second one, which was willing to accept the dog, but after she found out that the dog would be put to sleep if they didn't find someone to adopt her within two weeks, Jan Di decided to just take her back to headquarters.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, and Jan Di spent most of it taking care of her new four-legged friend and trying to figure out what she was going to do. When no great ideas came to her, she ended up taking the dog with her and sneaking it into her apartment, which didn't allow pets.

* * *

After Jan Di's shift ended and she left for the evening with the dog, the EMTs still on duty were gathered discussing their day.

"The captain seems really taken with that dog, huh?" Dong-Geun commented, to which Hyeon-U nodded. "Yeah, it seemed to make her happier and take her mind off the old woman dying. She was pretty bummed about that."

Dong-Geun nodded. "Does Captain blame herself? There was nothing she could do."

"I don't think she does. Our captain is realistic, but she has a big heart, too, and she's determined. She really hates feeling powerless," Hyeon-U pointed out. "I'm glad the dog cheered her up a little, but I hope she finds a home for it and doesn't want to keep it here…"

"Why not? You don't like dogs, Sunbae?" a volunteer asked.

"I just think it's too much to deal with." Hyeon-U sighed. "But...if it's gonna make her happy...I guess...," and he stroked his chin considering the option...

* * *

When Jan Di got into her small apartment, she found a suitable bowl and ran some water from the sink into it. The dog followed her and sat in the kitchen, waiting. Jan Di put the bowl down beside her and then prepared another bowl with some raw meat. After placing it before the dog, she watched the animal sniff at it and hesitate.

"Come on, girl. You need to eat." Jan Di got down and pet the canine while encouraging her to eat. _I should buy dog food_ , Jan Di made a mental note, not wanting to forget. _And more cookies for Dong-Geun while I'm at it_.

It was then that Jan Di's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. And she smiled when she saw who was calling. After taking a few extra seconds to prepare, she answered, "Hello there."

On the other end, Ji Hoo greeted her in a cheerful manner. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Well," Jan Di released her breath, "it started out slow...and then we got we got a call about an old woman who had collapsed," her voice grew somber, "She was dead when I got there, and I couldn't revive her."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but I know by now that it happens," Jan D spoke sullenly.

"Still, it's never easy to lose someone."

A sad smile crossed Jan Di's lips. "No, it's not," and she paused, taking in the weight of his statement, "You know...sometimes, this line of work is hard."

That was something Ji Hoo could certainly empathize with. _It is._ But rather than saying anything, he just listened to her go on.

"You get into it thinking you're going to help people and save lives, but honestly, a lot of times I just feel...helpless."

" _You_ are anything but helpless, Geum Jan Di," he spoke sincerely.

Jan Di smiled a bit, appreciating his words. "...Why are you always so nice to me Yoon Ji Hoo?"

One corner of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched. He felt there were many ways he could answer that... _because it comes easily...because I like you...,_ but he settled for, "Because you're a kind person."

"What? Really?" she asked, incredulous.

Her reaction was so cutely over the top that it nearly made Ji Hoo laugh.

Meanwhile, Jan Di slumped down onto her couch. "I'm surprised you think so. I mean, I was so rude to you when we first met. ...I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

"There's no need to apologize, Jan Di. I knew that first day what kind of person you really were. I knew that you were compassionate."

His words were unexpected, but they warmed her heart, even made her feel relieved that he thought so.

"You treated my wound, remember? I know you said it was just your job, but taking care of a sick man that you barely know off-duty is not in your job description. ...It takes a special type of person to do that."

This brought a wide smile to Jan Di's face. How did he always do that, make her smile so much, even after she'd had a hard day? She wanted to somehow return his kind words, but she wasn't quite sure what to say…

Still grinning like an idiot, Jan Di watched the dog sniffing at its food dish. "Yes! Good girl!" she shouted excitedly when she saw the dog eating from the bowl.

"Excuse me? Geum Jan Di, did you just call me a girl?"

"Oops, sorry. No," she laughed. "I was talking to…," and then Jan Di was interrupted by the sound of the dog's bark. She had already finished the meat and was now sitting in front of Jan Di and pawing at her pant leg for attention. Phone in one hand, she petted the dog's head with her other.

"You have a dog?" Ji Hoo inferred from the loud sound.

"Well, now I do...temporarily, at least until I find a home for her. Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes, do tell."

"Well, you know the old woman I told you about…"

Jan Di related the rest of the story about the woman's dog. "You should have seen how protective this dog was of its owner, Ji Hoo-ssi. It wouldn't let me even get near at first; I was so frustrated because I wanted to help the old woman. It wasn't the dog's fault, though. It just thought I might hurt her, and it was protecting the person it loved… The delay didn't really matter, though...I could already tell she was gone and probably had been since the call, but I at least needed to try to help her."

And then Jan Di informed him of how there was no one to take the dog and about her calls to the shelters. "I don't know what I'm going to do…," she lamented. "I can't keep her here. My apartment doesn't allow pets. I had to sneak her in, and I'll tell you it wasn't easy. I'm pretty sure my mean old landlady is suspicious, but I can keep her at bay for one night. I would love to keep the dog here if I could. I guess I could hide her like that woman did, but...I'm hardly home, anyway. She'd probably bark and be discovered."

"Probably, and I wouldn't want you getting evicted, Jan Di," Ji Hoo said.

She didn't realize he cared that much. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was a nice man. _You're a compassionate person, too, Ji Hoo-ssi…_

"I thought about keeping her at headquarters, but I don't think the guys would want that, some of them, anyway. I can just tell. Hyeon-U seemed to think she was some kind of vicious beast, and the others didn't really interact with her much."

Trying to be helpful, Ji Hoo offered a couple of options: Putting an ad out to find an owner, trying a couple more shelters, asking some friends, and finally, he suggested bringing the dog to the station.

His last suggestion got Jan Di very excited. "Really? Ji Hoo-ssi, are you serious?!" Her high-pitched voice made the dog bark again, so Jan Di shushed her by scratching her behind the ear.

"Yes. Why not? Someone is always there. I suppose she could be our fire dog, like a mascot of sorts."

"Ji Hoo-ssi, oh, that's so great! I could kiss you!" Jan Di immediately placed her hand over her mouth upon realizing how that must have sounded, and it also served to remind her of her dream…

Fortunately, Ji Hoo didn't make her humiliation worse, saying only, "Well, I don't know if it's deserving of that..."

Jan Di laughed and quickly changed the subject. "So, do you really think the other firefighters will go for it, Ji Hoo-ssi?"

"I'll talk to them, but I'm sure they will. If not, I am in charge."

Jan Di laughed at that. "Look who's abusing his power!" And Ji Hoo chuckled in response. "I don't play the boss card much, so they can deal with it this time."

"Well, thank you...so much."

She seemed really touched by his offer and so happy that it made his heart swell with joy.

"You won't regret this. She's such a sweet dog!"

Ji Hoo hoped he wouldn't. He didn't often make rash decisions like this, but it just came out, and when Jan Di got so happy about it, he couldn't take it back. So, he would make it work, somehow. Besides, it was a dog, and who didn't love dogs?

"So," he cleared his throat, "When will you bring the dog?"

"Well, I'm off tomorrow, but I have a few errands to run. Is tomorrow, maybe around 1 PM okay?"

Ji Hoo did his best to subdue how pleased he was by that and said, "That would be fine."

"Again, thank you so much for this, really. I feel so much better knowing that she'll be in good hands!"

Ji Hoo smiled on his end. "You're welcome."

With a sigh, Jan Di looked down at the dog, who had lain on the floor beside her. "It's okay, girl… Ji Hoo-ssi, do you think she is depressed...about her owner," Jan Di mused as she patted the dog on the head.

"Maybe. Animals may not feel emotions the same as we do, but I'm sure she knows something is different."

"Yeah… I feel bad for her."

Ji Hoo was silent for several minutes. "Ji Hoo-ssi?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry! I was just checking to see if you were still here."

"Of course. I would never go without saying goodbye," he said warmly.

And Jan Di appreciated that more than she could express right now. They ended their conversation shortly after as Jan Di needed to take care of the dog...

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Jan Di woke up to the dog licking her face. She pushed her gently out of the way and took a peek at her alarm on the bedside table. She still had ten minutes before she needed to get up. She knew it wasn't much, but ten minutes was ten minutes... Jan Di rolled over and clutched at her pillow, but the dog was relentless and kept pawing at her, whimpering, and licking her arm. "Aigoo…" Did this dog have some kind of strange sixth sense when it came to knowing an alarm was going to ring?

Jan Di groaned and sat up, ruffling the dog's fur. "Are you hungry, girl?" _She really needs a name,_ Jan Di thought.

I guess I should get up. _I need to get some things for the dog, including a leash to walk her on._

Jan Di prepared some food for the dog, showered, combed her medium length hair and left it down, something she'd didn't normally do. Normally it was in a ponytail. She dressed in a peach-colored t-shirt and white shorts. After telling the dog to behave, she left the apartment and went to the corner pet store to buy a leash and a few supplies for her. She also planned to inquire about a good vet.

* * *

Jan Di arrived at the fire station at precisely 1 PM with the shaggy dog by her side on a leash. The doors to the bay were open, and one of the fire engines was parked in the driveway. Jan Di smiled at the sight of Chief Yoon's back turned toward the fire engine. He had wheeled a yellow bucket over to the fire engine and was gripping a long scrub brush.

Chief Yoon was the easiest for her to identify because of his body type, which was leaner than the others, yet still muscular, and mostly, it was the red hair that gave him away. She took a moment to smooth her own umber hair out before approaching him.

When he turned and caught sight of her, he gave her that _perfect smile_ , and it actually stopped her in her tracks.

She'd thought it would be difficult to even look at him after the dream she'd had, but she just kept looking-staring, actually. His smile was amazing, and it soothed and excited her in equal measure. She garnered her courage and approached him.

Ji Hoo stood there, watching her come closer. "So, this is the famous rescue dog?" he said, sporting that winning smile of his.

"Yes, this is her," Jan Di smiled back proudly as if introducing a well-loved and respected member of her family. "She's a border collie, and I did some research...did you know they are great for search and rescue? And after spending some time with her, I learned that she is really smart," Jan Di was babbling; it was cute, but Ji Hoo felt the need to put her mind at ease, "And do you know that she woke me up this morning before my alarm even went off? It was like she could sense it and knew that I needed to wake up, and believe me, she wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a good-natured smile. "You don't have to sell me on the dog, Jan Di. I already agreed, and the guys accepted. I won't change my mind."

"Okay, good," she sighed in relief.

* * *

And Ji Hoo recalled talking to the guys about the dog early this morning…

" _Well, we're getting a dog," he'd come right out and announced after gathering the men._

" _A dog? Really, Chief?" Jae Hyun asked._

" _A dog? I love dogs! Like, a puppy?" Sung Jin excitedly asked._

" _Not a puppy, an adult dog."_

" _Excuse my rudeness, but why are we getting a dog, Chief?" Do Yun interjected._

" _This dog needs a home, and it will help out a friend of mine. The dog will live here at the station, and we will all take turns caring for it."_

 _The men looked a bit stunned._

" _Does anyone have a problem with that?" Ji Hoo asked directly. "If so, please speak up now because my friend will be here with the dog later today."_

 _Everyone was silent._

" _Actually, having a dog would be kind of cool, Chief," Jae Hyun spoke up. The others seemed to agree, but Ji Hoo gave them a vote, anyway, and they unanimously voted for the dog._

 _Ji Hoo appreciated it._

* * *

Returning to the present moment, Ji Ho put the brush down and met Jan Di halfway.

He stood before them, looking down at the dog, and then, to Jan Di's surprise, he got down on his knee.

"Annyeong," the chief directed the greeting at the dog, and then he glanced up at Jan Di, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet."

"Okay," Ji Hoo turned his eyes back to the canine. "Annyeong, _Dog_. I am Chief Yoon of the Jongno Fire District," he spoke formally and bowed his head.

Jan Di placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh at the funny, cute moment.

"I am pleased to meet you; let's get along!" He then held out his hand, palm up, and the dog proceeded to place her paw in the palm of Ji Hoo's hand. Jan Di's mouth dropped open slightly, and then she smiled.

"You're right; she is smart," Ji Hoo commented, keeping eye contact with the dog. At that, it lunged forward slightly, surprising both Ji Hoo and Jan Di. The dog didn't attack, though, but only started licking Ji Hoo's face. Ji Hoo placed his hands on the dog's back trying to fend her off while Jan Di burst into a fit of giggles.

"I guess she likes you," Jan Di commented through the giggles.

"A little too much," Ji Hoo quipped.

Jan Di had only just managed to cease the giggles when he said that, and it made her laugh again, a short one. She called off the dog, and it finally stopped licking Ji Hoo. He stood up, wiping his face a little, and looked at Jan Di.

"Thank you again, Ji Hoo-ssi. I'm glad you two get along so well."

He nodded.

"Oh, and excuse her appearance right now. She's a beautiful dog, but she decided to roll in some mud on the way here."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Well, isn't it convenient that I was just about to wash the truck. Perhaps after we show her to the guys, I can give her a bath."

Jan Di smiled. "That's a great idea."

* * *

Ji Hoo led Jan Di and the dog inside, so he could introduce the dog and her, officially, to the guys. Inside the apparatus bay, a few of the firefighters were hanging around. Ji Hoo rang a small bronze bell, which they all knew meant to assemble for some announcement or assignments. They all came quickly, and most seemed to recognize Jan Di on the spot.

"Everyone, if you don't know, this is Captain Geum Jan Di of Emergency Services," Ji Hoo began.

"We know, Chief!" Do-Yun called out, and some of the others joined in, too.

"Even if you know, please greet her properly," Ji Hoo ordered, and all the men said, "Hello, Captain Geum!" and bowed to her.

Jan Di bid them hello and bowed. Then Chief Yoon presented each of his guys by name, and Jan Di exchanged a polite greeting with each one. She had seen most of them before but hadn't known all of their names, and she hoped she wouldn't forget. Perhaps there was some sort of nickname or mnemonic device she could assign to them in her head to help her remember...

As she pondered that, Ji Hoo held his hand out, showing off the dog. The men all looked down at the dog on Captain Geum's leash. "And this is going to be our dog, but we'll need to give her a name," Ji Hoo announced.

The firefighters approached the dog in a group, and Jan Di was a little afraid that she might freak out, so she asked them to go slowly and to come only one at a time. They did so, and the dog handled it surprisingly well, allowing the guys to pet her and scratch her behind the ears. She licked a few of their hands and faces, and one of them even had treats for her, so he was golden in her eyes.

Jan Di smiled warmly at the touching scene before her. The dog would fit in nicely here; she was sure of it, but she was really going to miss her new furry friend...

* * *

While the men greeted the dog, Jung Woo took Ji Hoo aside. "So, this is the _friend_ you were talking about, Chief?"

"Yes, why?"

Jung Woo shrugged, "No reason. I was just surprised, that's all." And with that, he just turned and walked away. With a faint exhale, Ji Hoo watched him walk off. That was something he still needed to deal with…

* * *

Turning back toward Jan Di and the others, Ji Hoo noticed that the men were leading Jan Di off somewhere, so Ji Hoo followed. They ushered her into the dayroom with the dog and proceeded to show Jan Di a corner with a large, soft dog bed. They then showed Jan Di the food and water bowls they picked out specially and a pile of dog toys.

"This is so great, you guys!" Jan Di thanked them all profusely and gave each a hug.

Ji Hoo watched with a smile. He too was a bit surprised that his men had prepared so well for their new pet, and he wondered when they had managed to pick up these items. They were really embracing this...

When Jan Di turned back to Ji Hoo, she just looked at him, wondering if she should give him a hug. She did owe him for this, but for some reason, she felt weird about giving him a hug. But why should she? They were going to be friends, weren't they?

Ji Hoo seemed to understand her hesitation and let her off the hook. "Captain Geum, I'm going to wash the truck and then give the dog a bath."

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"I got it. You can stay here and play with the dog, and I'll let you know when I'm ready for her," he said as he headed off.

But Jan Di followed. "I should help. After all, you're doing me a huge favor here."

Ji Hoo nodded and beckoned her with a smile and a tilt of his head. Jan Di bent to unhook the dog's leash from the simple black collar she'd bought and ruffled her fur. "Play with your new friends now," she told the dog before following after Ji Hoo. But then, to both their surprises, the dog went obediently to Jan Di's side.

"Sorry guys," Jan Di looked back at the disheartened group, "but I guess she wants to go with us." And then Jan Di shot an inquiring look to Ji Hoo.

"It's fine. She can come. We'll wash her first."

"Okay, come on, girl. And you guys," she pointed at them, "start thinking of names!"

* * *

Ji Hoo took Jan Di and the dog out through the apparatus bay, gave Jan Di a quick look at the vehicle maintenance area, and then they headed outside to where the truck was parked. Ji Hoo prepared a bucket of soap and water, grabbed a couple of sponges, and readied the hose...

Washing the dog was no easy task, and it took the both of them. Ji Hoo held the dog down while Jan Di scrubbed her thick, muddy coat with soap. The mud was solidly caked onto her fur now, so it took some effort. Aside from that, the dog clearly did not like baths, and she tried to wriggle free a few times. Jan Di suggested getting reinforcements, but Ji Hoo assured her that he could handle it. Their furry friend was a free spirit, though, and she managed to slip out of Ji Hoo's hold, knocking the fire chief on his behind. Jan Di couldn't help but giggle as she offered him a hand up.

Ji Hoo was mildly embarrassed, but he took her hand and thanked her. And then they chased the canine, who had run back into the station, wandered into Ji Hoo's office, and hid under his desk. Together, they managed to get her out while Ji Hoo commented that the station was going to need a good cleaning after this. Jan Di apologized profusely, but he simply smiled a bit and told her it was fine. And then they practically dragged the unwilling party back outside.

This time, they tied the dog up while Ji Hoo hosed her down.

Upon finishing, they marveled at the job they'd done, but there wasn't much time for celebration because immediately, the dog started shaking off. Dirty water was flying everywhere, so Ji Hoo did his best to shield Jan Di.

After the dog-perpetrated drizzle, Ji Hoo went for towels for them. He handed one to Jan Di and kept one himself, and they wiped off the muddy water as best they could. "Well, that was fun," Ji Hoo joked, and Jan Di laughed.

When Ji Hoo noticed that Jan Di had a bit of mud in her hair that she'd missed, he took her towel and wiped it away for her.

"Thank you," she uttered, almost breathily. He simply nodded and handed the towel back.

When he turned away from her, Jan Di released the breath she'd been holding and squatted down to towel dry the dog's fur. Once she finished, they took the dog inside and turned her over to the guys.

"I'm going to need a shower after this," Ji Hoo commented.

 _Me too_ , Jan Di thought.

"But I better wait until after I wash the truck. I'll do that now," he informed her as he headed back outside.

"I'll help you," she offered again.

"You really don't have to."

"I really do, especially after that. It's the least I can do."

"Okay," he said, and with a smirk, Ji Hoo waved her over. He began to explain the procedure, but then Jan Di reminded him that they have trucks at the emergency headquarters, too, and that she has washed them many times. "Of course," Ji Hoo said. He went for a second long-handled brush, so they could both work on it, and they began scrubbing the bright red engine side by side.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di worked steadily and quietly, for both were focused upon the task at hand.

At last, someone spoke up, and it was Jan Di. "If you're the chief, then why do you wash the truck?" she asked curiously. Normally, the person in charge gives such grunt work to their subordinates, she thought. _She_ wasn't like that, but many were, and she had been on the tail end of that more than a few times.

"I don't always, but I like to do my part around here, too," he replied. "We all rotate on tasks."

Jan Di liked that answer a lot.

"Besides, if I don't do it, then it doesn't always get done right. They always miss spots."

"I see that you are very thorough, Chief Yoon," she pointed out.

"I am."

Jan Di smiled and returned to washing the truck. Once it was coated with a white, bubbly film, Ji Hoo went for the hose. Jan Di asked if they could do it together, so he went in search of another hose for her. He managed to find one and brought it to her.

They began to spray off the side of the track, but then Jan Di got an idea. Feeling a little competitive, she suggested that they each take a side of the truck and race to the finish. "Won't that make the work more fun?" she pointed out.

Ji Hoo chuckled and agreed to it, saying he would even give her a head-start and let her take the side they'd already begun.

"Oh, you're _that_ confident, are you, Chief Yoon?"

"Yes, I am. I do this all the time."

"Well, so do I," she spoke confidently.

"Then this should be a good match." He grinned at her. "Okay, ready, get set, GO!"

And they were off, spraying the fire truck furiously with water. When Ji Hoo made it to the front, he peeked around to see how she was doing. And his lips parted at the sight of her, completely fixated on what she was doing. For some reason, it was beautiful and completely mesmerizing...

It was a close match, but he purposely let her win, just to make her happy. She discovered this, though, and she seemed angry about it. Holding the hose in one hand and placing her other hand on her hip, she chewed him out for going easy on her. "What kind of man just gives up like that?" she demanded to know.

Her words shocked him, so he promised her a rematch soon. And next time, he would definitely not go easy on her, he assured. She seemed satisfied by this and grew quiet. They observed each other for a minute or two, and then he smirked over at her, hoping to ease the tension.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, Geum Jan Di...I think...you could use a shower," and he held up his hose like a weapon.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, DON'T YOU DARE!"

The fire chief grinned playfully as he ignored her warning and misted a little water in her direction. She avoided most of the water droplets, but he wasn't really trying to get her very wet.

Jan Di raised her hose and held it out toward him with purpose. "You don't want to mess with me, Chief Yoon!"

He smiled. "And why is that, Captain Geum?" he spoke in a flirtatious manner.

But Jan Di was quite serious. "Because I never give up. And I never let my guard down..."

"Neither do I," he challenged.

Jan Di laughed. "Well, make sure you don't. Okay then. Truce?"

He nodded, and they both slowly lowered their weapons to the ground. With a smile, Ji Hoo turned his back, and it was then that he felt a strong shot of water in his back, right between the shoulder blades. "Yah!" he shouted, nearly jumping a mile. He heard Jan Di's laughter and spun around.

Jan Di was now grinning devilishly at him and trying not to laugh while holding the hose between her fingers.

Ji Hoo damatically clutched at his heart in betrayal and then folded his toned arms over his strong chest. "Geum Jan Di!" he scolded.

The corners of her mouth twitched, but she tried to remain serious. "I guess you don't think I'm so kind now," she teased.

Ji Hoo shook his head at her. "No, you're still kind, but...with the occasional evil streak."

"Yah!" Jan Di shouted, and this caused Ji Hoo to laugh loudly. She'd never heard him laugh like that; it was a short but boisterous laugh. It sounded like the laugh of a boy but in the low tone of a man. She felt the hose slipping through her fingers, so she held it tighter.

And then he winked at her. That made her drop the hose altogether. She quickly picked it up.

He picked up his hose, too, and with a grin, he started chasing her around the fire engine…

* * *

Jung Woo had caught sight of the scene and was watching from the sidelines. He was leaning against the side of the apparatus bay with his arms folded, watching just out of sight. Not that they would notice, even if he was in plain view…

Just then, Jae Hyun sidled up next to him. "Hey, Jung Woo Sunbae."

"Hey," Jung Woo muttered.

"What's going on?" the rookie asked as he followed Jung Woo's eyes. He heard Captain Geum's surprisingly girlish laughter and saw her and the chief running around the fire engine with hoses in their hands trying to spray one another.

"What's that all about?" Jae Hyun mused aloud.

The senior firefighter just shrugged, and Jae Hyun took another look at the chief and Captain Geum, who were still going at it. Jae Hyun turned slightly toward Jung Woo. "Sunbae, what's up with the chief? I've never seen him act this way before…"

Jung Woo cocked his head, taking a long look. Ji Hoo was laughing and smiling and circling around the truck, occasionally stopping and turning the other direction. He'd never seen his good friend act this way, either, and as for Geum Jan Di, well, who knew she was like this? Laughing and chasing each other around like this, they looked like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. Jung Woo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They both looked really happy, though, and Ji Hoo was his friend, so he should be happy for him, right?

Jung Woo sighed again. "What do you think?" he muttered in annoyance before walking off on the kid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di had already run around the truck several times. She was getting a bit tired and starting to feel silly, but it was fun, and she couldn't seem to care about how she looked right now.

Ji Hoo went to cut her off; she let out a small scream and took off in the other direction.

Yes, Geum Jan Di was fast, but he was faster and knew the fire truck better than her. He owed her one for the stream of water to the back, so he decided to take a small shortcut. Placing a foot on the rear step of the truck, he hoisted himself onto the ladder storage deck. He sat there, legs dangling over the side, and he let her pass by once. Smiling down, he enjoyed the cute look of confusion on her face when she peeked around the corner but didn't see him coming. She took another pass and then slowed down, creeping around his side. It was then that he jumped down, cutting off her path.

Jan Di shrieked and quickly bolted in the other direction, but Ji Hoo grabbed her around the waist before she could get very far. He pulled her back against him and attempted to gently wrestle the hose out of her hands. Jan Di was like a force of nature, though, so that was no easy task. He didn't want to hurt her, so he let go and dropped the hose that he'd managed to take away from her.

She put some distance between them and looked his way.

Holding up his hands, Ji Hoo asked, "Truce, okay?"

Her mouth twisted skeptically, but then she nodded, and he approached her.

Standing before her, Ji Hoo took a good look at her and then glanced down at himself. There was no denying what he could feel and see...somehow, they had managed to soak each other during this little game.

Both panting faintly, Ji Hoo stared down into Jan Di's darkened eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied. And he studied her expression. She no longer had that mix of determination, pride, and defiance on her face but now looked more like a shrinking violet. It was so interesting to him how she could go from one extreme to the other in seconds…

Ji Hoo tenderly brushed a few damp strands of hair away from her face, causing Jan Di to flush. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I admit, that got a little out of hand. I didn't mean to get you so wet."

"Yeah, well you're wetter!" she retorted.

There was the Geum Jan Di he knew.

He chuckled, feeling the water droplets trickling down his bangs and neck. "Yes, you got me good," and he gently placed his hands on her arms. She didn't stop him, and he felt her shiver a bit. "You must be cold…," he rubbed her arms, "I have... "

But before he could finish, Jung Woo interrupted, "Chief! What happened?" he shouted. This caused Ji Hoo to drop his hands, and he turned to look at the man approaching him.

For Jan Di's part, she glanced down sheepishly at her feet, feeling embarrassed at being caught in such a silly scenario as an adult.

Jung Woo stood before them. Instinctively, Ji Hoo positioned himself in front of Jan Di. But it wasn't pure instinct; he had a reason. And the reason for this was that she was so damp that her shirt was clinging to her a bit, and he didn't want her exposed to Jung Woo, or anyone else, for that matter...

"Um, well…," Ji Hoo rubbed the back of his neck. "Just a little mishap washing the truck."

"Mishap? Poor Captain Geum is soaked through! How could you do that to her, Chief?"

Jung Woo didn't sound mad exactly, but he definitely wasn't amused. Ji Hoo had no reason to feel guilty or explain himself, though. He'd done nothing wrong. The fire chief pressed his lips together and remained in front of Jan Di. "Why don't you go check the equipment for me, Jung Woo? Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

Jung Woo was clearly not happy about this, but he only nodded and turned to walk away.

It was only then that Jan Di realized she'd chosen to wear a pale peach colored shirt that day, and when she glanced down, she noticed that her bra was showing through. _Oh no!_ She gasped and placed her hands over her chest.

Ji Hoo glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye. He felt bad. He'd noticed her state but didn't want to embarrass her, so he'd simply tried not to look, and when he was about to suggest giving her something to change into, Jung Woo had come along.

"Don't worry, I have a shirt you can wear," Ji Hoo whispered, and placing a friendly arm around her shoulders, he led her off toward the firehouse while she shielded her chest.

* * *

Ji Hoo found a t-shirt of his and brought it to Jan Di. "It's mine, so it'll be big, but hopefully, it will get you by for now." Then he showed her to a bathroom where she could change and promised no one would bother her.

Once in private, Jan Di took off the wet shirt and slipped into Ji Hoo's. As she did, she was immediately surrounded by a clean, fresh scent as well as something else, and she knew right away what it was. It was _his_ scent. She wasn't sure what was behind this strange phenomenon, but you could always catch the faintest lingering scent of that person on their clothing. It seemed like no matter how many times you wash something, it always remained, as if that person's essence lived there. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and certainly, not in this case. Chief Yoon Ji Hoo's natural scent was very nice. It was light and manly, and when she put on his shirt, she felt so warm and cozy, like he was giving her a hug…

She felt so stupid thinking about it that way! _Geum Jan Di, what is wrong with you?_

But she wasn't a naive kid... She knew exactly what was wrong with her; she just wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself, or to him, yet.

* * *

While she changed, Ji Hoo also went to get out of his wet clothes. He changed out of the work pants, suspenders, and navy t-shirt and put on his white double-pocketed dress shirt, the shirt of Chief, which now held up his badge, and then he slipped into a pair of dark navy pants. After tucking in the shirt, zipping up, and fastening his belt, he went to check on Jan Di.

He gave a knock and waited patiently.

When Jan Di came out of the bathroom, Ji Hoo's breath hitched... She was dressed in his navy blue t-shirt with their fire emblem on the left breast, and because of the length of the shirt, her shorts were no longer visible, so it appeared as though she was wearing nothing else. He forced himself not to focus on this or stare at her long, slender legs, and he refused to even think the kinds of things he could be thinking right now… Instead, he simply asked, "Is it alright?"

"Mm," she nodded. "Does it look okay?"

 _More than okay…_

"Yes," he said.

As if she didn't believe him, she looked down at her ensemble and began fidgeting with the hem of the shirt. "It's too long, isn't it? Maybe I should tuck it in." She looked up for verification from him. He nodded, and she began tucking in the shirt. Ji Hoo turned around to give her some privacy.

"Okay, you can look," she said.

When he turned around, the shirt was tucked in, puckering slightly out of the pair of soft, white high-waisted shorts that reached her mid-thigh.

"I don't look weird, do I?"

"Not at all," he said.

And Jan Di smiled. "Thank you."

She appreciated his kindness, and she also wanted to tell him that he looked handsome in his uniform. But before she could, he offered her a tour of the interior of the station.

She accepted, and he showed her the administrative area and his office, the training and weight rooms, the kitchen, and then he moved on to the dorm rooms with the bunks where the firefighters slept. "It's a little messy right now, so I apologize," he told her.

But Jan Di didn't think it was very messy at all. The beds were all made, and the room looked tidy enough. There were only a couple of items scattered on the beds and desk. He then led her through a doorway. "And this is my room."

The private, adjacent room with the single immaculately made queen-sized bed was even tidier than the shared bedroom.

"This is where I was when we had those two phone conversations," he informed.

"I see," she said. And Jan Di smiled at the memories of their pleasant conversations. She hoped there would be many more of those to come...

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ji Hoo exhaled and shifted a bit. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it's comfortable."

Suddenly, inexplicably, Jan Di felt a bit _uncomfortable_ being in his bedroom with him, which was silly because not only was she a grown woman, but she had been in his _other_ bedroom before, at his home. So, why was it that she felt like a young girl sneaking into her boyfriend's room at night. She must still be unnerved by that crazy dream... That must have been why, seconds later, she blurted out a stupid question. "So, you have this room all to yourself?" she asked.

He looked at her, and she felt herself blushing under his gaze. So, she turned her face away, hoping he didn't think her forward or that she was suggesting anything…

For some reason, Ji Hoo seemed a little bit nervous, too. "Yes. Being the chief has some perks," he simply replied, and there was a momentary silence.

Finally, Ji Hoo cleared his throat to diffuse the tension and said, "Well then, let me show you the rest of the station."

She gladly agreed, and he led her out of the dorm.

* * *

When Ji Hoo and Jan Di returned to the day room most of the firefighters were gathered there. One asked suggestively where they'd been for so long, and Ji Hoo caught a few of them staring at Jan Di's attire; he motioned for them to cut it out. And then a few wolf whistles resounded. Ji Hoo was about to severely chastise them for that, but they just started complimenting him. He was thankful they were leaving Jan Di be, so he let them get it out of their systems.

"Your dress clothes?!" Jung Woo questioned.

"Yeah, where ya going, Chief?" Sung-Jin added.

"Looking good, Chief!" Do-Yun chimed in.

Jan Di started to silently laugh.

"Yeah, SEXY!" Yeong-Ho interjected.

That did it. He'd had enough; no more free shots.

"That's enough out of all of you," Ji Hoo cut them off. They were getting far too much pleasure out of all of this. "This is not a sexy shirt. I wear this shirt for meetings, trainings, and _funerals_."

The last word shut everyone up immediately. "Besides, this was all I had," And it was since he'd given his last clean t-shirt to Jan Di, "because _someone_ forgot to do the laundry." He pointed out that it was Do-Yun who had been responsible for that chore this week. Do-Yun cast a shameful look at the ground. "I'm sorry," his head snapped up to look at Ji Hoo, "I'll get right on it, Chief!"

"No, it's fine. It can wait until later," Ji Hoo said. "We have a guest right now. But honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys sometimes."

The chief's words seemed to turn them all into little boys who had just disappointed their father, and there were a few moments of awkward silence before Jae Hyun appeared in the room. "Dinner is served!" he called out.

That got the guys all riled up again, but Ji Hoo knew they would soon quiet down, once there was food in front of them. After all, there were two things that shut up a man best...and one of them was food.

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **SPOILERS, SO LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM!**_

 _ **What is to come**_ _("Chemistry Part II" and "Heat" (two-parter))_ _ **...**_ _Jan Di spends the rest of the evening with the firefighters; they finally name the dog, and Jan Di demonstrates her card playing skills. JanHoo shares a few private 'moments.' Ji Hoo gets a surprise visitor. The firefighters, EMTs, and police force (yep, new characters!) participate in a mandatory multi-district training. Jealousy abounds, and things get competitive during a sporting event. Fear forces Jan Di to confront her true feelings, and things start to heat up between JanHoo… How will that play out? And Ji Hoo visits the charred remains of his childhood home..._

 _Wow, lots of spoilers, right?!_


	5. Chemistry Part II

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry for the long delay, once again. So, this chapter came out a bit light. It's fluffy, romantic, and dialogue-packed (a lot of banter), but our upcoming chapters will get a bit heavier. Again, I tried to get into the guy mindset (think and 'talk' like a guy), and I hope that came out okay. Remember, our gang will be a little OOC in this story because it's AU (and they are older). Most notably, I think you'll find Ji Hoo more flirtatious and outgoing than his BOF counterpart, and Jan Di is a bit bolder. And the characters' relationships may or may not progress at a faster rate (you know, once all the obstacles are out of the way, haha). Anyway, I do hope the characters (at least) strongly resemble their characters in the original series and are, of course, likable. Teeny-tiny spoiler: Later on in the story, you may see Ji Hoo displaying some more Ji Hoo-ish qualities (hint: brooding)._

 _On a side note, I recently got a review on this story in which the person said that they hated my stories because I change the story. I could give a long response about the ignorance and immaturity of that statement (and how it doesn't make any sense) as well as explain what fanfiction and AU is, but I won't waste my time and yours (for any who actually read my author notes). I do want to respond in brief, though, so feel free to skip. There are few things that irritate me more than rude, negative people who try to drag others down. I don't expect everyone to like my stories, but I do expect some basic respect and a sense of decency. Anyone who has a creative hobby will understand the incredible amount of time and effort that goes into that, so when someone trashes your work, it's very hurtful and personal. I do not mind (and welcome) constructive criticism, emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE. If you don't know what it means, look it up. Writing is a very difficult thing to do, so, please, let's all be positive and encouraging of the aspiring authors out there! Stop and think before you type, and not to sound like your eomma, but if you can't say something nice, or at least something that will help them to improve (in a polite way), then don't say it!_

 _Even with a recent drama I've been watching, I've noticed some very rude comments about certain actors and actresses, and I think it is completely unjustified to bash an actor/actress just because they aren't your favorite or one you want to be paired with another actor/actress._

 _Sorry for the long note, and for any who read, thanks for your time! I hope it wasn't too obnoxious!_

 _banchan: Korean side dishes_

 _unjeonsa: driver_

 _Yun-jeonsa: A play on Yeong Ho's name with unjeonsa_

maany deuseyo: Have a good meal!

Godori (also called Go-Stop) is a Korean card game

Chingu: friend

Oppa: older brother (not always biological, can be used by a female for a male she is close to or even a boyfriend)

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **good reader:** Thanks for the continued support, and sorry for the delay. I hope you'll be happy with this chapter. It's pretty fluffy. Yes, Jan Di and Soo Wan are definitely synonymous with love triangles, lol. Oh, how I loved Angel Eyes, too! I actually didn't ship the second male lead in that, though, haha. Thank you for the congratulations! Again, sorry for the lengthy time between updates, and I hope you will continue to read.

 **Ghost:** I'm glad you love it. Sorry for how long it took me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 ** _Guest from Handkerchief Encounter:_** _I don't know if you're reading this, too, but if you are, I wanted to say that I'm sorry you were disappointed in the ending and thought it was rushed, but it was meant to be a short story. I actually originally planned a one-shot or two-shot, but it turned out much longer. I felt that I wrapped it up neatly, and I don't think there's anything wrong with leaving an ending open, but not everyone likes that, and I respect your opinion. Yes, I certainly could have (easily) played out the characters and plot further, but I honestly didn't have the time or the drive to do that. I have too many things going, and that's partially my fault, but I didn't think I rushed the ending. I just didn't extend it through marriage, children, etc, but I have done that/am doing that in other stories, and I left some things open for the readers to decide what they wanted to happen. I did put A LOT of time and effort into that chapter and that story (I always do), so I would have liked it if you could have been a little more polite with your opinion. But again, I respect your feedback, and I thank you for it. I will keep that in mind for future stories (and will keep myself in check if I feel I'm rushing to complete a story), and if I get inspired, I'll write an epilogue to appease those who wanted more. Thanks!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the rights to Boys Over Flowers or its characters, nor the song "Santa Lucia."_

 _*Also, I use a lot of English idioms and westernized phrases because I am American and they just come naturally to me. I'm writing in English, but I do try to make note of the culture I'm writing about and throw some eastern/Korean-izations in there. I also do research, but I don't always have the information for the Korean equivalent. So, go with it, lol._

 _Lady Luck:_ _The personification of luck as a lady bringing good or bad fortune: Lady Luck was against us and we lost the game._

 _So, after my very serious author note, I have a very long, fun chapter (I think) in store for you, before things get heavy! This is my longest chapter yet (for this story), and I put many hours of work into it, so I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** Chemistry Part II

Several of the firefighters had brought out a long table and chairs so they could all sit down to dinner. Jae Hyun had set places for all six firefighters on duty, as well as Captain Geum, and he was now bringing out the meal he'd made. He came out of the kitchen wearing a red 'Kiss the Cook (written in English and Hangul)' apron. A few of the firefighters teased him about it, tossing out comments like 'nice apron,' and 'real manly.'

Some of the guys had already taken their usual spots when Jae Hyun set the pot down in the middle of the table. Sung Jin, who was nearest to him, looked up from his seat and commented, "I ain't kissin' you."

"Good, please don't," Jae Hyun replied, adding an 'or I'll hit you' under his breath. Sung Jin scoffed. Then Yeong Ho spoke up. "Well, Captain Geum is here today. Maybe she'll kiss you..."

Jan Di snapped her head toward the older firefighter, who was smirking her way. She chuckled a bit. "No, sorry, I've already filled my kissing quota for the day." The words came flying out, and she immediately regretted them because every head turned her way as if they actually believed it.

"Whaat?" Jan Di held up her hands. "That was a little thing called a joke, you guys. Ever heard of it? ...I didn't kiss anyone today," she added, trying to seem nonchalant _I haven't kissed anyone in a long time…_

There was more laughter interspersed with remarks such as: 'ohhh okay,' 'right,' and 'good one, Captain Geum.' But then Jung Woo chimed in. "I don't know...You were upstairs with the Chief for quite a while."

Jan Di couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not, but Jung Woo looked over at Chief Yoon when he said it, and the two exchanged some kind of brief staredown. Chief Yoon's look was more serene than Jung Woo's; the latter almost seemed peeved.

Jan Di promptly refuted the insinuation. "Don't be ridiculous. Nothing happened." _Why am I defending myself?_

Ji Hoo glanced over at her, but only for a second, and she looked down, feeling bad about so vehemently denying that anything happened between them. She hoped it didn't come out as an insult, but Ji Hoo didn't seem to take any offense and turned his attention to the food. "Well, it smells great, Jae Hyun." That, thankfully, got everyone off the subject.

"Thanks, Chief! I hope you like it; I hope you all do!" Jae Hyun exclaimed.

"I'm sure we will," Ji Hoo commented as he pulled out a chair and beckoned for Jan Di to take a seat. At the same time, Jung Woo also pulled out a chair for her.

Jan Di assumed they were both trying to be gentlemen, but she didn't know whose offered chair to take. She didn't want to play favorites and cause more tension than she already sensed between them, so she prepared to make an excuse and move to a spot further down...but then Ji Hoo rescinded his offer and let Jung Woo give her the chair. Jan Di watched as Ji Hoo made his way to the head of the table, and she took the seat offered, a couple chairs down from the end. Jung Woo sat next to her, and one of the younger ones sat on her other side.

The mood lightened after that…

"Hey, where are the banchan?" Sung Jin spoke up, noticing the solitary pot in the middle of the table.

"Aish, already complaining…" Jae Hyun scowled. "You're never gonna get a woman that way."

Sung Jin opened his mouth to protest, but Jae Hyun spoke first. "Anyway, we're not having Korean food tonight, so no side dishes."

Sung Jin looked at him curiously. "Then what type of food are we having?"

"You'll see." Jae Hyun grinned. Once everyone was seated, the chef proudly took the lid off the pot, revealing his dish. The presentation was met with some oohs and ahhs, and Jae Hyun beckoned them to dig in.

The firefighters got up and crowded around the pot of food, eventually forming a line, and they started filling up their plates. Jan Di sat in her seat, waiting patiently, while the men eagerly heaped food onto their plates. She knew the dangers of waiting when eating with a large group of guys, but she didn't want to be rude.

Chief Yoon, likewise, had stayed back, but then she saw him get up and go over to the pot. She watched him prepare a plate, but once he had filled it nearly to the brim, instead of taking it back to his seat, he walked over and placed it before her. As he did so, he took the empty plate in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, giving him a little bow of thanks, and he returned to the pot. He waited a moment for one of the other guys to finish and finally served himself.

Staring down at the tasty-looking and creative dish in front of her, Jan Di exclaimed, "Wau, it looks great!" And Jae Hyun seemed pleased.

Jan Di studied the plate before beginning. There was a bed of neatly arranged noodles tossed in some kind of spices and sprinkled with cheese and meat. "What's it called? It's some kind of noodles or pasta dish?" she asked.

"Yes, pasta alla carbonara," the young cook replied in English with his best Italian accent added to it.

"Sounds fancy," Do Yun commented.

"Yes, it's Italian," Jae Hyun announced proudly.

Looking over from beside Jan Di, "What in the world possessed you to make an Italian dish?" Jung Woo asked.

"You know I like a challenge, Sunbae," Jae Hyun reminded him with a grin. Then he focused on Jan Di. "You see, Captain Geum, I like to dabble here and there with different types of foods," he explained. "...Plus, I thought I'd make something special since we have a guest." For the last part, Jae Hyun glanced shyly away from Jan Di and instead addressed the group.

"Wauuuu!" the guys shouted out, embarrassing their friend.

Jan Di thought it sweet, but Jae Hyun was now getting mercilessly teased by all but Chief Yoon. She finally decided to put an end to the taunting. "I think it was really nice of you, Jae Hyun-ssi. Thank you." She smiled at Jae Hyun, when he grew bold enough to look back, and then her eyes drifted over to Chief Yoon.

"If we get to eat like this, can Jan Di Noona come every day?" Sung Jin blurted out.

"Sung Jin, you should call her Captain Geum," Ji Hoo corrected in a serious yet good-natured manner.

"Sorry, Chief, but what if she's okay with it?" Ji Hoo shrugged, and Sung Jin turned to Jan Di. "Can I call you Noona?"

"Well, I...guess so." She gave him a small smile and a nod.

"And to answer your question," Ji Hoo directed his words at Sung Jin, "Captain Geum is welcome to come here when she wants, but keep in mind that she has to work, too."

Chief Yoon's response was met with the suggestion that they steal her away from the EMS team, which brought a smile to Jan Di's face. She was glad they seemed to like her.

Another firefighter agreed with the idea. "Yeah, she'd fit in well here. See how good she looks in your shirt, Chief!"

It was meant as an innocent comment, but Jan Di blushed, nonetheless. She'd almost forgotten she was wearing his shirt…

Jan Di appreciated the sentiment but decided to set them straight. "Well, I really like you guys, but I'm sorry. I couldn't leave my team."

Some of the firefighters groaned, but they soon got over it and focused on their food again.

The corner of Jan Di's lips twitched as she prepared to go at her noodles with the provided fork, but Jae Hyun stopped her. "Oh wait." He came over to her side, added a little garnish to her plate, and said, "Okay, bon appétit!"

And Jae Hyun proceeded to explain, for the sake of his denser colleagues, that the phrase meant the same as 'maany deuseyo,' to have a good meal. He also told them not to eat the green stuff, that it was just for looks, as he garnished everyone else's plate. A couple of the guys laughed, and one said he didn't care how pretty his meal looked and had no interest in having something on his plate that he couldn't eat and told Jae Hyun to take it away.

"Such a lovely presentation," Jan Di complimented the young man for his hard work before twirling some pasta around her fork. Ji Hoo had taken a bite by now, and he seemed to enjoy it. He smiled over at her with his eyes.

"Thank you!" Jae Hyun beamed at Jan Di. "At least Captain Geum appreciates fine food," he declared as he scooped out some pasta for himself and then sat down with his plate.

Ji Hoo commented on that. "Well, we appreciate you keeping us fed, Jae Hyun, but I do worry that we're going to lose you to some culinary school someday."

"Aw, be serious, Chief." The rookie chuckled.

"I am being serious. I'm very concerned about it," Ji Hoo said in his deadpan way, causing Jan Di to smile.

"Never, Chief! I'm a firefighter for life! Cooking is just my hobby. Everyone needs a hobby, right? Don't you have one, Chief?"

"Well, I don't have much time for a hobby, but...I have been reading more lately..." Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di when he said this. She looked down and smiled to herself, recalling their very enjoyable reading discussions of late.

"I guess Chief is an intellectual now," Jung Woo remarked. The two friends smirked playfully at one another.

"So, what do you think of it, Chief?" Jae Hyun motioned toward the food.

"It's very good."

"And you, Captain Geum?"

"Excellent, Jae Hyun-ssi."

Jae Hyun couldn't be happier. And he went on to explain that his dish wasn't exactly authentic because he didn't have the right type of cheese or meat and said that he'd improvised. He also admitted to being nervous about how it would turn out. No one seemed to care about that, though, and were rather raving about how tasty it was. Some even had it half gone already. The rookie then commented that it would normally be served with wine but that he skipped that because they were on duty.

"I prefer soju, anyway," Do Yun spoke up through a mouthful.

"That's not the point." Jae Hyun sighed at the lack of taste and class among the group. "It's not a food you'd drink soju with."

Do Yun simply shrugged and continued eating...

"Well, it's really good," Yeong Ho said, scarfing his down.

"Yeah, who needs a woman when I have you to cook for me?!" Sung Jin chimed in. He was met with some raised brows, a mixture of amused and disturbed looks. "Oh." He realized how it must have sounded and quickly clarified, "But I still want a woman! You know...for other things."

The firefighters burst into laughter.

Jan Di was a bit pink in the cheeks but still chuckling along with the group. She was used to guy-humor, after all, and she liked the firefighters. They were funny, cute, and entertaining, like her own colleagues.

"Yah, there's a lady present," Jung Woo chastised Sung Jin.

He bowed his head. "Mianhada, Captain Geum!"

"It's okay." Jan Di knew that Sung Jin was harmless and probably far more innocent than he acted. Taking another bite, she glanced over at Ji Hoo at the head of the table again. She was trying not to, but her eyes kept gravitating there. When their eyes met, the chief gave a little shrug of apology. Jan Di shook her head, silently telling him it was okay, and she gave him a little smile once she finished chewing.

Ji Hoo noticed there was a several-minute period when things got very quiet, but as the pasta dwindled, everyone started talking more: about work, life, and just whatever came to mind. He noticed that the men seemed more energetic tonight. They acted like themselves, for the most part, but they kept their conversations a bit tamer around Captain Geum. They all seemed very eager to get to know her, and they wanted to know everything‒about her work and her life. As for Jan Di, she kept the conversation mostly on work, skillfully managing to avoid divulging much personal information about herself.

Who did that remind him of? Ji Hoo mused.

All Captain Geum really told them about herself was that she was unmarried and had a mother and brother who owned a business nearby. The guys accepted that, at least for now, and finished their meal, raving off and on about it. One of the guys said it was the best thing he'd eaten, and another wanted it to be his last meal before he died. It didn't take long for them to wolf down the pasta.

Do Yun was a bit behind the others and still finishing his meal. "I feel like I've died and gone to Italy," he said. "I can see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the canals of Venice, and some grape vineyards off in the distance…" He painted the picture with his hand.

"Are you just naming things that come from Italy?" Jung Woo quipped, and he exchanged an amused look with Ji Hoo.

"Yes, I believe you just described three different regions," Ji Hoo said, earning a laugh from Jung Woo.

Do Yun ignored his superiors' comments. "I can even hear that famous song in the background… What's it called…?" The guys looked at him like he was nuts, even more so when he attempted to sing that Italian song, Santa Lucia.

. . .

"Please stop! My ears are bleeding!" Yeong Ho shouted, covering his ears dramatically.

"Yeah, your Italian sucks, Do Yun. Stick to your own language." Jung Woo said, interrupting the next verse.

Jan Di stifled a giggle but immediately grew stern, "That's so mean! Let the guy sing if he's happy."

"Thank you, Captain Geum!" Do Yun said, returning to his food.

And Jung Woo turned to look at Jan Di. "I'd be happy to, my dear Captain Geum, if only I had a pair of earplugs on me."

"Oh yeah? So, you are expert in the Italian language, are you, Jung Woo-ssi?"

"Can't say that I am."

"How about singing? Let's hear _you_ sing."

"Sorry, can't sing a note."

"Then you have no room to talk, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Jung Woo raised a brow at an unsmiling Jan Di, hoping to get her to crack one. But she'd folded her arms and was encouraging him with a head tilt. Getting her meaning, he turned to Do Yun. "My apologies, Do Yun."

"No worries, Sunbae," he said.

Jan Di was pleased with the apology; she also forced Yeong Ho to say sorry before her work was finished. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo was looking down at his mostly empty plate, fighting a grin over Jan Di scolding and forcing an apology out of two of his toughest guys as if they were children.

"Speaking of Italy, have any of you ever been?" Jan Di brought up.

"Chief has," Jung Woo responded.

Jan Di leaned on her fist with interest. "Really?"

"Once, years ago," Ji Hoo said.

"What did you think of it?" Jan Di asked, truly curious.

"It was fine."

"Just fine? I can't believe that. It must have been amazing!"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. It wasn't something that he liked to talk or think about, so he supposed he'd blocked a lot of it out. But it had been an amazing place, particularly the countryside. Since Jan Di was so interested, he supposed he could indulge her and talk about it just this once. "Well, I was in Rome, Florence, Venice…" He went on to tell her about the sights he saw while his mind drifted back. "But the countryside was more scenic."

As he recounted his trip, Ji Hoo tucked away any unpleasant memories associated with the trip, and he felt as though he was experiencing the journey anew, seeing it through the fresh eyes of Captain Geum. And he was appreciating it more because of her enthusiasm. What was it about her...?

She just had this zest for life and a way of making even the smallest of things seem special. She was one who fit the description 'easily pleased,' and Ji Hoo found it rather endearing. But Captain Geum was like leaves on a tree; she could change with a season, yet even more frequently than that. One minute she could be starry-eyed as a child, and the next, she was completely woman‒fiery, confident, in control. Whether she was doing her job, being a leader, or acting like a mother figure to his guys, she was truly fascinating.

Ji Hoo shook off his reverie. "Oh, and part of the Amalfi Coast," he added.

"The Amalfi Coast!" Jan Di's eyes lit up again. "Did you go to Positano?"

"No, I didn't make it there."

"Well, it's supposed to be amazing! It's this beautiful little town along the coast with these cute, pastel-colored homes on the cliffs. To live there…," she spoke wistfully, "that view must be incredible."

Ji Hoo smiled brightly over at her. "I hope you get to see it someday." She smiled back.

Then Jan Di felt the dog pawing at her leg. "What is it, girl?" She assumed she wanted food.

Jan Di had made sure that the dog was given water, and Jae Hyun was kind enough to smash up some good-quality ground meat for her, but that didn't stop her from begging. When she didn't get any scraps from Jan Di, she hit up the firefighters, and a few indulged her by slipping leftover chunks of meat under the table for her.

"Not too much or she'll get sick," Jan Di warned when she caught sight of this.

"Yes, Captain Geum," the rookie, who was caught, sheepishly said.

"You know, we still need a name for her," Jan Di pointed out. She looked to Ji Hoo, and he glanced around the room. "Any suggestions?" he asked of the group. They thought long and hard, some looking carefully at the dog, studying her features, and they tossed out a few names.

When Jan Di was asked her opinion, she said, "Well, I think she should have a name that is befitting of a fire dog."

"Hm, good idea, but what?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Well, something...that has to do with fighting fires." Jan Di laughed. "I don't know, you guys are the firemen here!"

"How about Flame or Sparky?" Sung Jin tossed out.

Jan Di wrinkled her brow. "Something like that, but maybe not quite so cliché."

After taking a look at the dog's black and gray fur, Ji Hoo suggested, "Smoke, Ash?"

"Mmm...closer…"

"What about a fire god like Hephaestus or Agni or Fuji?" another firefighter, whose name she'd forgotten, brought up. She was told he liked reading about mythology and stuff. A few of the other guys chimed in with more.

"Those are all pretty good names. I think you guys are on the right track…" Jan Di tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, wait, I might have it!" she announced loudly. "What about...Ember?"

" _Ember_ ," Ji Hoo stroked his chin, pondering. "I like it."

"Yeah, it's good, Captain Geum," Do Yun said.

"Yeah, I like it, too," Sung Jin agreed.

They took a vote, and there was a consensus, so the fire dog would henceforth be called Ember…

* * *

After dinner, Jae Hyun announced that he hoped they'd all saved room, and he brought out dessert‒tiramisu.

"I want to make love to this cake," Sung Jin announced after a few bites in.

Yeong Ho cleared his throat and motioned toward Jan Di. "What? I said 'make love,'" Sung Jin used air quotes. "That's better, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not really the…" Yeong Ho exhaled. "Babo."

"How about you, Noona, does this cake do anything for you?" The young guy winked at her.

Rather than being embarrassed, Jan Di gave a short, vibrant laugh. "Well, I don't have quite such strong feelings for it as that, but it is really amazing." Jan Di licked a bit of cream off the tip of her fork. Suddenly, she realized that almost all the firefighters were watching her eat now, and she grew uncomfortable.

Noticing this, Ji Hoo sighed and shook his head. "You guys, stop looking at Captain Geum. Haven't you ever seen a woman eat cake before?"

He apologized to her, and she waved it off as no big deal. The creamy, coffee-flavored Italian dessert was a big hit and was quickly devoured.

* * *

After the delicious dessert, the firefighters retired to the common area, of course, after putting their plates in the kitchen, as Chief Yoon reminded. All but two; Sung Jin was now doing the dishes, and Do Yun was off finishing the laundry that he'd forgotten about.

"Ohh, I'm so full…," Yeong Ho groaned as he stretched out into a chair. "I hope there's not a fire because I don't think I can move." There was scattered laughter. "I can't believe we haven't gotten one this evening…"

"Shh, don't say that, Sunbae! You'll jinx it," Do Yun commented as he returned from the laundry room carrying a basket. He passed by everyone on his way to the sleeping quarters. "Don't look, Captain Geum, men's underwear coming through…"

"Oh, don't worry. I've seen my fair share of male underwear, trust me," Jan Di offhandedly commented. And all heads turned her way. "Guys! I have a brother, and _hello_ , I work with men all day long..." The firefighters all grunted or nodded some sort of acknowledgment.

"Yeah...all of whom I've done laundry for, I'm sorry to say…" Her statement earned a laugh from the guys before they went back to their business.

Everyone was doing something now. Some of the firefighters were playing with Ember, with toys and trying to teach her tricks, and a couple others had brought out a small, round card table and were setting it up. Jung Woo pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket and took them over to the table.

As for Jan Di, she was just kind of hanging around. She'd offered to help clean up, but Chief Yoon wouldn't hear of it, and he informed her that they all had tasks they were expected to complete around the station and that it went on a rotation.

"But what about the mess Ember made in your office?" Jan Di brought up the unfortunate dog-washing incident, but Ji Hoo just waved it off. "I've already taken care of that."

"When did you…?"

He just smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Then he suggested she have a seat on the couch in the day room‒because it was the most comfortable place.

Jan Di knew she should go home at some point, but she was really enjoying herself at the station with the guys. Chief Yoon didn't seem to be in a hurry to get her to leave, but she hoped she wasn't overstaying her welcome.

After beckoning her to sit down, Ji Hoo exited the day room and walked across the hall to his office, adjacent to the training room. He came back carrying an acoustic guitar, the one he kept at the station.

When she saw him enter with the guitar, Jan Di asked, "Chief Yoon plays guitar?" of one of the younger firefighters who was playing with Ember on the floor near her.

"Yes, Chief is very musical," the rookie chimed in.

 _Of course_. She should have known, considering the instruments she'd seen when she was at his apartment. Not many people have instruments in their home that they don't play unless they collect them or something.

Ji Hoo brought his guitar over and took a seat in a lounge chair next to the couch she was sitting on. He positioned the guitar on his lap, his fingers poised at the strings, and he looked over at her.

"Any requests?" he asked.

Jan Di tapped her chin, thinking about it. "I don't know offhand…" She suddenly felt the need to come up with a really good song. "What songs do you know?" she asked.

He gave her an irresistible smile. "I know many songs. What kind of music do you like, Captain Geum?"

"Hm, well, I like a variety, I guess."

"A variety it is." Ji Hoo focused on his guitar once more and began to lightly strum.

He started off with a mellow tune…

A few notes in, Jan Di exclaimed, "Oh, that's, that's...!" Shaking a finger at him, she quickly identified the song.

"Good," Ji Hoo said, continuing to strum. Jan Di tapped her toe to the familiar melody. After finishing that one, he went on to play a more upbeat song that had Jan Di bouncing her knee and clapping along.

He played more songs, one or two which caught Sung Jin and Jae Hyun's attention. The two younger guys got excited and pulled Jan Di up for a dance. They each took her for a turn around the room, giving her the occasional twirl, and she smiled and laughed.

The rookies lost interest in dancing soon after and returned to playing with the dog, and Jan Di sat back down on the couch, thankful for the break. She loved music and singing and dancing, but it was nice to just sit back and listen, too. Chief Yoon continued to play for her, and it even turned into a contest of sorts, to see if she could guess the song he was playing.

Ji Hoo would give Jan Di three guesses to get the song, and the faster she did, the more praise he gave her. Her pout was cute when she guessed wrong, but he also enjoyed how excited she got when she guessed right. At one point she even asked for a prize for getting it right. "You're just lucky I'm not charging you for the performance," he teased. He held out the palm of his hand as if demanding payment.

Jan Di immediately slapped his hand. "Pay you?" She quirked a brow. "Yah, what, are you some famous musician or something?"

"No, I suppose not." Ji Hoo chuckled and went back to playing.

Amidst Chief Yoon's music, Jan Di noticed that Sung Jin had Ember standing up on two legs and spinning around in a circle while he danced a toy in the air. "This dog is so smart," he commented, to which his buddy nodded. "Yeah, I bet we could teach her a lot of tricks!" Jae Hyun chimed in.

"Maybe you should train her," Jan Di suggested. The rookies looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since she's the fire dog, maybe she could somehow help you guys out. I mean, not like you're going to send Ember into burning buildings, but maybe you could train her to be useful at the station somehow."

Jan Di glanced over at Ji Hoo. He'd stopped playing momentarily and seemed to be considering it. "What do you think?" she asked.

"That's a possibility."

"I like it!" Sung Jin exclaimed, and Jae Hyun nodded.

Ji Hoo went back to messing around with his guitar while Jan Di got down on the floor to pet Ember with the guys. She stroked the dog's now soft, healthy coat. When she happened to glance up at Ji Hoo, he gently smiled, catching her off-guard. How many times this evening had he made her heart skip a beat?

Now she felt the need to come up with something to say, so it didn't seem too obvious… But all she could think of was a question. "So, is this a typical day for you guys?" she asked the chief.

"Not at all," Ji Hoo replied. "We're normally much busier. This is one of those rare slow days, so we are trying to enjoy it. But even on the slow days, we're not usually all gathered like this. It's nice. It must be your influence, Captain Geum."

Jan Di felt her cheeks warm a bit.

Chief Yoon simply returned to his guitar, saying he was going to slow things down a bit. He played a sad song next, and it nearly had Jan Di in tears. After that one, he asked what she would like to hear next.

Jan Di thought about it for a moment. "How about your favorite one?"

He pondered this. "Alright."

. . .

He played a soft, melodic song, and Jan Di wasn't sure what to think of it. All she knew was that she was captivated. It was the kind of song that inexplicably made you _feel_ things… There were so many emotions mixed up in this one song that she wasn't sure whether to smile, laugh, or cry…and it didn't even have words…

"It was really nice," she didn't know what else to say, though that didn't seem to do the song justice at all. "Why is it your favorite?"

"Because...it's sad but hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"Yes." Ji Hoo repositioned his guitar. "You see, I think of myself as a realistic man, Captain Geum. I have seen a lot of terrible things...pain, suffering, death… But sometimes, I like to imagine a more...idealistic world."

She looked over at him. "I know what you mean," she said wistfully, their shared gaze lingering. "...Um, so I didn't recognize that one. Are there lyrics?"

"No, but there's a story behind the melody."

"What's the story?"

Ji Hoo gazed off across the room. "It's about a man who loses everything, and at first he wants to give up on life, but then...he finds a new purpose, and he begins to rebuild his life from there."

"Ahh." There were many things Jan Di had discovered about Yoon Ji Hoo recently, and one of those was the power of his words and his voice.; they had a way of mesmerizing her and causing her to fall hook, line, and sinker for whatever he was telling her...

She watched him for a moment.

"I'll play one more," he said. Ji Hoo fingered the frets, beginning a slow, relaxing intro.

The next tune so peaceful that Jan Di nestled back on the couch, and Ember curled up against her borrowed slippers, keeping her feet warm. While listening to the song, Jan Di found herself fighting back sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times, but she was confident she could force herself to stay awake.

. . .

Ji Hoo stopped playing when he noticed that Jan Di had drifted off on the common room couch. She looked so peaceful that didn't want to wake her, but she seemed cold…

. . .

Jung Woo had got up from his seat at the card table to go for a drink when he also noticed Jan Di asleep on the couch. He went for a blanket to cover her. After returning from the sleeping quarters with the red blanket off his bed, he noticed that only Jan Di and Ji Hoo were in the vicinity of the couch. Jan Di was still sleeping and now covered with a firefighter's jacket; it was clearly the chief's. As for his friend, Ji Hoo was settled back in his chair with arms folded and eyes closed. Jung Woo thinned his lips, shook his head, and took the blanket back to where it came from.

After carefully placing his jacket over Captain Geum, so as not to wake her, Ji Hoo had put his guitar down and relaxed in his chair. He, too, started to drift, but a shout, followed by boisterous laughter coming from the card table woke him. When he looked it over, he saw that Jan Di was awake now.

She stirred and looked over at him sleepily. Then she bolted upright in her seat. "Omo, did I fall asleep?" Jan Di laughed a little, hoping she didn't snore. Glancing around, she saw that Ji Hoo seemed to be the only one who had noticed this; the others were all occupied.

When she looked back at Ji Hoo, he had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yes, you did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

His smile was genuine. "It's okay."

When Jan Di moved, she noticed something else. Something was covering her. Looking down, she saw that it was a black firefighter's jacket with the station emblem on the left breast and Chief Yoon written underneath. She might've known it was his anyway; it had the same scent as the shirt she was wearing, the same scent that had surrounded her all evening…

* * *

Deciding she needed to get up and do something lest she fall asleep again, Jan Di stood with an 'aigoo.' "Well, I think I'll stretch my legs," she told Ji Hoo, and she started walking around the room. She meandered over to the table where Jung Woo and Yeong Ho were seated and in the midst of a somber two-player card game. Sung Jin and Jae Hyung were watching the game and talking amongst themselves.

Jung Woo looked up at Jan Di and smiled when she came over.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"Poker," he replied. "Ever heard of it?"

"Yes." She nodded. And Jung Woo patted the seat next to him.

Jan Di glanced over to where Ji Hoo was and then back at Jung Woo. "You're letting me sit in?"

Jung Woo nodded. "I could even teach you to play if you want." And he looked over at his older opponent. "You don't mind, do you, Yeong Ho-ssi?"

"I dunno...got money on you, Captain Geum?" the older firefighter asked, still staring at his cards. Jung Woo shoved him but apologized after, for even though he outranked Yeong Ho, he was still his elder.

Yeong Ho sighed. "Just kidding. Sure, you can play if you want, Captain Geum. The two-player game was getting kind of boring, anyway. We don't have to play for money."

Jan Di's eyes flitted to Ji Hoo again before deciding. "Sure, I'll play." And she took the offered chair.

"Hey, Chief, you wanna play?" Yeong Ho called out.

Ji Hoo looked over. He'd seen Jan Di wander over to the card table, but he didn't want to follow her like a lost puppy. He considered for a moment before saying, "Yeah, sure." And he made his way over.

Yeong Ho also requested that Sung Jin, Jae Hyun, and Do Yun‒who had just walked into the room‒play because then it would be the perfect number. So, the 7 of them sat around the little card table.

First, Jung Woo showed Jan Di the hands in poker and what beats what. "Okay, two pairs obviously beat a pair. Then three of a kind beats two pair; a straight beats three of a kind; a flush beats a straight; a full house beats a flush; four of a kind beats a full house; a straight flush beats four of a kind, and royal flush beats a straight flush. If no one has any of those, high card wins. You got it, Jan Di?"

"Yes, I think so."

"So, Jung Woo has taught you the cards, but there's way more to poker than that," Yeong Ho interjected.

Jan Di nodded. "What else?"

"Well, first of all, don't believe anything you hear during a poker match, Jan Di." Jung Woo grinned while shuffling the cards.

"Is that right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's important to know that poker involves a lot of bluffing. It's almost essential for being a great player."

Jan Di quirked a brow. "Really? Bluffing?"

"Yes, hmm, how can I explain?"

It was then that Ji Hoo spoke up, "Oh, excuse me, Jae Hyun, you can't play. I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you that I need that report from yesterday redone. I'm going to need you to do that right away."

"What? Really? Aww, Chief...was it really that bad?"

"Are you questioning me?" Ji Hoo firmly but calmly asked.

"No, sir!" Jae Hyun bolted upright, saluted, and prepared to rush off.

"Wait," Ji Hoo called, waving the younger firefighter back. "The report was fine. I can't believe you actually fell for that."

Then Ji Hoo revealed his flawless smile, and Jan Di couldn't help but smile herself.

"Ahhh," the younger guy laughed and wagged a finger. "Chief, you're so good!" He breathed out in relief as he returned to the table.

"You see, Captain Geum, Chief was just demonstrating how to bluff," Yeong Ho explained. "See how he kept a straight face?"

 _But he's always like that_ …, she thought.

"Yes, our chief is very good at bluffing, but he doesn't really have to do it because it's tough to read his face and body language."

Jan Di nodded. That part was true. Sometimes it _was_ tough to read him, but she thought that she was getting a pretty good handle. "I see," Jan Di nodded. "And bluffing is lying, right?"

"Not completely. It's really just about not giving away your hand," Jung Woo went on to say. "For instance, if you don't think you have the best hand you can raise the bet in order to try and get at least one of your opponents to fold. Your opponents can call your bluff, too."

"Don't give her _all_ the secrets," Yeong Ho remarked.

Jung Woo laughed. "Basically, winning at poker involves two things‒luck and bluffing."

"Ah, I think I understand…" Jan Di continued in her most innocent voice, "Chief Yoon?" she addressed him from across the table.

"Yes?" Ji Hoo looked up at her.

"You know, I really like this shirt…" She tugged at the sleeve of his t-shirt. "It's comfortable and it smells nice. Can I keep it?"

Jan Di met Ji Hoo's eyes, and for a split-second he had this deer caught in the headlights look on his face. His lips parted a bit before responding, "...Uh, sure."

Jan Di broke out into a huge grin. "Was that it? Did I do it right‒bluffing?" She looked around the table.

"Ohhhh! She got you, Chief!" Sung Jin exclaimed. The others had picked up on what she was doing and were whooping and laughing‒one nearly choked on his drink‒and Jung Woo was doing a deliberate slow-clap.

"That was a good one, Captain Geum," Yeong Ho commented.

"Chief, why would Captain Geum want to keep your shirt?" Jae Hyun asked the obvious question.

"Yeah, then poor Captain Geum would smell like the chief!" Sung Jin remarked.

In a sardonic tone, Jung Woo added, "Not to mention that shirt probably stinks."

Ji Hoo was feeling rather annoyed with their constant taunting, but he forgot all about that when he looked at Jan Di. She seemed to be ignoring the chaos around her and was instead looking at him. Her 'bluff' had been convincing, but when their eyes met, her lips curled up a bit, and she looked shyly down at her hands. She even appeared to be blushing a little. How could he feel angry with the guys when he was feeling something else entirely…? Did Captain Geum actually want to keep his shirt?

Reluctantly, Ji Hoo dragged his eyes away from Captain Geum and focused on his men. "My shirts **do not** stink. Let's just play cards, okay?"

"Yes, let's get on with it," Jung Woo chimed in.

"Are we playing for money?" Yeong Ho asked.

"Yes!" most of the men shouted out in response, though a couple hemmed and hawed about being broke.

The final consensus was to play for money but to keep it to a 50,000 won maximum.

. . .

* * *

Yeong Ho had gotten the first ace, so he was the dealer. He gave the cards a quick shuffle. "The game is Five Card Draw," he announced, beginning to pass cards around the table…

"They say luck is a lady, so let's see if that holds true for Captain Geum, eh boys?" The older man tossed Jan Di a wink after dealing her fifth and final card.

After both got their cards, Jung Woo turned to Jan Di in the seat next to him. "Sure you don't want to watch a round and just play with me?" Jung Woo asked of Jan Di.

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, let's begin," the dealer said.

Play passed to the left, and the game was on…

Jan Di had started with a decent hand, and she was doing quite well. Lady Luck seemed to be on her side tonight, after all. She was also trying to pay attention to how each of the firefighters played, and most of them were easy to predict. Yeong Ho reminded her of her own guy of similar age, quiet, somber, and unwilling to take major risks. The younger guys, on the other hand, tossed money around like crazy and tried to hide their hands by talking big, but it was completely obvious. Jung Woo was a risk-taker but cooler about it; although, he seemed a bit more focused on her than his cards. As for Chief Yoon, he was going to be the most challenging to beat because, as the guys had said, he didn't show his emotions much…

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Beaten handily by Jan Di, the firefighters went out right and left. Groans were heard around the table as they did, along with whining, complaining, an aish and a dammit. One started to say 'fu…' but stopped himself, and it came out as just fff! The two covered their mouths for swearing in front of a woman.

In the end, it came down to Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"Seems like you two can read each other well," Jung Woo observed. He watched them, and both appeared very serious. "Good luck, Jan Di," he said.

Ji Hoo glanced at Jung Woo and then to Jan Di, and she met his eyes briefly. Then they both looked back at their cards. The tension was thick in the air, and the guys were riveted.

Finally, Ji Hoo laid down three queens and two jacks, and the men oohed and ahhed. Sung Jin patted him on the back. "A full house, good hand, Chief."

Slowly, Jan Di laid down her cards and lifted her eyes to Ji Hoo…

"Well, boys, I guess our lady _is_ lucky," Jung Woo commented, at the sight of Jan Di's four sixes.

" _Oh_ , was that good?" Jan Di turned to Jung Woo, giving him the doe eyes.

Jung Woo smirked. "Yes, my dear. Four of a kind is one of the best hands in the game."

"Ah, beginner's luck," Yeong Ho grumbled.

"You think so?" Ji Hoo said, eyeing Jan Di suspiciously. He'd been watching her during the game, and from the way she handled the cards, he had the feeling she'd played before...

The guys decided to play another round, and Jan Di was next in line to be the dealer. Before Jung Woo could suggest shuffling for her, Jan Di grabbed the deck of cards and tapped the end on the tabletop. She started with a simple pivot cut; then she ran her fingers along the edges of the cards, squaring them up, and she gripped the deck between her thumb, middle and forefinger. She proceeded to shoot the cards from her right hand to her left in a smooth spring card flourish. Now that her secret was out, she might as well not hold back…

Every man was staring at her, a few with mouths agape.

"Ohh, I probably should have mentioned that I've played before," Jan Di said casually, shocking all but Ji Hoo, who figured it out. He nodded and smiled to himself.

Jan Di turned to Jung Woo. "Oh, and I do know what bluffing is. I learned from the best. My second in command, Hyeon-U, is a master bluffer. He also taught me the shuffling tricks."

"Wauuu, Noona can play?!" Sung Jin exclaimed. "Chief, I think she hustled us!"

Ji Hoo placed a hand on his chin. "I know."

"You knew she could play?" Jung Woo asked.

"Well, I _suspected_ ," Ji Hoo said, glancing at Jan Di. She was looking down now, though her expression suggested more self-satisfaction than sheepishness. Ji Hoo turned back to the guys. "Remember, she never actually said she didn't know how to play. Serves you guys right for assuming," and he teasingly added, "Shame on you all for being so misogynistic."

"Ouch," Yeong Ho quipped.

"Yeah, Chief, sometimes you can be so hurtful!" Sung Jin clutched at his chest dramatically. "And why do you have to use such big words?" he puzzled.

Ji Hoo gave a quiet chuckle as he scooped up the cards while the younger guy dropped his head to the table, burying his face in his arms and mourning his loss of money. "Eotteokhe?! I got bills!"

"Why did you bet so much then, babo?" Do Yun chimed in, and Sung Jin whined like a kid.

"Guys, guys," Jan Di interrupted, "let's call that a practice round. I won't take your money... _this time_ ," she raised a brow. "You know, since I was kind of hustling you a little bit."

The firefighters made a bit more fuss but moved on. For the most part, they were placated by keeping their money, but a few were still nursing their wounded pride.

Jan Di dealt the cards and they started a new game…

* * *

There Jan Di was, sitting around the fire station at 7 PM playing cards and wearing Chief Yoon's shirt‒that fit more like a dress. She hadn't expected to stay so long, nor to spend her day off this way, but it had certainly been enjoyable. Time passed in the blink of an eye, and Jan Di hoped the firefighters didn't mind her hanging out this long. They didn't seem to unless they were just being polite, but they seemed to be an honest lot. They spoke their minds freely, Chief Yoon excluded, so she assumed they would tell her if she was bothering them.

During the second game, the group talked‒always including Jan Di‒and the mood was light. Work inevitably came up, and a few commented on how odd it was that they didn't get any calls today. Not like it never happened, but it was rare, so half the group was referring to Captain Geum as some kind of charm. Then a side conversation began between Sung Jin and Do Yun about how he must be charmed, too, and Do Yun blurted out a near-fatal error Sung Jin had made in the line of duty.

" _Never_ try to do that on your own again," Ji Hoo reminded, recalling the incident and how horrific it could have been.

"Sorry, Chief! I'm really sorry! I messed up so bad and caused everyone trouble..."

"It's okay. It's over now," Ji Hoo said.

Sung Jin nodded but hung his head low.

"Don't feel bad, Sung Jin-ah," Jan Di spoke up. "Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm sure you learned a valuable lesson from it. I'm sure you'll be more cautious and that from now on, you'll know what to do in that situation better than most."

"Jan Di Noona…," Sung-Jin uttered.

She smiled at him. "From what I've learned today, even though you goof off and pretend to be macho, I can tell that you're hardworking and that you hold yourself to very high standards.

"How did you…?" the young firefighter began.

"Wau, our Captain Jan Di is very perceptive," Jung Woo said.

Sung Jin still looked a little depressed, though, and Jan Di wanted badly to cheer him up. "You know, I like that in a guy," she said. This got both Ji Hoo and Jung Woo's attention. "The ability to admit his flaws and the desire to improve upon them. You know, if I was five or six years younger‒"

But Jan Di didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before Sung Jin's mood did a 180. "Age is just a number, Noona! Why don't we go out for a drink later?"

All but Ji Hoo and Jung Woo started laughing at him. Jung Woo's jaw had dropped slightly, and as for Ji Hoo, he was studying his cards intently. "You can't give Sung Jin that kind of opening, Captain Geum," Ji Hoo murmured, still focusing on his cards. "He'll try to seduce you." _And then I'd have to beat him…_

Surprised to hear such a comment from him, Jan Di's head snapped toward Ji Hoo; he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"No way, Chief!" Sung Jin shouted out as he turned toward Jan Di. "Noona, I wouldn't do that! I'm not really like that! Chief was just joking, right, Chief?" And Sung Jin mumbled 'you're ruining my chances here, Chief' under his breath.

"Yeah, only joking," Ji Hoo replied, smirking a bit.

Jan Di looked down at her cards and repositioned them.

"You should really give up Sung Jin," Jung Woo chimed in, slapping the younger man on the back. "That is, unless you want to be manhandled on a daily basis."

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. "Yah, Jung Woo-ssi!" He started laughing, and Jan Di gave him a smug look and crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that I'm a very sweet, gentle person."

" _Gentle_? I can't even imagine that, but I'd like to see it." Jung Woo grinned at Jan Di, and she glanced away.

When she avoided his gaze, Jung Woo turned to Ji Hoo and raised a brow. "How about it, Chief?"

"How about what?" Ji Hoo didn't like this line of questioning at all, especially since it was clearly making Jan Di uncomfortable.

"Was she gentle with you...you know, when she tended your wound?" Jung Woo elaborated.

This caused another ruckus as the guys all started reminiscing about Captain Geum's first meeting with the chief…

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo considered how best to answer his friend's rather inappropriate question. He didn't want to give Jung Woo any more fuel for the fire; he was acting strange enough as it was‒one minute, he was attempting to flirt with Jan Di, and the next he was treating her like a girl in the schoolyard, pulling her pigtails and knocking her down.

"Of course she was gentle," he finally said. Jan Di watched Ji Hoo as he addressed the group. "She's a professional, after all. She knows what she's doing; she applies just the right amount of pressure, and she does so with a skilled hand. If any of you are ever injured, heaven forbid, you should be so lucky as to have someone like Captain Geum tend to you."

That quieted them all down, and a few even nodded, agreeing that Captain Geum was good at her job.

Tossing her long hair over one shoulder, Jan Di gave Ji Hoo a bright smile of thanks. He returned her smile and then directed the guys back to the card game. She appreciated this, too.

* * *

Play proceeded, and things got quiet and serious for a while…

Ji Hoo had become determined to beat Jan Di, so he had been studying her every move. In doing so, he'd learned a thing or two about her body language and the type of player she was. She had strong instincts, good luck, and a decent poker face, though he was beginning to see through that. Yes, Geum Jan Di presented a challenge, but this third round, he was confident he could win…

The previous game had come down to a showdown between Jan Di and Yeong Ho, and he won, but just barely. Jan Di accepted her loss gracefully, _almost_ …Ji Hoo happened to catch a slight quiver to her lip, as if she was about to start pouting. It was completely uncharacteristic of the tough EMT, Geum Jan Di, yet it was the most adorable thing he'd seen in a long time. That only spurred him on…

Inevitably, the guys started talking and joking again. Do Yun made a particular joke that caused Jan Di to laugh loudly. Her laugh was euphonious, and Ji Hoo hoped to hear it much more often…

"I like you guys," Jan Di commented after the joke.

That immediately begged the question‒from Jae Hyun‒ "what do you like about us, Captain Geum?"

"Well, you are all really fun to be around, and you've been so nice to me today," she said with a smile.

That seemed to make the group happy, but Jae Hyun took it further. "Do you like anything specific about us?"

Sung Jin chimed in with, "Yeah, what do you really think of each of us?"

"Each of you? Hmm…" Jan Di thought about it for a moment.

She had been doing her best to remember the firefighters' names, and she felt like she had it down now. She knew Chief Yoon Ji Hoo, of course, and Lee Jung Woo, who was Ji Hoo's assistant chief. As for the others, she started out using mnemonic devices or some kind of nickname for them in her head, hoping she would remember to use their real names when speaking to them.

There were Jae Hyun and Sung Jin, who were fresh out of high school and nineteen and twenty-years-old, respectively. They were volunteers and basically probationary firefighters right now. For Jae Hyun, she thought to call him Hyunnie because he was the youngest, and it sounded cute, but since he loved cooking so much she added 'Chef' to it, so he became Chef Hyunnie in her mind.

Jan Di turned to Jae Hyun first, since he'd originally asked. "Well, Jae Hyun is a great cook, which is a very valuable skill. Women think it's romantic when a man makes dinner for them, so keep that in mind for your future girlfriend," she told him.

He smiled. "Noted. Thank you, Captain Geum."

Jan Di turned to the other rookie next. "Sung Jin is...well, in addition to what I already said, he's really funny. Some of his jokes are a little...pervy...but funny!"

Sung Jin looked shocked and even hurt by her comment. "Noona, I'm not a perv!" he exclaimed.

The rest of them laughed.

"Oh, don't lie. You know you are," Yeong Ho interjected.

Sung Jin sighed, and Jan Di let out a laugh. "I'm joking, Sung Jin-ah. You might be a teeny-tiny bit pervy," she pinched her fingers together, "but in a cute, innocent way."

The kid shrugged, smiled at her, and went back to his cards.

After Yeong Ho's comment, Jan Di decided to do him next. He was the lieutenant and reminded her of her own second, Hyeon U, so she had been trying to cross their names somehow (it was between Yeong U and Hyeon Ho). "Yeong Ho-ssi," she called him by his actual name, "is what one might call the strong, silent type, though he has a dry sense of humor that comes out on occasion. He's also very dedicated to his job." The middle-aged man nodded to her in agreement.

And she went down the line, going on to Do Yun next. He was the driver/engineer, so she'd been calling him Yun-jeonsa in her head. "...Hm, Do Yun is a decent singer, despite what you guys say. And he's witty, too." She recalled a couple of good jokes he'd made earlier. He bowed to her.

"As for Jung Woo-ssi…" The assistant chief turned to look at her. "He is very confident and good at his job. He makes a good second-in-command."

"Gomawo, Jan Di." Jung Woo smiled and briefly placed a hand on her shoulder.

When Jan Di seemed finished, Jae Hyun spoke up, "Wait, Captain Geum, what about the Chief? What do you think of him?"

Jan Di clearly hesitated. "Well…"

She hadn't intended to leave Chief Yoon out, but she wasn't sure what to say. There were so many things she liked about him that she could‒and wanted to‒tell him, but not here, not in front of the others… The most obvious thing about him were his good looks. She felt so shallow, and there were so many other things she _should_ focus on instead… He was definitely more than looks to her, but it was hard to get past her initial‒and continuous‒attraction to him… She also liked his smile, which was even more potent than his looks. When his lips curved upward, even just a little bit, she couldn't stop her own smile from forming, and when he smiled _fully_ at her, she had trouble keeping her head.

Jan Di didn't have a nickname for Ji Hoo yet‒nothing that popped into her head sounded remotely good. Yoon Ji Hoo was simply _Chief Yoon_ to her, even though he had tried on more than one occasion to get her to call him by his name. The best she'd been able to muster was a 'Ji Hoo-ssi,' and she'd struggled with even calling him that. She wasn't sure why. As far as nicknames go, she didn't really need one…because she wasn't planning to forget him anytime soon…

"Well, _what_ , Jan Di Noona?" Sung Jin asked, his interest piqued by her lack of response.

Jan Di found her words again. "Well, he's a great leader." _Yes_ , that was true, and it was a safe answer. "He...knows when to be firm and when to sit back and let you guys be yourselves…," she went on, unknowingly smiling as she did, "...He keeps all of you safe and in line with a calm demeanor."

A resounding 'Ohhhh!' came from the group. The guys had reacted strongly to her thoughts on Chief Yoon, probably because of the part about 'keeping them in line.'

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo, and he had the hint of a smile on his face. Their eyes met briefly, and he gave her a little nod before going back to his cards.

But just when she'd thought the conversation was over, Sung Jin took it a step further. "So, Noona, if you had to choose, which one of us would you date?"

. . .

Jan Di's eyes went wide. _What a question!_ She blinked a few times. "Umm," and then she awkwardly laughed.

"Sung Jin," Ji Hoo chastised the younger man with a single word, but Jan Di assured him it was okay. However, she noticed that six pairs of eyes were on her now; they all seemed very curious to know the answer, particularly Jung Woo. As for Ji Hoo, he was casual like always, but she could tell he had some interest, too.

"Well…" Jan Di thought about how best to answer without giving anything away or insulting anyone. "I don't normally date guys that I work closely with."

That seemed like a safe answer. Just then, she noticed a change in Chief Yoon's eyes. Was he disappointed?

"But if you _had to_ pick, Noona," Sung Jin insisted. "Maybe we are the last guys on earth."

Jan Di laughed. "Well, that would be tough…" She tapped her chin. "I mean, how could I possibly choose between such brave, handsome firefighters?"

This seemed to appease the group for the time being, and the subject was changed.

. . .

The game was winding down, and Sung Jin was feeling especially confident. "I've got you right where I want you, Noona…you're dead meat this time!" He grinned from ear-to ear.

"Oh yeah?" _We'll just see about that…_ Jan Di casually fanned her cards. She wasn't so worried about Sung Jin because she could tell he was bluffing, and the others had already folded...all but Chief Yoon.

Ji Hoo's turn came; he raised, discarded, and took two cards. Next was Sung Jin's turn. He started fanning himself as he looked between his cards and the number of chips at stake, and with a strangled cry, he gave up. Yeong Ho chuckled over Sung Jin's 'famous last words' as the kid went down.

Jan Di's turn came, and she paused.

"In or out, Noona?" Sung Jin asked‒he was dealer this round.

Ji Hoo looked over at her, too, but Jan Di was doing her best _not to_ look at him...it was dangerous to because he was clearly studying her every move. Chief Yoon was the one at the table who was the most challenging for her to beat because he somehow always knew what her hand was like. How was he doing this? It was like he could read her mind!

"In," she said, staring into Ji Hoo's dark eyes the entire time while sliding her pile of chips forward and upping the bet.

Jae Hyun commented on how hot it was in here, and Do Yun (the frugal one) started listing all the things he could buy with that amount of money.

The room _had_ gotten hotter, as Jae Hyun had suggested. Jan Di could even feel her palms sweating. She just needed one card, but the stakes were very high right now, and she'd already lost one round, not a lot of money, but it was still a hit.

"Noona, how many?"

"One," she said. Ember pawed at her leg and whimpered as if she didn't approve of such recklessness, but Jan Di ignored her canine companion. She discarded and took the card dealt, sliding it over into her deck.

 _Yes!_ She mentally squealed when she got the card she wanted, but she tried to tone down her reaction, a lot; in fact, she was probably overcompensating. Now, the question was: Did she have Chief Yoon's hand beat? She thought she did, but she couldn't quite tell. He was being more elusive than usual. She chewed on her lip in contemplation…

. . .

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo studied his cards. His hand was very good, and it would surely be hard to beat. Briefly, he fought the temptation to _let her win_ because he enjoyed seeing the smile on her face so much when she did, but he knew she would never forgive him for such a thing, so he planned to give it his all…

Ji Hoo fanned out his cards and glanced across the table at his pretty opponent. She was studying her own hand deliberately while chewing on her lip...that was _new_. He hadn't seen her do that before, and the image hit him hard, very hard, and his breath hitched.

* * *

Suddenly, it was just the two of them in the room‒him and her‒with only a card table separating them…

"Where did everyone go?" Ji Hoo wondered aloud. He glanced around the room before looking back at Jan Di. She didn't answer his question, only said, "I'm a bit tired of playing cards," and raised her arms over her head in a stretch. He did his best not to focus on how appealing that image was…

Keeping his cool, he asked, "Oh, okay. Then do you want to…?"

Jan Di dropped her cards on the table and stood up. Out of politeness, he started to stand, too, but she held her hand out, stopping him. "I need to tell you something," she said.

"Go ahead."

"Well, this isn't easy for me, so I'm just going to say it...I like you," she rushed the words out of her mouth like an unwanted houseguest.

"Jan Di-ah…"

She stared at him.

"I like you, too."

Jan Di's lips curled up into a little smile; she placed her hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward a bit. "So…?"

He took a deep breath. "So…"

Before Ji Hoo knew what was happening, she had climbed up onto the card table and was on her hands and knees, staring him down from a few feet away. His eyes widened for a moment, but he grew captivated as she crawled across the table toward him, and he settled back in his seat to watch. It was a small table, so it didn't take long for her to reach him, and when she did, she sat back on her heels. Even after _that_ , she still got shy, her eyes flitting from side to side before focusing on him again.

He sat up straight and leaned forward, bracing the table with both hands. She was on her knees again, leaning over him with a look that made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Why was he waiting? He didn't plan to for long, but he wanted to prolong this moment. Tilting his chin, he stared up into her dark chocolate eyes. His eyes gravitated from her eyes to her lips and up and down, taking her in entirely. She was so amazing…

Jan Di's hands rested on his shoulders, and one slid up his neck and into his hair. Gripping the back of his head, she slowly leaned in. He needed no further convincing, and their lips crashed in the middle in a kiss that felt like years in the making, though they hadn't known each other long. She kissed him back with full force, and both hands fell to his shoulders.

As he moved his lips over hers with everything that had been building inside of him since the day they met, his hands found her waist, and he caressed her sides. Wrapping one arm around her and pressing the other against the table, he lowered her back while she clung to his shoulders.

Their lips never parted, and she brought one knee up as he lay her back on the flat surface in front of them. Positioned between her legs, he leaned over her; he ran a hand along her thigh and gave her hip a squeeze. His lips left hers‒just for a moment‒in order to stare down at the sight before him… And then he captured her lips again…

* * *

"Chief, Chief, Chief….," Sung Jin had been calling Ji Hoo's name for nearly ten seconds, and he'd been spaced out for about twenty.

"Wh-what?" Ji Hoo finally stammered.

"It's your turn," the younger man reminded him.

Reluctantly, Ji Hoo returned to his senses with a shaky breath and a tug at his collar. He was stunned by the sexy daydream and was doing his best to shrug it off, but the image was still vivid in his mind… And it didn't help that the very object of his fantasy was now staring straight at him with a curious expression on her face. He avoided her glance and placed a hand to his forehead, shutting his eyes, but that only made it worse.

He'd thought he was better than this, but apparently, Geum Jan Di had cast her little spell…

"Ji Hoo," Jung Woo spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes." Ji Hoo exhaled.

"Are you...going to bet anything?" Jung Woo asked.

"Oh, yeah, I uh, see you, and I raise you." He stacked the chips in the middle while trying to keep the mental images and his subsequent bodily reaction at bay.

Jan Di didn't know what had distracted Chief Yoon, but when he finally drew a card, he got this tiny wrinkle above his nose…and then she knew for sure. _Aha!_ _I got you, Yoon Ji Hoo!_

He lay down his cards and asked, "What do you have?"

Jan Di's eyes crinkled up, her lips curving into a smile as she revealed her hand. "Read em' and weep!" she used the phrase she'd heard in American movies.

Ji Hoo lowered his head, smiled, and looked back up at her. "Congratulations."

Jan Di squealed and threw her arms up in the air. The action was entirely too familiar to how it‒what had just transpired in his mind‒had begun.

Ji Hoo allowed Jan Di a few minutes of revelry with the guys before suggesting they call it a night.

"Oh, yeah, I should really go," Jan Di said. And she bowed to him.

"I didn't mean you had to leave, just as far as the card playing goes."

"Oh, well, it is getting late, though."

Jan Di stood and said her goodbyes to the guys and to Ember, who she hated to leave. The firefighters responded with goodbyes, requests for rematches, and a couple commented that next time they should stick to Hearts or Godori.

Jan Di laughed and said those were fun, too, as she headed toward the door.

"I'll walk you out," Ji Hoo said, ignoring the look of annoyance on Jung Woo's face.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jan Di gathered up her shirt‒that she'd refused to let Ji Hoo wash for her‒and Ji Hoo walked her out through the apparatus bay. It was dark, but the lights over the station illuminated the driveway leading to the street. Jan Di still couldn't believe she'd stayed so long, but she'd been having such a good time that it was hard to leave. As the two stood outside next to the shiny, freshly-washed fire truck, she was still finding it hard to go. _Geum Jan Di, get it together!_

"...Today was fun," she said, making conversation to prolong her stay a bit longer.

"Yeah, it was." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I'm sorry about the guys. I think they're rather taken with you." Yes, Jan Di was like the shiny, new toy at the station. "They're not used to having women around the station, so they weren't sure how to act, but they didn't mean any harm."

Jan Di smiled. "I didn't think they did, and I'm used to that, anyway. I work with a bunch of guys, too. I didn't think anything bad, really, and they were actually very nice to me."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Still, they should have better manners."

"Don't worry about it...Ji Hoo-ssi," she ventured to use his name. "I hope _I_ wasn't a bother tonight."

"Of course not."

She smiled again and made a move to leave, but Ji Hoo spoke up. "I'd like to call you later tonight, but I don't know if I'll be able to."

"That's okay," she said, spinning back around.

"And you must want to go to sleep."

"Yes, I'm a little tired, but I'll be up for a bit if you..."

Knowing what she meant, he nodded. "You're going to the training this weekend, right?"

"Yes, my guys and I are taking the first train from Cheongnyangni Station on Thursday."

"Us, too."

Jan Di nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you..."

"It's inevitable." Ji Hoo smiled a bit and took a step closer; she wondered if he was going to try to kiss her. Instantly, she realized she hoped he would. But Chief Yoon didn't make a move, only lingered where he was.

Even his proximity was causing her to react. It was fresh, exciting, and strange; she felt like a teenager all over again. "Oh! I'll...um...return your shirt as soon as I wash it!" she blurted out in hopes of easing the tension.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "There's no rush," and then he paused. "In fact, you could keep it if you want...that is unless you really were bluffing..."

"What do you think?" she smirked at him.

"The guys seemed to think so."

"What about you...?" _Shamelessly flirting, Geum Jan Di! Come on, what's the matter with you?!_

"Well...I don't know…" His hands still in his pockets, he shuffled back and forth like a little boy. It was adorable. Then he leaned in closer, and Jan Di instinctively shrunk back. "But I'm calling your bluff, Geum Jan Di," he whispered. He gave her that smile that simultaneously made her knees go weak and made her want to grab him and kiss him.

 _Cool it_! she viciously berated herself.

"So, tell me, Geum Jan Di, do you really want to keep my shirt?"

Jan Di pressed her lips together and said, "Sorry, I'll never tell!"

Ji Hoo shook his head, grinning. "Fair enough. I'll leave it up to you then."

There was a moment of silence, and Jan Di wondered how she should leave things. A hug didn't seem appropriate, even though she thought they were becoming friends; a bow was too formal, and a handshake would just be weird. Maybe a wave and a smile…

Honestly, she didn't know where she stood with Chief Yoon. He acted like he liked her, and he'd even mentioned going to dinner before, but he hadn't said anything since. Maybe he'd changed his mind? Granted, she _had_ told him she would check her schedule, so maybe he was waiting for her to bring it up… _Aish, I can't do these things!_ She was panicking a bit.

Finally, Jan Di whipped out a smile. "Thank you for everything, Chief Yoon! I hope we can be chingus!"

 _Chungus?_ Jan Di inwardly groaned. _What in the world are you doing, Geum Jan Di?_

"Chingus?" he asked with a curious head tilt.

"Yes," she said, glancing away in humiliation. She was still reeling over her stupidity.

Ji Hoo put on an amused smile. "But aren't I really an oppa to you?" he teased.

"Aish, I can't call you that!"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Alright, chingus it is… Oh, and I promise to take care of your dog."

She smiled. "Well, Ember is _your_ dog now."

"Actually, she's _our_ dog."

" _Our_ dog?" Did he mean the station's dog or hers and his?

Jan Di noticed a light pink tint forming on Ji Hoo's cheeks; she'd never seen him do that before. He hurriedly began explaining himself. "What I mean is, you rescued her and brought her here, so she's yours and now mine, as well as everyone's at the station."

Jan Di glanced down, giving her bottom lip a chew. "Yes, you're right." She looked up at him again, and a playful smile crossed her lips. "Since you're in charge, I guess that makes you Ember's Appa. I hope you're up for the responsibility."

"Appa, huh?" Ji Hoo laughed. "Does that make you Eomma?"

Jan Di blushed but kept her cool. She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, and I'm really going to miss her, so I expect full visitation rights." She gave the chief a little poke in the chest with her index finger.

Ji Hoo smiled warmly. "I wouldn't even try to deny you. Come as often as you'd like."

"Really? I won't be a bother?"

He gave her another sweet smile and said "never," and Jan Di thought she might liquify. Then he reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Jan Di...?"

"Mm?"

His fingers seemed to move of their own volition, and he began softly running his hand along her shoulder. Her eyes drifted from the hand he had on her to his eyes. "Jan Di, there's something I've been meaning to…"

Just then, Ember came running out of the apparatus bay, barking and interrupting them.

"Sorry, Chief! I tried to stop her!" Jae Hyun called from the bay.

"It's okay," Ji Hoo called back, and he waved Jae Hyun back inside. Meanwhile, Ember sat before the two of them and barked a greeting. She began pawing at Jan Di's leg for attention.

"Well, it looks like your child is not ready to see Eomma go yet," Ji Hoo joked.

Jan Di laughed and bent at the knees, lowering herself to Ember's level. Ruffling the fur on Ember's head, she said, "Don't worry, we are going to take good care of you. We're going to feed you and bathe you and play with you and take you for walks… _Eomma_ ," she grinned up at Ji Hoo, "may not always be around, but she will definitely come to see you a lot." Ember barked and put her paws up on Jan Di's knees, and she started licking her face. Pulling away a bit, Jan Di giggled. Ember finally stopped licking, and Jan Di pet her. "While Eomma is away, _Appa_ and his friends will take care of you, so don't worry."

Ji Hoo looked down at Jan Di and the dog. "That's right, Ember."

With a smile, Jan Di held out her hand. Right away, Ember put her paw in it, and she shook. "You know what…," Jan Di mused as she looked into Ember's big brown eyes. "I think that you got your appa's eyes." She looked up at the fire chief to verify.

"What?" Ji Hoo gave a short laugh in response to her weird comment. Geum Jan Di was certainly unique, and yes, a bit strange, but cute, nonetheless.

"Hmm, but I can't tell for sure…," Jan Di murmured, staring up at him.

Ji Hoo got down on a knee beside her. He began absentmindedly stroking Ember's back, all the while looking into Jan Di's eyes. "Can you tell now?" he asked, leaning a bit closer.

Without backing away, Jan Di stared into his rich, brown eyes, and she felt her heart speed up.

"What are you thinking?" he softly asked.

Her chest rose and fell softly. "I'm thinking…" _What_ _ **am**_ _I thinking?_ She couldn't tell anymore. It was just a jumble right now, too difficult to pinpoint a single thought. "...I'm thinking…," she repeated those two words with some effort because his face was a bit closer now, "...that…" Her gaze shifted between his eyes and his full lips as she tried to push away even more thoughts that were drifting in...

"What? You can tell me," he whispered. Ji Hoo's hand slowed; he stopped petting Ember and rested his hand on his knee.

With a shy smile, Jan Di said, "...I was thinking that they are similar, your eyes. You...both have...pretty eyes."

Ji Hoo smiled.

"...they are similar, except that...hers are a very dark chocolate color and yours…" She studied them. It wasn't the first time she had, but this was the closest look she'd gotten. "...yours have some flecks of caramel color in them when the light hits them a certain way...and they sparkle a bit...but right now, it's dark, so they are a lot like Ember's..."

"That's very observant of you." He leaned in even closer. "But you do know that I'm not actually the dog's father, right, Geum Jan Di?" He teased, but in that low voice that made her legs weaken.

"I-I know," she laughed it off. Was he even closer still? She could feel his breath moving some strands of hair on her forehead, but as for her, she could barely breathe at all.

 _Is he going to kiss me_? She wondered for the second time tonight. She felt her body begin to shiver all over.

There were a dozen reasons why she shouldn't kiss him or get involved with him in a romantic way, but right now, she didn't care about any of them. Her eyelashes gave in and began to flutter. Even Ember backed away from the pair who were now encroaching upon her personal space.

And as his lips came closer to hers, time stood still…

. . .

"Yoh, Chief!" Jae Hyun called out from the bay.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo bolted upright.

"Oh...Captain Geum, you're still here," Jae Hyun mumbled, and after assessing the situation, he knew he'd interrupted something. "Uh, sorry, it can wait, actually."

"It's okay, I was just leaving, Jae Hyun!" She turned to Ji Hoo but didn't make full eye contact. "Um, thank you for taking in the dog, bye!"

Jan Di turned away from him and started rushing off as fast as she could. She had that tingling sensation in her legs, though. Maybe she's stood up too quickly… Ah, who was she kidding? That wasn't it. She patted her face with both hands, hoping to regain her senses. How the heck did he always leave her feeling so flustered?

Before she got far, Jan Di remembered something, and with a sigh, she spun back around. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," she called out the chief, "I made an appointment with a veterinarian to get Ember checked out, you know, to see if she needs shots or anything."

"That was a good idea," Ji Hoo said. He turned his head and called out to Jae Hyun. "I'll be in in a minute," and waved him back inside. Then he approached Jan Di.

"The appointment is tomorrow morning at 8. Is it okay if I stop by around 7:15 to pick her up?" she asked.

Ji Hoo nodded, and he walked over and stood in front of her. "I'd like to take you home."

"There's no need. You should stay here."

"I'm technically off duty now."

"Oh." She fidgeted with the untucked portion of his shirt. "But Jae Hyun was looking for you...and the guys need you. Who knows what kind of mischief they'll get into without you!"

Ji Hoo smiled. "Good point. Well, go home safely."

"I will."

Suddenly, Ji Hoo leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Goodnight, _chingu_." And he turned and walked away, beckoning Ember to follow. The dog looked up at a frozen Jan Di, barked, and then followed her new male master.

. . .

"Y-you...you, too," she shouted at Ji Hoo's retreating form.

Jan Di walked away slowly, touching her cheek where he'd kissed it. The skin felt warm and tingly. After a couple of steps, she turned around, wondering if he would look back. And he did.

Ji Hoo had stopped just outside the bay and was looking back at her. He threw up a static wave. She did the same and turned away again. Once her back was turned, she broke out in a huge grin.

* * *

As Ji Hoo entered the station, Jae Hyun caught up to him. He felt rather bad. It was obvious he'd come at the worst possible time and spoiled some kind of moment between the chief and Captain Geum. The chief must be angry with him now… "I'm so sorry Chief!" he blurted out. "I didn't see her."

Ji Hoo smiled and patted him on the back. "It's okay, we were just talking"

Jae Hyun nodded. Clearly, it was more than that and something was going on between them, but he didn't think he should bring it up. Being one of the new guys, he still felt uncomfortable teasing his superior or asking him personal questions. He wasn't like Sung Jin and the others in that regard. Besides, the chief seemed so much happier now than he'd ever seen him in the short time he'd worked here, so he was really happy for him.

"So, did you need something?" Ji Hoo asked the young guy, stirring him from his thoughts.

"Just a signature from you."

* * *

With Ember at his heels, Ji Hoo walked into the day room‒into a veritable lion's den. The guys were still riled up over the whole evening, and it didn't help that he'd spent an extra ten minutes alone outside with Captain Geum. Jung Woo was the only one missing. Ji Hoo briefly wondered where he'd gone and then found his usual spot, and Ember curled up at his feet. They were immediately surrounded by the guys.

"So, did anything _happen_ out there?" Do Yun teased.

"No, and I wouldn't say so if it did," Ji Hoo replied.

Sung Jin started clapping. "Well, Chief, bravo. Nicely played."

"What are you talking about?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"Taking in her dog…?" Yeong Ho answered.

"Yeah, you must've earned MAJOR points for that one," Sung Jin said.

Ji Hoo sighed as the guys continued to taunt him with things like 'Wow, Chief, who knew you were such a Casanova?' and 'You'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand in no time!'

Sung Jin finished with, "I bow down to the master." He gave an overly exaggerated bow and waved his arms up and down as if worshipping him.

Ji Hoo shook his head; he was just thankful Jung Woo wasn't in the room for this conversation. "I know what you all must think, but I didn't do that to get her."

"Then...why?" Sung Jin seemed oblivious as to what other reason he could possibly have.

"I don't know…" Ji Hoo blew the bangs out of his face. "I guess because…" He thought about it for a moment while leaning down to stroke Ember's head. _Why did I do it?_ He'd like to think it was just out of the kindness of his heart, but the guys were probably closer to the mark… It wasn't something so sleazy as to get into her pants like they were suggesting, but…

"I guess I suggested it to be helpful, and it made her so happy that I couldn't say no…" Without realizing it, Ji Hoo was smiling at the reminder of the excitement in her voice when he agreed.

"Wauuuu! You did it to make her _happy_?! Really, Chief?" Do Yun exclaimed. Jae Hyun just smiled from the sidelines.

"Wau, the chief is in love!" Sung Jin exclaimed.

"Stop it," Ji Hoo commanded. "I'm not in love. She's just...a nice woman. I was trying to help her out."

"Yeah, sure, sure. You're a better man than me, Chief," Yeong Ho commented.

"Who knew the Chief was such a great humanitarian?!" Sung Jin teased. "Do you also rescue dolphins on the weekends?"

Ji Hoo gave the kid an intimidating look, and he hid behind his friend, Jae Hyun.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo rose from his chair. "All right, I have work to do. Why don't all of you go and make yourselves useful for a change?" That sent most of them scattering. "And because of your smart mouth, Sung Jin, you get to do inventory on the gear." Ji Hoo followed up with a wicked grin.

Sung Jin started to whine about being assigned the most boring of all the tasks, but he quickly shut up, not wanting to make it worse. "Yes, Chief!" He rushed off to get to work, as did the others.

* * *

Moments later, Ji Hoo sat in his office doing paperwork. He tried to remain focused, but his mind kept drifting to the events of today, particularly just now, outside... He couldn't stop thinking about the way Jan Di looked into his eyes and the feel of her cheek against his lips. He was this close to kissing her lips. And then there was that daydream…

But something was still weighing heavily on his mind, or rather someone‒Jung Woo.

Even though Jung Woo and Jan Di weren't dating, and she'd never really shown much interest in his friend (from what he could tell) he was still feeling guilty for kissing her on the cheek. He didn't even know what had possessed him to do it. It was like she brought out a side of him that he didn't think existed…

By some strange force or coincidence, Jung Woo came knocking at his office door, and Ji Hoo welcomed him in. "Chief, I'm heading to bed if there isn't anything you need," was all he said.

"No, thank you. Goodnight."

Jung Woo started to leave, but Ji Hoo stopped him. "Jung Woo-ah." His friend turned around.

"There's something I need to say," Ji Hoo began. Jung Woo sighed in resignation and shoved his hands into his pockets as if he already knew. Ji Hoo took a deep breath before continuing, "I told you to go after Geum Jan Di and that I wasn't interested in her, but...I didn't know her then. Even back then, it was hard for me to say…I..."

Jung Woo exhaled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." Ji Hoo looked at him. "You like her a lot, right? I can tell, and I can also tell that she likes you. It's so damn obvious that it's sickening, really."

Ji Hoo felt like shit, as if he'd stolen the girl his friend liked right out from under his nose. But he hadn't meant to. His feelings for Jan Di had come like an unstoppable force, and he had no choice but to go with it. "Jung Woo-ah, I don't have to do anything...nothing has to happen..."

Jung Woo waved a hand, making Ji Hoo stop talking. "I appreciate that. You're an honorable man and a good friend, Ji Hoo, but, no offense, you're also a fool."

Ji Hoo seemed surprised, so Jung Woo went on to explain. "If it were me in your place, and a beautiful girl looked at me and smiled at me that way, I'd go for it. You better believe it." He smirked over at his friend. "So, go for it. It's not like she and I are dating…"

He turned to leave but stopped. "One more thing…" And he turned around again. "I'm not as _good_ as you."

Ji Hoo's lips parted. "What?"

Jung Woo sighed. "You know I'm not a man who gives up easily, and I need to be true to who I am. I like her, too, and I have just as much right to pursue her as you do. So, you can go after her or not; I won't hold that against you, but I'm going to try, too. That's just the person I am." And with that, he left the office.

Once Jung Woo was gone, Ji Hoo placed a hand to his head and rubbed his temple. He honestly wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to give up the chance to be with Jan Di, but he didn't want to be at odds with one of his closest friends, either.

The whole thing was ridiculous, actually. This wasn't a friendly sports match; they weren't 8 years old, and Jan Di wasn't some toy or video game controller to fight over. They were adults, and they shouldn't be competing over a girl. Ji Hoo could hardly believe the words that had come out of Jung Woo's mouth. Yes, he knew his friend was a driven person, but never had they been in such a situation as this…

Maybe it was best that Jan Di and he remain as they were, whatever they were‒two people who worked together and occasionally talked or saw each other outside of work. At the very least, he knew they could be great friends; although, it might be tough to remain friends if he got any closer to her. In his head, Ji Hoo imagined them being great together as a couple. It would be incredible. Not only did they have the chemistry, the strong attraction that was so hard to find, but they connected on a deeper level‒they could talk and laugh and understand one another.

That was even harder to find...and was certainly a rare thing for Ji Hoo. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he'd ever had _this_ before. Somehow, he felt like Geum Jan Di could see him as he truly was and that she would understand the dark, desolate side of him that he had hidden away from the rest of the world. Perhaps _she_ could even fill the void that had existed within him for so long, the one no one else could. But that was ridiculous. He barely knew her, and she knew nothing about him.

Maybe _Jan Di and Ji Hoo_ wasn't in the cards…

 _Damn it_ , Ji Hoo leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to just be friends with her.

 _To hell with the cards!_ He pounded his fist on his desk and reached for his phone.

* * *

Jan Di readied for bed as soon as she got home. In her room, she took off Chief Yoon's shirt and held it up to look at. And then she smelled it. She just couldn't help herself. _Aish, Jan Di, you stupid girl!_ She groaned and took the shirt to her hamper; she hung it over the edge rather than dropping it in. While she dressed in her pajamas, she found herself thinking about that kiss and wondering if he would call…

 _Don't be silly, Geum Jan Di. He told you he'd be busy, and you just spent the entire day with him!_

She sighed, thinking of how pitiful she was. This couldn't be happening to her, not again, not so soon… She tried telling herself she was feeling so light and elated because she'd had a nice, relaxing day off for a change.

When her phone rang, Jan Di jumped and rushed into the living room. She picked it up from the coffee table and saw that it was Ji Hoo.

 _He called…he really called…_ She thought she would melt right there. _He called!_ Composing herself, she picked up the phone and greeted him.

He greeted back. "I'm sorry to call so late, but I just wanted to be sure you got home safely."

Jan Di smiled widely. "I did."

"Good."

"Are you still at the station?"

"Yes, I'm sleeping here tonight."

Jan Di nodded on her end.

"I think Ember misses you," he said.

"I miss her, too."

"Don't worry. I won't let her be lonely."

Jan Di smiled. "Thanks." She paused for a moment. "Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me before we were interrupted?"

"Oh, yeah." Ji Hoo grew quiet. He'd wanted to say a few things, actually. He wanted to ask her out again, but he needed to know what was up with Jung Woo, and he also needed to confess that _he_ was her blind date. It was a lot to unload. Maybe he could find a time to tell her about the blind date in person. With a sigh, he started with, "Did you check your schedule?"

She knew exactly what he meant by that. "I did."

"And?"

"This weekend is booked because of the training, but next weekend looks completely clear."

"Good to know," he said.

. . .

And then Jan Di decided to take a risk. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something, too, since we're friends now…"

"Oh yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you…" She shut her eyes tight and decided to just go for it. She opened her eyes again. "...that I like this guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like? Since I'm your friend I can ask, right?" Ji Hoo's lips twitched.

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused for a moment and smiled. "...Well, he's…kinda quiet but caring. He's brave and hard-working…"

Ji Hoo scooted forward in his chair, leaning his elbows against his desk. "What does he do?"

"Hm, let's just say...he's in a service profession, similar to mine. It's a very hectic and dangerous job, so I...worry about him sometimes…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "Well, I'm sure he takes precautions."

"I hope so…"

Suddenly, Ji Hoo felt rather feisty. "Do you like anything else about this guy? Is he attractive?"

Jan Di laughed a little. "Hmm, well...yeah, sure, he's attractive."

"Geum Jan Di, that was not very convincing. Do you really like this guy?"

"Yah, someone is getting really nosy! What do you want me to say, that he's...hot or something?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Jan Di let out a fairly audible groan.

Ji Hoo grinned but said nothing.

His silence was enough to wear her down. "Okay, _fine_ , if you must know, he's attractive…" She took a deep breath. "...so attractive, in fact, that I wonder why he would even look at a plain girl like me twice…"

Ji Hoo was momentarily stunned. "...I have the feeling he's looked at you many, many times. And I'm also fairly certain that each time...he found you more beautiful than the last."

Jan Di's heart did a somersault.

"And you?" she ventured further.

"Me?"

"Well, I told you about the guy I like. Is there...someone you like, too?"

"How did you know? Am I so transparent?" he spoke in that soft, sensual tone.

The corners of Jan Di's lips twitched, and she spoke honestly. "Sometimes you are, and sometimes you're not… Sometimes, I feel like I've known you for years, and other times you're a total mystery. So, maybe, just this once...I'm hoping you won't make me figure it out."

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately on his end. "Of course I'll tell you about her, but I think you know her pretty well…"

Jan Di fell back against her bed and twirled a piece of her hair as she listened.

"Well, I haven't known her long, but somehow, it seems like forever. She's very hard-working, strong, and unyielding. She's also in a difficult service profession. ...She makes me smile and laugh better than anyone. Whenever I see her, I feel like smiling, and I can't stop it. She fascinates me, and I find myself wanting to know more about her…"

Jan Di didn't feel quite in solid form right now. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly.

Ji Hoo continued, "As far as her looks go…"

And Jan Di cringed. She knew she wasn't the best-looking woman in the world, especially to a man who'd dated a model…

. . .

"Let's just say that the first time I saw her...I couldn't tear my eyes away."

. . .

That was it; she was done for. She had to hold the phone away while she let out a little squeal into her pillow.

"Geum Jan Di?" he was saying her name when she finally brought the phone back to her ear.

"Oh, sorry about that...I...had to check something." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Geum Jan Di," he started again.

"Yes?"

"I feel like a horrible friend, though."

"Why?"

"Jung Woo," was all he said.

"Oh."

"I know he asked you out...and I know this is terribly forward of me, but he's my friend, so I need to ask...what do you plan to do about him?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. The Jung Woo invite had temporarily slipped her mind, and she did feel bad about that. "I'm...going to tell him that I can't go out with him."

"Oh, okay." Ji Hoo was pleased but felt awful for that. "Do you know what you'll say to him?"

"I think so… Don't worry, I'll let him down easy."

"Thank you."

The conversation then gravitated to other topics, such as the book and the upcoming training, and they ended the call about an hour later.

Jan Di went to bed feeling practically giddy. But her feelings‒yes, certainly feelings‒for Chief Yoon were growing stronger, and that scared her to death. Hadn't she learned her lesson before about getting attached? And this was a dangerous place to be, this gooey, mushy, can't-get-enough-of-him phase…

But it was such a seductive phase...it felt so good, so right, and it made her waive all logic, judgment, and self-control. _Yes, very, very dangerous._ She wanted to be with him so bad, but she didn't know if she could do it again. She couldn't possibly go through what she did before. It was better to be alone forever than experience that again…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, the hanging out at the station went pretty long, but I was just having so much fun with those guys and Jan Di and their banter. Plus, I wanted to develop the characters and JanHoo's relationship. The flirting and chemistry were intense, huh? Hope it was entertaining and not too boring. Btw, I love my firefighters! I'll be developing the EMTs more, too, later on. Regarding Ji Hoo's little daydream, I know that was really mean of me...sorry! Oh, and I don't know much about poker, but I did my best to research it. Even though I didn't put a lot of details in about the game, I hope I didn't mess anything up._

 _ **Teaser:**_ _Much more to come...misunderstandings, jealousy, competition, reflection, drama, and danger… Keep reading because things are about to 'heat up' literally and figuratively in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for the aptly named (I promise) 'Heat' arc!_

 _ **Teaser 2:**_ _**LOOK AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS (or if you'll be too tempted to ask me questions that I can't/won't answer, haha. I don't care if you guess but don't ask for big spoilers, lol)!**_

 _(Next Chapter)_

 _As the three of them waited for seats to open up at the bar, a group dressed in navy blue uniforms made their way over from the lobby. Standing beside Ji Hoo, Jung Woo noticed them first. Jan Di had been having a conversation with Ji Hoo, so she was facing him with her back turned to the group that had just entered the room._

" _Oh good, the police force is here," Jung Woo muttered sarcastically, and Ji Hoo looked over._

 _The officers walked in, and one took a couple steps forward, facing Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Jung Woo. "Hey you!" he called out._

" _Is he talking to us?!" Jung Woo demanded. There was an edge to his tone as if he was feeling challenged. He wasn't a fan of the police, due to some previous run-ins; he tended to think they only got in the way._

" _Hey you!" the officer shouted again. His hair was dyed an auburn color; he was medium height, average build, and he looked slightly younger than them, maybe 25/26. However, the insignia on his arm indicated a higher rank._

 _The two firefighters watched Jan Di tense up, and upon realizing she was the one being spoken to, she snapped her head in the direction of the voice._

 _Hands on hips and unsmiling, the police officer said in a macho tone, "Yeah, you. Wanna have a drink...Baby?" The guy cocked a brow at the last word._

 _Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled up._

" _Who does this guy think he is?" And Jung Woo studied Jan Di. "He's dead...," Jung Woo commented upon seeing the look on her face. He thought to go over himself to set the guy straight, but it would be much more entertaining to watch Jan Di tell the cop off, or perhaps even beat him down. Just so long as she didn't get arrested…_

 _Jan Di turned her body to fully face the policeman. And then...she took off running at him…_

 _When Jan Di got close, she threw her arms out and crashed into the police officer's arms, practically tackling him to the ground. The officer managed to catch her and remain upright as she collided with him, and he welcomed her into his arms. But not only that, he picked her up and spun around. Both of them were smiling happily._

" _What the…?" Jung Woo muttered. And he turned to Ji Hoo, who was just staring at the image in front of him._

" _Well, I guess they know one another," Jung Woo commented._

" _Yeah…"_

* * *

 _So, who's the mystery man? Go on, take a guess. Kind of an evil spoiler, I know. I'll update as soon as I can._


	6. Heat Part I

_A/N: A friend suggested recaps when it's been a long time since an update, and while you might want to re-read the last chapter if you can't remember, I thought that was a good idea, so here goes…_

 _ **Previously on To Love, Honor, and Protect** (haha, sounds like a drama)_… _Jan Di spent her day off at the fire station with Ji Hoo and the guys, which included washing and naming the new fire dog, Ember, washing the fire truck, and getting into a little hose battle. After getting soaked, Jan Di agreed to wear Ji Hoo's shirt for the evening. Jan Di gets to know the guys better, and they all have dinner and play cards. Thinking she doesn't know how to play, the guys try to teach Jan Di to bluff in poker, during which Jan Di reveals to Ji Hoo that she likes the smell of his shirt and wants to keep it. Ji Hoo has a little fantasy about Jan Di, and she beats the guys handily almost every round in poker. At the end of the night, Ji Hoo kisses Jan Di on the cheek, and they as good as reveal their feelings for one another during a phone conversation._

 ** _***Announcement: January 5th, 2019 was the 10th Anniversary of the air date of "Boys Over Flowers!" In honor of this, I give you an update! I was so close to making it EST USA and made it Central and Pacific Time. A little behind for some other countries, though... Anyway... Happy Anniversary, BOF, and thanks for the good memories, the friends I've made through you, the wonderful characters (especially JanHoo) and storyline, and of course, for all the inspiration to write!***_**

 _Update on my other stories: Next will either be GGABB or Open Hearts. No, I haven't forgotten about GGABB, and I know it's been a long time, but I'm trying to wind it down properly and also working on a little love scene with SoEul, so SoEulers should be happy about that. It's my first try with one for them (and I plan to kick it up a notch over what I usually do). I can't say the extent to which I will take it; it is a T fic, but I will try to please. As for Open Hearts, it is further along than GGABB, and I'm really trying to keep up with that one better, so it may end up coming out soon._

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest:_** _Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy this one!_

 ** _Gothika85:_** _Simona, thank you so much for the compliments and all the support. You're very welcome, and it's a pleasure to "meet you."_

 _Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter…ignore the bad action sequences, oh the woes of research and writing action those, haha! But yeah, I hope it's okay! It's not super descriptive this time, but I hope it still paints a picture._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Boys Over Flowers characters nor Han Dong Geun's song "Amazing You." I had a tough time choosing between two songs for that part in the story, so if you feel so inclined, check out the one I use as well as Suzy's song "I Love You Boy." I think they are both fitting of JanHoo in this._

* * *

 **Chapter Six** : Heat Part I

 _The Next Morning…_

Ji Hoo woke to the sound of the fire alarm blaring. A quick look at his clock on the bedside table of his room at the station told him it was 6 AM. Immediately, he jumped out of bed, threw on some pants to accompany his t-shirt, and slid down the pole. He made his way to the turnout gear storage room and to his personal locker unit. Only a couple others had made it there before him.

Ji Hoo grabbed his brown turnout pants and stepped into them, pulling up the attached suspenders and placing them over his arms; he took a seat on the bench and quickly slipped his feet into his black boots. Then he stood, took his coat off the hanger, and threw it on. He grabbed his gloves, breathing apparatus, and helmet from the top shelf of the red rack and rushed out.

As they all piled into the truck, Jae Hyun grumbled, "Ahh, really? Isn't it too early for this? I feel like I just closed my eyes."

"Fire waits for no man, Jae Hyun, and it never sleeps, only breathes, eats, and once we're through with it, dies," Ji Hoo said as he strapped himself into the front passenger seat and finished fastening his coat and securing the velcro.

"Wow, getting deep so early in the morning, Chief?" Yeong Ho commented.

"It comes and goes." Ji Hoo smirked.

"Well, Chief's right, Kid. The beast doesn't care if you've gotten a good night's sleep," Yeong Ho added, turning toward the rookie.

The banter continued for a few minutes until the firefighters arrived at the scene, and once they did, all turned serious and sprung into action. Residents were flooding out of the building, and a small unit of paramedics had been dispatched to the scene, but Jan Di was not with them.

It was a simple Class A fire, confined to a single apartment, but no fire was completely simple or predictable, so Ji Hoo and his team responded swiftly and cautiously. Ji Hoo instructed Do Yun to man the rig like always and also put Sung Jin on the exterior brigade while he led the rest of his engine company inside to perform a primary search, contain, and hopefully quickly extinguish the small fire.

While Ji Hoo, Jung Woo, and Jae Hyun went inside, Do Yun and Sung Jin handled the outside situation...

It wasn't long before Chief Yoon contacted the guys outside via two-way radio to inform that the fire was out. And it was then that a panicked young woman of around twenty years old came running up to the rig.

Sung Jin felt a yank on his sleeve and turned to look. The long-haired woman standing before him was tugging at his coat and trying to breathe.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Fire...fighter, p-please help! My...my.." She was having difficulty forming words.

He held her by the arms. "Miss, is someone still inside?"

She nodded her head emphatically. "Y-yes, my...my cat!"

Sung Jin looked to Do Yun and then back at the woman. He picked up the radio and was just about to call the chief to tell him this when the interior brigade came out. "Don't worry, Miss," Sung Jin said. And he ran over to the others with the woman trailing at his heels.

"Chief!" Sung Jin called out. The rookie stopped and stood before the chief and the rest of the team.

"What is it, Sung Jin?" Ji Hoo asked.

"We need to go back in right away."

"Is someone still inside?"

"Yes, this lady's...cat."

Ji Hoo looked at the young woman standing directly behind Sung Jin, peeking over his shoulder.

"My apartment is 3B...the one with the fire," the woman spoke up. "I tried to find my cat, but I couldn't see through the smoke. Please, please, can you please save my cat! She's gray and white."

With a nod, Ji Hoo thought about how best to proceed and who to send back inside for the cat. The fire seemed to be extinguished, but they needed to do a secondary search, anyway.

"I'll go, Chief," Sung Jin volunteered.

"Wait," Ji Hoo caught Sung Jin by the arm before he could rush off into the building. "Not alone. I'll go with you," he said.

Before he could suggest it, Jung Woo told his friend, "I'll take care of her." Ji Hoo nodded and told Sung Jin to gear up. And Do Yun called out that the situation here was under control as Ji Hoo and Sung Jin raced in.

Back inside the apartment, the smoke was dissipating, but a thin layer of fog still hung. After a couple minutes of searching for the cat, Sung Jin heard a small cry coming from the bedroom, and he rushed in. The two firefighters looked around the room, in the closet, and finally under the bed. And sure enough, they found the small creature huddled in a back corner. It was crying for help, its plaintive meows coming out in short, strained squeaks.

Together, Sung Jin and Ji Hoo lifted the bed, since they couldn't reach the animal otherwise, and Ji Hoo held the bed in place while Sung Jin quickly snatched up the frightened thing. Once Sung Jin was out from underneath, Ji Hoo put down the bed. And he sent Sung Jin out, holding the soot-covered, ball of matted fur in his arms, while he did a final check.

As he carried the kitten out, the woman came running up to Sung Jin, followed closely by one of the EMTs.

"Oh, kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida!" she exclaimed. Sung Jin turned over the kitten, which seemed quite at home in the crook of his arm, to the woman. She eagerly cradled her pet and started nuzzling it with her cheek.

"You might want to take her to a vet to make sure she didn't suffer any damage in there," Sung Jin recommended.

The woman nodded and thanked the rookie again. And holding the kitten in the crook of one arm, she hugged Sung Jin with the other. As she pulled away, she placed a hand on his shoulder and went up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Blushing, Sung Jin placed a hand on his cheek in surprise. "You're...you're welcome," he sheepishly said.

He was earning all kinds of looks from the other firefighters, but that was put on hold when the EMT spoke. "We need to take her to the hospital to be checked out," the EMT said. "She wouldn't go until she got her cat."

Sung Jin nodded and looked seriously into the woman's eyes. "Will you go now?"

She nodded. "But what about my cat? They won't let me take her there."

Sung Jin thought for a moment. "Is someone with you that can look after your cat in the meantime?"

"My mother, I suppose. She's on her way…"

"You should really go to the hospital now," the EMT interjected. "Your mother can meet you there."

The woman's eyes darted back and forth as if she was concerned about this. But then, Sung Jin chimed in. "I could go with you and watch your cat until your mother arrives," he suggested.

This option seemed to please the woman. "That would mean so much to me! And I'm so sorry for all the trouble. The fire...and now this…" She looked down at the ground, and Sung Jin placed a hand on her arm. "No need to apologize. It's all part of the job."

The woman's eyes were still lowered when Sung Jin looked at Jung Woo, silently asking him for permission to go along with her. Jung Woo was in charge, after all, since the chief wasn't back yet. The assistant chief subtly smirked at the younger man and then sighed. "Go on. I don't think the chief will mind. Just get a cab back to the station as soon as you're done." He waved him off with a hand, and Sung Jin smiled brightly before leaving with the woman and the EMT.

Ji Hoo came out a couple minutes later and met up with Jan Di's second-in-command, Hyeon-U, and the apartment building manager. When he returned to his group, he immediately looked all around. "Where's Sung Jin?" Ji Hoo asked, beginning to worry.

"Him? Oh, he's cat-sitting right now, but he promises to get back to the station as quickly as possible," Jung Woo informed in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jung Woo explained as they all packed up their gear and got into the truck.

On the ride back, most of the firefighters were talking and joking about Sung Jin's little crush on the 'cat lady' and how they half-expected him to offer to take in the cat while the woman was in the hospital and how they almost had another pet on their hands.

They all laughed at that last part.

"Well, it's a good thing that wasn't the case because I don't know how well our fire dog would get along with a cat," Ji Hoo interjected.

The guys laughed again.

"I suppose you and I are far too lenient, Jung Woo-ssi..." Ji Hoo sighed. "I would have let him go, too."

Jung Woo nodded, and looking directly at Ji Hoo, said, "You know, this situation does seem all too familiar…"

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together, saying nothing. He wasn't going to feed further into this.

"I guess another man is down," Jung Woo added, this time glancing around the truck. His comment earned another laugh from the group, and once more, Jung Woo's eyes settled on Ji Hoo. "It seems Sung Jin is smitten. Wouldn't you say so, Chief?"

Ji Hoo, again, ignored Jung Woo's sarcastic comment, and he turned his head to look out the window. Friend or no, he'd been letting his second get away with a lot of borderline disrespect lately. But he supposed he felt bad about Jan Di, so he let it slide.

The chief's reaction quieted them all, and the rest of the drive back was silent...

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

It felt entirely too early to be up and about, but Jan Di needed to take Ember to the vet before her shift started, so after showering and dressing in her uniform, she left her apartment around 7 AM. She made a quick stop at a corner bakery for a pastry and coffee, ultimately deciding to get enough pastries for the firefighters, and then she headed to the station.

When Jan Di arrived, it appeared that the fire truck had just pulled into the bay. She walked toward the open door, carrying the white paper bag of pastries in hand. She was hoping to see Chief Yoon but was instead greeted by some of the other guys, who welcomed her out of the apparatus bay and into the station.

"Good morning." Jan Di smiled brightly at them and offered the bag, all the while glancing around the room for Ji Hoo. She didn't see him, but Ember came running in, wagging her tail, and Jan Di bent to pet her.

"You're the best, Captain Geum!" Jae Hyun exclaimed, eagerly taking the bag from her. "We had a fire first thing, so we didn't get to eat breakfast!" A few of the other guys crowded him, all looking hungrily inside the bag and reaching for whatever looked good to them.

The firefighters were in full gear, but some were in the midst of taking their coats off; a few even became distracted by the pastries and dropped their coats temporarily to the floor.

"Yah, don't forget where those go!" Jung Woo, also in full gear, barked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Sunbae!" the offenders exclaimed, and they picked up their coats and rushed to the turnout room.

Jung Woo softened a bit at the sight of Jan Di, but not much, and he approached her. "Good morning, Captain Geum," he said, more formally than usual. "What brings you here?"

He didn't give her time to answer, though, and instead beckoned her to follow. She followed him to to the turnout room, and he started stripping off his gear.

"So, what can I do for you, Captain Geum?" Jung Woo asked while taking off his coat.

"Well, is...Chief Yoon here?"

Do Yun, the second to last one to finish taking off his gear, chimed in. "Of course. He's always here, Captain Geum." To which Jung Woo added, "But as soon as we got in, he got a call from the fire lieutenant."

"I see." Jan Di tried to hide her disappointment by putting on a smile.

Eyeing her closely, "Can I help, instead?" Jung Woo asked. And he proceeded to change his boots.

"Oh, well, I'm here to take Ember to the vet. She has an appointment at 8 at the veterinary clinic on Jong-ro, and I just thought he might want to go along, to get the information." She added the last part, so it didn't sound like she just wanted his company.

"I don't think he'll be done in time, but I could go with you," Jung Woo offered.

"Well…"

"I promise to pass along the information," he said, matter-of-factly.

Although she was disappointed, Jan Di accepted. "Sure, thank you, Jung Woo-ssi." Perhaps this was a good opportunity to tell him how things were...

Jung Woo finished up and suggested they go. They leashed Ember with minimal difficulty and left the station.

Jan Di and Jung Woo walked along in silence for a few minutes while Jan Di decided what to say first; she didn't want to start off with 'I'm not interested in you,' and she _had_ promised Ji Hoo that she'd let him down easy...

* * *

After ending the call with the lieutenant, Ji Hoo walked into the day room where the men had all gathered. All but one. "Where's Jung Woo?" he asked.

"Oh, he went with Captain Geum to the vet," Yeong Ho spoke up.

"He did?"

"Yes, Chief," the older firefighter confirmed.

A sigh inadvertently escaped Ji Hoo's lips. "Alright, thanks." A bit dejected, Ji Hoo walked off toward his office.

Yeong Ho looked at the rest of the guys and shrugged. He wasn't quite sure how this burgeoning situation was going to turn out...

* * *

The tension between Jan Di and Jung Woo had subsided over a funny yet frustrating struggle with preventing Ember from chasing a squirrel. Jung Woo had been forced to grab the leash, too; it took both of their strength to stop the frisky mutt.

"Your dog certainly is a handful," Jung Woo commented after they got Ember back under control. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm quickly realizing that." Jan Di also chuckled. "Good thing she's cute. Cute but a handful."

"My thoughts exactly..." Something about the comment seemed leading, and the way he was looking at her when he said it made Jan Di a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was him or the situation, so she just shifted her eyes and stared out ahead.

Taking the hint, Jung Woo moved on. "Soo...," he rubbed the back of his neck, "your dog missed you last night."

"She did?"

"Yeah, as soon as you left she went to the door and stared at it. Then she started pawing at it and barking. After about an hour, she lay down and started whining, so we tried playing with her. Well, that worked for a little while, but she just kept going back to that door and crying." Jung Woo reflected on the noise. "She was making this kind of howl mixed with whimpering noise."

Jan Di was surprised; she hadn't expected the canine to form that kind of bond with her so quickly. "Really?"

"Yeah, none of us thought we'd get any sleep…"

"I'm sorry."

"But then the Chief took her to bed with him."

Jan Di's lips parted. "Really? He...let her in bed with him?"

Jung Woo nodded, watching Jan Di's reaction. She was smiling to herself.

Jan Di felt bad for Ember and for the guys for having to put up with that, but she also found it really sweet that Chief Yoon had done that. She'd missed Ember last night, too, and she was glad that Ji Hoo had taken such good care of her.

They arrived at the clinic moments later, and Jung Woo allowed Jan Di to go in first. She gave her name, and they were both told to have a seat. Jan Di and Jung Woo sat side by side with Ember in the nearly empty clinic. They didn't have to wait long before they were welcomed in by the veterinarian.

The vet gave Ember a thorough checkup and a series of shots. Ember was a big baby about the shots, requiring Jung Woo to hold her down while Jan Di petted her head during. The vet managed to succeed in giving the shots, and he gave the new fire dog a nearly clean bill of health. Jan Di and Jung Woo left the clinic with a bottle of worm medication and a promise that the condition should clear up in about a week.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Jan Di turned to Jung Woo and smiled. "Thank you, Jung Woo-ssi. It was really nice of you to come with me. You really helped me out."

He smiled back and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're welcome." And they continued walking on, both staring out ahead.

. . .

Jan Di hated to get right down to that unpleasant order of business, especially after his help today, but she also hated uncomfortable silences. So, she tried to make small talk. She wasn't very good at that, though, and in the end, she decided to quit being such a coward and just tell him. "There's something I need to say, Jung Woo-ssi."

He looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I'm...sorry," was all that came out.

He knew what she meant, but he asked, anyway. "For what?"

"Well, for...I don't think I can date you."

He nodded, knowingly.

"I think you're a great guy, but you see, I...like someone else, and I wouldn't want to be leading you on."

Jung Woo thinned his lips. He knew exactly who she was talking about, even if she wouldn't say it. He decided to play dumb, though, wondering if she would actually admit it. "Is this the guy who stood you up before?"

"No, a different guy."

"I see." A thought crossed Jung Woo's mind. "Well, are you dating this guy exclusively?"

Jan Di paused for a moment. "No." And her brow furrowed in realization. "Actually, we...haven't been out yet." She wasn't sure why she was giving Jung Woo all this extra information.

"Then you're not really dating, right?" he responded immediately.

Yes, Jung Woo had more than a strong suspicion as to who she was referring to, and he felt like a complete bastard for this, but all was fair in love and war, wasn't it?

"I suppose not, but‒"

He didn't let her finish. "So, it shouldn't be a big deal if we go out for coffee, right? No strings attached."

"Well…"

"Look, maybe it won't work out with this other guy. Maybe you'll like me, instead. If not, we can just be friends. Friends go out for coffee, right?"

Stopping, Jan Di considered this. Even though being friends was really no big deal, in usual circumstances, in this case, it was. Not only did she have the feeling he was looking for more than friendship with her and would only end up disappointed, but he was Ji Hoo's good friend, and she didn't feel right about it. "I...just don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry."

Jung Woo had also stopped when she did. He nodded. "Alright, I understand. No problem. Let me know if you change your mind."

She agreed, and they continued walking together.

At first, Jan Di thought the rest of the way back would be uncomfortable, but Jung Woo's mood seemed just fine. He even chatted more with her along the way.

 _That was easy_ , Jan Di thought. And she was thankful for it because she wasn't used to having to turn guys down. She felt a bit better now that she had done her part, and if/or when anything happened between her and Chief Yoon‒Ji Hoo, she would need to get used to calling him that off-duty–he could be the one to tell Jung Woo about it.

* * *

Back at the station, Sung Jin had returned and was doing gear inventory with Jae Hyun; all the other guys (except Ji Hoo and Jung Woo) had gathered to grill him on how it went with the woman at the hospital. The younger member of the group explained that the woman, whose name was Hei Ryung, was doing fine and had been released from the hospital. Naturally, they wanted more information than that, but Sung Jin was unusually quiet.

However, after working for a few moments, the rookie released a dreamy sigh. "I think I'm in love."

They all stared at him, and a couple laughed or made comments. Now they were getting somewhere…

"She kissed me." He touched his cheek as if only just realizing it.

"Again?" Jae Hyun, the other young firefighter asked.

"No, after the fire. You all saw."

"Oh, that." Yeong Ho shrugged. "Well, of course she did. You rescued her pet."

"Yeah, and there's not much that's more appealing to a woman than a firefighter holding a kitten in his arms," Do Yun remarked.

"Why is that, anyway?" Sung Jin asked, truly perplexed.

"Well, it shows you're a man but at the same time sweet and gentle and sensitive. Women love that," Yeong Ho explained.

"Ahh." And Sung Jin went off in his head again. "She was really amazing, wasn't she?" he mused aloud.

"Sure, she was very cute, but you don't even know her," the older man commented.

"I know enough. She's beautiful and sweet, and she cares so much about her cat… Even her mother was nice."

"Oh, right. You already met her mother," Yeong Ho slyly grinned. "Hope you made a good impression."

At that, Sung Jin's face fell. He hadn't thought of it that way; he hoped he _had_ made a good impression. He wasn't exactly the good-impression-making kinda guy…

"Did you get a date with her or her number?" Jae Hyun asked.

"No."

"Ah, sorry, Kid." Yeong Ho gave him a truly sympathetic look.

"I guess that's a bad sign, huh?"

The others looked at him, some trying to reassure him, some shrugging and avoiding eye contact. And then, Yeong Ho spoke. "Look, Kid, most of us have been there. Almost all of us have been hugged or kissed for rescuing a child or pet or loved one. It doesn't mean anything. Just enjoy the moment where you got to be the hero and forget about her." He clapped the rookie on the back before leaving the room to get back to his own work.

Sullenly, Sung Jin tried to get his mind off Hei Ryung...or at least focus on her a little less...

* * *

Jan Di dropped Ember off, only having time to say a quick hi to the guys and to Chief Yoon before needing to leave, and then she made her way to work. She entered the Emergency headquarters and was greeted by several of her men. Dong Geun said that he missed her and asked how she spent her day off, and Hyeon-U asked about the dog. Both answers went hand in hand, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell them about spending the entire day at the fire station. She went for a partially honest yet evasive answer, telling them she'd dropped off the dog at the fire station and helped to get her settled in, and then she'd eaten dinner and had a relaxing evening. A few of the guys seemed to have more questions, but she fended them off, deciding to use the excuse that she had work to get done, which was true. The bad thing about having a day off was that things piled up while she was away...

But before going to her office, Jan Di asked, "There was a fire this morning, right?"

"Yes," Hyeon-U answered for the group.

"How did it go?"

"Routine, Captain. Nothing we couldn't handle. No major injuries. The report is in your office."

"Good, thank you."

Jan Di stepped into her office and shut the door; she returned a few calls and looked over the schedule for the following month. While she was out, a stack of training manuals had been delivered for the upcoming training with a note attached, informing her that she was to choose three of her men to go with her. This meant that she would need to call in more volunteers to work while they were away. She decided to leave one of her most capable guys behind to run things in her stead, and she selected those who would accompany her. She took training manuals out to them so that they could look over them prior to the training. After that, she looked over the manual herself.

* * *

Several hours later, the EMT squad was sent to the site of a car accident, in which two people were trapped inside the vehicle. The fire department had also arrived, and Do Yun was positioning the rig while Chief Yoon was surveyed the scene for hazards. A couple of police officers were also there, blocking off the area.

Chief Yoon and his guys first stabilized the scene and the vehicle; the safety of all involved was of course, vital. The firefighters then brought out their tools so that Jan Di and her team could get to the victims. Once able to access them, Jan Di performed a thorough examination to check for injuries and limb entrapment with the assistance of one of her guys, and then they placed blankets over them. The firefighters carefully extricated the victims from the vehicle while the EMTs waited with stretchers, ready to safely transport them to the hospital.

Although the victims were sure to have some broken bones and some superficial injuries, they didn't seem to be in serious condition; at least there were no signs of internal bleeding, so Jan Di hoped they would survive and heal quickly. They were lucky, and that wasn't always the case. Automobile accidents were often horrific. Jan Di had seen many a person dead on impact, bleeding profusely, or even impaled in some manner. It was never a pretty sight, but she'd gotten used to it to where it didn't shock her like before. She would simply respond quickly and do all she could to help, which, sadly, was usually not so much.

Finally, Jan Di hopped in the ambulance, and Hyeon-U hopped in the other. Before the doors closed, she and Ji Hoo exchanged a cursory wave and a smile and went their separate ways.

* * *

The days passed as normal…

Thursday came around, and just past mid-day, Jan Di and her guys arrived at Cheongnyangi station. They purchased their tickets, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and headed to the platform to wait for their train to the National Fire Service Academy in Cheonan, South ChungCheong Province.

Jan Di hadn't talked to Ji Hoo in a few days and had only seen him at work for a couple of emergency situations. Having not heard much from him lately, she was beginning to worry that perhaps she'd misinterpreted their phone conversation and his signals. Although, it seemed pretty clear… He'd even kissed her cheek that night; it was still burned into her memory, and she was still holding onto his shirt. She decided not to assume anything was wrong and act casually, though she was rather excited to see him.

The EMTs were standing on the platform of the station, waiting for the train when Ji Hoo and his men showed up. "Hello, Captain Geum," Ji Hoo greeted her.

"Hello, Chief Yoon. How are you today?"

"I'm well, and you, Captain Geum?"

"Fine, thank you." She smiled, despite his tone being more formal than last time.

Chief Yoon greeted all of her guys, and she greeted his while some other passengers gathered nearby. Then there was quiet. It didn't take long for the firefighters and EMTs to start chattering away, though, which stove off any tension and lightened the mood. And the two groups waited together until the blue and white streamlined bullet train arrived. When it did, the men bid Jan Di to board the train first, and they followed in turn.

They all took their seats and strapped in. Jan Di ended up sitting in front of Chief Yoon and next to Jin Soo. Behind her, Chief Yoon was seated next to Jae Hyun. The conductor made an announcement about their destination and the trip duration, and the train rolled out of the station. The speed kicked in, and the train whizzed along the tracks, though it barely felt like they were moving at all.

Right away, Jan Di occupied herself by chatting with Jin Soo a bit and looking out the window at the passing countryside. She was doing her best not to look back at Chief Yoon, though she wanted to...

Ji Hoo, however, could look at her as much as he wanted without making it obvious, although just the back of her head and the side of her face when she turned to look out the window or at her travel companion. Ten minutes into the ride, she put her hair up into a ponytail, giving him a better view of her long neck, and he noticed a small brown mole just below her left ear.

The young guys seated next to Jan Di and Ji Hoo ended up striking up a conversation, so Ji Hoo decided to talk with Jan Di. He placed his hands on the back of her seat and leaned forward. "How are you enjoying the ride?" he asked plainly.

Jan Di could feel the barest hint of his warm breath along her neck when he spoke, and it made her shiver. She turned slightly to look back at him, putting their faces closer than she'd realized. Her eyes flitted from his eyes down to his lips‒and she couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked… Making eye contact again, she replied, "It's nice. Very smooth."

He nodded, and not knowing what more to say but wanting to continue talking with her, he asked about her experience with train rides and traveling…

Their interchanges grew increasingly flirtatious along the way, and he kept finding little ways to touch her; he'd tap her shoulder to point out something outside the window; he'd rest his hands along the back of her seat and brush her back with his fingertips...she couldn't be quite sure if that was purposeful or accidental.

When Jae Hyun noticed that Captain Geum kept looking back a lot and Chief Yoon kept leaning forward, he offered his seat. "Do you want to sit here, Captain Geum?" the teen asked.

"Oh." She paused, considering it. But she didn't want to make it too obvious, and her pride won out. "That's okay."

Jae Hyun nodded and stood, and he headed up the aisle toward the bathroom. After he passed by, Jin Soo stood up from beside Jan Di, groaning and saying he needed to stretch his legs. He walked a few steps before being called over by one of his buddies, who had something to tell him.

Being relatively alone with her now, Ji Hoo took the opportunity to lean forward. "You don't want to sit with me, huh?" he teased.

Craning her neck to see him, Jan Di scoffed. "You're not supposed to switch seats," she said, matter-of-factly. Then she unstrapped and turned around fully in her seat to look back at him, a playful grin on her lips. "That's the rule, you know."

Like a little kid, she was on her knees and peeking over the seat, and she looked so cute to him. "Ahh, I see. Well, if that's the rule, then I guess I'm out of luck." Ji Hoo smirked.

. . .

Jan Di and Ji Hoo went about their own business for a few minutes. Around them, the other passengers were also doing their own thing, too; some were sleeping, some reading and some were messing around on their phones.

And then Ji Hoo unstrapped and stood.

Jan Di watched him stand. He looked down at her as he did, making a point to tell her he'd be back, but before he left, he gave her a clearly suggestive _look_ and a 'follow me' head tilt. Then he walked up the aisle...

 _What in the world? What could he possibly want?_

She was curious enough to want to find out, though, so she waited a few seconds‒to ward off suspicion‒and stood up, too. And as if there was no other choice, she followed him. Growing increasingly nervous along the way, her legs had turned to hot jelly. But she continued to make her way up the aisle in the direction he went, passing two sections of the train.

Finally, she saw him stop at the partition next to bathroom door; he leaned against the wall and looked back, seemingly waiting for her.

Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks, mortified. _He couldn't possibly...Omo, what is he expecting?!_ She certainly wasn't _that_ kind of girl!

She tried to temper her response and give him the benefit of the doubt, though. Glancing around nervously, she folded her arms and asked, "What's this about?"

"I want to show you something," he said. "But I didn't want the guys to see."

 _Show me what?!_ What could he possibly have to show her that the guys couldn't see?!

Now Jan Di was not only nervous but becoming angry. She stood before Ji Hoo, ready to tell him off or smack him for being a perv when he whipped a book out of his coat pocket.

"Look," he said as he held up the book. _Wuthering Heights_.

Jan Di inwardly sighed in relief. Of course, it was something like that; he just wanted to show her the book! After that revelation, she immediately recoiled at the disgusting conclusions she'd jumped to. What an idiot she was! Why did she automatically think the worst?

"Ohh, _that's_ what you wanted to show me…" She shook her head, feeling completely stupid. And embarrassed. Thankfully, he couldn't read her thoughts because now she felt like the perv for thinking he was one… How had her mind conjured up something like that, anyway? First that fantasy of hers and now this? What in the world was he doing to her?!

"Yes. What did you think it was?"

She blushed furiously and snapped her head away from him. "Nothing. I thought it was nothing!"

Ji Hoo quirked a brow. "I see," he said, though he was rather confused. She was far too flustered right now. What had she been thinking?

It was cute and entertaining, but he would digress. "So?" He managed to get her to look at him, and he showed her the book again. "I thought you would be pleased about this."

Jan Di finally regained her senses. "Oh, I am; I am," she insisted. "Of course, it's great. You got it!" She forewent her embarrassment and starting chattering away. "Did you start yet? How far did you get? Do you like it?"

"I did start it, but I haven't gotten far. Just finished the first chapter, and I like it so far. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to do it in front of the guys because they'd tease me mercilessly."

 _So, that explains it_ , she thought. And she once more berated herself. "Well, that's true; they would. And you wouldn't want to ruin your rep," she teased.

"Exactly." He smirked at her.

"Then why bring it here...aren't you taking a risk?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah. It's too bad you're unwilling to switch seats because I know you won't give me a hard time for reading it on the train."

"Well, no, but…" She didn't know what else to say, so she abruptly told him she was going back to her seat if that was all.

"Wait." He caught her by the arm, and she stopped. "That wasn't actually all…" Yes, he'd wanted to show her the book, but more than that, he just wanted a chance to be near her without all the prying eyes on them. He leaned in a bit.

Jan Di's eyes darted around the train; most people weren't paying any attention to them, but still, what was he doing? She stared at him with wide eyes as he leaned in a bit closer, and her heart started speeding up. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring at his lips which were gradually growing closer. "I wanted to tell you…," his voice was soft and gentle like a caress, "that I'm looking forward to next weekend…"

Jan Di's heart accelerated even faster. Was he feeling this way, too?

"Oh yeah?" she did her best to seem unaffected. "Why?"

"Because…I think it'll be nice."

"Nice, how?"

"Well…" Ji Hoo considered his words. "The weather is supposed to be good." He grinned.

Jan Di chuckled a bit and shyly averted her eyes. Turning back to him, she said in a lower tone of voice. "You know, I think Friday will be a particularly nice day..."

"Friday, huh?" He pondered a moment before nodding. "I think so, too."

And then he got even closer and raised his hand. "Jan Di…," he said as he brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

Jan Di was reeling. Why was he toying with her like this, getting her so... _excited_...when there was absolutely nothing she could do about it? Right now, she wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face, but she had no excuse to do so…

They stared at each other until a man checking tickets came down the aisle; he interrupted them, asking to pass by. They apologized and moved. And Ji Hoo slid his hands along Jan Di's arms as he gently moved her aside, stirring something within her yet again.

Given the broken moment, Jan Di took the chance to cool her hormones‒were they supposed to have such an impact at her age?‒and she pulled free, turned, and walked rapidly back to her seat.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo followed.

When they returned to their seats, the two rookies had sat down in the front row, and Jae Hyun was now in Jan Di's spot. He saw her and looked up. "Oh, Captain Geum, I'm sorry. I'll move."

"It's okay," she said. "Go ahead and talk. I can use your seat for now."

"I thought switching wasn't allowed," Ji Hoo teased, and Jan Di shoved him a little. He gave a small chuckle and offered her the window seat; she thanked him and took it.

Jan Di scooted over as close to the window as she could, but their arms still touched when he sat down. It was warm...electric. Deciding she needed to distract herself, she reached down for her bag under the seat and brought out some snacks. She asked to be let up again, and she started passing them around to all the guys, hers and the firefighters, only leaving out Chief Yoon. Avoiding eye contact, she took her new seat beside him and opened the bag of chips. He looked at her curiously, and she turned her head away.

"Don't I get any?" Ji Hoo asked.

Glancing over at him again, her head held high, she said, "No, sorry." _This is what you get for that little stunt you pulled!_

"Why not?" he asked directly.

Jan Di shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I was one short."

"Oh, I see." He leaned back in his seat, folded his arms, and continued watching her.

"Are they good?" he asked.

"Very," she said.

"I can't even have one?" He shot her a disarming smile.

"Hmm…" She thought long and hard about the decision and plucked another chip out of the bag; she held it up in the air and waved it around in front of him before saying, "Nope, sorry!" And then she ate it. "Mmm, so good..."

Ji Hoo shook his head at her as she pulled out another chip. This time, he tried to snatch it. She moved her hand in time, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Stop teasing now…" He grinned, but it slowly faded and was replaced by a very serious expression.

Jan Di froze as they looked into each other's eyes. She pretended to resist at first, but ultimately her wrist fell limp in his grasp while his eyes held hers captive. They stayed like that for several seconds…

And then, Jan Di licked some salt off her lips...

She hadn't intended to be sexy, but it succeeded in distracting Ji Hoo. His hold loosened, giving her the chance to snatch her hand free, and she proceeded to eat the chip. She crunched it up and laughed, "Ha ha!"

Ji Hoo shook his head at her. "I never knew that you were such a cruel person, Captain Geum."

"Yah, I'm not cruel! Have you forgotten all I've done for you?"

"Not at all." He recalled that night vividly as a matter of fact. "And you?"

"What?"

"Have you forgotten what I've done for you?"

" _No_ ," she said, recalling his own good deed. She brought out another chip.

This time, Ji Hoo tried a different tactic. "Come on, just one?" he pleaded with big eyes. And Jan Di stared at him, considering it…

* * *

Some of the other guys were watching the scene, their looks a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. Sung Jin and Jung Woo were seated together on the other side of the train, across from Jan Di and Ji Hoo. "Are you seeing this, Sunbae?" Sung Jin asked Jung Woo.

Jung Woo shook his head, mumbling, "Unfortunately, I am."

"Huh?" the younger man replied.

"Nevermind." It was a little sickening, so Jung Woo stood from his seat, deciding to take a walk to the front of the train.

Just as the rookie firefighter and EMT had been getting along on the train ride, the veteran firefighter and EMT had also been talking with one another in between reading their magazines. Seated next to each other now, a few seats back from the chief and the captain, Yeong Ho and Hyeon-U watched them. "Is she going to feed him now?" Yeong Ho asked, incredulous.

Hyeon-U shrugged. "I don't know, but this is kind of entertaining. I've never seen Captain Geum act this way."

Yeong Ho chuckled a bit. "Chief Yoon, either."

Both were quite shocked, in fact, by how openly their superiors were flirting with one another in public. It wasn't like either of them. Captain Geum was proud, and Chief Yoon was stoic, so for them to act in such a way was highly unusual. Neither of them had even shown any interest in the opposite sex for a while and had certainly never flaunted it so blatantly. But right now, they looked like a lovestruck pair of teenagers, not caring who saw or what they thought of them. They were in love and enjoying it, and that was all there was to it...

"Perhaps we should start a poll to see how long it takes these two crazy kids to get together," Hyeon-U suggested. To which, Yeong Ho gave a low laugh and said, "You're on."

"What do you think, a week, two weeks?" Hyeon-U pondered.

"If that," Yeong Ho replied.

"I don't know. Captain Geum is pretty stubborn," Hyeon-U remarked.

"And Chief is slow to make a move."

"What a match," Hyeon-U quipped.

Normally, the older men didn't care so much for gossip or the antics of the younger crowd, but this was an enigma, their 'fearless leaders' behaving like a pair of lovesick goofballs...it was quite a show. At this rate, they might not even make it through the entire weekend without something happening between them…

* * *

Jan Di had given in to Ji Hoo's puppy look and offered him the chip. She didn't feed it to him but simply handed it to him as well as the bag. She actually did have a bag for him, so she produced it and handed that over, too. Since he had eaten part of her bag already, Ji Hoo offered to share the new bag with her. They toned down their playfulness and chatted casually while sharing the second bag of chips.

It was amazing to Jan Di how freely she could talk and banter back and forth with Chief Yoon. It was comfortable, yet not altogether so. It was something else, too, but not _uncomfortable_. More like enticing…

His words, his smile, his eyes...they all did things to her, and those, combined with his little touches and playful comments were nearly too much for her to take. She felt like jumping out of her skin most of the time when she was with him, and on this ride, she had been finding it very difficult not to lean in and kiss him, especially when they got so close without touching…

Was he holding back, too? Was it hard for him? Maybe she just didn't have as much self-control as him...because right now, she was aching over the fact that she couldn't touch him or kiss him like she wanted to…

But she certainly didn't want their first kiss to happen on a train in front of the guys…

They managed to cool things down, and Jan Di proceeded to pull out her book, _Great Expectations;_ Ji Hoo took out _Wuthering Heights_ , and they both started to read…

Jan Di read for awhile until she grew tired of it, and then she decided to just relax and listen to music. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, attached a pair of earbuds and hit play on her favorites playlist. She listened while leaning against the window and looking out. After two songs, a certain one popped up that made her glance over at Ji Hoo.

Noticing her eyes on him, he asked, "What are you listening to?"

Jan Di felt herself blush. It was a song she really liked, and that _like_ had only intensified since meeting Yoon Ji Hoo. "Um, it's just a song I like…" She avoided his gaze and said, "It's called 'Amazing You.'" Gathering her courage to look back again, she asked, "Have you heard it?"

"I haven't."

"I think you'd like it," she said.

"May I…?" She nodded and handed him the earbuds.

"I don't want to take it away from you, though."

"It's okay," she said, pushing it toward him.

Then he handed one of the buds to her while he kept the other. "How about we share?" he suggested with a warm smile.

Jan smiled back and put one bud in her left ear; he put one in his right, and she set the phone on her left leg and pressed play.

They sat together, listening to the melodic love song, and it just felt right. They'd both had hardships in their lives; they both knew all too well the harshness of the world, but somehow, when they were together, it all seemed to melt away. At least for her. Together, they could smile and laugh, be silly, even childlike… When she was with him, she could easily forget all the bad thing that had happened, even if just for a little while…

She had been nervous for him to hear this song, but she wanted him to hear it because it seemed to exemplify so well how she felt about him. While the music played, they exchanged a few cautious glances. At this part, their eyes locked.

A tiny smile quirked at the corner of Ji Hoo's mouth as he recalled their phone conversations.

Thinking of this, too, Jan Di lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap. Ji Hoo smiled at her shyness and looked out ahead.

When she grew bold enough to look at him again, he was staring out. She saw him slowly look over at her, and quickly, she looked away.

His body next to hers, it felt so warm; the entire vicinity was hotter, stifling almost. And Jan Di's extremities tingled. A dozen thoughts danced in her head, many of which were not appropriate, at least not now.

But this was nice.

While the song played, Ji Hoo glanced down at Jan Di's phone on her leg, which had suddenly lit up from the jiggle she did. And he saw the title: "His song."

Jan Di looked over, seeing something in Ji Hoo's eyes she'd never quite seen before, and her chest began to rise and fall.

Ji Hoo smiled at the part that came on, about the sleep talk, and when he glanced over, she was smiling, too. But then, her eyes shot to the floor. And he smiled even wider.

He looked over once more, meeting her eyes, and this time she kept hers on his. Their hands were close; they weren't quite holding hands, but their fingers were touching a bit.

The song repeated the chorus and came to an end.

"I liked it," Ji Hoo told her, a statement which seemed wildly inadequate, so he followed it up with a meaningful look that he hoped expressed that he understood and accepted.

Jan Di felt her cheeks warm; she looked down. "Well, thanks for listening."

"Sure." He removed the bud from his ear and held it out to her.

When she looked up, she took it from him. "Thanks."

After that, Jan Di listened to more of her playlist alone while leaning against the window and staring out. It felt like so much had happened on this relatively short ride, and her mind was spinning. That dizziness in her head and the emotional churning in her stomach gave way to the sensation of drifting. And she realized that she hadn't slept all that well lately. Her head lolled to the side, but she did her best to stay awake. It would be embarrassing to fall asleep in front of him or on him, and knowing her, she'd probably snore or talk in her sleep, so she leaned away, toward the window, fighting the impending darkness. It wasn't much further; she could make it…

"You look tired, Captain Geum," she heard him say.

She turned slightly and gave a little nod. "I am, a little."

"Why don't you rest?"

"Well, I…"

And then he stood up and reached for the compartment above their heads. He came back with a small travel pillow. "Here," he said.

"No, that's okay."

"Use it. I doubt I'll fall asleep on the train."

"Um, well...okay." She took the offered pillow and placed it between her head and the window.

The pillow seemed to finish her off, and before long, Jan Di was out.

Jan Di was fast asleep on his shoulder now, breathing softly. Enjoying having her so close, Ji Hoo subtly breathed in the scent of her, jasmine with a hint of green tea. He smiled down at her and then glanced around the train. A couple of the guys had noticed and were watching them, but when he looked up they looked away. He considered waking Jan Di so she wouldn't be teased later on‒he knew his case was a hopeless one already‒but she seemed so peaceful, and he was sure she could use the rest. The darkness under her eyes and the glassy look in them right before she fell asleep suggested she hadn't been sleeping properly.

As delicately as he could, Ji Hoo reached for his book, and he read for the rest of the duration of the trip, while Jan Di slept soundly against his shoulder.

* * *

They would all be going to the National Fire Service Academy the next day, but for this evening they were staying in a nearby hotel. The firefighters and EMTs walked in with their luggage and took a look around. It wasn't the top of the line, but it was luxurious for the small town they were staying in.

After checking in, the two groups made a plan to have dinner in about an hour, and they all went to their respective rooms. Everyone had been paired up to share a room. Being the only female EMT, Jan Di had been assigned to share with a female police officer, who hadn't arrived yet. So, she went to her room, dropped off her bag, and changed clothes. On the way out, she ran into Ji Hoo and Jung Woo, coming out of the room she assumed they were sharing.

She greeted them, and Jung Woo suggested the three of them get a drink at the bar before dinner. Jan Di agreed but assured them she was only having one because of the training tomorrow.

When they arrived at the small hotel bar adjacent to the lobby, it seemed that quite a few others had had the same idea because the place was packed. The three of them conferred and decided to wait for a table or spot at the bar to open up.

Ten minutes into their wait, a group dressed in navy blue uniforms entered the lobby and began checking in. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were in the middle of a conversation near the bar, so Jung Woo noticed the arrival of the new group first. "Oh good, the police force is here," he muttered sarcastically.

Ji Hoo looked over while Jan Di remained facing him, her back to the group that had just entered. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder, and one of the officers did a double-take. He left the lobby area and headed toward the bar.

The officer who had noticed Jan Di had auburn hair, was of medium height and average build. He looked slightly younger than Jan Di and her companions, possibly around 25 or 26 years; however, the insignia on his arm indicated a special rank. The officer took a couple steps forward and shouted, "Hey you!"

"Is he talking to us?!" Jung Woo demanded. There was an edge to his tone as if he was feeling challenged. He wasn't a fan of the police, anyway, due to some previous run-ins on the job, and he tended to think they only got in the way.

Jan Di only glimpsed the officer for a second before looking to Jung Woo and Ji Hoo.

"Hey you!" the officer repeated loudly.

The two firefighters watched Jan Di tense up, and upon realizing she was the one being spoken to, she snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Turning around completely, she finally got a good look at him.

Hands on hips and unsmiling, the police officer said in a macho tone, "Yeah, you! Wanna have a drink... _Baby_?" The guy cocked a brow at the last word.

Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled and his lips pressed together in annoyance.

Jung Woo was likewise irritated but more intrigued. "Who does this guy think he is?" He held up a hand and studied Jan Di, knowing she would never tolerate being talked to in such a way.

Ji Hoo and Jung Woo watched Jan Di take a couple steps toward the officer...

"Oh, he's dead...," Jung Woo remarked. At first, he'd thought to go over himself to set the guy straight, but it would be much more entertaining to watch Jan Di put the cop in his place, perhaps even give him a light beating. Just so long as she didn't get herself arrested…

Jan Di took another slow step, and then...she took off running at him, leaving Ji Hoo and Jung Woo in a state of shock.

When Jan Di got close, she threw her arms out and crashed into the police officer's arms, practically tackling him to the ground. The officer managed to catch her and remain upright as she collided with him, and he welcomed her into his arms. Not only that, but he actually picked her up and spun around. Both of them were smiling happily.

"What the…?" Jung Woo muttered. And he turned to Ji Hoo, who was just staring at the sight before him.

"Well, I guess they know one another," Jung Woo commented.

"Yeah…," Ji Hoo muttered.

* * *

After he spun her around twice, the police officer set Jan Di on her feet again. And she immediately took his face in both of her hands. "Bae Myung-hoon!"

"Geum-Jan-Di," he punched each word, grinning widely.

Jan Di shook her head and roughly pinched his cheeks. "Yah, what was with that greeting? Who you calling 'Baby'? _You're_ the baby!"

This caused Myung-hoon to drop his macho act and wince. "Yah, Noona, that still hurts!" he whined.

"Oh, sorry!" Jan Di released his cheeks, and they both laughed while he pretended to rub the area.

Then Jan Di took a step back, holding his arms out by the sleeves to get a better look at him. It hadn't been that long, but somehow it felt like ages. Of course, he hadn't changed. He still had the same handsome, baby face and those large brown eyes which sparkled with the more than a dash of feistiness residing in his soul.

What made her heart really clench was how much he looked like…

She shook her head, deciding not to go there. And she put on a broad smile.

"Myung-hoon-ah, look at you! I haven't seen you in months, but it feels like years. You've grown up so much...how is that possible? And oh, what's this?" She closely inspected the patch on his arm, reading the insignia underneath. "You're a sergeant now?!"

"Yep." He smiled proudly, and she punched him in the arm. "I moved up a couple ranks quickly."

"Get outta town!"

They both laughed again, and then Myung-hoon looked back at the men standing a few feet behind her.

"Who are your escorts?" the policeman pointed to Ji Hoo and Jung Woo.

"Oh yeah! Come meet my friends!" Jan Di grabbed Myung-hoon by the arm and dragged him over to the firefighters.

Smiling brightly, Jan Di introduced them. "Myung-hoon, this is Lee Jung Woo and Chief Yoon Ji Hoo. Guys, this is Bae Myung-hoon. He's...an old friend of mine."

Jung Woo and Ji Hoo bowed to the younger man, but Ji Hoo hadn't failed to notice the hesitation when Jan Di introduced the police officer. And he suspected that there was more to their connection than she was letting on…

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _A/N: So, maybe JanHoo was a little OOC this chapter, but it is AU. I think that with them being older and it being an AU story that maybe they could get a bit feistier. So, yeah, it was unfair of me to ask you to guess who the police officer was last chapter, right? You couldn't have known. He's an OC. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought._

 **Next Time…** Training Day! The gang meets a stern female lieutenant, a macho instructor, a sassy policewoman, and an unscrupulous female firefighter. While catching up with Officer Myung-hoon, Jan Di reminisces about her old flame, and Myung-hoon reveals something she didn't know, bringing her to tears but giving her some much-needed closure. Almost everyone gets jealous and competitive, and JanHoo proves just how far they would go to keep each other safe…


	7. Heat Part II

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone,_ _I'm very sorry for the long delay, but I've had a lot going on. I have an extra-long chapter (RECORD LONG for me!) and a meatier teaser for you to make up for it. So, FYI, things have been crazy for me lately. In addition to this chapter being slow-going, I have been trying to work on my novels and I competed in a writing contest a couple of weeks ago. I also lost one of my best friends a month ago. So, I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long. I am now back to writing full-force, and happy to be. I've missed this story (and the others). Well, this chapter is super long, fluffy/romantic, angsty, and has a touch of humor. It felt like such a long time in the making (to get it just right), so I hope you enjoy. Also, thanks to Steph for her amazing feedback and for giving me a couple of pieces of dialogue and scenarios!_

 _ **Anju:**_ _Korean drinking snacks/side dishes_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Boys Over Flowers story or characters, as we all know. I only created the OCs. I also do not own Wuthering Heights._

 _Here's a little recap, but if you don't remember or want to have the flow since it's been so long (sorry!), go back and read my previous chapter, Heat Part I…_

 _ **Previously…**_ _While taking Ember to the vet for a checkup, Jan Di tried to let Jung Woo down easily, but he didn't seem ready to give up on her. Later, the firefighters and EMTs took the train to the National Fire Academy. On the ride, Jan Di and Ji Hoo got a little cozy, much to all but Jung Woo's amusement. At the hotel, Jan Di encountered an old acquaintance, and elated, she rushed to greet him._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven** : Heat Part II

After the introductions, the four of them‒Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Jung Woo, and Myung Hoon‒returned to the small hotel bar. By then, there was a table available; the waitress led them over to it. Myung Hoon was the first to reach the round table, and as he did, he pulled out a chair, beckoning Jan Di to sit. She did so, and he took a seat next to her. Jung Woo claimed the seat on the other side of Jan Di, which left Ji Hoo to sit across from her and next to Myung Hoon. The waitress told them she'd be right back, and they all sat in silence.

After a minute or two, Jung Woo spoke up. "Soo...Officer Bae," he scratched his nose, "how do you know Captain Geum here?"

The corner of Ji Hoo's lip twitched. Jung Woo certainly didn't beat around the bush. Admittedly, he wanted to know the answer to that question, too, but he'd planned to wait for one of them to say it.

"Well..." Officer Bae folded his hands and looked to Jan Di, passing the question along to her. She seemed to carefully consider what to say, while all waited for her to speak.

Was the story so complicated? Ji Hoo wondered.

Finally, she answered. "Well...," her eyes darted back and forth as she spoke, "we met through someone I worked with in my old district."

Plain and simple. The answer would be good enough for someone who couldn't read Jan Di as well as Ji Hoo could, but his instincts told him there was more to the story. She just didn't want to say. And he wasn't going to press her. He would respect her privacy, and he hoped Jung Woo would, too. Fortunately, Jung Woo nodded, accepting it. The two firefighters exchanged a brief glance, though, before focusing back on Jan Di and Myung Hoon.

Watching Jan Di, Ji Hoo noticed she seemed unsure of where to let her gaze fall. She hesitated to look at anyone in particular while somehow, simultaneously trying to give everyone equal eye contact. Meanwhile, Jung Woo's gaze shifted between Jan Di and Officer Bae, he eyeing the latter suspiciously. Ji Hoo knew Jung Woo was mistrustful of the police, but this seemed to stem from another place entirely, an all-too-familiar one. As for Ji Hoo, he didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was, so when his eyes met Jan Di's again, he simply gave her a small smile, in hopes of conveying she shouldn't be nervous.

Jan Di tried to smile back at Chief Yoon, but too many emotions were rolling around inside of her, causing her stomach to unsettle and her throat to go dry. "I think we need some drinks!" she suddenly exclaimed, and she hurriedly called for the waitress, who was already approaching the table.

Given her darting eyes, nervous fidgeting, and shrill outburst, Ji Hoo suspected this man must be a former lover. It seemed the only explanation for her extreme discomfort. She had shown some unease while in the presence of Jung Woo and himself, but not like this. Now, the situation was only exacerbated. What woman wouldn't behave thus when seated next to an ex-lover and two other men who were interested in her? It must be a lot of pressure.

Hoping to relieve some of it, Ji Hoo agreed with Jan Di that they should have a drink, and he ordered a round of shots of soju, beer, and Coke for them. Minutes later, the waitress brought the drinks and shot glasses. Being the oldest, Ji Hoo poured the alcohol for the others, first the Coke, next, the soju, and finally, the beer. They all raised their glasses, said 'geonbae' and downed their shots. Jung Woo was the first to finish, followed by Ji Hoo, Myung-Hoon, and finally Jan Di.

When she finished, Jan Di practically slammed her glass on the table and licked her lips. It wasn't slow and sexy like before when she'd been teasing him on the train, but it still caused a small shiver to run through Ji Hoo's legs. She then demanded 'one more,' looking to him expectantly.

"Are you sure?" Ji Hoo asked. He was concerned because she hadn't eaten anything aside from the chips on the train, and earlier she'd insisted on only having one drink. But that was before she'd seen Officer Bae. Seeing him must have somehow changed her mind…

"Definitely." Jan Di tapped her shot glass on both sides with her fingers while staring into Ji Hoo's eyes. He stared back.

Officer Bae laughed. "Don't challenge her, Chief Yoon," he said, commenting on the situation. "This woman is intense, and a little insane."

"Oh, we know," Jung Woo spoke up for the both of them. He didn't like feeling upstaged in any way by a police officer, even in knowledge of something as trivial as this.

"Yah, don't embarrass me!" Jan Di exclaimed, gripping her shot glass tighter. Ji Hoo wasn't quite sure who it was directed at, though, because her head had snapped between Myung Hoon and Jung Woo when she said it.

She settled down and focused on Ji Hoo again, and he studied her for a couple of seconds before agreeing to pour her another round. He poured for the rest of them, too, and again, they raised their glasses and cheers'ed. After the second shot, Ji Hoo nudged the plate of anju, that the waitress had brought over during round one, toward Jan Di. He mouthed for her to 'eat something.' Thinning her lips, she grabbed a crispy, golden chunk of fried squid and popped it into her mouth.

The others followed suit, going at the communal side dishes of fried fish and squid, and spicy tofu stew. "So, you two have known our Jan Di for a while now?" Myung Hoon asked, mid-chew. His eyes flitted from Ji Hoo to Jung Woo, settling on Ji Hoo.

Now, _he_ was after information. Made sense. Or, maybe the officer was just trying to make conversation to quell the awkwardness as Ji Hoo had tried to do. "It's been about two weeks," Ji Hoo responded.

Surprise lit Officer Bae's eyes. "Really? That's it?"

Ji Hoo was questioning it, also. Was that right, only two weeks since he'd known her? In some ways, it felt as if he'd known her his whole life, and in others, it felt like he knew absolutely nothing about her, nothing _real_ anyway. Perhaps they could change that on their date.

"Yes." Ji Hoo nodded, and without thinking or even being asked, he began recapping the story of their meeting‒about the fire, about how she'd yelled at him and his team for taking so long, and about how she'd tended his wound after. He left out the part about how stricken he'd been at first sight of her, though. That was something he preferred to tell her in private, someday, if the opportunity presented itself…

"Yeah, that sounds like Jan Di Noona," Myung Hoon said wistfully, reaching out to ruffle her hair a bit. The touch was friendly, and his smile tender. Then, with a playful grin, Myung Hoon added, "Yep. Just like her. Beat the shit out of you, and then make it all better." This caused the men to laugh in spite of everything.

Jan Di's cheeks tinted pink as she spoke up loudly, "When did I beat the…?" She paused.

Jan Di was tough, spunky, not to be trifled with, but she didn't curse often. In fact, Ji Hoo had only heard her do it once when she'd asked him 'what the hell' he was doing at their first fire together. Even in the presence of a bunch of barely behaving firefighters with dirty mouths, she'd refrained from cursing the entire day she was at the station. He assumed the EMTs were no better, but as with his guys, she probably managed to keep them in line better than most.

Her raised voice brought him out of his reverie. "When did I ever do that?!" she finished, wrapping an arm around Myung Hoon's neck and putting him in a headlock.

"You're...doing it...right now!" Myung Hoon clutched at Jan Di's arm, pretending to choke, which only made her squeeze her elbow tighter against his throat. Smirking, she finally let go, and he pretended to rub the soreness away. "And then there was that one time…," he continued, leaning against his hand and raising a brow.

"What time…oh...ohhh...oh yeah!" Jan Di started laughing, and he joined in.

Ji Hoo and Jung Woo's eyes flitted between the two confusedly, so Myung Hoon went on to explain. "Well, you see, this one time, she almost broke my arm."

The firefighters stared at Jan Di in not-total disbelief.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! He attacked me!" Jan Di exclaimed, pointing accusingly.

Myung Hoon's head snapped between Jan Di and the firefighters. "Whoa, whoa, it wasn't like that…" He held his hands up innocently. "I was just messing with her."

"You jumped out at me!"

"Yes, I did." Myung Hoon nodded. "And you made me pay for it."

"Well, what did you expect?! I just...reacted."

"You certainly did. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with you sitting on top of me pressing my face into the cold, hard floor, my arm raised waaay back over my head." Myung Hoon stretched, imitating the position.

Shaking his head a bit, Ji Hoo fought a smile. The image of Jan Di doing that was amusing. It was so like her. He still had that gnawing feeling in his gut, though. He didn't exactly like the touchy-feeliness between the two, but their interactions thus far had been playful rather than overly romantic, and he kept calling her 'noona.' Just because he was younger and spoke to her with a respectful familiarity didn't mean they hadn't been involved, but it seemed more like a brother-sister type relationship between them. Maybe he had nothing to worry about, after all.

"As I said, I reacted. I knew what to do if someone came up on me from behind." She and Myung-Hoon shared a look, both knowing exactly where she'd learned that defensive move, but neither planning to say it.

A small uncomfortable silence passed before Myung Hoon continued with his story. "So, there I was, lying on the ground, Noona twisting my arm behind my back, demanding that I apologize for sneaking up on her… Of course, I was a little younger then and prideful, so I refused to do it. It hurt like hell, but I just kept holding out. It was her strength of will against mine, which was a pretty good battle, I'll tell you. A few more minutes passed, and she just kept twisting; I was expecting to hear the crunch of bone any second…" Myung Hoon over-exaggerated, laughing a little, "but then my br-" The laugh died on his lips as he cut himself off mid-word.

Ji Hoo noticed that the expression on Jan Di's face had totally changed. Her smile had disappeared, replaced by a woeful grimace. She looked away from all of them. Officer Bae watched her for a couple of seconds, lowered his eyes, and sighed. "But then someone stopped her," he finished.

Jan Di met Myung Hoon's eyes, then her gaze slowly drifted to the ceiling as the rest of the memory came crashing over her. It hit her like a powerful wave, but she clung to it like a security blanket. And she finished the rest of the story in her head…

 _That someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her off Myung Hoon. "Go easy on my little brother. I didn't teach you that so you could break his arm," he playfully whispered in her ear. She tried to protest that he deserved it but said person started mercilessly tickling her until she lost her train of thought. Tussling with the new threat, who was much stronger than his brother, and not really a threat at all‒she didn't mind_ _ **him**_ _having his hands on her‒Jan Di fought for breath between giggles. All the while, Myung Hoon lay on the ground moaning in pain. "You okay?" that person finally called out to the heap on the floor, and he stopped tickling her long enough for them to check on Myung Hoon. After examining him, Jan Di knew he wasn't hurt badly and had clearly been overacting. That person swatted his brother in the back of the head, called him an idiot, and told him it served him right, before re-focusing all his attention on her._

Jan Di slammed the book of reminiscence shut. No good could come from reliving this…

Sensing her mood, Myung Hoon cleared his throat and changed the subject to the training the following day. That got them all talking more; they had some snacks, and the guys had another round of shots. And the mood turned light again. Even Jung Woo seemed to be warming up to Officer Bae, or at least tolerating him better, likely due to the alcohol. That is when he wasn't touching Jan Di. Jung Woo clearly didn't like when he did that, but he kept his reactions in check, aside from a subtle glaring.

And Officer Bae continued with his friendly ministrations, a pat on the arm, an arm around the shoulder, or a ruffle of her hair. This type of interaction was all-too-familiar to Ji Hoo‒the smiles, the inside jokes, the light touches. Jan Di and Bae Myung Hoon were behaving a lot like him and her, but with them, there was more of a slow-burning heat bubbling beneath the surface, or so Ji Hoo believed. And while Jan Di was completely casual but more forward with Officer Bae, with him she could be shy.

But Ji Hoo's bigger concern right now was Jan Di's reaction to the mysterious person neither she nor Officer Bae seemed willing to mention by name, the one who had 'stopped her' from breaking his arm. It had sounded like Officer Bae was about to say 'brother,' so Ji Hoo assumed Jan Di had some kind of relationship with Officer Bae's brother. Given the way she'd reacted, it was likely more than a friendly one, and from the way they'd both clammed up, it seemed as though it didn't end on good terms.

The guys decided to have one last round, and Jan Di asked to join in, too. Ji Hoo poured the shot without question this time. He subtly glanced downward while throwing back his shot, noticing Jan Di had already finished hers and was staring blankly down at her hands. He couldn't tell if she was drunk or deep in thought, maybe a little of both. He plunked his glass down as her eyes flitted up to meet his. Her expression was strangely guarded, but after a couple of seconds, she put on a smile. It was so transparently fake that it made Ji Hoo's heart hurt.

"Jung Woo." Ji Hoo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We should go." Jung Woo furrowed his brow. "We need to prepare some things for tomorrow before dinner," Ji Hoo said.

Jung Woo's lips parted in disbelief. He fixed his eyes on his friend, silently demanding, 'So, we're going to leave the woman we both like tipsy and alone with _this_ guy?!'

"We should…" Ji Hoo scratched the back of his neck. "Let Captain Geum properly catch up with her old friend."

Jung Woo nodded and stood. "Alright."

That was much easier than he'd anticipated.

Then Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di. For a second, her eyes flickered with disappointment, only to be replaced by thanks. He suspected they had some private matters to discuss. He turned to Bae Myung Hoon. "Officer Bae, would you do me a favor and make sure she doesn't have more to drink?" Whether there were any romantic feelings there or not, he seemed like a nice guy who cared for her, so Ji Hoo believed it was safe to leave her in his hands. But just in case, he fixed Officer Bae with piercing eyes, and understanding, the policeman nodded his assent.

Ji Hoo looked back at Jan Di; she'd shot him a look that was malice mixed with a little bit of hurt.

"Don't want you to have a splitting headache tomorrow," Ji Hoo explained.

"I have to agree with the fire chief there, Noona," Myung Hoon said, studying Jan Di. "I know you're made of steel, but I don't think your stomach is."

She turned her sour look on Myung Hoon, who gulped down his fear, and she trained her eyes back on Ji Hoo. Amusement was now plastered over her face, yet he could see the pain that had burrowed into her eyes. "Oh, Chief Yoon, please! Do you not think I'm responsible?!"

Her mood had flipped so many times during the past half hour, but again, he could tell she was acting. "Of course, I do," he said. "It's just a...precaution." She didn't look happy about that, at all, but he didn't linger. He simply threw up a static wave and turned to leave, grabbing Jung Woo by the arm and tugging him along.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo walk away with the slightly taller Jung Woo by his side before turning back to Myung-Hoon.

. . .

* * *

The firefighters had gone, but Ji Hoo had ordered a glass of ice water for her on his way out. Jan Di currently sat there, staring at Myung Hoon and swirling her empty glass of water around, making the ice cubes clink against the sides.

Myung Hoon let the prolonged silence persist for about fifteen seconds longer before breaking it. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry." She shook her head rapidly. "It's just, you look...you look so much like… I feel like I'm looking at a ghost," she breathed out.

"Okay, I think the fire chief was right about not letting you drink anymore, Noona." He tried to laugh it off, but it came out painful. He knew what she meant by that.

"I'm serious," she said. "You look just like…" Myung Hoon shook his head as if to command 'don't say it,' but she did, anyway. "Just like _him_." She reached out with trembling fingers to touch his face as if she actually believed he was a ghost and her hand would go clean through. But when she was mere inches away, he grabbed her hand. Realizing her previous action, she froze.

Myung Hoon didn't know what she'd been thinking when she'd reached out for him, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Noona." He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I..." The color drained from Jan Di's cheeks as her hand went limp in his. "I'm-I'm so sorry," she blurted.

Myung Hoon gently placed her hand on the table. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Her hand was quivering violently against the wood grain of the table. Myung Hoon stared down at it for a few seconds before carefully placing his large hand atop hers. The shaking beneath his hand didn't even subside.

"I don't know why I said that." Jan Di scoffed at herself. "I know you're not... _him_ , but I just…" Her eyes began to moisten.

"I know." Myung Hoon heaved a sigh. "We both miss him, but I don't think we should live in the past."

"I'm _not_ ," Jan Di insisted, a bit too vehemently. Her eyes were now brimming with tears dangerously threatening to spill over.

"Are you alright, Noona?" he gently asked, giving her knuckle a squeeze.

"Yes. It's-it's not that I'm living in the past. I've...moved on, I have, but seeing you…" Several droplets of moisture trickled onto her cheeks. "It brought some things back to me."

Fully comprehending, Myung Hoon nodded. "Yeah, for me, too."

There was a long pause.

"How do you live with it?" she finally asked.

"I have no choice," Myung Hoon responded. "I can't just crawl into a hole and die. And neither can you. Myung Hwan wouldn't have wanted that." Jan Di hoped it wasn't too noticeable the way she flinched when he said his name. If it was, Myung Hoon didn't show it, only continued on, "And as for seeing you, I know he'd be as happy as I am about us being reunited. If I could talk to him, I'm sure he'd tell me to give you a big, fat hug for him, but just to watch my hands."

Jan Di gave a painful nod. "That sounds like him…"

"Noona." He got her attention, and they exchanged a warm smile. "As I said, I'm happy we met again, and rather than dwelling on the sadness of the past, I just want to enjoy spending time with you again. It feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She slipped her hand from his grasp and reached out for him again. This time he let her touch his cheek, and she gave it a light pat. "Thanks. I'm really glad to see you."

"Me too, _baby_."

Jan Di chuckled and smacked his cheek. Then she let out a heavy breath. "...Well, now that that's out of the way, tell me everything." She began speaking rapidly, "I want to know all about your promotion and your life. Where are you living? What have you been doing besides work? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Myung Hoon chuckled. "One thing at a time, Noona. First‒"

He was interrupted by a loud, female voice shouting for him. "Myung Hoon Sunbae!"

Jan Di's head snapped to where the voice had come from, a split-second after Myung Hoon looked. A young woman of strong, slender build in uniform was waving frantically at Myung Hoon.

"Kyung Hee-ah," he called out, waving her over. And the policewoman approached. Her hair was cut in a short bob, and she had an innocent-looking face. Jan Di and Myung Hoon prepared to greet her, but to Jan Di's surprise, she slugged Myung Hoon in the arm.

"Oww. Why am I surrounded by so many violent women?" he asked rhetorically under his breath.

She heard him and exclaimed, "Yah, Sunbae!" before hitting him again.

Myung Hoon rubbed his arm and scowled at her; she scowled right back. But instantly, she was perky again. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Sunbae?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." He finished rubbing his arm while she shook her head at him. "Kyung Hee, this is my dear old friend, Geum Jan Di. Jan Di, this is my crazy hoobae, Na Kyung Hee."

"Yah, I'm not crazy!" She glared at Myung Hoon for a couple of seconds, and Jan Di was expecting her to hit him again, but she only turned and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you!" Kyung Hee stuck her hand out.

"You, too, Kyung Hee-ssi," Jan Di said, shaking the proffered hand.

"Wait, Geum Jan Di, was it?" Kyung Hee's mouth twitched into a grin.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh, yes, Sunbae has mentioned you! His noona, Jan Di, of course! I'm so happy to meet you." Jan Di was a bit surprised that Myung Hoon had mentioned her, given the circumstances. He must be close with Kyung Hee if he'd told her about them. And she wondered how much… "Oh, and hey, we're roomies!"

"Oh, that's great." Jan Di asked if Kyung Hee wanted a drink, but she politely refused, saying she would like to drop off her things and get settled first.

"I'll show you to our room," Jan Di said. "You don't mind, Myung Hoon-ah?"

"No, of course not. You two go get settled and get to know one another."

The females said goodbye to Myung Hoon and headed off. Kyung Hee behaved very friendly toward Jan Di, even linked arms with her while they walked to the elevators. And they accompanied each other back to the room. Along the way, they chatted, exchanging general information, such as their ages and how many brothers and sisters they had.

* * *

When Jan Di opened the door to their room, she was surprised to hear the sound of the shower running. "Who…?" she began, but then she recalled they had another roommate. There were only three women from emergency, fire services, and the police department signed up for this training weekend, so they'd crammed all three of them into one hotel room.

"I guess two of us will be sharing a bed," Jan Di commented. "Or, I could take the couch," she offered when she noticed the green object against the opposite wall. "I can sleep anywhere."

"Oh, no, Jan Di-ssi, you take the bed!"

"That's okay. Hey, why don't we compromise? I think we can share one, right?" The queen-sized bed was certainly large enough for two small women.

"Sure!" the bubbly policewoman exclaimed. She probably thought it sounded fun, like a sleepover. "And don't worry, I don't snore."

Jan Di smiled at the younger woman and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think I'm going to decide what to wear to dinner," Kyung Hee told her as she placed her suitcase on the bed behind Jan Di. She unzipped it and began pulling out a few items of clothing.

Jan Di patted her legs, kicking them out and dropping her feet to the floor. "I guess I should, too; although, I didn't bring much." She suddenly regretted it because she'd noticed the hotel restaurant in the lobby, and it was rather fancy.

"Oh, don't worry, Jan Di-ssi. If you need something to wear, I brought a few too many outfits. See?" Kyung Hee gestured toward the three different dinner dresses she'd laid out on the bed, a black and white one, a red one, and a light green one. She chuckled. "I'm not as girly or fashion-obsessed as I seem, not at all, really, but I just thought...I don't know…" She shrugged one arm. "That maybe I'd look nice for a change. Does that make any sense?"

Jan Di smiled. She suspected that Kyung Hee's wardrobe obsession might have something to do with a certain police officer, who she'd thought she noticed a spark between at the bar.

"That makes complete sense, Kyung Hee-ssi. Oh, and you can drop the formal speech with me if you want."

Kyung Hee grinned. "Okay, um...Jan Di-ah! That goes for you too, then!"

Jan Di nodded.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and a wall of steam escaped, nearly choking them. "I thought I heard someone," came a silky smooth voice that sounded like it could belong to someone who advertised products on TV or reported the weather. The voice was attached to a lithe blonde woman wrapped in a fluffy, white towel.

The woman stepped forward. "I'm Cho Min Ji. Fire services. Pleased to meet you both." Her words were polite enough, but she spoke with such a lackadaisical tone that it seemed she was just going through the motions.

Kyung Hee gave her a look up and down. "So, _you're_ a firefighter?" she asked dubiously.

"No, I _said,_ I work in fire _services_ ," she corrected rudely. Then she tossed her long, damp, sandy-colored hair back over her shoulder and took a seat on the edge of the other bed, crossing one slender leg over the other. "I manage things in the office."

Kyung Hee's nose crinkled a bit in distaste. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

Apparently, Kyung Hee had already decided she didn't like their new roommate and would match her rudeness.

Min Ji shrugged. "I don't know. They thought I should learn something, or maybe they just wanted a female representative."

Kyung Hee and Jan Di nodded slowly, exchanging a glance. Min Ji proceeded to hike her leg up on the bed and rub lotion on it. "So, who's here, anyway?" she asked.

Jan Di listed the names of the people she knew that'd come. To her chagrin, Min Ji perked up at Chief Yoon.

"Chief Yoon's here?"

"Yes, you know him?" Jan Di asked as carelessly as she could.

"Ohh, yes, I know Chief Yoon."

Jan Di felt her stomach clench, the corners of her mouth wilting into a frown. What did _that_ mean? Surely it didn't mean what she was thinking, but she didn't like the way Min Ji's eyes brightened or the way her lips curled up at the sound of his name, nor did she like that haughty, suggestive tone of hers. "So, how do you know Chief Yoon?" She couldn't help but ask, even though she may not want to know the answer. "You work at a different station, don't you?"

"Yes, but we met at a function years ago."

Jan Di inadvertently sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad he came to this thing, though…," she said, combing her fingers through her blondish strands. "I felt like I really missed my chance before."

Jan Di felt her stomach tightening again. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to sound caustic but failing miserably.

"Well, I really wanted to ask him out the night of the fundraiser, but he was there with his girlfriend." She sighed but quickly perked up. "I hear he's not seeing anyone now, though, so…"

Jan Di cut her off. "How do you know he's not seeing anyone?" It came out mid-way between defensive and haughty, and Kyung Hee shot her a curious look. Fearing she might be catching on, Jan Di decided she'd better tone it down.

Min Ji seemed oblivious, though. She poked out her full lips in contemplation. "It's just what I've heard."

"Well, then, I think you should go for it," Jan Di hissed. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to say that. What was she doing throwing Min Ji at Chief Yoon? Was she that confident Min Ji would fail?

"Hmm, yeah, I think I will," the breathy bimbo said. "Thanks."

Jan Di did her best not to glare. _You're_ _**not**_ _welcome…_

Min Ji suddenly dropped her towel‒not surprisingly, she had no shame. And Jan Di looked away. It wasn't that she hadn't seen other nude females before, but this wasn't a sauna! Jan Di looked to Kyung Hee, who appeared equally horrified while Min Ji slipped into a pair of red, lacy panties. She straightened up and put on a matching bra. "Oh, the things I'd like to do to that man…," Min Ji mused while clasping the back.

Jan Di gaped, then rolled her eyes as subtly as she could. What did she think this was, some kind of meat market?! She had a snappy comeback all ready but managed to hold her tongue.

Clad in only her bra and panties, Min Ji stared at Jan Di, her dark cocoa eyes glinting. "I won't miss my chance this time."

Was that some kind of challenge or a threat? Had she picked up on Jan Di's jealousy? Before Jan Di could analyze it further, the firewoman smirked. "Hey, I like you two," she said. Jan Di suspected she didn't mean it at all. "It's fun to girl-talk for a change. I work with all guys."

Maybe she meant it but was just really bad at these things…

"Although, no offense, it's too bad we have to share this room tonight..."

And that did it. Just when Jan Di was thinking perhaps she wasn't all bad, she had to go on and say that! Jan Di knew what Min Ji was hinting at, and she wanted to lunge at her for it. What did she think she was going to do, seduce Chief Yoon tonight and kick them out of their room while she had her way with him?! _Oh, I think not!_

She felt the heat emanating off her face and neck, but this was silly. She had no reason to be jealous, as far as she knew. She just needed to calm down before she said or did something...unprofessional, so she trudged across the room. She took a big gulp of air out of sight and let it out slowly, and then she walked over to the table. She grabbed one of the complimentary bottled waters, twisted the cap off sharply, and threw back a swig. In her rage, she ended up chugging half the bottle at once.

When she set it down again, both Kyung Hee and Min Ji were staring at her. "Oh." She laughed a little. "I was just really thirsty. I barely drank anything the entire train ride here, and I had some salty snacks and alcohol earlier." It was a good excuse, she decided.

Kyung Hee opened her mouth to say something to her, but Min Ji walked off to the bathroom before she could. "I'm going to dry my hair," Min Ji casually tossed back.

As soon as she was shut in the bathroom, Kyung Hee looked over at Jan Di, who had taken a seat on their bed. "You okay?"

"Of course," Jan Di said.

"Well, she's a real piece of work, isn't she?" The policewoman sneered in the direction of the bathroom.

The corner of Jan Di's mouth quirked, and she broke into a full smile when Kyung Hee started imitating Min Ji, walking around sexily with a hand on her hip and batting her eyelashes. She pretended to drop a towel and breathily said, "Oops." Jan Di nearly died.

Kyung Hee carried on her mocking. "Oh, Chief Yoon, let's go back to my hotel room," she said flightily. "My roommates won't mind. They can sleep in the hall."

Jan Di choked out a laugh, then slammed a finger against her lips.

"Oh, I don't care if she hears me, Jan Di-ah. I mean, come on, who does she think she is?!"

Jan Di shrugged.

At that moment, Min Ji popped her head out of the bathroom, makeup done and hair partially dried. The air suddenly filled with a strong floral scent, causing both Jan Di and Kyung Hee to wrinkle their noses a bit. "Did you say something?" she inquired.

"I was just saying how pretty your hair is, Min Ji-ah," Kyung Hee easily lied, smirking over at Jan Di, who kept a straight face. Min Ji simply smiled assuredly and popped back into the bathroom without saying thanks.

Kyung Hee's face twisted in disgust, and she began frantically waving a hand in the air to banish the perfume stink. "Ugh, did she bathe in that stuff?" Jan Di grinned a little. Then Kyung Hee humphed. "Can you believe her? She looks like she wants to be in a girl group."

Jan Di could see what Kyung Hee meant. Now that it was drier, she could tell Min Ji's hair was dyed a platinum blonde, though her black roots were beginning to peek through, and she wore heavy makeup. She also had a killer figure from what they'd seen firsthand.

"She's definitely had surgery," Kyung Hee said Jan Di's thought aloud. "Probably her nose and lips. And don't even get me started on 'those things!'" Kyung Hee motioned in the air and pressed her breasts provocatively together. Jan Di had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, those things are definitely fake..." Kyung Hee went on to say, not even attempting to be quiet. Then she took it a step further, placing her hand alongside her mouth and calling out over the sound of the hairdryer, "Hey you, Chief Yoon wants the real th-!" Jan Di quickly clasped her hand over Kyung Hee's mouth, muffling her.

"Kyung Hee-ah! Shhh…" Kyung Hee made a garbled noise in her throat, and Jan Di finally released her mouth. "You shouldn't say things like that," she said, but she was laughing a little. "Not so loud, at least. We have to share a room with her, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kyung Hee hung her head. "I have no filter. That's what Sunbae always tells me."

Jan Di grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay." She knew she had no right to lecture a woman she just met, even if she was her elder, and she _was_ finding a twisted enjoyment in hearing Min Ji ripped to shreds for what she'd said. But then a wave of guilt, like nausea, washed over Jan Di as she recalled her appa… He'd always encouraged her to have a kind word for everyone, to never speak ill of anyone.

"Can I at least pull a prank on her while she's sleeping tonight?" Kyung Hee hopped up and down like a small child.

Jan Di shook her head amusedly. This was a training session, not a slumber party, and the notion was ridiculous coming from a twenty-one-year-old woman and a defender of the peace, at that. Jan Di imagined Kyung Hee had something of a dual personality, though‒strong, solemn police officer while on duty and sassy, playful girl off duty.

Jan Di thinned her lips, putting on her sternest countenance. "No, sorry."

Kyung Hee was disappointed but quickly recovered. "You know, you're a really kind person, unnie." She smiled. "Can I call you _unnie_?" the young woman asked hopefully.

Jan Di nodded, all the while thinking she was not a kind person at all. And Kyung Hee wouldn't think so either if she could hear the thoughts in her head, if she knew what she'd wanted to do to Min Ji when she'd insinuated doing dirty things to Chief Yoon. Not that Jan Di would ever physically hurt another person, unless in self-defense, but she could fantasize about it…

"You know, I wonder if any part of her is real…" Kyung Hee must have gotten a second wind, or she was not quite satisfied and needed to get one last shot in.

"Body, face, or personality?" Jan Di blurted out.

"All three!" Kyung Hee laughed. "But I think her personality is probably real; she just has a bad one."

Again, Jan Di had to stifle a laugh, but then that gnawing feeling of guilt crept in… "Maybe she is the way she is for a reason." _Was that a little better, Appa?_ She asked silently of the sky.

"Maybe, unnie." Kyung Hee clearly said it only for Jan Di's benefit. "...Well, now that the hussy is preoccupied…" She slyly grinned, and Jan Di had to fight back yet another laugh over her use of the word 'hussy' in reference to Cho Min Ji. "Let's talk about this Chief Yoon… Is he really _that_ handsome?"

"Oh, Kyung Hee-ah, you're not interested in him, too, are you?"

"No, no, of course not!" She waved her hands in the air to keep Jan Di from getting the wrong idea. "I like‒!" She almost blurted it out but clasped her hand over her mouth just in time.

Jan Di smiled knowingly. "It's okay, Kyung Hee-ah. I won't say anything."

Kyung Hee sighed in relief, her cheeks tinted pink. "Thanks, unnie." She cleared her throat. "So, um, yeah, I was kind of wondering about _you_ and Chief Yoon."

"Whaat?" Jan Di dragged out the word a little too long. _That wasn't revealing at all_ … She supposed she and Kyung Hee were equally transparent about their crushes, or whatever they were.

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on something there. Are you two…?"

"I don't know," Jan Di answered honestly, toying with the hem of her shirt. But she couldn't stop the smile creeping up. "Maybe…" Kyung Hee folded her arms and smiled satisfactorily. "But you can't say anything, please?" Jan Di asked in a hushed tone.

"I promise, Unnie." She crossed her heart. "I won't even tell Sunbae."

"Yes, please don't tell your sunbae," Jan Di urged. Of all people… Although, Myung-Hoon could read her so well he'd probably figure it out soon if he hadn't already. She just felt like she was betraying him, in a way, by liking another guy, so she told herself it was better if he didn't know.

Kyung Hee's brow wrinkled, obviously wondering why Jan Di was so adamant about not telling Myung Hoon, but she thankfully, let it go. She did, however, hop onto the bed and sidle up next to Jan Di like a teenage best friend at a sleepover. "So...tell me everything, Unnie," she fervently whispered.

"Kyung Hee," she said her name extra somberly and took a breath. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I just...really don't want to talk about it. Not here. It's...new, and I don't want to jinx it."

Yeah, those were pretty good excuses, and true.

"Okay, Unnie." Kyung Hee resigned with a sad smile. "I get it. I won't ask or say anything more about Chief Yoon, and you won't…?" Her voice trailed off, but Jan Di knew what she meant.

"Deal. But…," she leaned in. "I am rooting for you." And it was true. Jan Di didn't know what was between Myung Hoon and Kyung Hee, or if he even liked her, but they seemed to fit. And Kyung Hee was very nice, when she wasn't imitating people she hated, that is.

Jan Di's remark made Kyung Hee grin widely and throw her arms around her neck. She even placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're the best, Unnie! Now I know why Sunbae likes you so much!" At that, she leaped off the bed and returned to her clothing, deliberating between two of the dresses. She held them both up to Jan Di and asked, "Which one, Unnie?"

The green one ended up being the winner.

After nearly 40 minutes, Min Ji stepped out of the bathroom looking like a runway model. She wore a tight, black, sleeveless dress with a slit up the side of her leg, heavy makeup, and her silky hair cascaded across her shoulders and down her back in thick, golden waves. "What's going on out here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jan Di replied. "Just more girl talk."

Min Ji nodded slowly, eyeing them both with suspicion, and Jan Di had to wonder if she'd heard the things they said. Well, they'd already gotten off on the wrong foot. How much worse could it get?

. . .

Because Min Ji had commandeered the bathroom for so long, Jan Di and Kyung Hee had to share it and get ready quickly for dinner. Jan Di ended up agreeing to borrow Kyung Hee's black and white dress, which she chose because it was nice but not overly fancy. It had a high neck, flowing sleeves, and a hoop skirt. Jan Di put the finishing touches on the tie at the top and brushed it out. Hopefully, it would be appropriate for the lobby restaurant without being too over-the-top. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, like Min Ji.

Jan Di was glad Kyung Hee had gone with the green dress because it fit her body nicely and seemed to match her skin tone and bring out her eyes. At Kyung Hee's behest, both Jan Di and she had donned some light makeup of Kyung Hee's. And with that, they were ready to go.

The three of them left for dinner under the guise of being friends. Well, two out of three actually were friends. As they stepped out of their room, Jan Di noticed a door opening a few rooms down the hall on the right, and Ji Hoo and Jung Woo stepped out together. They were dressed smartly in slacks, dress shirts, and jackets.

Jan Di felt her breath catch at the sight of Chief Yoon. Both of them looked handsome, but he, especially, was a sight to see in pale blue jacket and matching slacks, accompanied by a white shirt and navy tie. The colors even seemed to accentuate his skin and red hair. She'd never seen him dressed up like this, and it was hard to look away.

The men saw them, too. They greeted them and stopped to wait for them to join.

When she noticed Jan Di's staring, Kyung Hee linked arms with Jan Di and pulled her back for a second. Min Ji glanced back but didn't seem to care they'd stopped, and she kept walking toward the guys, already gushing over them. Jan Di swallowed a groan and focused on her new best friend. "Is that Chief Yoon?" Kyung Hee whispered.

"Yes," Jan Di whispered back. "The one with the red hair."

"Omo…," Kyung Hee muttered in a stunned, reverent tone, her mouth forming a perfect 'o.' She recovered a few seconds later and turned to Jan Di. "He looks like he could be in a guy group, but in a good way." She smiled widely. "But don't worry, Unnie. Still not interested. He's all yours, and by the way, _bravo_." She giggled at Jan Di's beet-red face. "Well, we better catch up before the hussy gets her hooks into him," Kyung Hee insisted, tugging a still flushed Jan Di along.

As they approached, Jan Di noticed Chief Yoon looking back, a gorgeous smile plastered on his lips. He kept his hands in his pockets while he politely conversed with Min Ji and Jung Woo and...waited for _her_? Was that what he was doing? She thought he was, at least, because he kept looking back. He seemed as eager for her to get to him as she was…

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo fix her with his gaze while Jung Woo temporarily kept Min Ji's attention, and then he mouthed something to her. It appeared to be 'You look beautiful,' and Jan Di couldn't help grinning like an idiot. Her eyes sparkling with hope, she picked up the pace to go and meet her 'prince.' Even though he wasn't _hers_ yet, and this wasn't a date‒they wouldn't even be alone‒somehow, she felt like tonight was all about the two of them.

* * *

Jan Di walked alongside Ji Hoo down to dinner, but unfortunately, Min Ji was clinging to his other side. She'd hooked her arm through his, which he'd skillfully _tried to_ avoid by keeping his arms tight at his sides and slipping his hands into his pocket, but to no avail. Shooting Jan Di an apologetic look, Ji Hoo let Min Ji grip his bicep. And Jan Di did her best not to sneer.

The entire time, all Jan Di could think about was how relieved she was that Min Ji didn't work at his station, or even in the same district. She'd probably be all over him constantly if that was the case. Surely, he'd rebuff her, but maybe she'd eventually wear him down. And the idea of Cho Min Ji getting her hooks into _her_ fireman was enough to turn Jan Di's stomach.

 _Omo! Did I just refer to him as 'my fireman?'_ She lamented.

Ga Eul would be so pleased, but it was way too possessive for even a thought‒especially since they hadn't even been on one date yet and had only been flirting like a couple of crushing teenagers. And that was the problem, wasn't it? They were acting like teenagers; it was all happening too fast, too...uncontrollably.

Kyung Hee walked just ahead of them, chatting amiably with Jung Woo, but the policewoman paused to cast a glance back over her shoulder at Jan Di. Jan Di smiled softly, reassuring her that all was okay. And the group took the elevator down and stepped off into the hotel lobby.

The restaurant, boasting international fare and romantic ambiance, was nestled in a corner of the hotel across from the elevators. There were small tables, mainly for two or three, a bar, and an exterior courtyard with outdoor seating. Some of their colleagues had arrived and most had already veered off into their respective groups, the police officers sitting with the police officers, the EMTs sitting with the EMTs, and so on. That is, aside from Yeong Ho and Hyeon U. The older firefighter and EMT had struck up an instant friendship, likely due to their similar ages, and Jan Di suspected, their penchant for commenting on the behavior of the younger ones. They'd become as bad as two old women gossiping, though subtler, just barely.

The firefighters at the bar got louder when they saw them approach, and they beckoned for Chief Yoon, Jung Woo, and Jan Di to join them. Ji Hoo cast Jan Di a look, but she urged him on instead. "You go. I should talk to my guys." He nodded, looking slightly disappointed, and headed over. To Jan Di's chagrin, Min Ji followed, easing her way into the group of firefighters, who welcomed the blonde bombshell with open arms. Min Ji stuck closest to Ji Hoo, though, causing tumultuous skies to roll in in Jan Di's eyes.

Kyung Hee returned to Jan Di, critically eyeing Min Ji the entire way over. "She's at it already," she commented, sidling up to Jan Di.

"Yeah," Jan Di flatly remarked.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say...wherever there's a hot guy, there's always some hussy ready to take her panties off."

Jan Di choked on air‒ _Who_ says that?‒though it made sense. Kyung Hee looked truly concerned about Jan Di after her little coughing fit, and she patted her back; Jan Di assured her she was fine. When she was able to speak again, she shared a small laugh with Kyung Hee. It was then that they noticed Ji Hoo had looked over, also concerned. Jan Di mouthed to him that she was fine. Min Ji glanced over after that, grinning smugly, and Kyung Hee tried to intercept her gaze by shooting daggers at her.

Jan Di didn't want any drama, so rather than viciously stare down Min Ji, as Kyung Hee was, she made her way over to where Hyeon U, Yeong Ho, and a couple of her less social guys were seated together. Kyung Hee began to follow, but then she caught sight of Myung Hoon at the other end of the bar. He was alone. He saw them, too, and his eyes lit up. Jan Di was pretty sure the look wasn't for her; she grinned to herself. Myung Hoon waved at the two of them, and Jan Di waved back. Then she leaned in close to Kyung Hee. "Go on," she whispered. Kyung Hee's expression was a mixture of uncertainty and concern. "I'm going to talk to my guys, and _you_ …," she lilted, "should talk to your sunbae."

Kyung Hee hesitated. She'd spent countless hours with Bae Myung Hoon at work and outside of. They'd gone out for chicken and drinks as a group many times, but she'd never been in quite this situation‒in a nice restaurant, wearing makeup and a pretty dress. In fact, he'd never seen her dressed in anything other than a uniform or jeans and old t-shirts. She'd found him attractive from the start, but her crush hadn't really begun until he took her out to teach her to drink when she came of age. The other guys had been along, but he and she had shared some time alone at the table. It had been nice, very nice. He'd even taken her home that night, ensuring she was okay before leaving her. And then there was their stakeout almost a year ago… That was when she felt their bond‒and her feelings‒had deepened.

They'd been all alone for hours in a dark car, talking, sharing snacks and a few laughs, and then they'd had a moment… She'd just shared a very private detail about her life with him. He'd stared at her for a moment, in sympathy, or so she thought. Then he'd tucked aside a piece of hair and skimmed the back of his hand along her cheek. She'd thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't lean in right away, and neither did she. At the time, she'd been worried he was only offering comfort. Not only that, but he was her sergeant by then, so deep down, she knew nothing could come of it. Still, the look in his eyes had strongly suggested he wanted to kiss her. But fearing being humiliated or fired if she was wrong, she'd pulled away, ruining the moment, seemingly forever. Not long after, their suspect had made his appearance, and that was the end of that. They never got the moment back, never came anywhere close to what they almost shared that night. She supposed either she'd been wrong about his intentions or he'd decided against taking the risk. She'd been disappointed and had considered expressing her feelings to _him_ many times since, but maybe it was for the best. Some things are just not meant to be…

Yet, here Jan Di Unnie was encouraging her to talk to him. What did she expect her to say or do? Geum Jan Di seemed to know Myung Hoon very well, but this was so complicated, and she was more than nervous. She didn't think she could stand his rejection!

Kyung Hee's legs felt as if frozen in blocks of ice. She looked up at Jan Di helplessly, and her unnie placed a hand on her shoulder. Somehow, it eased her‒both the physical touch and Geum Jan Di's vote of confidence in her. Should she try, or was it too dangerous to risk losing her job and her friendship with Myung Hoon Sunbae in one fell swoop?

 _It's not like you and Chief Yoon, unnie_ , she thought sullenly. _This is different; he's not your superior…_

Kyung Hee looked at Jan Di once more‒she was smiling, encouragingly. Kyung Hee tossed her best one back before being pushed in the direction of the bar. She sauntered toward Myung Hoon with confidence, shooting a last glance back at Jan Di, who subtly pumped a 'hwaiting' fist.

Now that she'd sent Kyung Hee off on her mission, Jan Di grabbed a square table for three and sat alone. She wasn't expecting Chief Yoon to come over; although, she wouldn't mind at all if he did. Seated at the table beside her, both Hyeon U and Yeong Ho greeted her. The restaurant was international-style, so there were three place settings, three sets of western silverware and three cloth napkins formed into swans at her table. Rather than hitting a button or calling out to get the waitress's attention, she came over on her own. Dressed in a collared shirt, black pants, and black apron, the young waitress handed Jan Di a menu and asked to take her drink order. Jan Di simply ordered water, which was absent from the table. The woman nodded and went to the bar, returning a moment later with a crystal glass filled with cubed ice and a glass water pitcher. She placed the glass on the table and poured water nearly to the brim. "I'll give you a few minutes," the waitress said. Jan Di nodded.

After the waitress left, she took a sip of her water and opened the menu, perusing it. So many choices from so many countries; it was a bit overwhelming. Glancing over at the older men next to her, she eyed their food. "That looks good." She motioned toward Yeong Ho's plate, containing a breaded chicken topped with a red sauce and cheese, alongside a pile of noodles with sprigs of garnish at the edges. "What is it?"

"It's Italian. Called...chicken parmigiana," the seasoned firefighter said the official name of the dish. Jae Hyun, the rookie firefighter/chef chimed in from a nearby table on the dish's origins and how it was made.

"I didn't ask," Yeong Ho muttered, forking another piece. "I just plan to eat it, whatever's in it." He popped the bite into his mouth. Jae Hyun's resulting exasperation caused Yeong Ho and Hyeon U to exchange a look of barely restrained amusement. Jan Di smiled at the interchange that reminded her so much of that night at the station.

Ultimately, she decided to order the chicken parmigiana, too and informed the waitress. Folding her hands in front of her, Jan Di glanced to the bar. Ji Hoo and Jung Woo were talking, but Ji Hoo's eyes kept darting over. She smiled at him, and that was enough to get him to excuse himself from his present conversation. She couldn't help but grin to herself, almost stupidly, when he began heading toward her. As he approached, though, she put away the grin, replacing it with a more serious expression. "Hello, Chief Yoon," she greeted overly formal.

"Hey," Ji Hoo replied, more casually than she. "How have you been since I last saw you, Captain Geum?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You mean, five minutes ago?"

He nodded, then glanced at his watch. "Actually, six minutes twenty seconds, not that I'm counting…" He smiled flirtatiously, and Jan Di's cheeks flushed in response. He then placed his hands on the back of the empty chair next to her and leaned in just a bit. "So, it looks like you're having fun over here."

Jan Di could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath, but it wasn't overwhelming. "Oh, we are," she said. "Jae Hyun was teaching us all about chicken parmigiana, but Yeong Ho didn't seem to care."

"That sounds about right," Ji Hoo said, exchanging a grin with her. Feeling her cheeks heat further, she looked to Jae Hyun. " _I_ found it very interesting and educational, Jae Hyun-ah," she told him.

The younger man smiled widely and turned to glare at Yeong Ho. "See, that's why I like Captain Geum way better than you."

"Do I look like I care, kid?" Yeong Ho grumbled, to which Hyeon U guffawed and clapped his counterpart on the back. The older guys shared another look before bursting into laughter.

Both Jan Di and Ji Hoo were surprised at their normally subdued guys, but they simply shook their heads and focused on each other.

"Were you planning on eating alone?" Ji Hoo asked, tapping the back of the chair between his hands.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not really alone." Jan Di cocked her head toward the guys. "But yeah, I'm fine with it. Although, I wouldn't mind company…" She smirked. "Depending on who's asking..."

"What if _I'm_ asking?" Chief Yoon's face had lost that playful edge, now completely serious.

The corners of Jan Di's lips tilted further up. His seriousness only made her feel more playful. "I guess that would be acceptable," she said in mock formality, waving a passive hand. Ji Hoo smiled and pulled out the chair beside her and took a seat. She was surprised he hadn't chosen the one across from her. Now, she would have to keep rotating her neck to talk to him, but having him close enough to savor the pleasant scent of him made the risk of a neck cramp well worth it.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi," she replied, smiling shyly, her eyes flitting from side to side.

He motioned toward the empty chair. "Just in case someone else wants to join," he said, excusing his seat choice.

"Oh."

Ji Hoo glanced over at the men beside them. Since they were immersed in a conversation about the old days, he leaned to her side. She caught the hint of his masculine soap and perhaps a dab or two of cologne or aftershave. "Although, I hope they won't...," he whispered, not in her ear, but close enough to make the tips of them burn. Suddenly, she was aware of just how close they were; she wasn't uncomfortable about it, though she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. Anxious? Excited? Exhilarated?

When Yeong Ho and Hyeon U decided to go for a drink at the bar, inviting Jae Hyun along in afterthought, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were left relatively alone. Ji Hoo situated his chair to where there was a bit more distance between them, probably for her comfort, but he angled it in such a way that he could look directly at her. He rested an elbow on the table and leaned toward her again. "I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight," he spoke softly, even though they were unlikely to be heard over all the noise in the restaurant.

Jan Di played it cool. "You already did."

"Not officially. And nice lip reading, by the way."

She _should_ be able to read his lips by now. She'd spent enough time staring at them. If only she could touch them, too, run her fingers across them or feel them part against hers… She blushed hotly at her own thoughts, hoping he didn't notice.

"Thank you," she said with a strange formality. "For both compliments." Why were her cheeks still so warm?

He gave her a proper look, without allowing his eyes to linger too long. "Nice dress."

"Thanks. It's Kyung Hee's..." For something to do with her hands, she placed the cloth napkin in her lap and twisted it between her fingertips.

"Well, it looks amazing on you." He reached over to touch her left hand that still rested on the table, but only for a few seconds.

Jan Di felt her chest heave. She said nothing but simply stared at him. Chief Yoon had never been quite so outspoken with his compliments before. Or his touch, for that matter. Granted, they were seated together in a romantic restaurant right now, but they weren't exactly alone, and this wasn't a date. It did have the appearance of one to the untrained eye, though. Maybe it was more a date than either of them realized… That would explain her awkwardness. Not knowing what to do or say next, Jan Di let her eyes fall to the tablecloth. She only hoped she wasn't like this on their actual date.

Just then, the waitress came over, giving Jan Di a much-needed reprieve. She brought Ji Hoo a menu and informed Jan Di that her meal would be ready soon. Ji Hoo tossed Jan Di a perfect smile before glancing over the menu. He ended up ordering Pad Thai, explaining he was curious to try it. Goodnaturedly, he commented that Jae Hyun would know all about it, but all he knew was that it was Thai. Jan Di laughed.

Before their food arrived, Jan Di and Ji Hoo spent the majority of the time exchanging furtive glances and talking a little, though not as easily as they normally did. Jan Di was blushing a lot and spent much of her time touching her forehead or cheeks, pretending to brush strands of hair away to make it look purposeful. Each time she did, she could feel the heat radiating off her face. Her body temp must be a million degrees by now. Eventually, she pushed her nerves aside and brought up the books. That got the ball rolling, and Ji Hoo and she found their usual, comfortable stride. It was more difficult, talking to him face-to-face, than over the phone in her bed, but infinitely better. In some ways, anyway. She _did_ really enjoy their nighttime conversations and enjoyed the idea of falling asleep to the soft, deep sound of his voice.

Laughter coming from the bar momentarily diverted their attention, and they both looked over. When she did, Jan Di noticed Myung Hoon, who was very engaged in a conversation with Kyung-Hee. Jan Di smiled. _Good girl, Kyung Hee._ She had a feeling about those two. As for the other guys, most were preoccupied with the voluptuous blonde bimbo, the female firefighter, Cho Min Ji‒making conversation with her, buying drinks for her. Even Lee Jung Woo was, which surprised her a bit, but she didn't mind at all that his eye had so easily wandered to another woman. In fact, she was happy about it, because she wasn't interested in him, anyway, and it gave her some time alone with Chief Yoon‒ _Ji Hoo_.

Speaking of him… Why was she paying attention to what was going on over there when she had him at her side, all to herself for a change?

"Quite the party going on over there," Ji Hoo commented, breaking her out of it.

"Yeah. I'm not taking you away, am I?"

"Not at all. I'd rather be here talking to you." He accompanied the remark with a smile that made her heart want to burst. And she couldn't stop the huge grin from taking up residence on her face.

"But what about you?" he asked. "You didn't want to join them, did you?"

"Not really. I've never been one for parties," she said.

"Me either."

"I always feel awkward, you know, especially when it's a bunch of people I don't know well." She shrugged and took a sip of her water. "Then I'm either hanging back or going up to some random group and butting in as if I belong there."

"But you do belong with the other EMTs, Jan Di, and with my guys as well. The firefighters love you." Jan Di's cheeks pinkened in response, and she waved him off. "I'm serious," he said. "You're an honorary firefighter now."

Jan Di's mouth formed an 'O.' "Do I get a jacket?" She quirked a brow.

"Sure. Tell you what, I'll even get you a _hat_."

"What about a helmet?" Jan Di's eyes glinted mischievously.

"If you want." He nodded his head, grinning. "Or, maybe I'll just let you borrow mine sometime…"

She wasn't sure where he was going with that, but the suggestive manner in which he said it suggested he had some picture in his head. She allowed her mind to wander…

Meanwhile, the room had gotten louder, and Ji Hoo had called over to his guys, warning them not to drink too much because of the training tomorrow.

"That goes for my guys, too!" Jan Di chimed in.

A resounding mix of "Yes, Chief!" and "Yes, Captain!" echoed from the group.

Neither wanted to spoil the guys' fun, but a hungover group of emergency professionals at the National Fire Academy's special training would not fly with the officers there.

Moments later, their food was brought, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo dug in. They traded food and conversation, happily discussing books, music, and whatever nonsense popped into their heads. Jan Di couldn't recall having a more enjoyable evening in a long time. She felt lighthearted, though she wished Ji Hoo would touch her hand again. The last time had been so brief it'd almost seemed accidental. And now, his hand lay so close to hers on the ivory-colored linen that it would be nothing for them to 'accidentally' brush again. She kept looking at it. Quickly, she glanced to the bar, checking to see that all were otherwise engaged…Aside from Cho Min Ji occasionally tossing her dirty looks, everyone was preoccupied, so she took the initiative and inched her fingers closer to his.

Ji Hoo took the hint right away, skimming her fingers with the pads of his own. He gave a couple of delicate strokes before retracting his hand. She missed the lack of skin-to-skin contact immediately; it was obvious from the tiny disappointed groan she released. That was enough to clue Ji Hoo in, and a split-second later, his hand was atop hers, covering it completely. Jan Di involuntarily shivered, blaming it on the chill in the room. Always the gentleman, he responded by promptly removing his jacket. But she refused it‒that would be the move of a boyfriend. It would seem too suspicious, and the others were already suspicious enough, given that nearly all of their moments together had taken place smack dab in front of the firefighters, the EMTs, or both.

Admittedly, Jan Di was concerned about keeping this attraction between Chief Yoon and her a secret, at least for now, but her heart soared at the thought of one day being able to call him her _boyfriend_ …

Tonight, he was certainly acting like a boyfriend, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't pleased. As further evidence, he slipped a few more noodles onto her plate. She thanked him, twirled them around her fork, and slurped them down.

They continued talking and smiling flirtatiously at one another, until one of them‒Jan Di couldn't be sure who had the idea first‒dropped their hand below the table. The other followed suit, and before she knew it, their fingers were laced beneath the tablecloth. She felt a frisson of electricity course through her veins, sending pleasant spurts of energy throughout her spine and up her thighs. Ji Hoo gently traced each small bone of her hand, making her tingle.

Lightheaded‒and the half-glass of wine offered as a sample had nothing to do with it‒Jan Di had a thought. She kept having the same one over and over, that she wanted to get out of here, together. She wanted to slip away somewhere quiet to be alone with him. Internally, she scolded herself. This was happening way too fast, wasn't it? It wasn't like she planned to drag him off to her currently empty hotel room as Min Ji would‒well, a little if she was being totally honest with herself… But no, she just wanted the rare treat of having him all to herself, even if just for a few moments.

Jan Di surveyed the restaurant, the bar and the surrounding tables where some of the guys had sat down, mind racing and eyes darting with her diabolical plan afoot. No one was really paying much attention to them; although, a few glanced over when she looked. They had the decency to simply smile and look away, though. She had noticed a look or two earlier, but she honestly, hadn't been paying much attention to anyone besides Ji Hoo.

They were already the subject of gossip, and there'd surely be more, especially if they slipped away together. But right now, Jan Di couldn't care less. Both knew how this must appear, them sitting so close, leaning in, smiling often, him occasionally grazing her hand with his, and sharing food. And if they could see what was going on beneath the table… They must look every bit the couple, and they'd surely hear about it later, but for now, everyone was leaving them be. Even Cho Min Ji, who Jan Di had long since ignored the scowls of, hadn't attempted to come over and interrupt. How did that happen? Was she so preoccupied with all the men fawning over her? Jan Di would've thought she'd have to be tied down to leave Ji Hoo be.

Jan Di quickly lost all sanity while Ji Hoo fondled her hand below the table. She smiled at him so wide her face nearly split and attempted to start another topic of discussion, but her voice came out shaky. She was far too distracted. When his fingers grazed her palm, her knees went weak. He noticed and moved on to her wrist, lightly tracing patterns there. And then, she gave up, sighing pleasurably. She forewent embarrassment, and growing bold, joined in the dance of fingers. Even if they weren't completely alone, this was bliss.

"How about we go somewhere else?" Ji Hoo suggested, squeezing her hand determinedly underneath the table.

He'd read her mind again. _How does he do that?!_

She nodded dumbly, and he dropped her hand, much to her chagrin. Ji Hoo wasted no time in paying for the both of them, which she couldn't even argue about, and they stood, preparing to leave.

"Where ya goin', Chief?" Sung Jin sang out. Ji Hoo inwardly groaned at having been caught and shoved his hands into his pockets. He'd hoped they could slip away quietly without explanation, but no such luck.

Everyone's attention was on them now. Some repeated Sung Jin's question; some asked if Captain Geum was also leaving or wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, and some begged them to stay a little longer and come join them.

"I'm going to walk Captain Geum to her room," he said plainly.

Mistake.

The simple sentence elicited whistles and catcalls galore, and Ji Hoo was ready to murder them all. But they'd be punished enough at training tomorrow, at least those who'd not heeded his advice about drinking. He wasn't going to worry about that right now, though. He glanced at Jan Di, and for a second, she looked embarrassed. He was ready to stand up for her when her voice rang out, bold and demanding, "You guys got something to say to me?!"

Fervent "No, Captain Geum"s were heard around the room, and Jan Di stared them down for at least five extra-long seconds before her stern expression faded into a smile. She laughed, and Ji Hoo chuckled alongside her while shaking his head at the group of idiots.

They quieted down after that, most getting the picture that Jan Di and Ji Hoo wanted to be alone; although, some made a few more attempts at getting them to stay. Min Ji shot Ji Hoo a last sultry look, beckoning him with her artificially-colored eyes and a curl of her finger. It gave Jan Di great satisfaction to see him ignore her entirely. She did, however, feel a little bad when she caught a glimpse of the look on Jung Woo's face. At least she'd been upfront with him about her lack of interest, and for now, he had Min Ji as a distraction, not that Jan Di liked the idea of her messing with Jung Woo, either, or anyone decent for that matter.

Ji Hoo addressed the firefighters one last time. "Okay, we're leaving. My guys, I know you're off duty, and I'm not your father, but I expect you to behave properly tonight. Don't make any trouble for the hotel. And I advise you all to cool it with the drinking and get some rest because I expect you to be prompt and alert in the morning. We meet down here at 6:45 AM, sharp."

She loved it when he got stern.

Jan Di fought her grin, echoing Chief Yoon's words to her guys. They all voiced agreement or nodded and said their goodnights, and when no one was watching, Ji Hoo and Jan Di slipped out into the hotel courtyard.

* * *

The courtyard was surrounded by topiaries and softly lit by lanterns, the interior a bright amber by contrast. There were small tables and wicker chairs outside, and the name of the restaurant was plastered into the side of the wall over their heads in big, block English letters.

"I thought we'd take the long way back to your room." Ji Hoo smiled down at her, his graceful features softly illuminated by the lantern light.

"Great idea," she replied, flushing lightly.

Fortunately, they had the courtyard all to themselves, probably because of the chill in the air. But it was so peaceful and quiet they decided to go for a walk. They wandered silently around, not holding hands at first, but when their fingers brushed, they made no attempt to stop it and intertwined their fingers. Joyfully, they walked along a path, underneath a pergola covered with hanging vines, and to the edge of the hotel property. The sun had only just set, painting the evening sky a rich violet color. The mountain peaks were as tracings dyed indigo and lavender against the purple-hued backdrop.

Jan Di took a few steps forward to lean against the cool, black railing separating the hotel from the rest of the city. Folding her arms, she rested her chin atop her hand and stared out, past the manicured evergreens, either juniper or pine, and out to the sea. Growing nostalgic, she pushed back thoughts of her father, who'd always so enjoyed nature's beauty. When she caught sight of the twin pillared, v-shaped Monument to the Nation, she fixed her eyes on it, thinking it would be nice to see it up close; although, she wasn't sure if there'd be time on this trip.

Ji Hoo gave her space for a couple of minutes, then sidled up next to her. His glance drifted between the scenery and her, settling more often on her. He simply couldn't help but find Geum Jan Di fascinating. There were so many facets to this woman. She could be soft as a petal, like now‒he watched her gaze out across the horizon with an almost childlike innocence‒or fierce as a lioness. That got him thinking about the first time he saw her…

Her words brought him back to the present. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jan Di didn't normally spout this kind of nonsense, but she'd had just enough alcohol to make her dreamy. Or, perhaps it was Chief Yoon. He always seemed to provoke these kinds of feelings in her, far more than any drink.

 _You're beautiful_ , was what crossed his mind. She always was, had been from the start. And tonight, she was pure _radiance_. There was just something about her standing there in that dress, cute and modest, with the vivid sky and awakening stars as her background.

He was such a pathetic sap.

But truly, he'd never seen her look so beautiful. And that was saying a lot. Obviously, he'd thought her striking the first time he saw her, and then there was the night she'd taken care of him… She'd been dressed up then, but he hadn't been able to fully appreciate it. He could hardly even remember what she was wearing, being delirious with fever as he was.

Their blind date. That reminded him…

Ji Hoo opened his mouth, nearly spilling everything to Jan Di about how he was supposed to be her date that night. But he stopped himself. It wasn't that he was never going to confess it to her; he did plan on telling her, perhaps even accompanying the admission with a bit about how it must have been fate. She'd probably laugh in his face over that. She probably didn't believe in fate, and he wasn't so sure he did, either. If he told her now, though, he'd have to explain‒about the circumstances and why he hadn't told her sooner. She might even get angry with him, and right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with her.

It was a chilly night, but Jan Di didn't want to go inside. This was too pleasant, and she wasn't ready for it to end. Shivering involuntarily, she crossed her arms and rubbed them briskly. Without a word, Ji Hoo was standing behind her. "What are you…?" she asked, turning to see what he was doing. His jacket was off, and he was draping it over her shoulders.

"You can't refuse it this time," he said, his voice husky.

She didn't try to, but rather, hugged the jacket tighter, enjoying his lingering scent. She turned completely to face him. "Thank you, Chief Yoon," she said, shyly glancing down at her feet.

When he took a step closer, her eyes shot back up to his face. He was not so close that she felt the instinct to back away; instead, she felt like closing the distance, but she didn't know if she should. There was a delicate balance between them right now, like the end of a game of chess‒and one wrong move could cost the game.

"What do I have to do to get you to say my name?" Ji Hoo asked with a playful smirk. Jan Di was suddenly reminded of her dream, and her cheeks heated to a boil in seconds.

"You know, you really don't have to be so formal with me," Ji Hoo said. He knew Jan Di was very serious about her job and was all about showing proper respect, so perhaps a compromise... "At least, when it's just us, you can call me by my name."

Somehow, Jan Di's cheeks grew hotter still. She'd called him 'Ji Hoo' a few times, but those situations had been different. He'd either been upset or ill or they'd been on the phone. For some reason, she just couldn't say it right now. Why was it so hard? They'd fought; they'd flirted; they'd spouted poetry from books to one another, but she couldn't even say his name?! Perhaps, it was being here, so close and looking into his eyes that made it near impossible to speak it, or anything else, for that matter.

"I mean, we are... _friends_ , right?" he said.

 _Friends?_ Was that all she was to him? No, he wouldn't have asked her out if that was all they were‒it hadn't sounded like a casual 'let's hang out, buddy' type of ask-out. If that's all there was, he wouldn't have held her hand tonight or be looking into her eyes the way he was. And then there was the way he'd paused before the word 'friends,' as if to suggest much, much more.

"Yes. We're friends," she answered coolly. For now, that's what they were‒friends. At least, until one of them crossed the line…

"Good," he said, though she wasn't entirely sure how to take it. "So, I figure, when we're on duty you can call me Chief Yoon, and I'll call you Captain Geum, if it makes you more comfortable, but when we're off duty, you're certainly free to refer to me by name."

"Okay." She bobbed her head up and down. It seemed like a good plan. After all, even the smallest piece of information could get the guys talking, and she didn't want to deal with that. They didn't need to have more of a field day with their interactions than they were already having.

Relaxing a little, Jan Di scanned Ji Hoo's figure. He looked good in formal wear, not that he didn't look good in his uniform or casual wear or anything else, for that matter. And her eyes couldn't help but wander. Jacketless now, she took in the way his white button-down molded to the muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach. When her gaze dropped a bit lower, she snapped it back up to his face, blushing furiously. _No, Jan Di. Just,_ _ **no**_.

Ji Hoo tilted his head curiously to the side, silently asking, " _What are you thinking?"_

She shook her head as if to say, " _Not in a million years will I tell you."_

So, Ji Hoo resigned himself. Taking a step forward, he placed his large hands on the shoulders of his jacket and began running them back and forth across her shoulders, occasionally brushing the exposed skin at the base of her neck.

Jan Di felt woozy, her head clouded by more than the tiny amount of alcohol in her system; there was an extra fuzziness welling up. She knew what it was the second her mind crafted the thought, something she should have seen coming but that completely snuck up on her, nonetheless. She hadn't expected to feel this way again, not so soon… And now, she was approaching that point of no return in her heart, so she either needed to push forward or turn back, before it was too late.

" _I might be falling in love with you_..." She confessed it to him with her eyes only, either out of fear it was too fast or expecting him to decipher her thoughts like he was so good at. But then, in a moment of boldness, she reached out and touched him. "Ji Hoo…" He immediately placed his warm hand over hers, holding it against his cool cheek.

Ji Hoo would never forget her gentle touch, how she'd treated his wound at their first meeting, how she'd cared for him when he was sick. This woman was incredible. Whether showing a hard exterior or softer inside, she was a precious gemstone at the core. And he, well, he was already head-over-heels.

"Jan Di…" His hand lingered a moment before sliding down to capture her wrist. He brought her arm down to her side and laced his fingers with hers for the third time that night. Then he took her other hand in his and stepped closer.

There was so much he wanted to say to her‒about his thoughts and dreams and feelings‒but not yet. He didn't want to lay it on too thick too soon. He'd bide his time. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his patience; he knew how to wait for what he wanted.

But then again, perfect‒even near-perfect‒moments don't come along every day, and they shouldn't be ignored. He recalled someone from his past saying this once; she'd said that an opportunity is like making a purchase in a foreign country‒if you don't take it right then, it's lost forever. Shopping metaphor aside, this rang true with Ji Hoo. He'd let plenty of opportunities slip by in the past, but no longer.

As for that person who'd given the pearl of wisdom, it no longer pained him to think of her. She was sweet, beautiful, and he'd truly loved her, but his feelings for her were in the past. Jan Di had been instrumental in that. While _that person_ had crept out of his thoughts, she'd crept in, pushing his former lover even further back into the recesses of his mind. And that was the way it worked, wasn't it? Someone new always comes along to take the place of the old. But Jan Di wasn't his rebound girl. He had to admit he'd had a rebound date or two, but this was so far removed from that, it wasn't even on the map. He recalled that before Jan Di, when someone would ask if he'd moved on, he was always lying when he said 'yes,' but at last, he could mean it.

Finally realizing that, and thinking on missed opportunities, Ji Hoo made a decision. This moment felt like one he better not let pass, so he took a deep breath and raised her hands up, pressing them against his chest, the right one over his heart where she was certain to feel the drumming inside. His lips parted slowly but surely, and he told her, "I don't want to wait."

"Wh-what?"

Oh, how that must have sounded!

She wasn't in his head, so surely, she was confused. He squeezed her trembling hands comfortingly. "For next week. Our date," he clarified.

"Ohhh." She laughed a little and blushed. He smiled.

"Yeah, so…" His face grew serious. "I thought I could wait, but now…," he leaned in to whisper the last part, "I don't want to." He released her hands, expecting her to drop them to her side, perhaps slap him for the insinuation, but instead, she rested them against his chest. "That is...if you haven't changed your mind," he added.

Ji Hoo's voice was sweet as honey and thick as molasses when he asked if she'd changed her mind. About the date? About him? What could possibly make him think she'd changed her mind about any of it? If anything, her feelings were stronger.

She shook her head. "I haven't," she assured, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

Ji Hoo gifted her with that flawless smile of his and leaned in closer, his bangs brushing her forehead. Nerves temporarily banished, she slid her arms up his chest to wind around his neck. From her vantage point, she took in his face, eyes flitting from his eyes to his nose to his lips and settling there. And she wanted to live in this moment forever…

"It, uh, kinda feels like…," Jan Di swallowed the lump in her throat, "...we're on one now."

He responded by snaking his arms around her waist, and she was growing warmer all the time.

"You know, unofficially…," she muttered.

"Unofficially," he confirmed. "I'll plan something better for our 'official' date," he promised, nuzzling noses with her.

Jan Di felt the burning shoot from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She raised up on them a bit, and he pulled her even closer, bending her back slightly. "Well, this is pretty nice…," her voice was coming out breathier and more labored, "it's hard to imagine…" It _was_ hard to imagine it getting better on a 'real' date, but there were still so many things she wanted to experience with him…

"Jan Di…?"

She felt his hot breath against her lips while he studied them. All she could do was utter, "Mmm?"

"Even though it's unofficial…," he began, seemingly memorizing her lips and she his. She was fairly certain he planned on kissing her, but he'd frozen. Waiting for permission, she assumed. And she definitely wanted him to continue, so she blinked her assent and closed her eyes.

This was it…

Her last move said it all, and Ji Hoo dipped his head, his lips slowly approaching hers… But before impact could be made, boisterous laughter slammed into them like a brick wall. They broke apart, dropping their hands and snapping their heads in the direction of the noise. Several men and women, none of theirs, had entered the courtyard. All were laughing and talking loudly, and they'd completely spoiled the mood.

Defeated, Ji Hoo placed a hand on Jan Di's cheek. He sighed. "I'll walk you back to your room."

. . .

They made it back to Jan Di's room and lingered outside the door. She stalled with producing her key, even pretended she couldn't get it in the slot, but to her chagrin, he didn't try to kiss her goodnight. He only ran a hand along her arm, squeezed it, and wished her pleasant dreams. Once inside her empty room, she groaned loudly and dropped her head back, banging it against the door.

" _Ow_." She rubbed the back of her head, but she didn't care about the pain. "Why didn't he try to kiss me?" she wondered aloud. Sure, the moment had been ruined, but he still could've kissed her at the door. No one was in the hall. She sighed, thinking he'd changed his mind altogether.

. . .

After Ji Hoo entered his room and shut the door, he sighed heavily. Then he made his way to his bed; he sat on the edge of it, leaned forward and placed his head between his hands. He already regretted not kissing Jan Di. "Idiot," he muttered.

. . .

* * *

Jan Di readied for bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and slipped into the pair of pajama bottoms and tee she'd brought, all the while replaying the events of the evening in her mind. It'd been so perfect (aside from the interruptions) that it had temporarily taken her mind off the emotions and memories evoked by seeing Myung Hoon again. She shook her head rapidly, deciding not to go there, and instead, basked in the bliss of her evening with Chief Yoon, while trying to ignore the disappointment she felt over him not kissing her goodnight.

Her roommates still weren't back, and it was nearly eleven. _Oh well. They're big girls_ , she thought. Catching sight of the training manual peeking out of her bag, she grabbed it and slipped into bed. She'd already read through it but thought she should peruse it once more before tomorrow. She reviewed the end of the emergency services portion and began taking the practice exam in the back, but she kept getting distracted. She kept thinking about Chief Yoon‒what he was doing now, if he was thinking about her… She imagined he was preparing for bed, maybe even asleep already, or in the shower… She wanted to message him, but they'd already said goodnight, so she needed a good excuse for possibly disturbing him. She reached for her phone on the bedside table and brought up the message thread between them. She scrolled through their last conversation with one hand, drumming her other antsily on the bed. "What to say…?"

Gripping her phone tightly, she began to type. "No," she shook her head, "that's stupid." She quickly deleted it.

She tried again. "...Nope, desperate." She groaned.

And a third time. "Ahhh, stupid _and_ desperate!" she shrieked, dropping her phone in her lap in frustration.

Why couldn't she come up with something clever? Apparently, her head was suddenly occupied by air rather than a brain because she was coming up with things like: " _ **Could you show me how to change the temperature in my room?"**_ _and_ " _ **I heard a strange noise!"**_ _and_ " _ **I think this should count as an official date, so you owe me a goodnight kiss!"**_

She finally thought of something neutral enough. She picked up her phone and wrote it: " _ **I was looking over the training manual, and…"**_ _And...? And what?!_ Jan Di rapped on her empty head. " _ **...and...I wanted to get your input on something."**_

It was a pretty flimsy excuse but her best attempt yet. Her finger hovered over the send, but she just couldn't press it. Once more, she deleted every piece of text, and she set her phone down on the table. Making a noise that sounded like a wounded animal, she flopped back onto the bed. She rolled onto her side and crammed her face into the pillow, squishing it around her face as if trying to snuff out her frustration by smothering herself.

And then she heard a ding. She bolted upright, nearly falling out of bed. After regaining her balance, she snapped her head toward her phone. She reached for it again, but in the process, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror across the room. She had pillow head, hair sticking out every which way, and she basically looked clinically insane‒and felt it. Sighing, she fumbled for the cell, catching it with the tips of her fingers only and knocking it to the floor. She growled and hung over the side bed, patting around for the phone. She discovered it'd tumbled under the bed and retrieved it. Seating herself cross legged on the edge of the bed, she examined her phone to make sure it hadn't broken‒it was no worse for the wear, thanks to the carpet. Then she garnered her composure and opened the messenger app.

Her lips parted in the hope that it was him...and it was! There was a message from Chief Yoon‒she should really change his name in her phone…

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _Are you sleeping?_

She could practically hear the whisper in his voice as if to avoid disturbing her. She smiled.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _No, not yet._

There was an approximately one-minute delay like he didn't know how to keep the conversation going. She didn't really, either.

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _How's your room?_

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _It's nice. Yours?_

He responded that his was nice, too.

 _Most boring conversation ever_ , she thought. They could do better than this! They **had** done better than this, many nights, for crying out loud. She blamed herself more than him. She should be coming up with something incredibly witty to write to him, but nada. Although, despite how basic it was, Jan Di felt her body tingle with each generic ding of her phone.

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _Did your roommates return. . . .?_

 _Hm, dot dot dot…_

Jan Di grinned and blushed a little at his use of the ellipsis. He didn't normally type like that. Was he hinting at something? No. Surely, she was just imagining it. _Cool it, Jan Di_.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before proceeding.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _No, they haven't. Yours?_

She didn't know what else to do but add the last part; she was truly wondering where he was going with this. Was it just idle chit chat? If so, she didn't mind because talking to him, even about dull subjects like the weather was infinitely better than not talking to him at all.

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _No, Jung Woo is still downstairs._

A couple of seconds later, another message came through.

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _I may need to drag his body back here at some point._

He added a winking face, and Jan Di grinned at his use of the cute emoji. Not his style, but he had tended to be _cuter_ with her as of late.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _I don't envy you that, but you're strong._

She added a smiley emoji then shook her head. More silly flirting. Yet, her grin was widening to a chasm.

 _ **Chief Yoon:**_ _Thank you. (Grinning emoji)_

Jan Di fell back against the pillow, a lopsided smile on her face.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _So, tonight was nice…_

Now, she was doing it. The dot dot dot thing. And he could fill in the blanks as he wished… _Let's do it again sometime; But I wasn't ready for it to end; But you didn't kiss me goodnight, you babo…_

This time, he took a bit longer to reply.

 _ **Chief Yoon**_ _: Yes, it was._

She sensed him hesitating.

 _ **Chief Yoon**_ _: I'm sorry we were interrupted._

At that, Jan Di felt her heart thump. It took her nearly two minutes, but she worked up the courage to say, "Me, too."

He didn't respond with any emojis, but she was feeling bolder, so she followed up…

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _Maybe the longer we wait, the better it will be…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to believe she'd actually said that. His reply was almost instantaneous.

 _ **Chief Yoon**_ _: It's hard to imagine it being anything short of amazing no matter how much time passes._

Jan Di's heart was pounding harder and more rapidly. She assumed he meant the kiss, but the answer could entail so much.

 _Ah, this man will be the death of me!_

She wanted to see him; she almost **needed** to see him! But how could she let him know without saying it directly? She carefully deliberated.

 _Dating is so difficult!_ She ranted in her head. The games, the tangled webs, the questions of does he/she like me and how much… Jan Di wasn't the game-playing type, nor did Chief Yoon seem to be, but when she considered it, it wasn't about _games_ but rather...finesse. There was a certain social protocol to be followed, a general decency, but she just kept thinking about his earlier words‒" _I don't want to wait."_

 _Well, I don't want to wait, either, so come ravish me!_

Jan Di blushed wildly at the thought. That was taking it way too far‒she wasn't Cho Min Ji! And speaking of her, she and Kyung Hee would surely be back soon, so there was no time for much of anything. She heaved a sigh, suddenly annoyed with herself for letting Chief Yoon unhinge her so much. It was like the slightest thought or mention of him sent her over the deep end, her earlier and most recent physical and mental spasms being proof of that.

Still, 'you only live once,' 'carpe diem,' 'take what you can get…' A few other cliched inspirational phrases resounded in her head, nudging her into going for it. She contemplated asking something like, " _So, since we're both alone, maybe we could keep each other company."_

That sounded too suggestive, perhaps something a little more innocuous…

" _ **Wanna hang out?"**_ They both sent the exact same message almost simultaneously.

Jan Di's eyes widened at the coincidence, and then she smiled widely.

" _ **Is it okay if I come over?"**_ Ji Hoo followed up with.

At that, Jan Di leaped out of bed, phone clutched in hand. She stopped after catching herself in the mirror again. Turning to fully see her reflection, her face contorted in disgust. He couldn't see her like _this_ , looking like she'd survived a hurricane but her hair hadn't, and in her pajamas! She began frantically smoothing down her dark, tangled tresses only to realize she hadn't answered him yet. She started to type 'Yes' but changed her mind. All she needed was for Min Ji and Kyung Hee to show up while Ji Hoo was in the room for her to never hear the end of it.

" _ **Why don't I come over there? If that's okay?"**_ she messaged back, fingers trembling lightly.

Right away, he agreed.

" _ **Okay. I'll be over in five,"**_ she told him.

Jan Di giggled, and seconds later, suffered a small shame spiral. _What am I doing? What will he think of me?!_ Surely, he saw through this 'hanging out' ploy and could probably read the urgency in her texts between the lines. But then, he'd suggested the same, so he clearly wanted to see her, too.

She didn't know what to expect or what she really wanted to happen‒a kiss, maybe…

Before she could talk herself out of it, she went to change. Doubts dwindling and growing giddier by the second, she rushed over to her suitcase. She had a brief fashion crisis but pushed it aside due to the brief time she had to see him, and she chose a pair of jeans and a nice, yet casual green blouse. Her euphoria wore off slightly while she removed her pajamas. She tossed them onto the bed in a heap and slipped into her jeans, grumbling the entire time about how ridiculous she was being. She'd gotten so worked up over seeing him again and possibly getting that precious kiss of hers. She was acting like a high schooler (or maybe below)! She smacked herself on the forehead, causing her pants to slide down her legs; she caught them, hoisted them up, and buttoned and zipped. Then she put on her bra and shirt and surveyed herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her hair a final time.

 _Well, this will have to do._ She didn't want to appear to be trying too hard. She patted her cheeks, slid her phone into her back pocket, and headed for the door. As an afterthought, she grabbed the training manual. It might make for a good icebreaker or tension reliever...

* * *

Ji Hoo had cringed the second he sent the message asking Jan Di to hang out. He'd taken a big risk, that she wouldn't think he was after something she probably wasn't ready to give him (if she ever would be), but honestly, he just wanted to see her. He didn't really care if something happened or not, though he'd like it if it did. To his delight, she'd sent the exact same message at practically the very second. Were their minds so alike? Were they so perfectly in tune with one another? His face practically split with joy.

He lost no time in straightening up his hotel room. _He_ was very organized and tidy, but Jung Woo, not so much, so Ji Hoo tried to make the place presentable as quickly as he could. Afterward, he checked himself in the mirror. He was still in the clothes he'd worn tonight, but he'd taken off his jacket and tie and hung them up, leaving him in the white button-down and dress slacks. His shirt was a bit wrinkled, but he couldn't do much about that at this point, so he smoothed out his collar, buttoned the couple buttons at the top he'd undone, and unrolled and buttoned the sleeves, which he'd rolled up for comfort's sake. The sleeves were quite wrinkled, though, so he decided to roll them back up.

When he heard her knock, soft but confident‒just like her‒he answered. Jan Di was standing there, doe-eyed, wearing a cute outfit and an uneasy smile, and she had the... _manual_? in her hands. She looked so adorable it took all of his willpower not to grab her by the waist, pull her inside, and crush her up against him.

For Jan Di's part, she'd had a similar urge, to drop the book so she could grab him by the collar, and tug him down to meet her lips. Not in the hall, though.

After several electrically-charged seconds, he asked her to come in, in a thick voice.

"Thank you," she replied before demurely lowering her head and hastening past him. He followed her in, tucking his hands into his pockets. He watched her stand in the middle of the room, surveying it.

They were standing at least ten feet away, Ji Hoo approaching her as cautiously as if she were a frightened fawn in the woods. Seconds later, he stopped and beckoned for her to sit.

"Uh, which one is yours?" she asked, motioning to the beds. Her cheeks instantly heated up. _What did that matter?_ She turned away, reeling over making such a stupid and possibly leading comment. When she grew bold enough to peer back at him, he stood rigid with his hands in his pockets. He removed one hand to rake through his tawny hair, then pointed. "Uh, that one."

 _Of course_. His was pristine, untouched, whereas the other was mussed. It was probably the maid's doing, and he simply hadn't used it yet, but somehow, she felt she should've known which was his‒Chief Yoon was always so neat. Honestly, the man was every woman's dream come true! Did he also cook, do the dishes, and give lengthy back rubs? Interestingly, Jan Di's mind wandered a different direction...she was actually very eager to discover some flaw in him, nothing too horrible, just a small endearing quirk to humanize him a little.

Jan Di stared long and hard at his bed. He simply let her, saying nothing. After beginning to feel like an idiot, she plopped onto the edge of the other bed, the messy one, Jung Woo's, only because it was further away, and she was feeling nervous. _Good one, Jan Di! Go to a man's hotel room, ask him which one is his bed, and then sit on the other guy's!_ She was definitely sending mixed signals.

It didn't seem to matter to Ji Hoo, though, and he almost seemed to expect it. He followed suit, taking a seat on his own bed, and they just sat there, staring out ahead. It felt like one of those American movies from the 50s where the couple sleeps in separate beds. That got Jan Di thinking about 'couples...' She patted her legs nervously.

Ji Hoo folded his hands and leaned forward slightly, finally turning his head to look at her. She did the same, and they both opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came out. It took them a few tries, but they were able to get a few words out and eventually strike up a conversation, though it lagged way more than usual.

Why were they being this way? Jan Di wondered. Things had been so easy before. They could talk comfortably and be within arms' reach of each other _before_. So, what had changed? She quickly realized it was the notion of more than friendship coming into play that had done it. They were standing at a precipice now.

Here they were, alone in a hotel room, with uncharted territory before them. Both knew they were here for a certain purpose, but could they go through with it? When Jan Di thought about it, what was the harm in a little kissing, really? That was teenage stuff, and they were consenting adults. She ruminated on it, seeing the problems to be twofold, that she didn't know how to start, and she didn't know if she could stop once they'd begun...

So, she did the only thing she could think to ease the tension‒she grabbed the training manual she'd set beside her on the bed. "So, are you prepared for tomorrow, Chief Yoon?" She tapped the manual, quirking a brow.

He nodded. "I think so."

"You think so? Well, I don't know if that's good enough." Her playful countenance had returned, and with it, her confidence.

"What do you suggest, Captain Geum?" He slid his finger tantalizingly over his soft-looking lips.

The motion momentarily threw Jan Di; she sucked in some air and continued. "Why don't we review it...together?"

Ji Hoo nodded readily. "That's a great idea." He watched her for a moment. "So, how will this work? Will you quiz me? Because I think…," he grinned a little, "we might need to be closer to share..."

Jan Di lowered her head, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Her head shot back up. "Don't you have your own?" she accused.

"I do." He seemed a little disappointed as he stood and went to retrieve his own manual, and she felt bad. Was she so nervous about being close to him that she couldn't do something as simple as share her manual with him? She sighed at the golden opportunity (to be close to him) she'd let slip by, and she watched him walk away, almost longingly. He grabbed the manual and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He gingerly placed the glasses on his nose; whether for function or effect, it made Jan Di's stomach flip.

 _This should be illegal!_ She thought. The man was strong, brave, kind, and impossibly handsome, and now he was adding glasses to the mix?! Did he do it on purpose? She already knew him to be intelligent and sophisticated, and now he was dealing her the crushing blow of looking the part by slipping on a pair of glasses. She could feel a pulsing in her lower extremities… He might as well have taken his shirt off, for every woman knows a man in glasses is a complete turn-on. Well, maybe the shirt thing would've been even more effective… She shook the thought off immediately.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Chief Yoon," she asked innocently, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Oh, well, I don't wear them much. Just sometimes in the evenings, to give my eyes a rest. Why, do they look geeky?" he asked sincerely.

"Not at all. They're cu‒" She cut herself off. She was just glad she'd almost said 'cute' and not 'sexy,' because they were that, too.

He was still standing, leaning against the table and grinning at her. Before he could tease, she instructed, "Let's begin."

Ji Hoo nodded and took a seat, this time in the chair facing her. He crossed his leg and rested the manual against his knee. "Alright, what's first, _Seonsaengnim_?" he asked in the most adorable way.

She did her best to ignore the extra notch he'd taken the cuteness factor up, but she laughed, anyway. Then her eyes quickly shot down to the manual in her lap, for he was closer in proximity now, and far too cute and sexy to look at for very long. "Erm…" She flipped open the manual to a random page, landing on the section detailing the CPR technique.

"Oh, okay. Well...the new CPR technique...it's on page 12." Ji Hoo turned his manual to the page like a good student while she pretended to study the technique she already knew like the back of her hand. "They've, um, made a few revisions, so...I was thinking I should practice it, but I don't have a dummy."

"Ah, your purpose is clear now," he said. She looked up at him. His eyes squinted with mirth behind his glasses. "You want me to be your dummy."

Jan Di almost laughed out loud but instead tossed him a sly grin. "You're no dummy, Chief Yoon, but you'll do."

He chuckled. "Okay, I concede. But first, one question."

"Yes…?"

"Didn't you agree to call me by name when it's just us?" He arched an accusatory brow.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "But this is work-related, so I think we should stick to being...professional."

"Alright." That put him in his place.

"So…" Jan Di picked at the corner of the manual, feeling embarrassed and guilty about being so short with him. When she glanced up at him, he was watching her closely. "I guess you should...lie down, then." She barely squeaked out the last part.

Ji Hoo nodded, then took off his glasses and placed them and the manual on the table behind him. And he stood. "Where do you want me?" he asked. _So many answers to that question!_ Jan Di blushed yet again. "Floor or bed?"

Her eyes trailed up his body to his face. "Well, um…" She cleared her throat. "I think you'll be more comfortable on the bed, won't you?" she asked, avoiding eye contact at the last part.

Daring another glance, she saw he'd cocked his head to the side in mild amusement. Oh, she could only imagine the things rolling around in his mind! He fixed her with a serious gaze, seeming to silently ask, " _We're really going to do this?"_

Yes. She'd started this, and she would follow through.

After a short but heavy stare down, Jan Di broke it, pointing to his bed. The corner of his mouth twitched, and his eyes danced in amusement. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, would you just get on the bed already?!" she demanded. As soon as she said it, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I, uh, didn't mean...that!"

The hint of a pearly smile peeked through as Ji Hoo made his way toward the bed. "...Let me know when you do," he rasped under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He glimpsed her over his shoulder just prior to sitting, and Jan Di swore she caught the hint of a blush on his cheeks. And she was pleased by it. Not because it was cute; although, it was, but because he'd already gotten too much amusement at her expense tonight. It was nice to see the tables turned.

"So, we should get down to business," Ji Hoo said, clearing his throat. Well, his comment was just as suggestive as hers, but he moved quickly past it. He sat and swung his legs up over the side of the bed. Lying flat on his back, just below the set of pillows, he turned to look at her.

"Um, do you want me to…? I could...go for the mask in my pack if you want." She was stalling more than anything.

It took all Ji Hoo's might to refrain from bursting into laughter. She was actually concerned about putting her mouth on his while performing CPR, yet they'd nearly kissed tonight and were going on a date next week. She was really too cute and innocent for words. He considered teasingly asking if she was worried about spreading her germs to him or vice versa, but he decided to behave. "It's not necessary," he said. "That is unless you need or want…"

She shook her head, perhaps too readily. "No, I don't."

"Okay, then." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

Jan Di stood, placing the manual page-down on Jung Woo's bed. She turned away slightly and discreetly wiped her palms on her jeans. "Ready," she said, turning back around. He shut his eyes and pretended to be unconscious. Jan Di took a deep breath and slowly approached the bed. He was lying so still, looking peaceful and...perfect. There was no other way to describe the figure of Yoon Ji Hoo below her. She took the opportunity to tilt her head to the side and carefully observe his features, just long enough to commit them to memory for later. Then she took a seat on the bed. Smiling softly, she gazed down upon him. The urge to reach out and touch him was almost overpowering; she badly wanted to trace a finger along the curve of his defined jaw, down his neck, and perhaps even splay her fingers across his strong chest.

Well, she could manage two of three in this scenario.

As gently as she could, she got into a kneeling position. She noticed a small wrinkle above his nose followed by a twitch at the corner of his lips. "You're supposed to be unconscious," she goodnaturedly snipped when he snuck a glance at her.

"Sorry," he muttered, fastening his eyes shut. He'd only wanted a peek at the beautiful woman hovering over him. He wiped his face of any emotion and got into his victim role.

Satisfied with his mock comatose state, Jan Di grinned down at his beautiful, expressionless face. And then she got to work. Protocol dictated she ensure the victim was indeed unconscious, so she leaned down to ask if he could hear her. Briefly, she was tempted to brush her lips along his ear, but she didn't do that. She'd vowed to remain professional, so she bit back the urge. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked, her voice coming out breathier than she'd intended. She swore she saw Ji Hoo's body quake, and then he was right back to acting. Next, she pressed two fingers against his carotid artery to check for a pulse. She felt the pulsating of the muscles of his neck beneath her fingertips, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"No response. No breath. No pulse," she said automatically, pretending she hadn't just been mesmerized by the beautiful motion of his neck. She then rested the palm of her hand over his heart. His chest was warm, and the beat was fast. Why so fast? Was this affecting him, too? It gave her a thrill, but she ignored it. "No heartbeat," she said, positioning the heel of her right hand over his heart and placing the other atop it. "Beginning compressions," she stated. "I'm not going to press as hard as I normally would, though," she told her live victim.

She watched his chest rise and fall as she gave 30 compressions on the beat, mimicking proper form but not pressing in as deep, so as not to injure him. Then she pulled back. It was time for rescue breaths… Her palms were a little slick‒she hoped he didn't notice‒and her mouth was dry as cotton. She'd done this a million times, but suddenly, she was petrified. Ji Hoo remained still; did he believe she'd actually go through with it? Maybe he thought this all a cheap ploy, but so far, he was going along with it. And she had to wonder, would his lips remain lifeless beneath hers, or would it morph into a kiss as soon as her mouth covered his? She patted her heated cheeks in hopes of banishing her nervous excitement.

Ji Hoo either heard the light smacking noise, wondered why it was taking so long, or sensed her discomfort because he opened his eyes. Jan Di's eyes got as large as if he'd actually come back from the dead. But it was more about her feeling guilty about her thoughts.

Ever sweet, he gave her a gentle smile. "Jan Di, you don't have to do this," he said softly.

 _He's too good_ , she thought.

She nodded vigorously as if she had something to prove. "I c-can. I can do it. I really can!" she exclaimed in a stronger voice than initially.

"I know you _can_ ," he began to protest, rising up on his elbows. "But‒" To his shock, she jabbed three fingers into his chest, pushing him back down.

"I want to do this," she insisted. "That is, if it's...if it's okay."

His smile came out, bright as the sun, and he raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Yeah, it's okay," he breathed. She touched his hand lightly before capturing it and bringing it back down to his side. "Okay. Close your eyes…"

He complied immediately.

Jan Di placed a finger underneath Ji Hoo's chin, gently tilting his head back to clear the airway. She took a moment to scan the length of his slender yet solid neck, inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled. "...Starting rescue breaths," she gulped out. She lowered her head again, this time straight down to where her lips were hovering over his. It would be _so_ easy to drop a few more inches and press her lips to his...but she couldn't do it.

The compressions were one thing, but she didn't want the first touch of their lips to be while practicing CPR. She wanted this to happen, _so badly_ , but naturally, in a burst of passion, and most of all she wanted him to be an eager and willing participant. She sat back on her heels, defeated. And she didn't even attempt to subdue the long drawn-out sigh that passed her lips.

"You okay?" Ji Hoo asked, opening his eyes and lifting himself again.

"Of course!" she said too vehemently.

Ji Hoo nodded his head in understanding of her hesitation and sat up fully.

"Wh-what are you doing? I didn't even…," she blabbered. "You're supposed to be unconscious, remember?" She wasn't sure why she was fighting this. The moment was broken. Maybe she didn't want to seem weak or like a failure, even at something tiny like this.

But Ji Hoo put her at ease with his unbeatable smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine now." He rested his hand on her elbow. "You saved my life after only one round of compressions. You're a miracle worker." She couldn't help but beam appreciatively at him, despite being a little disappointed.

"So…," he began after a short silence, studying her face.

She expected him to advise they do something else or say he was going to leave, but he didn't. "Why don't you play the victim now?" he suggested instead.

"O-kay," was her tremulous response.

With that, Ji Hoo dropped his legs over the opposite edge of the bed and walked around to her side. She graciously accepted his assistance lying down, and she closed her eyes. But her body was rigid. And for some reason‒perhaps because she was feeling nervous again, and was no actor‒she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not dead yet," he teased. Jan Di's eyes snapped open, and she raised a hand to strike him in the arm, but then he smiled again...that gorgeous, playful, annoyingly perfect, irresistible smile. She had to catch her breath from the smile and the sight of him up close‒he truly was like a living statue. "And you won't be if I have any say in it."

Jan Di's heart fluttered. She couldn't even pretend to be angry with him when he looked at her like _that_ and said things like _that_. _Damn you, Yoon Ji Hoo_. Her pulse was racing, and he was sure to notice, as she'd noticed his, though hers was probably much faster. She couldn't pull off the calm thing like he did, but she gritted her teeth and tried.

"Just relax," Ji Hoo soothed. "You're safe with me. I won't ever let anything happen to you." His words were as fervent as they were gentle.

If Jan Di's heart was in a flurry before, now it was downright frenzied. It seemed a much bigger promise than one makes while practicing CPR, but nevertheless, it had affected her. She locked eyes with him, and it was all there‒how much he meant it. Surprisingly, her heart rate slowed as she swam in those chocolate pools, and she felt so much more at ease. She believed him. She believed this man cared for her and would not only never hurt her but would defend her, both her honor and her life. She felt absolutely safe in his hands, and somehow, that obliterated her nerves to dust.

"Now, close your eyes," he said softly. She nodded dumbly, sinking back against the bed. "And no more peeking. You're unconscious, remember?" She smirked at him before fastening her eyes shut in acquiescence.

Much calmer now, Jan Di let her body relax, her long, dark hair spilling out beneath and around her softened shoulders. She placed her hands at her side, assuming a less corpse-like pose, closed her eyes and waited. The voluntary blackness was strange, and Jan Di was particularly reliant upon her sense of sight. This little exercise reminded her of a person leading a friend or lover around blindfolded prior to revealing a surprise. Geum Jan Di did not like surprises, and she would not like that. As for being forced to keep her eyes closed, it was a little like being blind or perhaps stranded in the middle of the ocean on a dark, moonless night. She'd had nightmares about the latter, which was unusual because she was an excellent swimmer. She thought them to be more symbolic; although, she had to admit there was something terrifying about being unable to see in which direction you're swimming and ending up floating further and further out to sea. Despite all this, Jan Di truly wanted to show Ji Hoo just how much she trusted him, so she resolved to keep her eyes shut, no matter what. It seemed a small thing, but she hoped it spoke volumes. If he knew her as well as she thought he did, he would understand that this was her giving herself over, placing herself completely in his hands. And she didn't do that often.

She didn't feel him move right away, but all of a sudden, he was so much closer. Her heart began to speed up once more as he proceeded with protocol, calling her name softly, asking if she could hear him. She shivered at his nearness and the tickle of his warm breath on her ear, and wickedly, she wished he'd slip and graze the appendage with his lips as she'd briefly considered doing to him. When he didn't, she held still and 'played dead.' Next thing she knew, his hand grazed her arm, and the shock nearly caused her eyes to shoot open. Somehow, she managed to keep them closed.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. He ran his hand tenderly along her upper arm, twice.

"Y-eah, I just...what are you…?" she murmured.

"Jan Di, you trust me, right?"

She carefully considered his question. It had never been easy for her to open up or let her guard down with someone, and there were only a handful of people she trusted completely. Without her completing realizing it, he'd become one of them. She didn't know how it had happened so quickly, but she knew it to be real. Suddenly, she was thinking of the ocean again. And Ji Hoo, of course. And what they were doing here. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this with just anyone, but his honeyed voice somehow tethered her to shore. If ever she was lost at sea, she'd want _him_ to be the one looking for her…

"Yes," she said with total assurance.

"Good."

Jan Di lay perfectly still, but she was truly wondering what he planned to do. Was he actually going to do chest compressions as she had? Would he follow through with the rescue breaths whereas she couldn't?

She ceased thinking about it when she thought she sensed ghostlike fingertips hovering over her collarbone, and then she definitely felt the solid form of his big, strong hands on her shoulders. She swallowed thickly. "Watch those hands now, Chief Yoon. Don't use this as an excuse to get to second base…"

It was meant as a joke, to ease the tension, mainly hers, but her own comment made her blush‒and feel a little ashamed. If he was any other man, she might question his restraint in this all-too-convenient scenario that _she'd_ contrived. What man wouldn't take something like this being handed to him on a silver platter, after all? But this was Chief Yoon, and he was as honorable as they came.

 _Ugh._ Now she felt like an idiot and worse, having simultaneously accused him and revealed where _her_ mind was‒smack dab in the gutter.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I wouldn't dare. And I thought you said you trusted me, Geum Jan Di."

"I do," she assured, eyes still closed. "I wouldn't be in _this position_ if I didn't." She clamped down on the skin of her bottom lip. Why did everything she said come out the wrong way or have some kind of double meaning? It was true, though. She wouldn't have put herself in such a position with a man she didn't trust, not that she couldn't protect herself if needed. And not that she'd mind, at all, if _he_ tried something...

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it_ , she ranted at herself.

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo began, ripping her from her self-flagellation. "Just to let you know, I was thinking of...skipping ahead in the lesson, if that's okay."

 _Skipping ahead?_

She didn't immediately realize his meaning, but she had agreed to trust him. Whatever he chose to do with her right now, she was ready and more than okay with it… "Okay," she breathed. And she finally understood his meaning when his fingers trailed along the skin of her jaw, coming to a rest beneath her chin. He was going to skip straight to the rescue breaths…

Jan Di felt her heart beginning to race and steeled herself. He'd already cupped her chin, but he didn't tilt her head back, only held her chin captive between his thumb and forefinger. She didn't dare open her eyes or even move. She remained as still as she could, at least, her face and body aching from the wonderful burning sensation of his hand. And in her mind, she easily floated atop crystal waters‒because he was beneath her, holding her up.

"You know, you look more like Sleeping Beauty than an emergency victim," Ji Hoo whispered. Her nose immediately crinkled up, and her forehead furrowed in succession at the cheesy line, but she remained as she was.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Yeah, that was an awful line, wasn't it?"

He'd read her mind, again.

Jan Di bobbed her head a little, eyelashes fluttering but not opening.

"Mianhae. What was I thinking?" he uttered, his hand sliding along the soft skin of her jaw. She pleasantly shivered. "I should stop trying to be cute, shouldn't I? Geum Jan Di would rather I got straight to the point, wouldn't she?"

 _Straight to the point?_

She'd been pretty dense tonight, but this, she understood. She honestly didn't mind when he acted cutely‒it was endearing‒but right now, she wasn't interested in words. Eyes shuttered tight, she pressed her lips together in a contented smile. She hoped he'd take it as acknowledgment and assumed he would, given how well he could read her.

Seconds later, he said her name, just barely above a whisper. She assumed he was going to chicken out as she had, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"...Jan Di, can I kiss you?" he asked.

She _almost_ opened her eyes.

 _Kiss_? Had she heard him right? He'd said 'kiss,' not 'give you CPR.' Hadn't he?!

It completely caught her off-guard. Sure, they'd been flirting for weeks; sure, they'd nearly kissed in the garden, and sure, he was hovering over her right now, giving her light touches while she lay in his bed, but for him to directly ask to kiss her…! This was really happening… A favorite line from Wuthering Heights suddenly popped into her head: " _ **I have to remind myself to breathe — almost to remind my heart to beat!"**_

And her heart _had_ nearly stopped. It now merely dwelled in her chest, dormant, frozen while the rest of her body was on fire, screaming things like, " _Yes, please!" and "FINALLY!"_ She didn't know if the words came from her heart or her hormones, though.

She sucked in a bit of air through her nose. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she knew she wanted this. And he was so thoughtful to ask. In the courtyard, he'd been more spontaneous, yet still considerate. He hadn't officially requested then, but he'd as good as, and now, he was asking for permission again. Doing the gentlemanly thing. Probably because she was currently lying beneath him with her eyes closed, unsuspecting and vulnerable. He probably wanted to prepare her, out of respect and lest he get slapped or head-butted for his attempt at being romantic.

It only took reminding herself how wonderful Ji Hoo was and how he'd promised to always keep her safe to seal her decision, even though she'd rather he promise his own safety‒that was the kind of vow she wanted from a boyfriend in such a dangerous line of work.

Her lips parted to finally respond, but he cut her off. "You don't need to say anything. If it's okay, just...keep your eyes closed," he said.

He was giving her an easy out‒could this man be more amazing? All she had to do was open her eyes, and that would put an end to it. She didn't want that, though. This thing had been building for too long already, and it was clear just how much she wanted it because she was actually squeezing her eyes tighter to ensure they remained closed. She felt like a wakeful child pretending to sleep when her parents popped into her bedroom. Forgotten was the previous notion that she didn't want it to happen like this, embraced was the desire to fully enjoy the unexpectedly romantic moment. And it _was_ romantic, so very romantic, despite the initial awkwardness.

She kept her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Jan Di felt the space between them dwindling and the temperature increasing as the heat bouncing off their bodies mingled. She felt both his hands on the sides of her face, his thumbs tracing tantalizing lines across her cheeks and the underside of her jaw, and then a single finger grazed her lips. He was so close now, she could tell. When his bangs tickled her forehead and his chest lightly brushed hers, she knew this was going to happen, any second… She held her breath. He was taking his sweet time, though, and the suspense was killing her. Her fingers wiggled against the sheet and lifted, eager to reach out for him, to pull him closer, faster. Her back arched slightly, and her lips parted in preparation for the much-anticipated kiss.

. . .

And then it all came to a screeching halt.

Jan Di's eyes snapped open at the thump outside the door, and she stared up at Ji Hoo. His arms were on each side of her, his head lowered and his shoulders hunched in frustration. Both their gazes shot to the door when more noises came from the hall. It sounded like someone fumbling with the lock, and then there was pounding. "Chief, Chief! Ji Hoo-ah! Let me in!" He was slurring a bit, but it was definitely the voice of Lee Jung Woo.

G _reat timing, as usual, my friend,_ Ji Hoo thought.

Ji Hoo shook his head and looked to Jan Di apologetically. He was too disappointed about the interruption to even make a sarcastic remark, so all he said was, "That would be Jung Woo."

Jan Di nodded, shifting in place a bit. They sat there for a few seconds longer, staring at one another, ignoring Jung Woo's complaints about his key not working. Ji Hoo groaned, thinking if there was such a thing as Fate, it must be conspiring against him. "This needs to stop happening," he said sardonically while helping Jan Di to sit up.

She forced a smile. She couldn't agree more.

Outside the door, Jung Woo continued fiddling with the lock. They heard him mutter, "Aish," then something that sounded larger than a fist hit the door, followed by a loud curse. They assumed he'd dropped his key and went down for it but banged his head in the process.

"Well, I guess I should…" Ji Hoo motioned toward the door.

"Yeah…"

They exchanged a heavy look, and then, in spite of everything, they laughed.

"I hope this isn't a bad sign," Jan Di half-joked.

"No, trust me, it's not. We're just surrounded by idiots."

Jan Di laughed again, and Ji Hoo joined her, though half-heartedly. He was actually fighting the urge to smother Jung Woo in his sleep later. After reigning in his homicidal tendencies, he brushed a knuckle longingly against the satin skin of Jan Di's cheek. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

"I promise next time will be better..."

Jan Di smiled.

Their eyes met, holding fast, and Ji Hoo considered leaning in for a quick kiss. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to kiss her, but two opportunities had come and gone already tonight. Screw it. Jung Woo could wait a little longer. "But then again…" He moved in slowly; she was coming closer, too… Aut then Jung Woo's voice brought them back to reality. "Ji Hoo-ah, you in there?! Come on, man!" Bang. Bang. Bang.

 _I'm going to kill him!_ Ji Hoo raised his eyes in silent promise to the heavens. Then he sighed and looked back at Jan Di. "Well, I suppose I should let him in…"

"Yeah," she said, straightened her clothing. "It's...uh...getting late, anyway. I...should get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too." He offered his hand and helped her off the bed, and they both stood. Briefly, he moved closer to rest his head against hers. "Like you said, the longer we wait, the better it will be…," he whispered.

Jan Di felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, rivaling the knock at the door. "...Maybe I won't live up to what's in your head?" she responded tentatively.

Ji Hoo pulled back to hold her firmly by the shoulders. He gazed into her big, brown doe eyes while considering pressing a burning kiss to her forehead, but he decided to wait for a real one. He smiled and tucked aside a strand of her hair. "You will. I know you will."

Her grin was so wide it bordered on painful. "Goodnight, Ji Hoo," she said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Jan Di."

With great effort, Ji Hoo extricated himself from the woman before him and made his way to the door, clenching his jaw in frustration the entire time. When he opened the door, Jung Woo was slumped beside it against the wall, barely conscious. Fate was cruelly mocking him now, adding insult to injury. Ji Hoo sighed and bent to sling his drunken friend's arm over his shoulder. He straightened up, supporting a groggy Jung Woo, who managed to open one eye and look at him. "Ji Hoo-ahhh! Hey, thanksss man, you're the best!" he slurred. Then he muttered, "Mianhae. Got carried away…" He shut his eye as his head lolled back.

Ji Hoo groaned and dragged him into the room.

"Is he alright?" Jan Di asked, concerned.

"He's fine. Just had too much to drink." Ji Hoo shook his head, thinking Jung Woo deserved a good ass-kicking. And if _he_ didn't give him one for causing so much trouble, Ji Hoo was certain the instructors tomorrow would, if he wasn't alert. Ji Hoo could tell it was gonna be a long night and a rough morning…

"Okay. Well...I'm gonna go," Jan Di said. He gave her one more apologetic look; she shook it off, and they traded goodnights. She gave him a final wave before slipping past him and the heap in his arms.

After she'd gone, Ji Hoo deposited Jung Woo on his bed, put his feet up, and tugged off his shoes. He placed the shoes by the door and went to his own bed, slumping onto it. _Right now_ , he thought, _Fate must be having a really good laugh at my expense_.

* * *

When Jan Di got back to her room, Kyung Hee was there, but Min Ji wasn't. The policewoman greeted her with a grin and a "Heeey, where were you? Did you have a good night?" Then she winked at her.

"Nowhere. And yes, I did," Jan Di answered evasively, trying to busy herself with putting away her belongings.

Kyung Hee wasn't having it. "Were you with Chief Yooon?" she pried.

Jan Di just shrugged and carried her pajamas to the bathroom. She went in, but Kyung Hee caught up and followed her inside before she had a chance to shut the door. Leaning against the doorframe, the policewoman asked, "Soo...did anything happen tonight with the hunky fire chief?"

Jan Di couldn't help but grin at Kyung Hee's word choice. "No, Kyung Hee, it didn't," she said, putting on a straight face. She fought the sigh that nearly escaped.

"Really? Nothing at all?!" Kyung Hee nudged Jan Di in the ribs and leaned in closer. "Come on, Unnie, you can tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell," Jan Di said, a little raw. She placed her pajamas on the bathroom counter and skulked out.

"But Unnie, I don't get it!" The prodding police officer followed her into the main room. "You two looked so _cozy_ at dinner… You seemed to be having such a good time together!"

"Yeah, we were, but…" _We were interrupted,_ _ **twice**_! "Kyung Hee, can we not talk about this, please?"

But Kyung Hee didn't listen. She pranced up to Jan Di and tugged her sleeve. "Come on, Unnieeee. You gotta give me something! But...but _what_? What happened?"

This time, Jan Di released the sigh. It was part dreamy, part regretful. "Well, we had dinner, took a walk, and then…"

"And then…?!" Kyung Hee's eyes widened like saucers, almost comically. No doubt she was waiting for some succulent piece of information.

Jan Di reviewed and summarized the rest of the story in her head. _Then I went to his room. We talked, pretended to perform CPR on each other, and I was underneath him for a while, but…_ She threw her hands up in the air. "And then, nothing, Kyung Hee. He just dropped me off at my room."

Kyung Hee's mouth dropped in disappointment and disbelief. "Didn't he at least kiss you goodnight?!"

"No." It was like a punch to the gut. Although, it wasn't Ji Hoo's fault; he'd tried to… She turned to walk away.

Kyung Hee whined so loudly one would've thought she'd missed two golden opportunities to kiss an incredible guy. And that reminded Jan Di…

But before Jan Di could ask about Myung Hoon, Kyung Hee approached her. "Wait, Unnie…" The younger woman pinched her lips together. "...if he dropped you off at our room, supposedly hours ago, why did I beat you back here?"

 _Crap_. Kyung Hee had discovered the plothole in her story. _That's why she's the police officer, and I'm not_ , thought Jan Di.

"Where did you go after?" Kyung Hee probed further.

"I-I...just went for a walk," Jan Di said, averting her gaze. But she could feel Kyung Hee's eyes burning into her. She didn't buy it.

"Unnie...sit down." Despite the woman being 6 years her junior, Jan Di couldn't help but obey the clear command. Obediently, she sat on the edge of her bed and folded her hands in her lap. Kyung Hee approached slowly, placing her hands on her hips. She stared down at her for what seemed like hours, and Jan Di could feel her palms growing sweaty. Finally, Kyung Hee spoke. "Look, Unnie, we haven't known each other long, but you should know something about me...I don't like being lied to." The last few words were lower, harsher.

Jan Di felt her stomach do a flip. Was it guilt? Fear? No, that was silly. This was bubbly, little Kyung Hee, and she was not on trial! "Me either," she piped.

"We agree, then. I think we should also agree on something else…"

"What's that?" Jan Di asked flatly.

Hands glued to those strong, slender hips, Kyung Hee inched even closer. She leaned in and slyly smiled. "I think we should agree to be totally honest with each other, don't you?"

Even though Jan Di wasn't sure about the 'total' honesty part, she nodded her head submissively. "I do."

"Good. Then…" Kyung Hee placed her hands on either side of Jan Di on the bed. "Why don't you try that story again, Jan Di-ssi? There seems to be some missing information. Care to fill in the blanks for me?"

"Um…"

Kyung Hee tsked. Her expression was chilly but calm. "You know, I can always tell when people are lying to me… It is part of my job, you know?" She clutched the bed harder. "So, why don't you make things easier on both of us and tell me what _really_ happened tonight."

Suddenly, Jan Di was transported to a cold, gray room with a one-way mirror; she was seated at a table across from Kyung Hee. And she knew she was in trouble. In a matter of two minutes, she'd been downgraded from Unnie to Jan Di-ssi, _suspect_ , and she was being shaken down by Officer Na.

This was ridiculous. Did she want to know so badly? _I didn't rob a bank; I just went to a man's room and_ _ **didn't**_ _kiss him!_

"Oh, hey! So, what happened tonight with your sunbae? I'm really eager to know," Jan Di tried to deflect. Nothing like a diversion. _Two can play this game, Kyung Hee-ssi_! She folded her arms, a satisfactory smile crossing her lips.

But Kyung Hee wasn't playing games, and to Jan Di's surprise, she neither got embarrassed nor distracted. No, she was in full-on police officer mode now. "Don't change the subject," Kyung Hee practically snapped her head off. Then she continued in a soft, slightly menacing tone. "This isn't about me...it's about _you_. And I can't help you if you're not honest with me…" Her lip curled up into a near snarl.

 _She's scary._ Jan Di was now certain this little girl could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be. She must be dynamite in the interrogation room.

She didn't need help, though. Jan Di abruptly stood and brushed past Kyung Hee, and she started pacing the room like a caged lion. "Okay, fine. You wanna know?" She shot back a heated glance at her interrogator.

Kyung Hee spun around to face her, too. "Yeah, I do!"

"You really wanna know?"

"I really do!"

"Fine." Jan Di's boldness began to subside a little; she fidgeted with her fingers and started pacing again. She could see Kyung Hee watching her every move out of the corner of her eye. _Probably analyzing my suspicious behavior_ , thought Jan Di. "...Okay, okay, you got me, Officer! I went back to Chief Yoon's room..."

"Ah ha!" Kyung Hee sealed her lips after the outburst and quietly reveled, awaiting the rest of Jan Di's 'confession.'

Jan Di took a breath. "Yeah, I went to his room. He sort of invited me over; well, we both kinda…we wanted to see each other, so I went over there, and we decided to review the manual."

"The manual?" Kyung Hee quirked a brow in amusement and disbelief.

"Yeah, the training manual."

"I can tell this story is going to get really juicy," Kyung Hee teased.

"Oh yeah, prepare yourself. It should come with a warning label," was Jan Di's sarcastic reply.

It was only then Jan Di realized she'd left her copy of the training manual in Ji Hoo's room. She inwardly groaned. Well, it was a good excuse to see him yet again, but she wasn't risking further humiliation tonight. Besides, Jung Woo was there now, probably unconscious, but there.

"Unnie?"

"Yeah, so…" With a sigh, Jan Di went on to tell the full story…

Afterward, she waited for Officer Na's reaction. Her expression was quizzical as she seemingly working her way through the details in her mind. Finally, she made a little noise in her throat. "Well, don't you feel soo much better after coming clean, Unnie?!" Kyung Hee chirped.

That wasn't what Jan Di had expected. _Not really, she thought._

Then Kyung Hee poked her lip out sympathetically; she went to Jan Di and began stroking her arm. Jan Di supposed she'd reverted back to Kyung Hee, girl friend. And she decided she was weird but nice.

"Oh well, don't worry, unnie! It'll happen!"

Jan Di looked at her curiously.

"You and Chief Yoon. It'll happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. He totally likes you!"

Jan Di smiled a little. _Yeah, he seems to, but I don't get it. What could he possibly see in me?_

"Thanks, Kyung Hee. And I think Myung Hoon likes _you_."

Kyung Hee turned fifteen different shades of red. "You really think so…?" she asked mousily.

"I do."

"Oh, unnieee!" she wailed and threw herself onto the bed, burying her face in a pillow. It was humorous to see her act like this after the dreaded _interrogation_.

"You know, Kyung Hee, for such a strong, confident woman, you're easily embarrassed." It was ironic of Jan Di to say because she was the same way. "What's the matter? Can dish it out but can't take it, huh?"

Kyung Hee peered out from behind the ultra-white pillow. "Unnie, don't tease me..." She stuck her lip out then buried her face again. Gone was the fierce police officer, returned was the sweet, innocent little girl with a crush.

All of a sudden, Jan Di felt bad. Even though payback could be sweet as syrup, she'd been a little harsh. "I'm sorry, Kyung Hee-ah. I really am. Forgive me?" Jan Di walked over and placed a hand on her new friend's shoulder. Kyung Hee poked her head up like a gopher.

"I'm just a little...tired." _And sexually frustrated_ … Jan Di blushed hotly, earning a curious glance from Kyung Hee. Fortunately, she didn't ask.

"Of course I forgive you, unnie!" she exclaimed, tossing the pillow away. Then she threw her arms around Jan Di's neck and pulled her down for a hug.

Despite the mild choking going on, Jan Di smiled and patted Kyung Hee on the back. "So, what about Myung Hoon?" she asked once Kyung Hee had released her. She wasn't getting revenge, just was truly curious. "You two seemed to be hitting it off at dinner, too. Did anything happen?"

"No, nothing." Kyung Hee's voice got louder when she saw Jan Di was as suspicious as she'd been. "Honestly!" Her face fell, so Jan Di knew she was telling the truth. "I put myself out there, tried to show my interest, but I think he's still clueless…"

Jan Di took a seat beside her on the bed. "Men can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah, _men_ …," Kyung Hee growled. "Why can't they see what's right in front of them? I swear they're either jerks or clueless!" She shrugged one arm. "Or, they're too afraid to take an opportunity when it slaps them in the face." She motioned to Jan Di. "Maybe the fire chief is as clueless as Sunbae…"

Jan Di pressed her lips together. She didn't think of Ji Hoo as clueless, not at all; he was just slow to make a move. It wasn't from lack of courage, though. There were a few times tonight she'd even wondered if the stars were against them (if she even believed in that), but Kyung Hee's assured "It'll happen" and Ji Hoo's promise made her eager to defy them.

When she snapped out of her daze, Kyung Hee was still looking a bit distraught. "Hey," Jan Di soothed, "maybe you just need to be more direct with him."

"Yeah, I should, I guess. But I'm just...afraid to. I mean, he's my sunbae. I don't want to lose him and my job all at once."

"I understand." Jan Di nodded. The logic was sound, and she wasn't going to press her. But she did want to say one more thing. "I think...I think we got a couple of good ones, though, Kyung Hee-ah." Jan Di placed a hand on her shoulder while Kyung Hee listened intently. "Ji Hoo and Myung Hoon, they're both good guys, _really_ good, too good, maybe. They care about us, respect us completely. They may be slow to make a move, and we may want them to be more spontaneous sometimes, but they are the type of guys who will always stick around, who love fully."

Kyung Hee's resulting smile was luminous. "You're right, unnie."

"And that type of guy is worth waiting for, isn't he?" Jan Di nudged Kyung Hee.

"Definitely, unnie."

They ended with the clasping of hands in a strange sort of bonding ritual over their mutual frustration with and adoration for the men in their lives.

. . .

"Hey, where's Cho Min Ji?" Jan Di asked, offhandedly.

"Oh, she's probably still downstairs flirting," Kyung Hee replied. "After Chief Yoon left with you, she set her sights on his assistant chief, Lee Jung Woo, I think his name is, but he turned her down. Now, I think she's trying to see how many of the guys she can get to buy her drinks. She's a real piece of work, that one, but I think she's at least smart enough to not get plastered because she only sips on the drinks. I'm sure she's used to doing this. It's such a waste, though. Of alcohol and of money. The guys kept buying her drinks, but she barely touched them. She probably didn't want to be hungover tomorrow. I don't really think she cares much about the training; she probably just has to say that she was present." Kyung Hee shrugged. "But maybe she wants to be alert enough tomorrow to impress any hot instructors that might be there…Oh yeah, she _was_ telling me about this one guy...apparently, he's really badass and has huge muscles..."

Jan Di stifled a laugh while Kyung Hee went for her copy of the training manual. She picked it up and brought it over. Taking a seat beside Jan Di, she flipped to the back page with the names and descriptions of the training instructors. Above each name and set of credentials was their picture. "That's him." Kyung Hee pointed to an instructor by the name of Cheong Jeong Hun.

Jan Di pursed her lips. Well, if Min Ji was interested in the 'badass instructor,' all the best to her. Maybe it would take her sights off Ji Hoo. Of course, the firewoman didn't seem to discriminate or limit herself in that arena. She'd probably hit on any male with a pulse, especially if he was halfway decent-looking. Jan Di decided to forget about Min Ji, and she and Kyung Hee spent a while longer reading about the instructors giving the training tomorrow before going to bed.

. . .

* * *

Min Ji finally made it back to the room at nearly midnight, stirring Jan Di awake in the process. She would've been the slightest bit concerned about the fire chick's late arrival if she didn't know Ji Hoo seemed uninterested in her and was safely in his own room with Jung Woo. Speaking of whom, she hoped Jung Woo wasn't being too much trouble for him. Ji Hoo seemed like the type to stay up all night taking care of a sick or drunken friend.

In bed, Jan Di glanced back at the sleeping Kyung Hee, who lay quietly breathing beside her. Recalling her earlier panty comment, Jan Di disgustedly wondered if Min Ji had tried to drop in on Ji Hoo after she left‒she'd seen the room he came out of, after all. But even if she did, Jan Di was certain he'd sent her away. And again, Jung Woo was there, too. Min Ji had probably spent the evening drinking and flirting with the other guys as Kyung Hee had suggested. But Jan Di wasn't happy about that, either. She liked all the firefighters, and of course, her guys, and she didn't want Min Ji toying with any of their hearts.

A tall, dark shadow tore Jan Di from her reverie. It was Min Ji. Immediately, she turned her back on Jan Di, and commanded, "Unzip."

Jan Di begrudgingly sat up and clutched the zipper of her dress, pulling it down Min Ji's slender frame. "Thanks," the firewoman muttered, her tone sounding annoyed rather than thankful. She then shimmied out of her dress right in front of Jan Di and sashayed over to her bed, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of lace panties and bra. It wasn't surprising, really. After what happened earlier, it was clear Min Ji had no insecurities about her body. Not that she should; she was gorgeous. And she knew it, a little too well.

The leggy bottle-blonde turned on the bedside lamp and rummaged through some clothing, banging her suitcase around in the process. Of course, she didn't care who she woke up. With a small sigh, Jan Di checked on Kyung Hee, who, fortunately, was still a log. Meanwhile, Min Ji threw on a lace-trimmed camisole, finally turned out the light, and pulled back the covers. The corners of Jan Di's lips tilted when she heard Min Ji sigh heavily after slipping into bed. It was the despondent noise of a woman shunned by a man. Even though Jan Di was taught better than to take pleasure in another's disappointment, in this case, she didn't feel bad about it at all.

Jan Di settled in again, snuggling against her pillow. She was thankful it was too dark for Min Ji to see the look on her face because she was gushing and smug. And that would only lead to questions or a death glare from the jilted 'fire hussy,' as Kyung Hee liked to refer to her. It wasn't like she had a lot to brag about, but still, Jan Di was happy. Really happy.

 _He likes me!_ She finally allowed herself a moment to rejoice in that. She'd suspected it before, of course, but after tonight, she was certain. Maybe Ji Hoo hadn't fallen as hard as she had, but he definitely had feelings for her, too. And she was very eager for the next chance they got to be together. She wouldn't let them be interrupted next time!

When Min Ji rolled onto her other side to face away from her, Jan Di didn't hold back. She let her smile break through with full force and wrapped her arms tightly around her pillow, stifling a squeal. Nuzzling her cheek against the soft linen, she imagined it was something‒or rather, someone‒else entirely.

 _When I do finally have you, Yoon Ji Hoo, I won't be letting go_ , she silently promised herself.

Then she sank into the pillow, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

* * *

At 7 AM sharp the next morning, the firefighters, EMTs, and police officers were greeted in the lobby with formal salutes by finely dressed officers. And they were transported in several vehicles from the hotel to the National Fire Service Academy, 5.4 km away. Upon arrival, the uniformed officers showed identification to the uniformed security personnel at the gate, and they were welcomed in. As they drove toward the academy, they could see perfectly aligned sets of white chairs and a small stage set up on the large, green lawn for the welcome ceremony.

But first, they were taken to the training center for a tour of the facilities. The tour included the education support department; the school offices and classrooms; the fire science laboratory; the dormitory; the fitness center and the firefighting general training center, which was complete with swimming pool, water rescue center, and gymnasium.

Afterward, they were taken outside to see the tennis court and golf course. The campus was amazing‒and huge! Jan Di could imagine how incredible it would have been to attend here, but it was very costly and not at all close to where she lived. Ji Hoo said he'd worked with a few firefighters who'd attended here, but none were from his station.

The officer giving the tour, a middle-aged female of elevated rank, next took them to the firefighters memorial hall next. They walked in, and Jan Di immediately noticed the engraving over her head on the stone wall.

She read silently: _I will not forget your noble sacrifice._

The phrase hit Jan Di hard, and inadvertently, she glanced over at Myung Hoon, only for a split-second. Then she turned from him, bowed her head, and clasped her hands in reverence.

The officer from the academy had been watching Jan Di. "Excellent idea, Captain Geum," she said. And she asked them all to do the same. Everyone lowered their heads respectfully while the officer spoke the mantra aloud. "I am deeply grateful for the sacrifice and hard work until the last moment of life. Please pray for your hands together in Heaven."

Afterward, they wandered around for a bit, silently reading the memorials, some even writing a little something, so it was clear there were some friends and acquaintances of the fallen present. Regardless, all were solemn and quiet in this place as they honored their deceased comrades. And they _were_ their _comrades_ , whether they knew them personally or not. These men and women had done what they all did every day. They were heroes, who had defended civilians and saved lives‒and paid the ultimate price for it.

Jan Di glanced over at Ji Hoo; she noticed he wore a pained expression while reading some of the names. He must know some of them, she thought. And it made her chest ache. He wasn't teary-eyed, but he didn't seem to be trying to hide his sadness, either. Maybe she was just getting better at reading him. Jung Woo and Yeong Ho seemed likewise affected by this place, though less expressive about it. Maybe she just didn't know them as well as Chief Yoon.

. . .

* * *

After a quick trip to the firefighting tower, they all assembled on the lawn for the welcoming ceremony at 0900 (they always used military time here). The commissioner was there, along with a whole host of other incredibly important people. It was quite a gathering!

The elderly commissioner stepped up to the podium first, with some assistance, and everyone clapped. He only said a few words of welcome and thanks for their service before turning it over to the battalion chief, an only slightly younger man, equally stringent with words. There was more applause for the battalion chief, and then, he turned the mic over to a young woman. She was dressed in a pristine blue uniform, a skirt suit decorated with medals, and wearing a hat, white gloves, and heels. Her dark hair was secured beneath the hat in a tight bun.

She was the district lieutenant, Ji Hoo quietly informed the group, for only he had met her before. Her rank was actually lower than Ji Hoo's, but because she was the lieutenant for the entire district, she was closer to his equal. And furthermore, because of her esteem with the battalion chief, Ji Hoo knew to treat her more like a superior. He'd had many a conversation with her about the fire department, routine mostly since she acted as something of an assistant to the battalion chief. As for her personality, Ji Hoo knew her to be stern but fair, very by-the-book, and utterly serious about her job.

"Wow, the fire lieutenant is hot," Sung Jin commented, practically drooling. "Is she single?"

"I'm not sure," Ji Hoo replied. "I know she's not married."

From a couple of rows behind, Jan Di briefly wondered how he knew that. She supposed it wouldn't be a difficult thing to discover, but she didn't dwell on it and directed her full attention to the front.

"How old is she?" Sung Jin went on to ask.

"25-26, maybe," Ji Hoo answered quietly.

"Maybe I should ask her out." The rookie kept his voice low, though there was definitely excitement in it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ji Hoo whispered in a cautionary tone.

"Why not, Chief?"

"Well, she's your superior, for one. And she's older. And let's just say, I know this woman. She wouldn't look favorably on that, trust me."

"Yeah, Kid," Yeong Ho chimed in, leaning forward, "if you hit on the lieutenant she'll fire you so fast your head'll spin."

"C-can she really do that?" The rookie looked to his chief.

"Probably." Ji Hoo smirked. "I'd try to protect your job, but maybe it's best you don't tempt fate."

"Yeah. Besides, I thought you were in love with the cat lady," Yeong Ho whispered.

"I am." The rookie bobbed his head up and down, then grew somber. "But she never called or anything."

A couple of others chimed in about what he should do and whether or not he should give up until Ji Hoo silenced them. "Hey, pay attention, guys," he urged. And they all quieted down as the lieutenant began her speech.

"Good morning, my name is Park Yeong Ja. I'm your District Lieutenant. I'd like to welcome you all to the National Fire Service Academy for our annual, specialized, comprehensive training program. Here at the National Fire Service Academy, we seek to prepare the best and the brightest for a career in firefighting or emergency services as well as to train the best of the best to be even better at their jobs. You are all here as representatives of your respective departments. It is a great honor to be here. As for the training, some of it may be a refresher for many of you, but, I assure you, whether you're a firefighter-in-training or a chief, you will learn many things this weekend that you can take back to your teams and use to perform your jobs even more successfully. And...we may just have a few tricks up our sleeves." The lieutenant revealed her glistening smile, but only for a few seconds. And then she was all business again.

The lieutenant then introduced a man dressed in regular, casual clothing. As he took the stage, Jan Di recognized him from the back of the manual. He was the one Kyung Hee (or was it Min Ji?) had referred to as a "badass with huge muscles."

The man cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm Cheong Jeong Hun, Director of Fire Safety and Training Coordinator..." His voice was deep and rough, exactly as one would suspect by looking at the macho instructor. "The lieutenant and I will be your instructors for this training." He started to give his speech, though his was much shorter and different from the lieutenant's inspirational little number. First, he detailed what _his_ training would be like and how it wouldn't be easy…

"The first day will be mental." Jeong Hun's voice rang out, loud and self-assured. "Classroom training and simulations, to test your mind and your...mettle." He grinned almost sadistically, and Jan Di could tell he was a man who very much enjoyed his job. "The second day, I'll get you out in the field and really put you to work." After that, he only said a handful of words about the training schedule and what was expected. Finally, he folded his arms and surveyed the trainees as if they were military initiates. "Let's see how many of you got what it takes to pass!"

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _::Ducks as things are thrown at her:: I know, I'm super evil, right? No kiss YET! But LOADS of romantic tension, right? Lol, please don't kill me. I promise it's coming very soon. At least our Janhoo are getting CLOSER to being together! And sorry if anyone is too OOC. Remember, it's AU. I always try to keep the essence of the character intact, though, and I hope I've achieved that so far._

 _So, I did a ton of research for this chapter on the National Fire Academy (It's a real place, check it out. The mantra from the firefighters memorial hall in South Korea is also real, though the translation is a little weird. Sorry about that), as well as training simulations, VR, firefighting, and emergency techniques, but I ended up writing way more dialogue, character interaction, and fluff than I thought in this chapter, and it just got way too long, so I had to push all that stuff to the next chapter. Groan. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and action-packed. And I'll continue to build the romance and action from there. I hope this was a fun one, though. I'm excited about my new side characters (OCs), and I hope you'll all enjoy reading about them, too._

 _Needing some encouragement, guys, hope to hear from you!_

 _Also, check out my Pinterest page for this story. I added a couple of things if you've seen it before._ _www. Pinterest acpoe82/ to-love-honor-and-protect /_ _(take out the spaces). Mild Spoiler alert, I'd planned on including more of the new OCs and some of the training in this chapter, so I included some images of that on my Pinterest board. Warning, I put two pics of burns on there, so if you have a weak stomach, maybe don't look. It's not terribly graphic, though; one is just a drawing, and the other is not too awful-looking. It's not exactly how I pictured Jeong Hun's scar (spoiler for next time); his spans a wider area across his chest and stomach, but I couldn't handle looking at many more pics of burns, lol._

 _P.S. I'll find out the results of my flash fiction writing contest (first round) on September 11th. I had to write a 1,000-word or less story using a prompt (genre, location, and object) in 48 hours. Wish me luck! There's $5,000 USD on the line, so here's hoping! I'm not expecting to win, but I'd love to make it a few rounds._

 _ **Finally, the teaser for next… LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT IT!**_

 _ **Heat Part III…**_ _(I'm having SO much fun with these new OCs! I can't wait to bring you more of them next chapter, but for now, here are some planned quotes and snippets…)_

"They may know the basics of fire, but do they know the chemistry behind it, the science, the beauty…?"

"Yah, are you secretly a pyro? Because if you are, you better tell me now so I can get far away and have you immediately tossed out of here!"

. . .

"Maybe you should try that again. You said yourself that this training is as real as it gets. Well, I didn't believe for a second you were a desperate mother concerned for her baby. Convince me."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm a man." He held his arms out wide in presentation of himself. "I will never be a mother, so I can't convince you."

"Can't you try to imagine a niece or nephew…, someone you care about?"

"No. I'm paid to train them, not to act, sweetheart."

. . .

"Yeah, she's pretty, huh? Well, you can ask her on a date later, but first, save her life!"

. . .

" _The question is, are you willing to risk your life?" Jeong Hun demanded._

" _I am," Ji Hoo spoke into the mic. "It's my duty." And he continued moving through the thick, black smoke, actively searching for Jan Di._

 _Jeong Hun rolled his eyes. "How noble," he muttered._

 _. . ._

" _Jan Di, Jan Di! Where are you?!" Ji Hoo shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Please say my name again!' he willed. 'Let me know where you are!'_

 _. . ._

" _Chief Yoon, you're running out of time and oxygen!" Jeong Hun barked into the headset. "Are you ready to die for Captain Geum? Because that's what's about to happen!"_

 _Ji Hoo didn't even have to think about it; the answer was clear‒Yes. Yes, he was. He couldn't possibly leave someone to die, especially not Jan Di. What was his life worth then?_

 _. . ._

" _Give it up, Chief Yoon. You're done. You'll never reach Captain Geum in time, and even if you do, the best you can hope for is to die alongside her. Get out_ _ **now**_ _. You've lost."_

" _No, not yet!" Ji Hoo mouthed. He had to at least try to save her! And even if dying with her was the inevitable outcome, then...so be it._

 _At that moment, he thought he heard the faint sound of his name being called from the next room. It was like a prayer being answered. "I'm coming, Jan Di!"_


End file.
